Bright Side of Life
by Mad Furry Cheshire Cat
Summary: Angel/OC pairing. Amy is spending three weeks in San Francisco, and by pure chance and coincidence meets a certain young winged man. Through their time together Warren finds a bright side to his life. But as their relationship grows more intense, can they remain strong, or will the fact of living so far apart cause them to break?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Warren

I never thought I'd ever fall in love; to me it had always been overly dramatised on TV and shown as something which was so magical and so wonderful. I never believed that crap... until it happened to me. My luck had never been the best; hell, I walk around with wings on my back, trying hard so cope with the high demands of not only society but who I should be through my dad's eyes. But when I met her, luck really wasn't on my side. The circumstances weren't exactly the best ways to meet someone. And no matter how hard we both wanted to make things work, the distance of God knows how many thousand miles was still a shadow weighing down on us.

The first time I ever felt love in my heart for a girl was something completely alien to me, so foreign, but somewhere inside me, deep down, buried under my pain and insecurity, it felt right and natural. I met her randomly one night, and I'm sure I somehow sensed her arrival in my life. You know that feeling, which lingers in the pit of your stomach when you're waiting for something so exciting, so thrilling? It was that. Only I didn't know what, or more precisely, _who_, I was waiting for.

I stand here now by my window, watching the thrashing rain outside with my arms folded. My reflection is dancing in the glass, disappearing every now and again as a bolt of lightning flashes through the heavens. She always used to tell me how perfect I am, how handsome, but in all honesty, all I see is a freak of nature. In all ways, she's the bright side of my life. I miss her so damn much.

All I can think of is the way it felt when she touched me, the way it felt to be one with her, and how it felt when she took my hand in hers.

Why did it have to be this way? I decided not to be cured of my mutation in the end, and it wasn't because she was stood beside me persuading me to stop, but because I remembered her words. She would always say how perfect I am the way I am. On that day, I listened to her for the first time. Everything she used to tell me I couldn't bring myself to believe.

"_You can be who you want to be." _

How was that possible? In my life I had never been allowed to be who I was inside, the man who was locked away behind high social standing and prestige. The billionaire side of me was something I didn't want; I want to be free...I want to be with her.

With Amy, the one I love most, I can be Angel.


	2. First Encounter

CHAPTER ONE- FIRST ENCOUNTER

Amy

Everything had been so wonderful the last five days: I'd met up with my friend whom I'd met online a year earlier, and I happened to be standing in the middle of San Francisco. This place was spectacular and lived up to the gushing reviews I'd found in the holiday brochures. I was going to be here a grand total of three weeks; no work, no nagging from my sister who I shared a flat with and no cooking meals. Everything was utterly perfect. At that particular moment I didn't realise how things were going to turn out for me. In just a week my life was going to be turned around…for the better or for the worse, you decide.

The bright sun shone down on me and I gazed upwards, smiling at how amazing my holiday had started out. "Are you listening to me?" Debbie asked, sighing, obviously irritated by my lack of attention.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, Deb," I said quickly, turning my attention back to the streets. Even though the place wasn't that different to home back in England, there was still an air of complete mystery about it.

I then knew it'd be best to look at Debbie and acknowledge her. I think the past two days had been so overwhelming for me; I was in a different place, full of unfamiliar sights, sounds and smells. My senses were going into overload. "I was listening to you. You were saying about going out tonight?" I asked politely, giving her my usual Cheshire cat grin. She merely rolled her eyes which were over shadowed by her baseball cap. Then she placed her hand on her hip, once again showing off her motherly authority over me, being ten years my senior.

"How about we see a movie and then go for a drink?" she asked. I heard her question but was too dazed to acknowledge it. My mind was still spinning with the splendour of this place. For as long as I could remember, I'd wanted to visit America, and now I was here with my friend. Debbie was just as fantastic in person as over the net. She always looked out for me, and still possessed that motherly nature towards me, offering advice after having ten years more experience over me. Back home I'd gone through a horrible break up with my ex-boyfriend Alex, and she'd been there to support me.

That afternoon we walked down by the Bay, the huge, towering bridge in the distance. My sunglasses dimmed the sun somewhat but only just; the bright rays still shone through the lenses. The heat was drilling into my skin now as we'd been out since nine this morning after grabbing breakfast at a nearby café.

It was funny the amount of sports cars which were driving past, a lot of them middle aged men trying to look cool, going out for their flings. It made me smile to myself. "Why do some men still think they can pull when they're old and grey?" I asked Debbie, looking up at her slightly taller and slimmer frame.

A sly smile spread across Debbie's face. "Because a lot of them have cash which they know reels the ladies in. Come on, Amy, haven't you learned that by now?" she laughed.

"I wouldn't go with a man just for money," I said innocently, staring at my rings on my hand. "What happened to good old fashioned romance?"

"It's over rated," Debbie replied briskly. "And have you any idea how many loaded guys live here? It's just stupid."

Why was Debbie the more practical thinker of the two of us? Okay, so I knew she was right: most women went for blokes with money, but surely love and romance needed to be injected somewhere in there? Was I being too much of an idealist rather than a realist? A 'loaded' guy wasn't something I particularly wanted. All I wanted was a man to love and for him to love me in return; I wasn't interested in this marry for money crap.

xxx

The cinema was pretty fun. Me and Debbie sat near the front, talking all through the trailers and credits before finally settling down for the movie. I munched on my large tub of popcorn, laughing at the extremely cheesy sex scene. I almost spat half of my food out into the back of the guy in front's head.

"How do they get away with this?" I asked, laughing away as the couple on the screen groaned in an overly dramatised manner. I merely covered my eyes, blushing a little and laughing behind my hand. The popcorn had since gone down in quantity a fair bit so I was starting to eat it slower to make it last.

By the end of the film, my eyes were bagged from the lack of light and I felt sick from the overdose of sweet popcorn; half a large bucket in two hours. I surely needed a lie down later to let it all go down, unless Debbie was still all for going out on the town tonight. This had been the only downside about agreeing to sleep on her fold out sofa: when I wanted to go back, she was all for staying out and seeing the sights. I know I must have sounded like such a geek and nerd; I was in San Francisco for my first time ever and I wanted to lie down. Truth was I was a homebody and only liked being out for very small amounts. That's me.

Later that evening I ate a meal in silence at a local bar. Debbie was talking to me about a guy she'd recently met in work and seriously wanted to date, but most of the details went in one ear and straight out the other. My burger was more entertaining, and the fries I pushed around with my fork which I'd doused in salt.

Some rock tune was playing in the background, something eighties sounding, long forgotten and full of intricate drum beats. I had no idea why I felt so odd; it was like that excitement of being in a new place for three weeks had worn off…and only after the third day? I was puzzled by my erratic behaviour and mood.

"You alright?" Debbie asked me, taking a mouthful of her Lasagne.

"Yeah," I replied, not telling the whole truth. I felt alright in myself, but it was like something was weighing somewhere on the back of my mind.

"You seem quiet."

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I said again. I took a sip of my Pepsi to push away the dry feeling in my throat.

Debbie must have taken the hint that I wasn't feeling exactly in the best mood right now. Even I couldn't understand why. We left the bar about half an hour after we'd finished our meals and then took a steady walk back to the car. It was nice being out once the sun had gone down below the horizon. A cool yet gentle breeze had gathered out on the bay and swept up over my bear arms. It was refreshing.

xxx

I lay awake that night in the darkness of Debbie's living room, watching the swirling shadows on the ceiling. Something was stirring in the pit of my stomach, almost as if I were waiting for something…something exciting. Quickly I sat up, ruffled my hair and jumped up off the couch.

From my small shoulder bag I pulled out the spare set of keys which Debbie had given me upon arrival should we be separated or we went out alone. And now was going to be the first time I ventured out the apartment alone. In my mind I could see the street which curved at the end and on the left hand side was a small park. Hopefully the park would be quiet. My watch told me it was 2am, so I certainly assumed it would be.

Dressed in my old jogging bottoms and a faded T-shirt I crept out the apartment, shutting the door very carefully behind me. I shoved the key into my pocket and then walked on down the street slowly.

It was so peaceful under the moon as I walked, finally feeling that uneasy sensation lift from me. Whatever it was, I still to this day don't know- unless it was a sense of what was about to happen both on that night and then something which would develop over the remainder of my holiday.

Once I'd entered the park I noticed someone stood under the light of one of the lamps. It was a man- that much I could tell because he was topless. My brow crumpled and I watched his expressions change upon seeing me. His eyes were shadowed under the light which brought out the features of his mouth and long nose. He seemed to tense and back up.

"I'm sorry if I've bothered you," I called out. "I'll be going now." Was he drunk or drugged? But just as I was about to back off he stepped forward, holding out his hand, gesturing for me to stay.

"It's…okay," he said softly.

I couldn't help but stare at his impressive physique as he walked closer, but then something much more incredible caught my eye. Something was on his back, something white. And then it hit me. Debbie had told me about a flying man who had been seen the last few months late at night. The white things were wings.

I gawked in awe and then let my wide eyes travel up his chest to his face. He was a very handsome man and then I felt my heart race quicker in my chest. That feeling I'd felt earlier seemed to swarm in my stomach again, only heavier this time.

"How come you're out so late?" he asked. By now he was only about six feet away and I could see his features fully. His eyes were blue and sparkled under the lighting.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied, smiling weakly.

"Well, a night's the only time I get to be myself," he said again. "I can come out…"

"Come out? You make it sound like you're in prison."

"Maybe not literally, but figuratively, yes."

I tried hard to pull my gaze from his wings which swung as he stepped closer again. Then he turned, showing them in full splendour, and sat down on a nearby bench. But before he sat, he hovered over the seat for a moment, opened his wings a little and then lowered himself.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I giggled. I noticed his expression change and become more playful. His small lips curled up into a smile which lit his eyes, placing a small flicker in his pupils. "I'm here for three weeks; I came over to meet with a friend of mine."

"Who's your friend? Maybe I know them."

"Her name is Debbie. Debbie Taylor…she works for a film and music shop," I explained. However, the look of confusion on his face showed me that he didn't have a clue who she was. "I take it you don't know her."

"Can't say I do. Her name doesn't sound familiar to me. But I think I'd prefer to have _your _name." The way he said that made me feel a shiver shoot down my spine. And then once he'd asked for my name, he smiled. Was he coming on to me?

"I'm Amy. And what would I call you? I doubt 'Man With Wings' would fit you very well." I know my jokes were lame, but I was trying to make light of our conversation.

"I've been called worse, I assure you. I'm Warren."

"Ooh, fancy name."

"Don't you have Warren over in Britain where I'm assuming you come from?"

"Yeah, we do have it; it's just I suppose I've never met anyone with the name before. It suits you. You look a Warren."

He smiled, but frowned at the same time. "So you're saying we have to look like our name?"

"Not necessarily, but I think the name kind of shapes you. You know? It's like with you; I certainly wouldn't have said you look like a Bob."

"No, I just look like 'Man With Wings." He hung his head at that and looked away from me. I sensed I'd somehow upset him.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

"It's not you." Then he looked up at me, his face so full of sadness. It stabbed me through the heart, making me want to reach out and embrace him. "I feel like I have no identity anymore. I have to hide away…"

"No, you don't!" I exclaimed. "You can be whoever you want to be, and don't let people put you down. I think what you have there is amazing, and you should be proud of it."

Another frown erupted on his face. "You only say that because you look at it from the outside. No one knows what it's like to be me."

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you be." I could sense I'd seriously pissed him off and this conversation wasn't really going anywhere. He seemed as though no matter what I said he'd somehow counter the argument.

I turned around and walked a few steps before I heard his muffled voice again. "No, it's me who should be sorry, Amy." The way he said my name was enough to bring a smile to my face. "You don't need to be troubled with my burdens. You enjoy your holiday."

I felt so utterly terrible and hopeless as I turned back to look at him. "I'll listen to you if you want to talk," I said quietly. "Burdens always need to be shared with someone." Nervously I sat down beside him and heard him sigh as I did so.

"It's not every day I go out and get approached by a girl who lets me talk to her about burdens," he said, although it seemed to have a slightly sarcastic undertone about it. "Most girls just…"

"Just what?" I asked in curiosity.

"Never mind." I could sense that he was holding something back from me. "You'd better go back to bed."

"Okay, whatever," I said quickly, irritated by his tone. It was as if he wanted some attention but didn't know how to handle it. The man was utterly confusing.


	3. Hope

CHAPTER TWO: HOPE

Warren

Why I kept going back to that park for the next few nights baffled me. It was as though a voice in my mind was telling me she'd be back there. She'd walked away from me, pissed off by my attitude, and quite honestly, I didn't blame her. I was a cynical personality, and can you really blame me? My mom had always told me before she died to look at the brighter side of life, but at this moment in time, there was no bright side to life.

I lay across my couch, watching the clock tick, the time drifting past slowly. My one wing was draped down onto the floor, and the other one was tucked underneath me. Why was I kidding myself into thinking I'd see that girl again? But she'd actually taken interest in me for who I was, and that was what I needed; I wanted someone so badly to see me as Warren and not the Guy With Wings as we'd discussed. She was the only one who knew _exactly_ who I was. After months of flying late at night, I'd randomly come across her.

The mindless dialogue from the actors on screen made me sink away into a dreamless sleep. And it wasn't until it'd gone completely dark that I opened my eyes and raised my head. There was a throbbing in my temples and I winced as I looked at the bright screen of my TV.

I hobbled across the living room and flicked on my lamp and then looked up at the main clock on the wall. It was half eleven; I'd been asleep for the last four hours. My wings were aching like hell, and when I passed the mirror I looked into it, sighing at my gelled hair which was now flattened across the top of my head and stuck out at the sides.

An hour later and I found myself standing in the same spot where I'd met Amy three nights earlier. I was being so stupid; why would she be back here after I'd spoke to her the way I did? I doubted she wanted anything at all to do with me.

The park was completely deserted and the only sound was the ducks on the pond. Everything else was silent and still. It occurred to me though, she had to have come from around here somewhere; maybe her hotel or wherever she was staying was near here. Again and again I kept asking why I was being so utterly ridiculous with this; why was I hoping this girl would come back to talk to me? It was because I had no one else to talk to and she was the only one who knew what I was and held no judgement against me.

So, for the fourth night in a row, I sat on the bench under the North facing lamp and hoped. Hope was all I had now…

xxx

The next morning I felt so full of shattered hope and disappointment. I'd waited for a while, hoping to see Amy again but she never appeared. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling as the bright sunshine filtered in through the main window to my left.

My afternoon was going to be taken up with attending a meeting with Dad. It was getting so boring now; I'd moved to San Francisco seven months ago with Dad from my penthouse in New York, and here I was stuck in a city the other side of the country and with no friends to share anything with...not that I had many friends to begin with anyway.

I got dressed into my usual jeans and a dark coloured shirt which all concealed my strapped down wings. As soon as I pulled those straps on tighter and clipped them in place, I felt the pain in my joints start, and it was now that I was shutting away part of myself.

My day started off the same as most. I helped myself to breakfast and then grabbed my jacket, heading out into the city at around eleven. I put my shades on and put the top down on my car as I drove down the high street towards the local mall.

In the pit of my stomach I felt as if I were waiting for something, like when you're waiting on an important phone call.

Every muscle in my body was tense as I walked around the mall, looking through racks of clothes and shelves of CDs and DVDs. I felt like a coiled spring and it was driving me insane.

Suddenly, that pressure blew up inside me as I saw a familiar figure standing the other side of the store. She was holding a box set of some sort in her hands. How the hell was I going to approach her? All I could think of was to try and act cool, pretend I hadn't noticed her. But I'd always been a shit liar.

I breathed deeply and walked over slowly, keeping my eyes in her vague direction although not on her. Then she clocked me. And she did the last thing I expected, she smiled.

"Hello!" she said loudly, looking as though she was happy to see me.

"Hey," I replied. "Um, I just wanted to apologise for how I acted the other night. I was out of order, and I hope you don't think…"

"Don't worry about it. You're fine," she told me. For some reason her accent sent a small trail of shivers up my spine and made my wings twitch in their confinement. I looked into her pretty green eyes and smiled. For a couple of seconds I studied her face, appreciating its soft roundness. Her cheeks were tinged with what looked like the beginning of a blush.

"So, what are you up to today?" I asked, trying to show interest.

"Having a day shopping. Debbie's gone to pick up a few groceries while I look around in here. How about you?"

"I'm, um, just looking around for awhile before I head to my dad's office."

"Oh, cool. You work with your dad?"

"Kind of, yeah. He owns a company and so I help him out now and again."

"What kind of company?"

What was with the questions? My dad didn't matter here; I was more interested in talking to her about personal things and maybe getting to know her. I couldn't give a fuck about my dad at that moment in time. I grimaced and felt it only right I tell her everything.

"You know Worthington Industries?"

"Kind of…I think so."

"That."

"That's a really big company, isn't it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think there's an English branch, right?"

"Yeah, there is." I took a deep breath and knew this was the plunge I'd been waiting for the last three days. "Would you like to meet with me tonight?"

A smile erupted on her face which I took as a good sign. "Yeah, I'd love to. Where were you thinking?"

"Anywhere besides that park," I laughed. "Maybe go for a drink or a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

We walked around the store for a short while, commenting on various movies which were on sale. "I always hated that movie," I snorted as she held up a copy of Rocky Horror Picture Show. It had always confused me as to why people liked that movie so much. The main characters were overly made up freaks and yet people adored it.

"Oh, come on, you hate this? Where's your taste, man?" Amy laughed.

I glanced at my watch, knowing that I had to be going very soon. But in all honesty, I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here and talk to Amy, get to know her maybe.

"Am I keeping you?" she asked me.

"No, not at all," I replied sincerely. "I wish I didn't have to go, but I'll have to head off shortly. Um, would you like me to pick you up tonight?" I pushed my hands nervously into my pockets, trying to hide my embarrassment and dry off the sweat. I'd never done this before, and while I was proud of my accomplishments, I was still shitting myself, worried through her eyes I looked like a total jerk.

Amy smiled at me and then answered, "That'd be lovely. I'm staying with Debbie. She lives on Bay Walk Drive in the apartment block. It's number seventy two."

"I know exactly where that is," I replied, grinning. I had a date! For the first time I'd actually got the guts to work on my own initiative and ask a girl out. I'd been asked out in the past by girls, but I'd never felt comfortable for obvious reasons. How would that look? I doubt wings turn a lot of girls on. Although a lot of girls seem to have obsessions with fairies and shit like that, so why not? "I just hope I'm not being too forward." With that I looked away, sincerely hoping she didn't think I was pushing myself too much.

"Honestly, Warren, it's fine. I'd love to go out tonight."

I left her about twenty minutes later after we'd grabbed a quick coffee together. It was so refreshing being able to talk to someone about my life as it really was, not give them some cock and bull about how great things were going. I explained to her how isolated I was due to my mutation and she seemed to identify with that even though she herself wasn't a mutant.

xxx

At the office I sat myself down in my dad's meeting room; hopefully no one would see the jeans and black Converse I was sporting below my shirt and suit jacket. My dad had never really pushed a dress code policy at me, probably because I was his son, the heir to the corporation, so one day I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

All through the board meeting, I thought about Amy and where I'd take her tonight. This was my first date and I couldn't screw this up. The words from all the mergers and co companies twisted around my brain, making no sense to me whatsoever. I just sat there, trying to keep my eyes focussed and thought about my upcoming date. However, when the meeting was finished, Dad noticed my behaviour.

"Are you alright, son?" he asked, his brow crumpling as though I'd done something wrong.

"I'm fine, Dad, just a bit, um, distracted."

"Oh, so what's grabbed your attention so much that you can't even be bothered to answer questions or make an effort?" His tone was stern now; typical Dad Mode was in use.

"I have a date tonight," I answered truthfully. Immediately Dad's face brightened.

"That's great, Warren. Who is she?"

"A girl I met the other day; I saw her again today and asked her out." I knew why Dad was overly enthusiastic about me dating and that was so I could get married, get her pregnant and have Warren Worthington the fourth to carry on the family name. But I'd already decided if I ever had a son I wasn't calling them Warren! I personally hated my name; I didn't feel unique.

"It's wonderful to finally see you mixing with people, especially girls. You're a handsome guy and girls should be lining up to date you." Dad winked at that comment, but I merely rolled my eyes and rested the base of my back against the large table behind me.

"And before you ask me, yes, she does know about my wings," I said quickly, folding my arms. Dad had always told me that'd be a stumbling block in my life of dating.

"Oh, really? And?"

"She isn't bothered that I'm a mutant. She seems to accept me as I am."

"I hope this girl doesn't cloud your judgement about..."

"No, it _doesn't_!" I snapped. I knew what he was getting at. This Cure was driving me crazy now; it's all we spoke about. It was basically because Dad wanted me to be 'normal' that I was taking it.

I stormed out the office quickly, slamming the door behind me. I couldn't believe Dad's attitude. This was all he was interested in: having a model son who he could show off. If there was one thing in my life that I was sick of, it was living up to Dad's expectations; I was adamant now that I was going to be myself and live by my own rules.

When I got back to my penthouse, I rushed into my closet, studying my clothes carefully. We'd arranged for me to go pick her up about half seven. I really had no idea what we were going to do together. A movie sounded good; I hadn't been to the movies with someone in years.

I finally settled on a white short sleeved shirt and my black suede over jacket with silver zippers down the front and on the breast pockets. Before I left that evening, I grabbed my wallet, my keys and my cell phone. Hopefully no one would call, as no one usually did, but I took it everywhere with me in case of emergencies. I'd finally decided on what we were doing and phoned about it before I left; hopefully she'd like that. With a sigh, I left the quiet comfort of my place and headed out into the unknown.


	4. Date

CHAPTER THREE: DATE

Amy

I thanked Debbie for helping me that evening as I picked out the best clothes I had stashed away in my suitcase. Debbie made me do a twirl for her so I just bobbed my tongue out childishly. "Is it even worth going on a date if I'm only on holiday?" I asked her, feeling saddened by that thought. Warren seemed like such a lonely, yet gentle soul, and I wanted to help him. How could I help him once I'd gone back home?

"Of course it is. Go out and have some fun, girl!" she said loudly, giving me a big grin. "Seize every opportunity." Debbie had always been the type to look for fun in different places, and only saw dates with guys as 'fun'. I'd always been of the opinion that if you dated someone, you were doing so because you liked one another...that could easily lead to more.

I took one more glance at myself in the mirror, rolling my eyes at the low cut black top I was sporting over my faded jeans. The top made me feel so insecure about my body, especially since I was going to be spending the evening with a handsome guy like Warren.

I sighed and rubbed my hands down my jeans, feeling my head swell with heat. Sheer embarrassment and nervousness was all I could feel pumping inside me. Again I studied my frame in the mirror. I had to admit, I wasn't the slimmest of women, easily being one or two sizes above the average size twelve. But all my friends reassured me I was curvaceous, and a lot of men liked that. They didn't want to go out with a woman who was sickly thin.

Then the door knocked. "Oh God, he's here," I said to Debbie, feeling my hands start to shake. I'd been so surprised to see Warren that day, and even more so when he asked me out this evening. Good looking men rarely showed much interest in me, to my knowledge anyway. Most of the time they just passed on by showing more interest in other people, usually my best friend back home who had a big mouth on her and could easily flirt with anything, male or otherwise.

"Hey, is Amy ready?" I heard his silky voice drift through the living room, and then I stepped out of my hiding spot in the kitchen.

"Hiya," I said sheepishly. I looked up at him and for a moment I felt something rest in the very pit of my stomach. I was excited but nervous and embarrassed. I knew I was highly attracted to him, but was he only asking me out so we could talk about his isolation? Maybe that was all this was; I just didn't know, and didn't want to assume anything between us which wasn't there. For all I knew he didn't like me in that way at all, and as I said before, only asked me out so he could take up my offer to share his burdens.

"Ready to go?" he asked, giving me a smile.

I followed on behind, saying my farewells to Debbie, who just grinned at me teasingly.

Once outside I felt breath catch in my throat at the sight of Warren's car. It was a very lavish, black sports car, probably a Porsche or some really expensive name like that. "This is your car?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Sure is," he replied with a smile. That smile was making me melt; everything about him was making me feel so much more nervous. Although I began to wonder how he concealed his wings under his clothes. I looked at his coat and saw nothing in the way of bulges.

I got into the car slowly, making sure I didn't break anything or drop into the seat too hard. Warren got in the driver's seat and wound his window down and pulled his seatbelt around himself, clipping it in. The car smelled pleasantly refreshing, almost minty with a hint of plastic-like newness mingled in. It didn't seem to be a particularly old vehicle. The leather seating was so comfortable, and as Warren turned on the ignition the engine roared to life.

"Erm, how did your meeting go this afternoon?" I asked, suddenly remembering how he told me he was attending one of his dad's meetings.

"Boring as usual. How was your afternoon?" He gave me a quick glance and then turned his attention back to the road.

"It was nice, thank you. Me and Debbie had a look round the mall, and then had a slow walk back to her place. It was nice just to take it easy to today."

"Sometimes I wish I could take it easy and not have to rush around like I do. My dad always wants me to help out at the office. I do nap though sometimes during an evening so I've got plenty of time to go out on a night..."

I noticed he cut off his sentence and looked away. "You mean to fly?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"You need to show me how you fly," I said, giggling a little. "I've never seen you fly, although Debbie told me that most of San Francisco has."

This man, to me, was utterly amazing. He could do something that so many people would have died to have, and he seemed to hate what it did to him. "Okay, I will," he replied, his hands seeming to tense on the steering wheel.

"Warren, you don't need to hide away around me," I reassured. I wanted him to know that I only wanted to be his friend; the fact he was a mutant didn't make anything different between us to how it would have been normally. If he wasn't a mutant I wouldn't have been here now in his convertible sports car speeding through San Francisco. The way we'd met hadn't been through normal circumstances anyway, and I couldn't help but wonder why he'd asked me out. I was beginning to doubt highly that it was because he was attracted to me; it was more than likely so he could talk to me about his problems, use me as a counsellor.

Suddenly the car stopped; I hadn't been looking to see where we were going. I'd been more interested in my own stupid thoughts. I glanced out the window to see a restaurant to my right. In the windows were faint glows.

"I thought you might like it here," Warren said. His voice lifted me from my thoughts; already I was fascinated by this man. It made me think back to the book I'd most recently read- Twilight. Oh God, there was no way our meeting was like that! I hated that book; from cover to cover I endured complete tripe. All it was good for was wiping my arse on. But in a way it made me think on the book: I was fascinated by Warren as Bella was Edward. However, I already knew _what_ Warren was. It wasn't as though I'd become obsessed with a guy who I'd only seen once and couldn't keep my thoughts away from him. True, I'd thought about Warren since our meeting in the park, but that was because I was worried about him. His eyes were always so sad and I wanted to somehow take that pain away. Something told me though I'd already got a head start; night was the only time he could be himself and this was evening, and he was being himself.

I hopped out the car following Warren's lead. "It's nice and quiet here. It'll give us chance to talk," he told me. Oh, so that was what he asked me out for. My suspicions had been confirmed by that one small six word sentence. _It'll give us chance to talk._

Following on behind, I looked up at the walls of the restaurant which had been painted in reds and golds, giving it a very ornate and decorative look, almost regal. A waiter stood at a podium as we entered. "Mr. Worthington. Your table is ready," the half balding man said, seeming to look down at me, studying how I was dressed. They knew who he was as soon as he walked in? Wow! He must have come here often. Very posh for a first date. I say first; how many would we even have seeing as I was only here for a further two weeks? That was if any.

We were taken to a small table for two which was situated at the back of the relatively quiet restaurant. I sat down quickly, placing my bag on the floor by my feet. "Hungry?" Warren asked, giving me a broad smile.

"Yeah, I could eat something," I replied, nodding my head in agreement. "It's really nice in here. I take it you booked a table?"

"Yeah, when I got home after the meeting. I thought maybe we could go and see a movie once we've eaten?" he asked.

The time at the restaurant seemed to stall a little at first, but gradually we started speaking more freely once I'd mentioned I worked at the tax office and our meals had been ordered and served. "I like my job, yeah, but sometimes it has its pressures like most jobs, I suppose," I answered, prodding my chicken with a fork. "I have nasty men ringing, shouting demands down the phone and that can be nerve racking."

"I imagine so," Warren replied, taking a bite of his meal. "People always seem to blame the ones that are innocent in the matter, you know? It's not your fault personally for their problem, but they need someone to blame and moan at."

It was weird how I gradually began to ease and feel my tense posture dissipate until I was calm and serene in the seat. So far I'd explained about where I worked and the fact I lived with my sister in a small flat on the outskirts of Birmingham City. "I miss living with mom and dad, but at least I've got my sister, Hannah. She's older than me but keeps me in check, although sometimes I sincerely wonder who has the most maturity. She's come in late at night, drunk, and fell face first into the bushes outside the front door. I've had to literally drag her in and put her to bed. We have some fun times though."

Warren smiled at me and then hung his head. "I never had any brothers or sisters, and sometimes I wished I could live with someone my own age. It gets lonely; being the way I am I can't risk everyone finding out. I could make a friend and then they get the press on my back."

"I guess I was an accident," I said to him. I noticed the way he furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at me.

"Not at all. You weren't an accident. In many ways you're a godsend." I really didn't know what to say to that and merely stared at him for a moment. I felt a smile start to form, pulling my muscles upwards.

"Well I'm glad you see me as that, Warren," I replied sincerely. "And I'd never tell anyone about you know what. Debbie doesn't know; I felt it best not to tell her."

"Thank you," he said again, taking a sip of his drink.

"I know I'm only here for another two weeks, but you're more than welcome to come out with me and Debbie if you want. It'd be great to spend time with you," I said. However I noticed he dodged my proposal.

"There's one thing I was expecting you to ask me," he said suddenly, pushing his plate away.

"What's that?"

"How I hide them away like now."

"If I'm honest, Warren, I did notice, but didn't want to make you uncomfortable and ask awkward questions..."

"You can ask me anything; I'm through with hiding now I've met you. It's a relief to be able to talk to someone about it."

We discussed his wings for some time afterwards, and he told me that he held them down by a leather harness under his clothes. His wings had grown in when he was twelve, so he'd had them ten years now. But what came next was something I never expected. It made me sick how ignorant and prejudiced some people can be in this world, and especially for mutation which is a natural occurrence.

"My dad's invented a 'Cure' to suppress the mutant gene and wants me to have it. It's just going through the final stages of testing now. I'm due to take it in six weeks; he wants me to go first. He hates what I am."

I was shocked by this and couldn't help but scoff loudly. "How can a person want to do that to their child?" I asked outright. "What you have is special, and very beautiful. He's not fit... Sorry, I shouldn't say anything else about it. He's your dad."

"No, please say it," he urged.

"He's not fit to call himself anyone's father if he can do that to you," I answered. "Mutation is something natural, Warren, none of us would be sitting here without it. It's got us to where we are. And your wings don't make you any less of a person; they make you more..."

"A lot of people don't see the world that way, Amy, my dad definitely doesn't. He sees this as a disfigurement."

My heart went out to him as he spoke. Warren was a lovely guy, and had something extremely special, but his dad was holding him back, wanting him to be 'normal', whatever that word even means. On instinct I reached across the table and placed my hand on his. "You're a special person, Warren. You have a gift, well and truly, and it's something I wish I had. Seriously, I do."

"You wouldn't want this. People think it's so great to fly and look like an angel, but you always know you're a freak. You don't fit with the normal swing of things; I have to wear a harness when I'm out and I can't go out flying in broad daylight."

"Well, to me you fit in with the normal way of things and you could fly when I'm around," I reassured, smiling. "Everyone finds it hard to find their place in life and be themselves. I can't be myself around many people because I always worry I'll be seen as stupid."

"One thing's certain, I'd never see you as stupid," he replied.

It amazed me how quickly we were gelling together, and all from one accidental sighting four nights earlier.


	5. Cut Short

**I've been updating this story pretty quickly as I already have a lot of it written. Again, I was too embarrassed to post it due to its nature, but I'd really, really appreciate feedback on this so I know if there are any areas I need to work on, and just to see if people like or dislike the story in general. **

CHAPTER FOUR: CUT SHORT

Warren

After our meal, we hit the movie theatre. I thought our date was going perfectly, and as we waited in line for the tickets, Amy turned to me giving me a broad smile. "Thank you for asking me to come out with you," she said quietly. "It's been lovely." I just returned the smile and felt my cheeks burn a little with embarrassment. Then, to my amazement, she reached out and curled her arm through mine. For that split second I was sure my mouth was open, gawking at her behaviour. For once someone actually gave a shit about me, enough so that they happily held my arm and knew exactly what I was under this coat. She didn't patronise me or treat me like some kind of walking god because of Dad's money; she just treated me like a regular guy.

I brought us some food and drinks then we trailed through down the hall to the designated screen our movie was playing in. We'd both opted for a horror movie involving blood, guts and ghosts. What a great choice for a date! At least we'd both agreed on it. We both sat down sheepishly in the middle, noticing that there were gangs of loud guys up the back and cuddling couples around the side aisles. Amy just looked across at me and smiled, sipping some of her drink and then turned her glance elsewhere.

The movie was unbearable; it was one of those seriously cheesy horror flicks which is nonstop guts flying about the place and creepy music coming on every second to overly dramatise the situation. Amy seemed to have slipped further into her seat, going downwards. "You okay?" I asked, frowning a little at her.

"Yeah, I just don't like the jumpy bits," she whispered back to me. "I don't mind the gore, but I don't like when the things jump out."

"Oh," I replied lamely.

The movie continued on, boring and drawn out. But come near the end Amy found something hysterical and began laughing uncontrollably, spitting out some of her drink across the aisle. I felt my lips curl up and a laugh also escaped my mouth as I watched her cheeks burn bright red and her face crumple up into a highly amused expression.

For the remainder of the movie I chewed contently on the last portions of popcorn stuck at the bottom of the cardboard box, almost chipping a tooth as I did so. Damn! Did it hurt!

At the end we walked out slowly. "I'm really sorry. You must think I'm so weird," Amy said to me suddenly as we stepped out into the bright illumination of the cinema lobby. "It was some of the sounds as people were getting whacked!" she laughed. I just watched her laugh again, captivated by seeing her so happy.

"I don't think you're weird at all. Come on, you call yourself weird, look at me," I said seriously, looking in her eyes. "You certainly linger at the top end of the normality spectrum compared with me."

Amy's smile died away. "Why are you so hard on yourself?" she asked.

"It's hard not to be," I replied simply. Then gradually I let my gaze drift back up to hers. "Um, would you like to come back to my place for a drink or something?" I asked. After spending a few hours with her this evening I really didn't want it to end. As selfish as it sounded, I wanted someone to talk to, someone to confide in. I wanted a friend. There was something in her eyes and in the way she looked at me, something so comforting and I still didn't know what it was. It still felt so alien to me talking to another soul so openly, apart from my dad, who knew what I was. The weight on my shoulders was slowly lifting. But one more shadow still sat at the back of my mind, the cure my dad had invested in.

"Okay, that'd be nice," she said, catching me off guard. I was expecting her to rush out of sight as soon as she could, but she didn't.

"I'll give you a ride back to your friend's later if you like," I offered.

"You're such a gentleman," she giggled.

In the parking lot of my apartment complex, Amy stepped out the car and peered up, whistling to herself. "Very impressive," she said. I just hung my head sheepishly, sincerely hoping that she hadn't been put off by the fact I lived in a luxurious penthouse. When studying things and going over these types of situations in my head, I'd come to the conclusion that my status would either act as an advantage or a disadvantage. With Amy, it seemed to linger somewhere in the middle. She wasn't enthusiastic about who my family were, but at the same time didn't seem put off by it. I just hoped that she _wasn't_ put off.

Amy was quiet as we went up in the elevator, all twenty five floors to the very top. This building was a lot smaller than the one I'd acquired back in New York which was nearly sixty floors. But I liked this place; it was cosy and compact. I preferred the smaller rooms and the less open spaces. It was as if it locked me in and kept me protected. Both of my places were gifts from Dad. He'd never been one for handing out gifts, but when he did, it was something quite spectacular.

When we finally got to my front door, I noticed Amy seemed particularly uncomfortable; she'd wrapped her arms around herself and seemed to be keeping her eye contact from mine. Maybe this was all too much for her. In one night we'd gone on a date and I'd invited her back to my place. God knows what she thought I was aiming for. Not that I minded anything like that happening; Amy was a really pretty girl. I liked her eyes especially. They were a deep shade of green. She wasn't skinny, but was curvier, and man, I sure liked what I saw from that low cut top of hers.

I fiddled for my keys in my coat pocket, nearly dropping them in my nervousness. I hadn't brought anyone outside of my family up here before, especially not a girl, and it was nerve wracking. And finally I got the door open, conscious of the fact that she was waiting for me.

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed. "This place is amazing!" I stepped in behind her, watching as she beheld what she thought was my 'breath taking' accommodation. She was scanning my large flat screen TV and stereo. "This place is just fantastic. I wish I had something like this."

"It gets lonely though," I said quietly, stepping up beside her. "There's so much space just for me, and it just gets too lonely..." At that I couldn't help but feel like a jerk and stepped away, biting my bottom lip. "Um, do you want a drink?" I asked, trying to sway from the conversation slightly.

"What have you got?"

"Coffee, soda, beer, milk," I said, relaying all of the beverages I had in the place.

"Can I have a soda please?" she asked. I just smiled, silently appreciating her accent. It was so cute. I walked into the kitchen, pulling my jacket and shirt off in the process and then unbuckled my straps, feeling my wings drop down. It was such a wonderful release and all the tension soon dissipated. I placed all of my clothes over the breakfast counter seat and then grabbed Amy a Coke from the refrigerator.

As I handed her the drink, she stared at my chest for a second. And then it dawned on me..."I'm sorry," I said, feeling like the biggest jerk on the planet. I'd stripped my clothes off and then walked into the lounge calmly, and I had a girl with me. "I'm...just used to taking my shirt off. I'll put my shirt back..."

But she cut me off mid sentence. "No, it's fine. Really. It's your place and I'm sure you get a lot of pain with them being strapped down like that, so please don't hide just because of me."

Our conversation seemed pretty slow at first as I think we were both nervous and didn't really know what to say. My eyes strayed over towards the clock which was up on the back wall above the TV and it was almost midnight; I don't think she'd noticed the time as she just continued sipping her Coke. The truth was I wanted the company and didn't want her to leave so slyly I didn't say anything about the time.

"I see you have quite the collection of films," she said suddenly, catching me off guard as our conversation seemed to have grown stale the last minute or so.

I just smiled and turned to her. "Yeah, I love movies and I'm on my own a lot so that's usually what I do to pass the time." And as I spoke the words I realised that I was harping on about being so alone again. God knows what this girl thought of me. Some angst-ridden ass.

"Erm, I could always come and watch one with you. I see you have Terminator which is one of my all time favourite films," she told me, smiling so broadly. I was captivated by her smile; it was so bright and genuine. Then she giggled. "I'm a tomboy. I'm not into the typical rom coms like most girls. I tend to like a lot of action and fantasy films."

"I'd really like that," I said simply. And suddenly I heard music playing from somewhere. I couldn't help but laugh as I heard the song 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse blast through the lounge.

"Sorry," Amy apologised, grabbing her phone from her small leather shoulder bag. "Hello? Oh, Deb. I'm sorry, chuck. I'm at Warren's place. I should be back in the next hour; time got away from us." Pause. "See you in a bit." Then she hung up her phone and looked at me, almost saddened. I could see the sincere guilt in her eyes as she apologised to me. "I'm sorry. I should get going. Debbie worries over me more than my mom does."

I couldn't help but sigh; it slid from my mouth instantly. For the first time in years I actually had company outside of my family and she had to leave so damn soon. I really wanted to ask for her number and see her again before she went home. And as she got up, I gathered some guts and actually asked. "Um, before you go, Amy. Could I have your number? We could maybe do something before you go home. I'd really like to see you again." Heat swelled in my head and I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the impact. But when I opened my eyes, I saw that beautiful smile in front of me again.

"Of course. I'd like to see you again, too. Hang on. I'll get my phone back out."

We exchanged numbers for the next few minutes and I felt so elated. I'd actually made a friend, although she was on holiday so we'd only be in the same country for a couple more weeks. I did as promised and took her back to her friend's apartment whom was waiting patiently on the doorstep for Amy. In the car things had been quiet again, although she liked the music I was playing on the radio from the rock channel.

"Thank you for taking me out. It's been lovely. I'm just sorry I had to leave early," she told me.

"It's okay. You have a good night and thank you, too." I had the urge to reach forward and kiss her cheek, but the rational side of my mind warned me against it. She just smiled at me again. Oh, that smile. I knew I was falling for that smile.

Then she was gone. I felt sadness swamp me as she left, walking back into her friend's place. Something told me I'd never see her again and I don't know where it came from. Maybe my rational mind was trying to make me see that miracles aren't always miracles, but mere coincidences. I'd met a girl randomly one night and she'd accepted to go on a date with me, and then...I just didn't know how to handle this. I wanted to charge ahead and make plans with her for another time, but she probably had more dating experience than me. And being pestered by someone as inexperienced as I was, I'm sure, was a turn off. It felt as if she were walking out of my life as quickly as she'd originally entered it.

That night I lay in bed on my own tossing empty thoughts around my head. Tomorrow was going to be another day on my own and doing nothing. And as that emptiness shrouded me, pulling me in, I couldn't help but cry. Tears stained my pillow as I cried into it and I slammed my fist down hard into the mattress. Why couldn't I be normal? Why couldn't I make friends? Have a girlfriend? Why? For the first time in years something positive had happened to me, but I couldn't stop seeing the negative. I was scared I'd never hear from Amy again.

Somewhere along the line I fell asleep and woke to the sunlight blasting through my window. I turned my head to the side and groaned. Then like every morning, I stretched my wings out. Thankfully my bedroom was wide enough for them to stretch fully and I listened to bones crack and wrench awkwardly.

Then to my amazement, my phone beeped. As quick as a flash I pulled my phone off the bedside table and grinned as Amy's name appeared on the screen. I swear I looked like a jerk, but at that moment I didn't care.

_I'm sorry to text you so early, but would you like to come out with me and Debbie for breakfast? Amy. _

My fingers shook badly as I tried hard to force out a comprehendible sentence and send it back to Amy. But in the end I got there and sent my message. I awaited a reply, biting hard on my thumb nail, and then I did exactly the same again, rushed to respond. Each and every time I smiled so hard that my cheeks hurt. Of course I'd go out with her for breakfast.

I'd arranged to meet her at her friend's apartment and we'd walk down to the cafe all together. Instead of taking a shower like I did most mornings, I just grabbed my clean clothes and stripped myself down, making sure I smelled okay. I had an hour before I was due to meet Amy and I wanted to look (and smell) decent for her. Next was my hair which I always spiked at the front and then brushed back. It was a style I'd fallen upon quite by accident and really liked it. I sprayed a generous amount of deodorant under my armpits, brushed my teeth and even had a very quick shave; I didn't usually have to shave that often, but I wanted to make sure I was completely free of facial hair as I wasn't really a fan of it on me.

Once I'd finished I'd still got about ten minutes before I needed to head out so I paced back and forth through my penthouse, making sure everything was neat and tidy. The excitement was building in me and I was so enthusiastic about seeing Amy again.


	6. Breakfast

**[Thank you so far for the very kind reviews – please keep them coming, peeps. I've been writing this story a long time and have only just plucked up enough courage to actually post it and would like to know what people think] **

CHAPTER FIVE: BREAKFAST

Amy

I was so happy that Warren had accepted coming out with me and Debbie, and part of me felt guilty as this holiday was meant to be time for me and Debbie, but she really didn't seem to mind at all. In fact I think she was happy that I'd met a guy, and even though she hadn't openly teased me about it, I think she was silently doing it in her head.

Since coming here I'd hardly slept at all and even this morning after arriving back at Debbie's at nearly quarter to one in the morning, I was up at seven. It had actually been Debbie's idea to invite Warren to breakfast as I'd been bending her ear all morning about contacting him; even though it was only the evening previously I'd seen him.

"_What's the worst he can say?"_ she'd asked me.

While Debbie was still getting ready in the bathroom, I sat at the kitchen table, looking at the photos and magnets she had stuck to the fridge. Most of them were Looney Tunes related. Then the door knocked; I dashed up quickly like a demented fool and opened the door whilst brushing a hand through my hair. "Morning," I said sheepishly as Warren appeared the other side of the door. He looked just as nervous as I felt.

He walked inside and then turned to look at me. "Thank you for inviting me out today. I wasn't sure if I'd hear from you," he said quietly. His eyes seemed full of sadness and pain which was deep down inside him somewhere; from the small snippets of his history he'd told me last night, I pretty much knew why he was like this.

I looked up at him. "You're always welcome to come out with us. I told you that last night, didn't I? And anyway, it was Debbie's idea you come with us this morning as I was worried it was too soon after last night."

"Good morning!" a happy voice came and then Debbie appeared in the doorway, brushing her shoulder length dyed red hair. "I'm Debbie, she said, her usual friendly smile beaming from her face. I just watched between them both and smiled.

"I hope I'm not intruding this morning," he said.

"What did I tell you?" I said suddenly, looking up as he was slightly taller than me. "It was Debbie's idea so of course you're not intruding, silly." Then I tapped his arm gently and playfully.

The walk to the cafe which was about two streets away was quite pleasant. Warren walked beside me on the left, and Debbie remained on my right side. Both of them were taller than me and I felt like a midget at just over five foot stuffed between them. I couldn't help but keep looking at Warren out the corner of my eye; he was dressed smartly in a suit jacket with an open neck navy shirt and then faded jeans. The conversation began with how things went last night after Debbie asked, so I relayed the film to her, telling her it wasn't really worth wasting ten dollars on. The sun was absolutely beautiful that morning and it put a spring in my step, so much so that I actually walked on in front of Warren and Debbie, looking up at the sun and letting it dance across my face. The warmth was stimulating and comforting at the same time.

Then I heard Debbie begin talking to Warren and I was thankful that he seemed to be chatting away with her in response quite nicely.

"What we doing this afternoon, Deb?" I called out, turning back around so I was walking backwards.

"I was thinking of hitting the carnival. It came into town on Friday and I haven't been to one in years," she replied.

"Do you want to come with us, Warren? The more the merrier, eh?" I asked playfully, squinting at Debbie through the bright sun.

"I'd love to if you both don't mind."

I just sighed and rolled my eyes teasingly. "Would I have asked if we minded?" I asked then I smiled at him. "And what did I tell you this morning? Stop keep asking if it's okay. Of course it is."

By the time we all got to the cafe we were laughing. Debbie had started talking about some weird guy who had come into the shop she worked at the previous week and hit on her. "Some guys just don't know when to quit or what the boundaries are, I guess," Warren said, still laughing.

"Don't you get women hit on you?" Debbie asked. "You're well known around here so I'm sure a lot of women know who you are." I saw him tense and I couldn't help but brush his arm with my hand, reassuring him that she meant no harm. I hoped that Debbie hadn't noticed that small gesture because she'd have probably had my life over it once back at the apartment. Then he looked at me, his eyes focusing on mine and he smiled. His smile, his eyes, everything about him made me turn to jelly. His smile was so warm and had a touch of something in it which made a shiver of anticipation run painfully up my spine.

"Um," he started, looking away. "I've had women try it on, yeah. But I just tell them I'm not interested." I was hoping and praying that Debbie would let this subject drop as I was well aware that she wouldn't do anything to embarrass me, but I was scared none the less that some stupid comment would be dropped out somewhere.

Inside the cafe we all sat down at the very back table on the left and viewed the menu. I noticed that Debbie had purposefully sat opposite so I had to sit beside Warren and as she sat down she gave me a wink, her blue green eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

For a few minutes we were all silent, concentrating on picking our breakfasts and drinks. I was the first to speak. "Do you want me to go up and order?" I asked, looking over at Debbie and then back to Warren.

"No, I'll go," Debbie said, grinning. I know why she wanted to go and order; she was trying to make sure me and Warren spent time together and sat together. She pretty much knew that I really liked him, so could she maybe tell he liked me too? I really wanted him to. We all relayed our orders to Debbie and then she walked away with a slow deliberateness, leaving me and Warren behind, almost in silence again.

I could tell that Warren was still embarrassed from the questions which Debbie had been popping. His cheeks were slightly red and he was looking away, as if trying not to make eye contact with anyone. "Are you alright?" I asked him, nudging in just a tad closer, although I wasn't completely conscious of doing it until I was sat almost right on top of him. It was if somehow I subconsciously knew he needed comfort and so moved in closer to try and create that comfort for him. "I'm sorry she was asking those questions earlier," I began, lowering my voice to an almost whisper only he could hear. "I didn't tell her anything of what you told me so she doesn't know about your 'you know what'. She also tends to try and play match maker sometimes and likes to see what a man's intentions are." I felt stupid saying that last sentence, but it was true. Debbie was happy I'd stumbled upon a guy, even though it was while I was on holiday and nothing would come of it. But I think deep down she wanted to know he was suitable, so like the way mother's do, she lightly interrogated him.

"Match maker?" he asked. But when I looked into his eyes they seemed mixed with surprise and something else which I couldn't quite explain. He actually seemed quite happy about that, and I didn't know why. Why on Earth would he actually want to hook up with someone like me? I was the average, run of the mill, twenty one year old. Back in England I lived with my sister in a small flat, worked for the local tax office and didn't have all that much in the way of looks or money. He, on the other hand, had everything. Part of me was really uncomfortable by all this - a rich man was something I couldn't handle. I'd never known one and now one was sitting right next to me, and he actually seemed to like my company. What the hell was going on here?

"Yeah, Debbie always thinks there's a chance between any male and female", I giggled, although my face was straight; I could feel it, and then I turned away.

Debbie re-appeared with a broad smile and sat down opposite. "Breakfast should be with us in about fifteen minutes. So, how are you two getting on?" she asked. I know she was doing this deliberately, trying to force us together. The thing here was I knew I was very attracted to him, but I didn't want it to be _just_ that. I wanted there to be genuine appreciation between us both. And so far all I'd tried to do was make him feel comfortable in my company and let him know that I was here to let things out to. I didn't have to be psychic to know that he was a very lonely young man and just needed someone to talk to and for them to listen.

As I went to answer Debbie's question, our drinks came. A pretty young woman, naturally blonde and slim swanned across with a tray in her hands. With a bright smile she placed our drinks down. "Two coffees, one orange juice," she listed. "If you need anything else just let us know." I didn't even want to look at her or at the reaction to her prettiness on Warren's face. She was more in his league than I was. Instantly I grabbed my orange juice and took a huge glug from the half pint glass.

"Thirsty much?" Debbie asked as her eyes grew wide over the top of her coffee mug. Why had I grown jittery all of a sudden? I think it was the insecurity I always felt when prettier girls appeared. I'd seen it firsthand. My last boyfriend had dumped me for someone slimmer and prettier than me. It didn't matter that I'd been with him for four years since I left high school. He still felt it in his best interests to find someone else. The one and only man I'd been with and he'd fucked up everything. And through those four years he'd never even seemed the type to betray anyone. He was the silent geeky type who loved playing video games, but suddenly, bam! Something just didn't add up and then his attitude changed, text messages began appearing all the time...and then he dumped me.

"Hey, you alright?" Warren asked me suddenly, touching my arm gently with his elbow.

"Yes, sorry," I said as he dragged me back to reality. All those memories had swamped me again, pulling me back into the deep depths of sadness, but only for that split second. When I looked up at Warren, I knew that even if for some miracle, some fluke, we'd have met in different circumstances and actually liked one another, rather than just me like him, and all that, he wouldn't have stuck around half as long as my ex did. With the world at his feet and flocks of women to be had, Warren could have the pick of anything he wanted.

"Quite the daydreamer," Debbie said. "Mind of a writer that's for sure."

"A writer?" Warren asked, shocked by this.

I just smiled weakly and put my hand to my cheek, resting my elbow on the edge of the table. "I want to write my own book, but at the moment it's coming through in drips and drabs; nothing particularly considerable. All my stuff on my laptop is notes, although I've started bits and pieces of chapters." Strangely enough since coming on holiday I hadn't written a single line of my book or attempted to write any draft notes. No ideas had come to me; all the excitement had drowned out my muses.

Warren merely smiled at me and took a sip of his coffee. "You'll have to tell me what your book is about. I think my dad knows the head guy of a publishing company. I could always put in a good word for you," he explained kindly. I just blushed and hung my head, not quite sure exactly how to react to that proposal. Of course I'd love to have someone interested in my book, but I needed to finish it first, which was three parts the problem. I didn't so much suffer from writer's block, but more so lack of motivation. Most evenings when I came in from work, after long hours of being hassled down the phone, I just wanted to sleep. My writing only seemed to come on over the weekend when I was off shift or sometimes when I woke particularly early in a morning and checked my e-mails before heading to work for the day.

I gave him a brief overview of my book which was all about vampires. It was a weird idea and always made me think if people would assume I was trying to copy the Twilight books too much, but I think the romance in mine was far more realistic. While I was talking our breakfasts came over. I and Debbie had opted for a stack of pancakes while Warren had decided on some French toast.

"The only problem I have..." I began again as I'd finished chewing a mouthful of pancake. "I just don't have the motivation sometimes to write anything. Work is tough and then when I get home I just want to sleep. I've always got ideas swirling around my head and scenes playing like a film, but it's so difficult to just sit and write."

As I spoke I noticed how Warren would look up every now and again from his food and just smile at me. Every time he did I felt something curl inside me and tingles race down my spine. Debbie seemed to be keeping an eye on us, her inquisitive glances studying us. Maybe all of this was just in my head; because I was attracted to him, and albeit, wanted some kind of relationship, whatever the nature of it, it was as if I was searching avidly for all the signs of interest. From the heart, I'd grown to want the warmth and companionship of a man again. I'd got over my ex in a few months, and I wanted to be held again. But why did I have to be attracted to someone who was so far out of my reach? You may think why was I so obsessive over this seeing as we'd known one another a grand total of two days? But there was something about him. It wasn't just his mutation that fascinated me, but _him_. It was as if I wanted to forge a bond with him and release him from the loneliness.

"Well, I know it doesn't sound much, but you can run some of your stuff by me. I don't mind and I'd love to hear more about your work," Warren said. He seemed genuinely enthusiastic about my book and I had no idea why.

"See, collaboration partner. Just what you've always wanted," Debbie blurted out. I glared at her, although I don't think she noticed the venom in my glares and just carried on eating as though nothing had occurred.

"I doubt he'd want to work on the crap with me," I snorted, unable to help myself. Debbie just dropped her fork and stared at me.

"What have I said about talking like that, Aim?" she asked seriously.

Warren stopped eating and looked at me. "Hey, I'm sure it's not crap at all. And, yes, I would work with you on it." I could sense though that he was just trying to reassure me and make me comfortable in the situation.

In that moment I knew I'd had enough breakfast and I pushed my plate away, dabbing my lips with the napkin provided. Somehow I knew I couldn't be open with either Warren or Debbie while they were sat together like this with me wedged in between. The conversation had grown stale with awkwardness. It had always been noted that artists of various kinds whether they be painters, musicians or writers tended to suffer from mood swings and were more susceptible to developing Bipolar disorders, and in a way I felt that to be true. Sometimes my mood shifted back and forth so quickly and there was no way I could control it. Just one word, one look on someone's face, one action and my mood could come tumbling down, crashing and burning deep under the ground.

"I can't wait to hit the carnival later," Debbie said suddenly, breaking open the silence which had accumulated around us like a cocoon.

"I haven't been to one since I was a kid," Warren said, resting his elbows on the table as he finished off the rest of his coffee. I merely sat back comfortably with my arms folded across my chest, enjoying the bright sunlight which was shining through the room; I was basking in it.

"How old are you, Warren?" Debbie asked again.

"Twenty two, nearly twenty three."

"I still have two more years to go until I hit twenty three," I said quietly, looking up at Warren again. For a moment he just looked into my eyes and smiled; I couldn't help but let myself sink into his. His eyes were a bright, yet deep blue, like the sea on a bright summer's day. Then I tore myself away from his gaze and looked away.

"Would you two rather go to the carnival yourself? I don't mind," Debbie said, smiling over the rim of her coffee cup again. Secretly, yes, I did want to go with Warren on my own, but Debbie was my friend. I was here to see her more than him. It was the reason I'd flown from England to San Francisco in the first place.

"Of course not," I said loudly, shifting myself up in my seat.


	7. Carnival

**[I'd like to say that I received word today that my very dear friend Debbie, whom I made a character for in this story, passed away yesterday. She helped me so much in my writing process and was always there with words of enthusiasm and encouragement. I am going to miss her very, very much. This is for you! RIP: Debbie Benedict April 20****th**** 1957 – November 10****th**** 2010. God bless you.] **

CHAPTER SIX: CARNIVAL

Warren

I couldn't help but sigh and feel disappointed. If it was up to me I'd have been taking Amy to the carnival on my own. I know she was here with her friend, but I couldn't really open up and be myself with Debbie there. In the end we all abandoned our plates on the table and paid for the breakfasts. The walk down to the carnival was slow and immediately Amy came and walked beside me. Debbie was walking on ahead; I think she was letting us have time to ourselves.

"I'm sorry about the questions," she whispered to me, looking up and squinting through the sunlight. Every time I looked at her she seemed to become even more beautiful. She wasn't stunning in an outward way, but she had a smile and eyes which just seemed to pierce me. She was wearing baggy jeans and a T-shirt with some cartoon character on, but it didn't make her look any less elegant.

"It's okay," I replied.

Debbie quickly dived into one of the stores, leaving me and Amy to talk outside. "Look, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable around us, especially me. I know Debbie asks a lot of questions, and I seriously wish she wouldn't," Amy stated, pushing her back against the wall of the store.

"Hey, it's okay," I said again, trying to reassure her that it didn't mean I thought any less of her. I went to reach out, but I soon pulled away and put my hand back down by my side and I'm sure she noticed it.

Slowly she reached out and took my hand and raised it upward. "What were you going to do?" she asked softly. Her fingers were so gentle and tender against mine and I couldn't help but think how I wanted her to touch me with those delicate fingers. I released her hand from mine reluctantly and placed my hand on her shoulder, gripping it ever so gently.

"I was just going to do this," I replied.

Suddenly Debbie appeared from the store and I instantly drew my hand away as quickly as I could. A blush fell across my cheeks; I could feel it burning my skin.

xxx

The carnival was fun, but also torturous. I didn't go on any of the rides even though Amy asked me a few times; instead I stood by and watched her and Debbie enjoying themselves. My wings were hurting like hell under my jacket and in the end I could feel myself wriggling, trying to get the pain to stop. On one occasion I won a large stuffed rabbit on one of the gun stands; I didn't realise how good my aim was. As the guy on the stand handed the huge bunny over which was pink and held a bunch of flowers I knew instantly that I wanted to give it Amy. It wasn't much, but it was something. Her face lit up as I handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. I could tell she was embarrassed, although I didn't quite know why.

Most of the time I remained with Amy when she wasn't on the rides. She held my arm some of the way and began talking a little about her book. Debbie would join in now and again complimenting her on the ideas which were cool. She was obviously really imaginative.

Suddenly without much warning, Debbie grabbed her digital camera from a small backpack she'd been wearing all day. "Photos!" she called out, laughing lightly. Amy groaned loudly.

"Come on, Deb! Do we have to?" she called out, fighting for her voice to be heard over the screams from the roller coasters.

"Yes, come on. I want one of you two. Put your arm around her, Warren," she told me with a wink. I could feel all the blood in my body rushing to my face and nervously I put my arm around Amy's shoulders. She nudged in a little more against me. "Smile, please. It's not _that_ hard." It was in some situations especially this one. I was having my photo taken with a girl I liked and I had my arm around her; okay, so most guys would like that, but it made me feel stupid. Reluctantly I smiled, but just before Debbie snapped that picture something happened which I couldn't quite explain, Amy rested her head on me. Why did she do that? Not that I minded, but it was weird and everything was happening way too fast. It may have been happening too fast, but I liked how it was making me feel inside. As Amy rested closer, I pulled her a little more toward me. I think Debbie noticed this as she said, "Great. That's more like it." Then she snapped the picture.

Next I snapped a picture of Amy and Debbie for them. That photo was less strained and the two seemed genuinely happy to be hugging each other. Amy had a large, almost laughing grin on her face which was adorable.

We continued through the large carnival until it was just after midday. We brought something to eat and sat in the sun out in the picnic area. "Why don't you go on a ride, Warren?" Debbie asked me suddenly as she bit into a burger she'd brought. "Maybe go on one with Aim. I think she'd like that." I looked at Amy who was still sat beside me; we'd rarely parted that day.

"Rides really aren't my thing," I said lying. "I'm not too fond of the height." Now that for a fact was a damn lie! I'd NEVER had a problem with heights, considering I went flying every night. I noticed Amy cough over her food and then look up at me, knowing I was lying. It was the only thing I could think of which sounded believable.

After a while of awkward silence again, Debbie decided to go and play a couple of the stalls, leaving me and Amy on our own. She nudged up a little closer toward me on the bench. "You've been quiet today," she said, resting her arm on the table. She looked up at me and I couldn't help but sigh as I looked at her. Amy was everything I'd been waiting for, and I didn't even know her last name. There were so many things about her I didn't know, but something felt right in the very pit of my stomach; at last I felt somehow content.

"I think you know why, Aim," I told her, using the nickname Debbie had been using all morning for her. "I just can't be as open as I want to be with Debbie here and it's not that I don't like her. She's a great woman, but...I'm sorry," I sighed, feeling stupid. "I've been in pain the last couple of hours, so that's why I don't want to go on the rides."

"You should go home. Have a rest, let yourself relax and take your strap things off," she told me, her voice insisting. "I'm not going to disappear. We can always meet up again soon."

"You'd better not," I said, laughing.

"I won't. Where would I disappear to anyway? I'm not wasting the next two weeks of my holiday. I saved up avidly for a year for this." Then the realisation that she was on holiday sunk in. I only had two weeks with her. What could we do in that time?

I just smiled at her, wanting to reach out and touch her in some manner, but I stopped myself. Although as I was about to depart, I did move in closer and kiss her softly on the cheek. Thankfully she didn't hesitate or move away, but just smiled at me again. Her skin was so soft and in that moment I so wanted it to be her lips I was kissing. "Take care and I'll definitely be in touch," I told her.

"Just remember, I'm always here if you need anything...anything at all," she replied. "I look forward to seeing you again." As she said those words I grinned; I was glad she wanted to see me again as when I left her that afternoon she was all I could think of on my way home. I took the lonely walk back to Debbie's apartment block where I picked up the car and drove home. Since leaving Amy at the carnival I just couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness; it was as if some shadow was lying heavily in the pit of my stomach.

At home I pulled off my clothes and slung them over the back of my couch, and then I dropped myself into the leather comfort. I sighed loudly, feeling the tendons and muscles in my wings suddenly contract and ease. But it was so lonely now I was back home. I wanted to be talking to Amy, getting to know her.

The rest of the day was long, drawn out and boring. Recently I'd been working less alongside Dad and just going into the office every now and again to see if he needed help, but the last week or so he hadn't really, apart from me attending the one meeting. I watched TV for a while and then fell asleep.

xxx

After going out flying late the night previously, I had a lie in the next morning. I lay in the warmth of my bed and inhaled the pillow sharply, enjoying the smell.

Suddenly my phone began to ring. I reached over and snapped it up quickly, smiling as I heard Amy's accent flow down the phone line. "Morning," she said happily. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I was just getting up. Had a late night. You?"

"I'm fine. Just wondering what to do today as Debbie's been called into work for a shift and won't be back until about seven tonight. Erm, I just wondered if you wanted to meet up. If not, it's okay, I understand and I apologise..."

"No, I'd love to," I said, cutting her off. I don't know why she was trying to apologise so much. Of course I'd meet up with her.

"I thought you might have got sick of me. Three days in a row now."

"That doesn't matter to me," I said seriously. "I really like spending time with you so I don't care how often we meet up. Shall I come by in about an hour? We can decide then what we're going to do."

"Are you sure? I don't mind meeting you somewhere; you don't have to run around for me."

"Shhh, you worry too much," I chuckled. "Just sit tight and I'll be with you shortly. We can always go over your book."

"You remembered?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Not many people seem interested in it."

"Well I am. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

As we hung up from the conversation I jumped out of bed at one of the quickest speeds I'd ever done and grabbed my clothes. While I got dressed after washing myself I put on my stereo listening to the radio. Thankfully I'd had a shower the night before so I didn't stink.

By the time I'd got dressed it was nearly midday. I grabbed my cell phone, keys and wallet then dashed out the door. The ride in the elevator down seemed to take forever, and then when I'd finally got to the bottom I half ran over to my car.

At Debbie's I ran a hand through my hair quickly in my rear view mirror and got out, crossing over the street to the apartment block. Nervously I knocked on Debbie's door and soon I was faced with Amy again.

"Hello, you!" she said loudly. "Come in." I walked in slowly, instantly seeing the stuffed rabbit I won for Amy on the end of the couch. "Do you want some breakfast or have you eaten?" she asked, biting a piece out of a round of toast. "I can make some more toast or we have cereal."

I felt a little awkward as food would have been nice; I was really hungry now. "Um, if you don't mind. I'll just have some toast with you."

"Okay, toast it is." She put two slices for me in the toaster and then carried on eating her own. "You know while you're here you don't have to wear your straps. You can take them off. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. You can put your shirt and everything over the chair. Debbie won't be back until about seven."

"I dunno..." I began, nervous of the idea. What if someone came to the apartment?

"Please, you're alright. I don't want you to keep covering yourself up."

Nervously I took off my shirt, noticing that she turned around while I did it. I could hear her munching on her toast, and finally when I'd took my top clothes off and unstrapped my wings, I folded my clothes. "Done," I said shakily.

Amy merely gave me a quick smile and then began buttering my toast. I ate the toast a couple of minutes later really quickly as though this was the first time I'd ever been fed in my life. I felt small crumbs drop on my chest.

Then I heard music from somewhere and turned to see that Amy had turned on the small radio next to the sink. The apartment was really nice and compact, comfortable looking. I continued on eating my toast, until there was nothing left, no signs that food had even existed on the plate.

For a minute or so things remained quiet, until Amy suddenly spoke. "So what would your plans have been for today?" she asked me, crossing her arms.

"Nothing, really," I replied honestly. "Probably stay at my place and watch some movies, and then fly tonight."

"Am I the only person besides your family who know about you being a mutant?" she asked me, her eyes were so full of compassion and for that I was so grateful.

"Yeah..." I said quietly, closing my eyes. "It's only my dad and uncle who know."

"I'm sure if you opened up to more people they wouldn't reject you." I knew she was probably right, but I couldn't take that risk...no way. If people knew who and what I was...I just couldn't even face what would happen. "I know how it is when you open up to someone and you're so frightened to. I mean, I know I'm not a mutant like you, but I've always been quite unsure of people. Maybe it was after what happened with my ex boyfriend." My ears suddenly pricked up at that.

"What happened?" I asked, moving a little closer toward her. As she'd mentioned the word 'ex boyfriend' I saw the pain on her face, and I wanted to take that pain away so much.

"He dumped me for another girl," she replied. A tear trickled down her cheek and quickly she turned around. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey," I whispered, moving up behind her and placing my hands on her shoulders. Why would someone want to leave this amazing girl for someone else? I couldn't comprehend it. "Not all people are dicks like that."

"I trusted him more than anyone else...Even my own parents, and he pulled that across me. How can I forget that or even trust anyone else again?"

Her sobs made me want to find this guy and pound his face in. Whoever he was he deserved to be shot in the balls. "You've got to see that not all guys would treat you like that. People always seem to think that guys always think with a downstairs brain, but it's not true. A lot of guys are looking for commitment and trust just as much as girls are. I know that's what I want in a relationship, but..." Then I stopped. I couldn't make myself look even more ridiculous around her.

"But what?" I knew she'd ask that and then she turned around, her eyes red and sore looking.

"It's okay. Forget I said anything."

"No, please. Tell me. Have faith in _me_ if no one else." There was something when she spoke which made me feel as though we'd known each other for years. The sincerity in her eyes made me want to tell her absolutely everything about me.

"I've never had a relationship before. I've always been too scared to get close to anyone."

"Do you want to get close to someone?" she asked me, looking up me.

"More than anything," I sighed. Then my confidence swelled again and I just couldn't help myself. "I want to get close to _you_."

A half smile burst on her face and then she moved closer toward me, placing her soft hands on my chest. "Then get close to me," she whispered. She had no idea how much I wanted to kiss her in that moment and feel what it was like to have a girl in my arms which had always been empty. My heart was racing at a pace of knots and I couldn't help but move closer to her again and slowly reach out to place my arms around her waist. Knowing my luck she'd have shoved me away and probably only thought I wanted her for one thing. And then I felt something soft on my chest and when I was finally actually able to comprehend what was happening, I saw that Amy had her head against me. Then her arms folded around me, brushing down my wings. I guess most people would have tried to ignore them and go underneath, but she didn't. Even my dad always seemed to grimace when he had to show some kind of physical affection towards me. With Amy she truly didn't seem to care about my differences, and this was what I wanted in my life.

It still mystified me how I'd so randomly met her and how quickly we seemed to be bonding. Maybe we were more alike than we thought. It was obvious that we'd both encountered trust issues in our pasts, and with me, present. She'd dated a prick that left her for someone else, someone better...but I seriously couldn't see how he could have done any better. With me, it was my dad who couldn't accept me and wanted me to change. I was the one who had to change, for Amy her ex had made the change.

Slowly Amy pulled from our embrace and looked up at me. "I hope you have a passport as you'll have to come and see me when I get back home," she told me, giggling.

I returned her smile. "You shouldn't be thinking of that just yet. How long have you got left?"

"About two weeks."

"Then we make the most of what we have now and think about that when the time comes."


	8. Get Close

CHAPTER SEVEN: GET CLOSE

Amy

After my heart to heart with Warren in the kitchen, I took him into the lounge where we sat with a cup of coffee each and I began reading out extracts of my new story. Apart from Debbie he was the only one who knew anything about it. I'd told my sister I was writing something but she'd never really shown much interest in knowing what it was despite being an avid reader herself.

He was patient with me though and listened. It was lovely to get all my work off my chest and share it with someone, whether they were interested or not. Just the ability to talk about it made me feel as though a weight had shifted off me. Then as I continued reading out my story I got to a romantic section where the main male protagonist, who's secretly a vampire, reveals his love to the girl he's been pursuing.

I stopped and sighed, rubbing my forehead gently. "This sounds so much like fucking Twilight, doesn't it?" I spat, growing angry and frustrated with myself.

"I think it's a hell of a lot better and no it doesn't sound anything like Twilight at all. Is the main guy a drummer in a band? No. Are his friends, who happen to be vampires too, in a band with him? No. The only thing which links the two stories is the word 'vampire', and even the way you describe them to be is different. There's none of the sparkling crap. Yours are closer to how vampires were originally, just minus the garlic," he explained. He seemed genuinely interested in my work.

For a second I let my eyes drift up his chest which was toned; he was very physically fit and I felt so unhealthy and awful. Just recently I'd noticed my jeans had been growing tighter again. Did this mean I was on my way to a size sixteen? I'd once been an eighteen but successfully lost enough weight to get into a fourteen even though a twelve had been my original target. How was he not repulsed by my body? Maybe he had a secret fetish for fat girls.

"Do you want to read any more?" Warren asked, moving forward a little.

"You actually want to hear more of it?" I asked, snorting.

"Why not? I think it's a great story and I like listening to you read," he replied.

"Well the next bit is Luke declaring his undying love to Sophie, so are you really sure you want to listen to that?" I asked, feeling myself grow extremely nervous and embarrassed. Sometimes I really got into the whole romance side of the story and enjoyed letting the feelings carry me away. The emotions of a story had always been my outlet.

"Do you want another drink?" I asked suddenly, not even looking him the eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look at him with how nervous I was beginning to feel.

"I'm fine, thanks," he said. Then I got up and dashed into the kitchen, switching on the kettle quickly. I put my head down for a second, feeling my heart pound inside me. For the next couple of minutes I just poured a cup of tea, concentrating on the golden brown brew I'd made.

Suddenly I felt something touch my shoulder and when I turned around Warren was standing behind me. God, he had no idea how he made me in edge; he was one of the most attractive young men I'd seen, and he was _here_ talking to _me_. "I carried on reading," he began. Oh shit! He'd read the really crap scene when Luke finally reveals his feelings to Sophie in the form of a song he wrote for her. "And it was...beautiful. I can't think of any other way to describe it. There's, um, an almost sad undertone to your work, Aim."

I looked at the carpet. "Maybe it's how I want the world to be, and how I want a man to love me. When I write I can be a part of the story and create an ideal world," I told him, crossing my arms.

"So you're saying you'd want to date a vampire?" Warren laughed.

"It's how he has to hold back who he is, and eventually when she builds the trust up in him, something happens that brings it all crashing down. And in the end he has to put his cards on the table and be honest with her, but even that doesn't make her love him any less," I explained. I still couldn't look Warren in the eyes, and as I spoke to him, I knew that my story was contrasting with these circumstances which were now playing out in real life, dragging me in deeper.

"Sophie's a lot like you," he said softly. "She's non judgemental and tries to see good things in everyone."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. "I wouldn't say that; sometimes people piss me off which means I don't always see the good in them. But I try not to be judgemental of people." He was true. Sophie had been based to be like me. By writing similarities into the story rather than differences, it helped me form a bond with my characters. Part of me had almost fallen in love with Luke as I wrote him. He was my ideal man.

"You're a fantastic writer though, Aim, and I'm definitely going to talk to my dad about that publishing guy he knows. You deserve to have your name on this and have it on the bestseller list," he told me, smiling as he did so. I didn't agree with him, but I couldn't help grin. There were so many emotions swarming around my body in that split second; he'd complimented me on my work and given me hope that it may one day get published.

"Thank you," I replied lamely.

xxx

I was loving being with Warren. We'd spoke about my book, talked about our parents, our families and basically just gone through our lives. I was slowly learning that Warren's life wasn't all happiness and bliss as a lot of people would expect it to be for someone in his high social standing. In fact he hated his place.

"_Everyone thinks it's great to be me, but seriously, it's like you're always caged in so many ways. I don't have any true friends and that's not just because of being a mutant, but it's hard to get close to anyone who's genuine. People only want you for your money." _

He also seemed envious of the fact that I had a sibling and he was an only child.

"_It'd have been nice to grow up with someone. But it was always just me." _

Then when we talked about parents, I found out his mom had died a couple of years earlier. I saw the sadness in his eyes and a tear slowly well up and I couldn't help but reach out and take his hand, curling my fingers around his. "You've got me, and I mean that," I told him, turning a little so I was looking straight at him. I looked into his eyes and I didn't want to have to go home and leave him and even though he'd told me not to think about it, I couldn't help it. The fact of being on holiday was now a huge shadow on the back of my mind and I couldn't shake it no matter how hard I tried. He needed someone in his life and he only had me for two weeks. "Shall we go for a walk to the beach?" I asked him.

"I'd like that," he said quietly, giving me a smile. "Would you mind helping me put my straps back on, if that's not a problem?"

"Of course not."

I picked up the straps in my hands and looked down at them for a few seconds. These held his wings under his clothes, concealing something about him that was so amazing and beautiful. "You shouldn't have to wear these," I said, stepping up to him slowly. He looked into my eyes and for a second I couldn't quite understand the emotion that was washing through his blue depths, and deep down I wanted to be able to read his mind. As I stood there looking at him I felt the leather between my fingers fall away as my hands grew limp. "You shouldn't have to hide away..." I whispered to him, and then I felt a lump rise in my throat. "No one should have to..."

xxx

We had a walk down to the beach shortly after I'd helped Warren back on with his straps. It was such a beautiful place here and I dashed on in front, feeling the gentle breeze which was picking up brush through my hair. The sand was warm under my feet as I'd taken my shoes off and was carrying them. The sun was shining brightly over head, sending out millions of crystal streaks on the rippling water and crashing waves.

After a short while I noticed Warren had stopped and was staring at something in the distance. I cupped my hand across my brow, blocking out the sun, only to see the outline of Alcatraz in the distance. "What's the matter?" I asked, stepping across to him. He never answered and kept on watching the looming building which still stood threateningly in the ocean.

He then sighed, although his eyes were still locked on the ocean. "That's the place my dad owns now and they're testing this Cure as we speak. I've been pressured into taking it, and I just don't know what to do anymore." Slowly he sat down on the sand, pulling his legs up and then holding his arms over his knees, hands clasped together. I sat down beside him and pulled my arm in around him.

"You can be whoever you want to be, Warren. You shouldn't let anyone stand in the way of that. Not even your dad. You're amazing the way you are, and I mean that," I told him. He looked at me and his eyes seemed to grow wide, but there was a smile between his luscious looking lips.

"I know I can be that man with you, Aim, but to everyone else they see a lie. I'm supposed to be this rich guy who's so happy with life and bedding different women every night, but it's just not me. People seem intimidated by me and somehow threatened by my name; they assume I'm arrogant and in love with myself." As he spoke I listened to every word, growing so captivated by him with every second. I knew in that moment that I wanted to be the one he was in love with. I wanted to make him happy and help him see the light.

I looked out to the ocean and watched the waves crash on the edge of the beach some twenty feet or so away. "If you choose to have this cure," I began, taking a deep breath of air. "I'll come with you." I had no idea how I'd even accomplish this if he was due to go in six weeks. It'd mean flying back here, but I was prepared to help him whichever way I could. "I don't want you to be on your own."

Warren looked at me and his eyes glazed with tears. "Hey, come here," I said, getting on my knees in front of him. I watched the crystal beads drip down his cheeks. He opened his legs a little giving me access and I moved in, curling my arms around him. My hand drifted up into his hair and my other hand rested on his back, and then I kissed his head on impulse. "I'm not going to let you go in there on your own," I whispered to his ear. His arms tightened around me and we sank into one another.

"I don't want to be on my own anymore," he wept against me.

"You're not on your own. I'll never let you be on your own," I reassured him. I embraced him for a minute or so and then he spoke again, so quietly as we parted. He looked up at me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"Why would you say that about me?" I asked instantly, frowning. Seriously, how could he possibly find me beautiful? But so much excitement began to buzz in my stomach; butterflies flapped furiously and I couldn't stop myself. I moved closer to him again and wound my arms around his neck. I felt his arms around my waist and I knew we were about to kiss for the first time. My instincts rose up inside me, telling me this was it. Everything was going so insanely quickly, but quite frankly, in that moment, I didn't care. I knew I wanted Warren. And over the last three days that longing had intensified.

He kept his eyes locked on mine and I knew he wanted the same so I moved in, still on my knees. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact. My heart was racing, no thundering, in my chest, threatening to break out my ribcage. And then, finally, I felt his lips against mine. I was pleasantly surprised to feel that he knew what he was doing despite never having been in a relationship before. His tongue gently slid into my mouth, teasing mine. Then I let out a groan as my body began to fill up with so much desire; I couldn't control it. Warmth was swarming down my limbs and even came to rest between my legs. Everything was going too quickly so I moved away from the kiss. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

I kept my arms around his neck and smiled at him, loving his eyes. And then he responded to my smile and grinned back. "Thank you for accepting me the way I am," he said softly and then curled his hand around my cheek. It was so soft and so tender; I turned my head a little to the side, pushing into his touch.

xxx

After a short while we began a trek back to the main streets. I put my shoes back on quickly, feeling the sand stick in every single crevice of my feet inside my socks. My head was still spinning after our kiss, but I felt it had been coming a while now. We'd grown very close not only emotionally, but physically. I checked my watch to see that it was half five so I needed to think about getting back to Debbie's apartment.

"I really need to get back as Debbie will be finished soon," I told him. So after that we walked back to the apartment block. On the way we began discussing, although I had no idea how, time travel. I think I'd somewhere along the line told him that one of the last books I'd read was The Time Traveler's Wife and so that had sparked a conversation about the controversial topic.

"I think they should sincerely consider the idea in Back to the Future and use a Delorian," Warren said laughing.

"You've had a lot of time to think this over, haven't you?" I giggled.

"Maybe. So do you read a lot of books?" he asked, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Erm, not as much as I used to. I read the odd book now and again, but I prefer my writing more so." Before we knew it we were back at Debbie's place. "Do you want to come in? I could always ask Debbie about ordering a pizza in or something."

"I don't want to outstay my welcome," Warren said quietly.

"I...don't want you to go," I told him, looking up into his eyes. And I really didn't want him to go.

"Believe me, Aim, I don't want to have to go either." I saw the desperate need in his eyes and if it was up to me I'd have gone with him.

"Then stay with us for something to eat. We have plenty more time to do stuff before I leave."

_Before I leave._

Those words were really sinking in now. No matter what my relationship with Warren grew into I knew it couldn't go any further than these two weeks. There was no way we could manage much over thousands of miles distance. I was getting too ahead of myself here; okay, so we'd kissed, but that didn't mean we were now somehow contracted into a relationship together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

xxx

In the apartment I waited with Warren for Debbie but I knew that our kiss earlier had put even more tension there. I was sat on the couch next to Warren and he seemed to extend his arm across the back towards me as if somehow gesturing something. But I really didn't want to get ahead of myself and assume he was attracted to me. He'd already told me I was beautiful which I really didn't believe; I never believed anything which was intended to be a compliment.

"Have you got any plans for tomorrow?" I asked Warren, turning in towards him and pulling my leg up under myself.

"Not at the moment, although I think my dad might want me to go into another meeting with him in the morning," he told me. "God, I hate these meetings. It's preparing me for the company and taking it over, and I just don't want it. I'm sorry...I'm always complaining about something."

"It's okay," I whispered to him. I knew I wanted to kiss him again; my stomach was lurching with excitement and nervousness. Slowly I moved across to him, on my knees, and placed my hands on his shoulders, looking down at him. He smiled at me and reached outwards, winding his arms around my middle again. God, I loved that feeling so much. My heart was racing so hard, but my whole body was alight again with static electricity, charged and almost magnetic. I leaned in and kissed him again, locking my arms around his neck. How could this be happening? In three days I'd gone from having never seeing him before to kissing him? But that attraction to him and the feelings which were lying in my gut were making me move, push things on quicker.

Within seconds I could feel the passion in our kiss building. He moaned as I brushed my hands idly through his hair and without even realising until I was completely in his lap, I tossed my legs either side of his waist. The kiss continued on and my breath kept getting lost again and again until I felt his lips leave mine and trail tenderly down my neck, caressing the skin. I couldn't help but let a huge locked up moan escape my mouth and I felt my body lose all control. Then the realisation that Debbie would be home hit me and I pulled away. I could hear myself panting. Warren stared at me, looking a little shocked for a split second.

"We should stop," I said stupidly. "Debbie's home soon."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't apologise," I told him. "It's just Debbie's going to be home soon. Maybe if we had somewhere a little more private it'd be okay." Then I blushed. Somewhere more private? Fuck. How stupid did that sound?


	9. Realisation

CHAPTER EIGHT: REALISATION

Warren

After pizza that night with Debbie and Amy we agreed out on the porch, where we parted ways, to meet again in two days. Amy was starting to worry because she'd originally come here to spend time with her friend, not me. While I didn't mind, it frustrated me. After kissing Amy I couldn't help but want more, so much more. At home I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was if her face had been branded into my mind. When we were together everything seemed to so perfectly fit into place. She was the very thing I'd so desperately yearned for now for years. I'd needed a friend, someone to confide in and someone to love me for the very person I was inside, not the freak everyone else saw or the rich guy's son.

The rest of the week seemed to pass by so quickly when I was with Amy and then so slowly when we were apart. At night I lay awake, wondering what she was doing, wishing I was holding her. After three days of seeing her, we had one day apart and then saw one another for a following two days. The first day of seeing her we took a trip down town together, on our own. Debbie didn't seem to mind us spending time together for that day. When we walked down the high street at first we walked a little apart just making chit chat and then she finally took my hand and we walked with our fingers laced together.

_I looked across at her as she took my hand in hers and she smiled at me, squinting through the bright sunlight. We walked past a fancy dress store and giggling, Amy pulled away and rushed inside. "What do you want-?" She was already gone as I was about to ask her what she wanted to go in there for. I walked in behind her, listening to a bell jingle above the door, signalling they had a customer. Instantly I saw Amy laughing at the wigs. She picked up a red curly, clown-like wig and put it on. I couldn't help but laugh at her and then I picked up a long black one, putting it on and pouted my lips stupidly. _

"_And I thought that I was the only one who was affected by the mental affliction known as insanity," she laughed. _

She was so perfect for me; she listened to me, but also loved to laugh. She'd make jokes out of the most mundane things and laugh without reason, but when things were serious, she seemed to know exactly what to say to me. The trip downtown was wonderful; we walked hand in hand through the mall and around the stores. Even our hands seemed to fit perfectly into place as if our lives were somehow two pieces of the same puzzle. It was at the mall where I brought her the fist gift from me.

_We stood outside a jewellery store; Amy was admiring the necklaces and suddenly she began tapping the glass, gesturing at one which was on the bottom row nearest us. "Look, it's wings. I love that. It'd always remind me of you." I just smiled at her and then took her by the hand, walking inside. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked, seeming stunned. _

"_You'll see," I replied, giving her a wink. _

Amy loved her necklace, and as I put it on her I told her that when she wore it I'd always be around even though I now think back on that comment and know how dumb it sounded. For lunch we sat down by a fountain in the breeze and ate a burger each at a wooden bench. Just the ordinary, everyday atmosphere of what we were doing put me at ease.

_She was wearing her shades which obviously concealed her beautiful eyes. I couldn't help but watch as her hair which came down just past her shoulders blew a little. It wasn't a deep brown, but neither was it particularly light. It seemed to have little streaks of gold running through it. _

_She must have noticed me watching her and turned a little to the side, a sly smile on her face. "What?" she asked, her smile growing broader. _

"_I'm just admiring you," I replied, smiling as I squinted through the sun. I'd left my shades back in the car. _

"_What's there to admire about me?" she asked, hanging her head. Why was she so down on herself? I took her hand and then she pulled it away. _

"_Hey," I said loudly, shocked by the sudden change in her attitude just from that one comment which was straight from the heart. "Aim, look at me." I was stern when I said that; I wanted her to see that I appreciated her for who she was, and this was serious. I was in no way teasing her. The feelings in my groin which she made stir when she was around were positive proof of that. The way she made me feel when we were together; she actually made me feel like someone. She looked up at me, her face seemed full of sadness, and I didn't know why. "What's wrong?" I asked, touching her hand lightly. _

_Amy sighed and then looked away. "I just don't know why people would want to like me, Warren. I've been teased enough in the past by people, dumped by an arsehole for someone better, and now I'm sat here with you. And you're telling me this. I just can't get my head around it." _

_Right in that moment I didn't care where I was. I moved closer toward her and cupped her face with my hands. Then I gently took her shades off and looked into her eyes. "Well I'm not teasing you. There are so many beautiful things about you, Aim, and you might not see it, but people around you do. Just accept that, please. I know you've had trust issues in the past, but don't let it instantly taint the relationships with everyone else," I said, slowly removing my hands from her soft face. _

I saw so much of myself in her sometimes when the serious parts of her came out and she became lost in her memories. I don't know why she doubted my appreciation so much and seemed to think I was teasing her. Why would I do that with someone as special as her? The experiences she'd encountered in the past were things she just didn't deserve. This ex boyfriend of hers seriously didn't know what he'd thrown away, but his loss was now my gain...but how long would this continue? How long did I have where I'd feel complete and wanted?

When Sunday came rolling around I was on my own again. I hated the silence and the loneliness of being here without her. When we parted we kissed one another now, and I was sure that she wanted more, unless it was me reading too much into things. But the way she held me tight to her and the sigh she always let out when we parted told me that there was almost reluctance when we had to part. There was certainly much reluctance from me. Whenever I lay alone now I relayed all the times we'd spent together in my head, enjoying the memories. I'd just spent another two days away from her; she'd stated she was going out with Debbie over the weekend. So I'd tried my hardest to occupy myself that weekend without her. Although the evening previously we'd spoken on the phone for about half an hour.

"_So what are you up to tonight?" she asked me, her accent once again sending me almost into spasm. _

"_Just gonna have a shower and watch TV," I replied. I was lying half sprawled across my couch with a huge grin on my face yet again. I was comfortable and I had her voice pouring into my ears. _

"_I wish I could join you," she whispered. I think she was trying to keep her voice down for the fear of offending Debbie. But at the same time it made my smile even broader and within seconds I could feel that all too familiar feeling swarming around my groin again. _

"_I didn't realise you were that hard up for getting in the shower with me," I laughed. Then I heard her giggle down the phone, although it sounded strained and not quite right; I think I'd embarrassed her by that comment, and quickly our conversation changed pace and topic. _

That night I rolled over onto my side and let out a huge sigh; I couldn't even be bothered to fly tonight. I looked out the window and let my eyes travel around the patterning on the full moon. My arm was stretched across the empty portion of my bed and in that moment I finally let it hit me. I was falling in love. I had been for the last week; for eight whole days now I'd been letting myself succumb to it and I was letting it pull me down. I'd never been a believer in destiny. I'd always believed you made your own life and your own future, but somehow I felt something wasn't quite in line with that logic when it came to meeting Amy. A girl who came from another country who was on holiday for three weeks just happened to bump into me one night. It was surely more than just mere coincidence; and then meeting her again at the mall. Two people from completely different backgrounds just happened to fall upon one another by accident and bond like we had? I couldn't comprehend it all.

For a while I lay on my side staring at the empty space in my bed, imagining her lying next to me. But would it ever be a reality? In frustration I dragged myself out of bed, opened my balcony windows wide and threw myself out into the breeze, letting my wings take me up into the air.

Amy

Last week: Sunday-Monday

It was Sunday evening and I was lying on the sofa bed watching the shadows on the ceiling. My entire mind could not seem to home in on anything but Warren. Absently I began fingering my wings pendant. Maybe he was out flying; he'd always said he flew at night.

I fumbled through the dark for my trainers, put them on and then grabbed my key and mobile phone from my coat pocket and dashed out the apartment. I hadn't seen Warren fly yet and I was sincerely hoping I'd get to see him do so.

I plodded on down the street watching a group of young girls came stumbling down on the other side. I merely hung my head and continued on. I headed for the park where I'd first met Warren. It was nice and quiet with the lamps brightening up the small paths which wound around the park. For a short while I sat down on the bench where we sat and I crossed my arms, enjoying the cool air. Here in San Francisco it was always too bloody warm, but it was really chilly at night and I preferred it that way.

Hours seemed to pass as I waited, my eyes growing heavier and heavier. It didn't seem as if I was going to see him tonight. Maybe he was flying over another part of the city. I cut my losses a short while later and trekked back to Debbie's place.

I drifted off to sleep not too long after, Warren still in my thoughts as I fell into peaceful darkness. My dreams that night were only little snippets and most of the pictures I remember were waves. I saw plenty of waves and then I saw the tall buildings which surrounded me here. Faces were also in my dreams, but I can't remember who they were. They may have been no one at all.

When I woke the next morning it was already half ten and Debbie was moving about the kitchen. I could hear her faint singing with the radio and the gentle tapping of crocks and dishes. For a few minutes I just lay under the blanket and closed my eyes, smiling to myself. I absolutely loved it here, and I knew that it all had to end in six days. On the Saturday I'd be getting onto an early flight back to Birmingham Airport where I'd be leaving two extremely special people behind, but most of all, I didn't want to leave Warren. It wasn't because I felt sorry for him as I had done, or because I wanted to look out for him, but deep down it was because I...I couldn't even think it. In just over a week I'd given my heart away, and I'd given it to a man who would in six days time be only a fleeting memory. The last time I'd see him and it'd be me flying away.

Part of me wanted to continue seeing him, but I knew I couldn't face that agony I knew I was going to feel when we had to part. Just imagining it made me ache inside; I wanted my dream to last forever, but I knew somewhere along the line I needed to wake up.

"Morning, Grouch," Debbie said, chuckling. Her nickname had come about the evening previously when she'd been asking me about Warren again and I accidentally snapped at her, not wanting to give out too much information about him.

I never responded to her comment and just sat up. "Can I talk to you about something?" I asked quietly, almost as if I was scared that she'd actually hear me asking for help.

"Sure," she replied and sat down on the end of the sofa.

"It's about Warren."

"I thought it might be. Go on, hun."

"I'm thinking of not contacting him again," I replied, but just saying it brought an intensely painful lump to my throat. I could feel the tears beginning to swim in my eyes.

"Why would you do that, Aim?"

"Come on. I've only got five days left with him. We're not going to be able to see each other. And, things have started getting a little serious between us."

"You haven't slept with him, have you?" Debbie blurted out.

"No, despite the fact I'd like to," I said. A blush sped across my cheeks; I felt the blood rush to the surface of my skin. "There's, erm, a lot about him, Deb. A lot you don't know about him, and I don't want to see him on his own anymore; I always want to be there for him but I can't be. You know for a fact I can't be. And now that we've kissed, and things are getting more intense I just don't know what to do. I don't know if I can stand the pain of having to leave."

"You love him, don't you?" Debbie asked, looking into my eyes.

"How can I love him after _a week_?" I snapped loudly.

"Time doesn't matter when you fall in love, Aim. Sometimes that chemistry can be so strong between two people and it just won't take no for an answer. I think you'd be stupid to let him go, and to let him down. Make the most of the time you've got with him, and if things are as serious as you say, you'll find a way to stay together, I'm sure," Debbie explained. "Computers and phones are wonderful pieces of technology and I think we did pretty well from that."

xxx

That afternoon I and Debbie sat watching a few episodes of CSI, one of both our favourite TV shows. She sat in the comfort of her armchair and I occupied the sofa where I normally slept. Suddenly my phone began to ring, and instantly my heart sped up so quickly that it made me feel so sick. Then I heard his voice and my mind and body turned to mush.

"Hey," he said quietly after my quick 'hello'. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and maybe...um, stay over?" he asked. Oh God, my body went into overload at that and a warm sensation seemed to vibrate through me and rest so pleasurably between my legs, throbbing ever so slightly.

"Y...yeah, I'd love to," I half stuttered. No matter how many times I saw him and spoke to him over the phone he still made me so goddamn nervous and shaky.

"Great. I'll come and pick you up about seven. Is that okay?" he asked. I couldn't help but grin so hard; I was about to stay over with him and I seriously couldn't help beginning to think of rather sexual situations. I knew I wanted to sleep with him - I had done for the last few days.

Debbie seemed really delighted when I explained what was happening. Quickly she dashed into her bedroom, staying in there for a couple of minutes before re-entering the living room. In her hands she carried small shiny packets. "Make the best use of them, Aim," she said, handing me the packets which had Trojan printed on them.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Who's to say he hasn't got any?" I asked teasingly, bobbing my tongue out. Although I knew deep down that he probably hadn't; Warren was still a virgin so he'd never had the chance to purchase any before.

"Just in case he hasn't." I let my eyes trace the lines of the packets, all three of them.

"And, who said we'll need this many?"

"Aim, you're spending the night with him. If things like that do happen, you've got to be prepared. I remember me and one guy I dated a couple of years back getting through half a twelve pack in one night, so it can be done."

"I really don't know if it was so important that I needed to know that piece of information," I laughed.


	10. Letting Go

CHAPTER NINE: LETTING GO

Warren

Monday

As Amy walked into my place that evening I couldn't help but feel tingles of anticipation race down my back. Maybe this was it. That afternoon I'd visited Dad at home; during that time I got into a conversation with his limo driver (of twenty years), Reggie. He had a thick Jamaican accent which had never waned during the twenty odd years he'd lived in America. I'd basically grown up with the man around and his accent had never changed.

It had dawned on me there and then though when Amy asked about people knowing I was a mutant - Reggie was someone else who knew the agonising truth of whom and what I was. He'd basically come by the revelation purely by accident when I was about sixteen. Back when we had a pool in the garden we also had a small shower room which Reggie would sometimes use after his driving shifts, only one day he walked in on me in there. I always tried my very best to keep out of sight from people, and thankfully the house was in the middle of nowhere so we had no neighbours. Dad had been at work and mom, when she was alive back then, was visiting a group of friends, so it left just me where I went for a swim.

Since then Reggie had always treated me exactly the same as before; nothing ever seemed to bother him and knowing I was a mutant only made him smile. In his own way Reggie had been a friend, although Dad had always been very open about the distance he liked kept between employees and the family.

Our conversation had been brief and I'd explained how I'd met a girl and she was coming around to my place that evening.

_Reggie just chuckled, taking a huge drag from his cigarette which was idly between his lips. _

"_Sounds promising to me," he said, his dark eyes brightening with his smile. "You got to prepare then for your big night." Reggie knew full well I'd never had a girlfriend before and even more had never slept with anyone. So this was my 'big night'. _

I didn't want to assume that this big night meant sex. I respected Amy far too much to expect that of her, even though I knew I wanted it. Did she want it? I had no idea.

I prepared us both a drink and put some music on quietly. I couldn't help but be excited and all the time I kept thinking on the box of condoms I'd brought earlier that day at Reggie's persistence. Maybe this was all a bit much; I just didn't have enough experience under my belt to be able to make any kind of proper judgement.

"How have you been since I last saw you?" Amy asked me, sipping her tea. I'd purposefully brought a small box of teabags for her for when she came around. Being from England meant her top hot beverage of choice was tea.

"I survived," I replied, although I knew my tone sounded somehow bitter. Then I grew so nervous again and I could feel the sweat beginning to accumulate on my palms. True, I'd survived, but with her I could _live._ There was a difference between surviving and living. Surviving was just walking through each day and making sure you got to the end of it in one piece. Living was enjoying the small pleasures and truly making the most out of what had been given to you.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked, frowning at me.

"Nothing," I said again quickly, and I looked away. Why did I always drop myself in things like this? I was always harping on about how lonely I was and I just couldn't get out that mindset of being so alienated; without Amy I was going back to the way I was before. But when I was with her I felt like a brand new guy. With her I could be the real man I was deep inside who was locked away. The brighter side of me always came out when she was close to me, but those shadows still resided somewhere, coming out now and again when I was reminded of how lonely I was without her.

All I seemed to do was go off on a mood when she was around. I tried so hard to show her how deeply happy I was for being with her, but those harsh memories were never far away.

Then I felt something against my wing and when I looked Amy had placed her hand on it and was gently sifting through my feathers, smiling as she did so. Tingles of anticipation, excitement and desire seemed to burn through me as her gentle hands pressed so beautifully into my skin. And in that precise moment everything inside me snapped; all my control came tumbling down. I wanted her so much and she had no idea how she made me feel. I moved up to her quickly, my breathing coming in short, painful gasps. I reached out and cupped her cheek in my hand and before I knew it her lips were against mine. It felt so amazingly good; she brushed her hands through my hair and I couldn't help but let out a groan, all the desire bursting from me. We kissed for what seemed like forever, but it was an eternity I'd have gladly spent.

We moved as we kissed and before I knew it, Amy was on her back along the couch, pulling me down to her. Her soft hands roamed my entire body, first beginning at my shoulders and then slipping down my wings and back up under them, caressing my back. My groin was on fire now and I knew it'd be torture to stop, but what did we have to stop for? No one would be bursting in on us anytime soon.

I liked being over her, feeling as if I were taking charge, but really it was she who was taking charge. The way she kissed me and her hands felt me, she was guiding me along. My primal instincts were slowly starting to kick in as if I'd done this before. This was one of the most natural of behaviours and everyone had to start somewhere. Her hands by now were under my wings and were dipping down lower toward my ass, and it felt so incredibly good. I then began kissing her neck and top of her chest, wanting to get at every part of her I could. There was something rising in me I'd never quite felt before. True, I'd felt desire and the need for satisfaction but with Amy it felt different and so much more intense. My need for her was pushing me on, making me do things I'd never done before and with each movement it felt so natural.

"Take it off," she whispered to me. Oh God; those words in that voice, in that accent sent me over the edge. I just kissed her again and slowly with my fingers pulled her T-shirt upwards from the base. She wriggled out of the clothing and threw it on the floor. Then I was left to view her generous breasts which were still concealed behind a black bra.

She pulled herself up suddenly and reached behind her, unclasping her bra which fell down into her lap. That feeling in my groin intensified so much more as she wrapped her arms around me, her chest touching mine and we kissed again. My hands steadily trailed down her soft back as her arms locked around my neck again. As much as I was enjoying every precious moment with her, it was driving me insane. I was throbbing and I just wanted to be inside her.

For the first time in I don't know how many years, I was letting myself go and acting on pure desire and instinct. I wasn't thinking rationally about my actions anymore. The cynical side of me which had developed when I discovered I was a mutant always made me think rationally, watching carefully and analysing every detail to make sure no one knew. And there was no way I could have partaken in something like this; no doubt whoever the girl was would have screamed holy hell and left me. Okay, I admit, I'd had girls interested in me, asking for my number at Dad's parties, but I knew there and then I couldn't act on it no matter how much I wanted to. I also think that interest had gotten me a reputation of being up myself and flirtatious. During college that cover of not talking to anyone and appearing arrogant had been just that, a cover. Just because my family had money didn't mean I somehow thought myself better than everyone else and I thought of them as lesser mortals.

Then the next thing that happened confirmed to me that this was REALLY happening. Amy unbuckled my belt and began to unbutton my jeans. Her knuckles brushed against the bare skin of my stomach and jeez, I just wanted so much out of these pants.

Suddenly she stopped and looked up at me, her eyes so full of compassion. "You okay?" she whispered to me.

"I'm fine," I replied, even though I knew I wasn't. I was nervous as hell. But that nervousness soon faded as she pulled me into another kiss and took me away. For a while I didn't know what my hands were doing. They were dipping and diving everywhere on her, and then suddenly I became aware of them when I felt her breasts. Her nipples were hard yet soft against the palms of my hands. She groaned as I felt her and then as if she lost control, she pressed my hands more firmly against her and kissed me again.

"You want me to give you your first love bite?" Amy giggled suddenly.

"You're way too much into the vampire thing, Aim," I laughed, not quite sure what a 'love bite' actually was.

"Do you even know what one is?"

"No," I replied honestly.

"It's a hickey. We call them love bites," she told me.

"I thought you'd gone over the top on your vampire book a little," I said again, moving closer and kissing her again. This time we continued on from where we left off and Amy began pulling my jeans down so I wriggled free of them and kicked them to the floor.

Amy

Monday

Even though this was Warren's first time having sex with anyone and I knew a lot of people had said virgins are shit in bed, he still turned me on. His body, his voice, everything just made my pulse race so much faster. Finally we'd discarded all our clothes and were naked, and I had to admit I was very surprised to see the size of his package. He was quite long and it was an encouraging thought to know I was the first one who would be putting it to use and letting him enjoy himself.

When he looked down at me I knew I loved him. I couldn't deny it anymore and I was about to let go of that terror which lay inside me and my insecurity of myself. As we'd become closer these last few days, maybe this moment was inevitable. Our attraction had been strong from the beginning; I certainly knew I was highly attracted to him.

I grabbed my bag quickly which was on the coffee table and took out one of the condoms which Debbie had given me. "I brought them just in case," I told him and then a gentle smile flourished on his lips.

"I'm so glad you're here with me," he said and kissed me again.

Once he'd put the condom on, we were set.

Then I felt him push into me and as he did, he moaned. I brushed my one hand through his hair and kept the other locked around him, holding him against my body. I put my head back, enjoying the feeling of him finally inside. I'd been fantasising about this moment for a couple of days now, secretly wishing to make love to him. Then to get him used to it, I began to move, pushing my hips up and down. I felt every single movement and closed my eyes, wanting to build to a climax. I wanted to come and look in his eyes as I did. I wanted to feel the feathers on his wings and always associate that pleasure with _him_.

As we pulsed back and forth enjoying every beautiful moment, three words slipped off Warren's tongue. "I love you," he told me. And, to be honest, I don't think he even realised he'd said it. I couldn't help it and embraced him tighter, not wanting anything to get between us, not even air. I noticed him get faster and as he did, I slowly felt something beginning to grow hotter; it was as if my climax was finally beginning to ascend higher and higher. I looked down and saw how our hips were tightly together and smiled into the air, and then he kissed my neck again whilst pulsing harder in and out of me. The electric began to flow and I groaned loudly, knotting my hand in his hair. All of a sudden he let out a loud groan and closed his eyes and I knew that was it. His breathing was hard and sweat was dripping down his brow and had wet his spiked hair, flattening it a little.

I took Warren into my arms and let him rest his head on my chest for a moment. "I love you, too," I whispered to him. And then quickly he looked up at me and smiled. "I just wish I didn't have to go."

"Shh, don't think about it yet," he said, kissing me softly. I felt him withdraw from me and move to the one side of the couch where he pulled me against him so he was lay behind me. He wound his arms around me and kissed along my shoulder.

We both lay like this for a while, just enjoying the warmth and comfort. Every now and again I'd feel his soft lips caress my shoulder or my neck; his long fingers would push my hair away from my neck. And by God, did it feel so good! Even Alex had never kissed me like this; he'd never have dreamed of just sitting behind me and kiss along my shoulder after sex. He was usually the first one to get dressed or fall asleep. With Alex though most of the time I only slept with him to please him, and in the end that didn't please me. Sometimes when I look back on those four years, I seriously wonder why I bothered with him for so long. Maybe in the end it was a pity thing; we stayed with one another to say we had someone. Although that fizzled out quick enough with him and he pissed off to someone else. The pain that came with the break up hadn't so much been losing him, but the betrayal and not feeling good enough. That pain and frame of mind had remained with me since.

The atmosphere with Warren had always been so different compared to when I met Alex. Things with Alex had been slow; we met in college, got talking, sat in the library together and even revised together. Then he asked me out and things went slow – how most relationships do go. But this with Warren was something I'd never even contemplated happening to me before. We'd known one another just over a week and were now curled up on his sofa after sex.

"You're quiet," he said softly to my ear, placing a gentle kiss against it.

"Just thinking," I replied. I was being honest, although I didn't particularly want to divulge what I was thinking about precisely. I doubt he wanted to know that I'd been comparing the sex with him to my ex.

"Good or bad?" he asked.

"Depends, really." And then gradually I began to talk; it was as if with him I could tell him absolutely everything and spill my guts in a way I'd never done before. "I was just thinking how I never did this with my ex boyfriend. He'd never just lie with me and kiss me. It was just sex and that was it. Things with you are more heartfelt."

"And you want to know why that is?" he asked immediately after I'd finished my sentence.

"Why?"

"What I do _does_ come from the heart. I wouldn't do it if I didn't mean it, Aim. I only do something if I mean to do it."

"Is that why you're going to have that cure?" I asked. I couldn't help asking him that. I know that deep down he didn't want it. He loved flying; it was just the loneliness and being different he couldn't stand. But we all feel like that in different ways – I know I always did. One of my hobbies was writing stories and people laughed at me for that. "I'm not trying to talk you out of it, but have it because _you_ want it."

By now I'd turned over and was lying on my back so I could look up in his eyes and for a few seconds he remained silent and just stared at the wall blankly. I reached up and brushed the back of my hand down his cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that," I told him apologetically. I felt awful for saying it, but it was lingering so closely on the edge of my tongue.

"You're the only good thing about me," he said, again, absently. His blue gaze had drifted away into the distance.

"Look at me," I instructed and then gradually his gaze came back to mine and locked with it. "There are so many good things about you, Warren, and you don't see it. In your mind you only see the judgemental people who think badly of you, but not all people are like that. It's like what you said about my ex boyfriend. Not all people would act like that in that situation. You need more faith in people and in yourself. What you have is beautiful and you should be proud that you're beautifully unique."

"I like that," he said, smiling. "Beautifully unique. Sounds more like you though."


	11. Beautifully Unique

CHAPTER TEN: BEAUTIFULLY UNIQUE

Warren

Monday-Tuesday

That night with Amy was so utterly perfect and I seriously couldn't have wished for it to have gone any better than it did. We just lay together on the couch, naked and in each other's arms. She kept talking about leaving and while I knew she had to go, I didn't want to face it. I couldn't bring myself to face it otherwise I knew I'd have burst into tears like a goddamn idiot. She really was the only good thing about me and I only had a fortnight to have that something good about me be present.

About an hour after we'd had sex and she just lay with her head on my chest. I let my fingers run through her soft hair and my other arm was tightly embracing her. In those moments if the whole world ended and just left us two together in this time and place I really wouldn't have cared. She was all that mattered to me now; my life had taken such a strange, yet exciting, turn. Although was it for the better or for the worse? I denied the pain as those small snippets of realisation sifted through into my rational thought and I pushed away all shreds of the fact she was going home. There and then I didn't realise exactly how bad the pain would be...for either of us. Things between us were serious now and I couldn't see us just parting on Saturday and forgetting anything ever happened. We were going to stay in touch. Hell, I'd phone her every day just to hear her voice if I had to, and to make things right.

In my experience bad things always followed the good; Amy had walked into my life so randomly, and quickly we'd forged a bond like this and eventually it'd have to end somewhere. It would be physically impossible for us to be together in person unless one of us moved in with the other. That was something I couldn't even bring myself to say to her. How stupid would she think I was? My first girlfriend and after a week I'm already talking about us living together. But the circumstances were so out of the ordinary here. It wasn't as though holiday makers and residents got together that often.

Amy sat up quickly and began to pull her underwear back on. For a short while I just lay back with my arms behind my head and appreciated her backside as she moved. I could feel the smile on my face.

I finally made myself move out of the comfort and put my boxers and jeans back on, and then I walked across to the kitchen where I made us both some coffee. "Pick a movie if you want," I called from my large kitchen, although with the size of it my voice probably got lost somewhere. My apartment was more for a family or at the very least a couple, but because I lived on my own I had so much space. The kitchen was a good eighteen foot long; I had a long side board but I never used any more than the small part by the sink. This was like a chef's dream. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe one day Amy would share it with me, or share any place for that matter. I hated living on my own and now that she was here spending just one night with me, I wanted it to last. I didn't want to have to watch her walk out that door and be alone again. But maybe I was being too selfish. I'd already dragged her away from her friend far too many times.

Then I heard her voice from behind me and once again it sent spasms of excitement up my spine. "You alright, love?" she asked softly. And then I felt her arms lock around me from behind. "God, your wings are so soft. I could go to sleep on them." Then she giggled. I could feel her against my wings and it was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. She loved me for me and not for whom my dad was and she didn't hate me because of being different. She was embracing my difference.

There were too many silences that built up like this between us when she'd ask me what was wrong; each and every time I gave in though and told her what was wrong. How could she actually accept that about me? There was so much inside me that I wanted to let out, and here she was letting me spill it all to her. Man, I was feeling so torn. I knew I never wanted to see her walk away, get on that plane and fly out of my life. Maybe asking her to move in with me was the only way we could make things work. Even if she didn't want to move in with me, I'd certainly help her on her feet and she could live close by. I'd even give her all the money she needed for it just to make sure she was close to me. But she had her own life and a family back in England who were waiting for her to go back. She'd be giving up everything just for me and was I really worth that to her? I doubted it.

I rested my hands on hers which were on my stomach. "Why do things have to be so hard, Aim?" I asked, my pain spilling out. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes and a lump form so agonisingly in my throat.

"What do you mean?" she asked me, kissing my shoulder.

"Everything we're going through. I've been trying to push away knowing you're going home the end of the week, deny it. And now it's hitting me in the face so damn hard..." And then the tears flowed. I fell over the edge and moved away, not wanting her to see me cry. I felt stupid enough as it was. My breath was coming in short gasps and it felt as though the tears would never stop falling.

"I'm sorry," she said to me. She was standing somewhere behind me as she spoke. "Maybe we shouldn't have met, Warren. It's causing us more pain by trying to make something work and where's it getting us?" _Fuck_. Those words hit me even harder than the realisation and almost physically knocked me off my feet. How could she say something like that? How could she regret this? Never in a million years would I _ever_ regret meeting her.

I turned back around and looked at her. Her face was crumpled as if she were about to cry, too. I think the words had cut her just as deep as they had me. "Stay with me," I said suddenly; before I knew it I was letting the words tumble out of my mouth. "I shouldn't have said that...sorry," I muttered. Why was I so mixed up? It was as if I had no control over what I wanted to say and my thoughts were mashed up into one big ball of incoherence.

"I can't. Not yet anyway," she replied. "Even if I could stay with you, there are things I'd need to take care of at home. I live with my sister and she'd need to know...It'd be hard for me to up and leave. Then there's the problem of applying for a Visa. I'd need that to live here."

"Forget I said it," I said angrily. Why was I getting angry with her? It wasn't her I was angry with but more myself for being stupid for mentioning it in the first place.

"No, I won't forget it," she said again. And then she came closer to me. She looked into my eyes with that gaze I adored so much. "I can't forget it. You know I'd stay with you if I could. If it was up to me I would, but there's so much against this. Don't you think I feel bad enough about leaving you? It's not just about us, but you. Every day I see you and I wish I could take away all the bad things and make things right for you. I wish I could change the world and make people accepting of you, but I can't do that. The world's so fucked up and I can't do a damn thing about it. And in my mind it's not you that needs to be cured, it's the fuckers out there who can't stand someone being different." I could see the anger boiling within her and the fire burning in her eyes.

I couldn't help but move in closer and kiss her in that moment. Her words made me see just how much I wanted her to stay with me and be my strength to face the world as the real me. We kissed hard for a while and by the time we finally moved away, we were panting.

As I turned back to finish off the drinks and get the milk from the refrigerator, I noticed a small sticky note I'd put on there to remind me. It was one of Dad's parties this week on Wednesday evening. He'd asked me at first to hold it here but I basically told him where to shove that idea. He was always holding parties for his work buddies and potential partners. It was a way to sweeten his deals and make him look more business orientated and focused. And now for the first time God in knows how many years of attending the damn things I actually had someone to attend with.

"I just remembered," I began, tearing the small label off the refrigerator door. "I don't have all that good a memory sometimes, but my dad's holding a party Wednesday night. Do you want to come with me? He always likes me to attend with someone but I never do."

"Will I have to wear a dress?" she asked.

"Not necessarily. You could wear a skirt or something, but it's formal evening wear."

"I don't have anything like that in my suitcase," she told me, beginning to look nervous.

"Then we can go shopping, or even better, I'll give you some money and you go with Debbie. I'm sure she'll have the right advice when it comes to fashion. I know nothing about women's clothes." And quite frankly I didn't. Mom always used to have flash clothes, but I never took notice of the styles, colours or labels as I didn't really care.

"I couldn't do that. Clothes around here aren't cheap," she persisted.

I just put my hand on her shoulder and smiled, wanting to reassure her I didn't mind; anything for her. "I want to do it."

She didn't ask or protest any more on the party for Wednesday. I was, for once, actually looking forward to it now. For the first time in my life I had a girl on my arm, although I didn't see her as just that, but it was a good feeling to know I had a girl now. For a couple of hours we sat and watched the second Terminator movie. I couldn't really say it was typical 'date' material, but it sure beat romantic comedies and all that shit. Amy seemed to have more of a guy taste in movies. We sat together under my blanket whilst eating some Hershey's chocolate I'd found in the refrigerator.

The evening seemed to go by so quickly; we ordered some food around nine and by the time we'd finished our second film which was The Covenant, it was just after midnight. When I looked down Amy had fallen asleep in my arms and was beginning to very lightly snore. Even when she slept she was beautiful.

Once I'd switched off the DVD player and TV, I swept Amy up in my arms and carried her slowly to the bedroom. Thankfully she didn't wake, although she flinched a little when I picked her up and moaned something under her breath. I lowered her down into my king-size bed on the side I rarely used and made sure she was completely covered. I brushed my hand down her soft cheek and then kissed her head; everything about her was so beautiful and I couldn't help but smile. Having never been in love before I was always scared of how it would feel, but now that I was feeling it, I wasn't scared anymore. I think deep down it was never finding anyone that I was scared of rather than the love itself.

After my usual drill of making sure all windows were closed, all doors locked and my burglar alarm was on, I got into bed. I just lay next to her for a while, watching her in fascination. This was something I'd always wanted and now it was here. I'd always wanted a girl to share my bed with me. I moved up behind her and pulled her ever so gently against me and held her by me, feeling her warmth. And gradually I felt the tears begin to fall down my cheeks again. I had her for now, but only for now. Soon I'd have to let her go.

xxx

I woke to feel someone holding me from behind and then I realised I was with Amy. I'd fallen asleep holding her and woke to her holding me in return. The warmth of her body was against my wings and her arm was around my middle. As I stretched and moved, she whispered into my ear. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"I sure did," I replied and I rolled over to face her. We began to kiss again and before I knew it things were getting so hot, so desperately hot. My groin was aching again. Man, I wanted her so badly. Our bodies laced together and the warmth grew even further. And as we began discarding our clothes, I kissed down her luscious body. She writhed as my lips and hands felt down her and she grew warmer with every touch. Eventually my hand moved closer toward her most sensitive region. I looked up into her eyes and I could sense the lust and desire swimming in them. I flattened my hand against her warmth, feeling her hair brush against my palm and then as I moved back upward, pushed my finger inside her. She gasped suddenly and groaned, her legs rising up.

"Please, stop," she begged. Why did she want to stop? Confusion hit me and then her next words confirmed why she'd wanted me to stop. "I just want _you_...please." I couldn't deny either of us this. To my surprise she rose up and threw her arms around my neck and got to her knees so she was on the same level as me. And we kissed again, so hard. By the time we stopped we were panting again. Quickly I reached across to my bedside table and opened the draw as quick as I possibly could and pulled out a condom. She took the condom from between my limp fingers and pushed me down against the bed so I was pointing down towards the foot of the bed. Then she tossed her legs either side of me. I lost everything in that moment as she began kissing down me and her moist opening rubbed so hard against me.

Amy opened the packet and then slid the condom onto me. I was growing so damn painfully hard now and as we blended together I couldn't help but groan loudly, her name mixing with my outcry of pleasure. She moved on me. I was still with my back and wings against the bed; I couldn't move. The sight of her body made me build up even quicker and then my hands clamped onto her hips as she began to push back and forth on me. As we made love she kissed me again and again, her hips never faulting against mine. It was as though our bodies were made to fit together so perfectly like this. Electric seemed to fill me and we got faster, pulsating against each other and then suddenly the final wave of electric hit me like a turbulent wave. It surged through me so fast and so strongly that I groaned again, unable to keep the feelings inside. It was so strong I had to let something out. As the waves calmed, a tingling was left in its place and I was rendered without breath. Amy took the filled condom off me and lay beside me.

Everything was so perfect. That perfection seemed to shroud us and I never wanted it to dissipate. In that moment I decided that I would do whatever was humanly possible to remain with her. She was a part of my life now, a big, extensive part and if she left me, to never see me again, that extensive part of me would be forever gone, leaving hardly anything behind. Whatever was left would soon crumble as the foundations would have been dragged away. It didn't matter that we'd only known one another just over a week. Some people can know one another a lifetime and never have something like this. I felt safe and strong with her.

xxx

Over breakfast I asked Amy if she and Debbie wanted to go shopping today for her dress for the party on Wednesday. Amy merely coughed a little over the bowl of cereal she had in front of her. "Erm, yeah, I'll ring Debbie in a bit and ask her."

"Aim, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I'll tell Dad I'm not going," I reassured her.

She sighed and dropped her spoon on the table, putting her hand to her cheek. "I'm just not used to any of this, Warren. You live in an entirely different world to me and it's so alien. I've never been to anything like this. The closest was a Christmas meal with some of the girls from work."

I reached across and took her hand in mine. "If you don't want to go, we won't. We can do something else."

"No, I do want to come. I'm just nervous."

"Well, I'll be with you," I said, tightening my grip on her hand. "I'll make sure you feel comfortable."


	12. Coming Clean

CHAPTER ELEVEN: COMING CLEAN

Amy

Tuesday

Debbie agreed to come out shopping with us that day. I still couldn't believe that she'd booked off the same amount of time I had from work. Although that one day she was called in would have dropped a day and given her another day of annual leave somewhere else in the year.

Why the hell was I even doing this? I'd agreed to go to a top business man and tycoon-big wig party only to make myself look stupid and probably have people ask non-stop questions as to who I was. No doubt they'd look down their long noses at me because I wasn't incredibly rich and striking in looks. Being with Warren made me look even more ugly; he was handsome, almost stunning, and I was just mediocre. There was no way I'd ever appear on the cover of Vogue or whatever other big hot shot magazines they have here in America. I was so out of my depth it was bloody untrue.

Okay, so Warren kept assuring me he'd make me feel comfortable, but even that couldn't rest the butterflies in my stomach which sat there all that day while we looked through every single clothes boutique known to man which was situated in San Francisco. For most of the time Warren just walked on behind me and Debbie, not seeming to take much notice of what we were doing. Dresses and skirts. Ugh! I hated them so much.

"Lighten up, Aim!" Debbie half growled at me. She was holding a small stack of dresses over her arm and heading to the dressing rooms. "It's not every day a guy will do this, you know? At least smile a little." I'd never seen Debbie get into such an aggressive mood – in fact she'd always seemed quite passive to any kind of aggression and was always so ready to apologise for wrong doings, or what _she_ thought were wrong doings.

"Aim?" Warren suddenly called. I looked over, pasting a fake smile onto my face. "Do you need any shoes too? I doubt it'd be taken well if you turn up in your sneakers." He chuckled faintly at that, but I couldn't even bring myself to find it anywhere near amusing. I just couldn't be doing with this; dresses and ladies shoes. My God.

I sat down on a small cushioned seat and sighed. Debbie immediately came and stood by me. "Look, Aim, I know this isn't your scene, but you seem so ungrateful about now. Warren's treating you and you're sitting there with such a sour look on your face. Show the guy a little appreciation as I sure wish someone would do this for me. You're damn lucky." Not even the motherly lecture could lift me up. I was still self conscious about all this. Most of the dresses were really low cut or had hardly any strapping on the shoulders. I'd look atrocious. Some of them were literally just a piece of material which covered your middle piece and left nothing to the imagination.

Suddenly one dress caught my eye which was a couple from the end rack. It was a deep burgundy silk and had beautiful silver stitching and diamond design across the front. It was a long dress so it'd cover my legs and had slightly thicker straps than some of the others. I reached up and took the dress down, admiring it. Although I doubted they had it in my size. The clothes I really liked were rarely available in my size. "I like this one," I said in a matter of fact tone and looked at Debbie. I think she was stunned for a moment and then smiled.

"It's gorgeous, Aim. You'd look beautiful in that. Once I do your hair, you'll be perfect," she told me.

The lady at the cash desk soon came waltzing over. "Would you like me to look for that one for you?" she asked. All the other dresses had been available on the hangers in my size, but this one was missing.

"Yes, please," I replied, but I wasn't overly enthusiastic. I knew my luck had never been that good and it wouldn't be there. The middle aged woman dashed into a back room after taking my size which I was embarrassed to admit to. "I bet they haven't got it," I mumbled.

"Stop being so negative, Aim," Debbie said again, although this time she wasn't angry and placed her hand consolingly on my shoulder as if trying to calm me down.

"How about these to go with the dress?" Warren asked suddenly, bringing over a pair of flat, slip on burgundy shoes which were almost the exact same colour as the dress. He knew for a fact I hated high heels and anything like that. I looked at the shoes and had to admit that I really liked them. They were cute and dinky looking.

All of a sudden the lady came back out of the back room with a smile on her face. "After a lot of looking, yes, we have one left in your size. Want to try it on?"

"Please," I said again. Debbie got a pair of the red shoes in my size and I raced into the dressing room. Why was I so nervous about this? I think it was the fact of being in such a low cut dress and being all girly in front of Warren. But somewhere it was exciting. I slowly got undressed and took my bra off in the process, cupping myself into the padded front of the dress and then I let it drop down around my thighs. The silk felt so good and soft against my skin. It was a snug fit and when I looked at myself in the mirror I was pleasantly surprised. I still hated the way I looked, but I loved the dress. It seemed to bring out a side of me I'd never met before. When I'd got my shoes on I was set and with a huge sigh I opened the curtain and stepped out.

Immediately I heard a wolf whistle and looked to see Debbie smirking at me. Warren was just staring at me. His eyes were wide as if this were the first time he'd ever set his eyes upon a woman, and then gradually a smile began to form on his face. "You look amazing," he said softly.

"Hey, she's not finished yet. Still got hair and make up to do," Debbie said playfully. Excitement raced through me then as I looked at Warren, studying his face. He liked the way I looked and I was starting to look forward to tomorrow night when he'd be able to see me with my hair done, too. Even though I hated how I looked, I still wanted to be desired by Warren. I wanted him to find me sexy.

Reluctantly I agreed that I wanted the dress and the shoes, so Warren brought them for me on his credit card. I couldn't believe the price! The dress was twelve hundred dollars due to a designer named which had been slapped on it and the shoes were a hundred. Once the lady at the cash desk had boxed up my dress and shoes Warren asked me if I needed a purse or anything else.

"Come on, you've brought me enough for today, don't you think?" I asked him, placing my hand on my hip in my usual authoritative manner. I couldn't believe that he was kitting me out for a party which he'd invited me to. Shouldn't he just have let me get my own clothes? – Obviously not. But as those thoughts sprung to mind it made me think on how I was assuming things again and underestimating him. Even though I'd known him a week and a half I could see from every aspect of his behaviour and manner that he'd do anything I asked of him. He genuinely seemed to like helping out.

When we all walked out of the store, the dress and shoes all boxed and in a bag that Warren was carrying – he wouldn't even let me carry my own bag.

"I've already got the perfect hairstyle in mind for you," Debbie began with a smile.

"I never imagined you as a hairdresser, chuck," I replied, instantly realising I'd called her 'chuck' again which I know she disliked. It was just a name I used for a lot of people, even my family and I had no idea where it had come from. "I need to wash it anyway before you style it."

"Did you bring any make up with you? Any at all?" she asked again.

"Me, make up? Pfft. I think you know better than that," I scoffed. "I hate the stuff." As Debbie and I began bickering about stupid makeup and hairstyles, I noticed that Warren walked slowly ahead of us and had gone quiet. Maybe it was me but he seemed very slightly hunched as though he was in pain. So I walked ahead of Debbie, catching up with him and tugged on his arm gently.

"If you're in pain, go home," I said quietly, my voice almost a whisper.

"I hate keep spoiling our days because of this," he sighed.

"You're not spoiling anything, love," I reassured him. I then gave him a smile and brushed the back of my hand down his long jaw line. "Go home for a bit; have some rest, and then we can make way for the big night tomorrow, yeah?"

He merely smiled and nodded. "Spend the rest of the day with Debbie I'll come for you about seven tomorrow night as it starts at eight and is a drive to the other side of the city. It's at some big mansion someone owns who Dad knows. I have no idea who he is, but I know the area well enough. It's where all the rich people live, kinda like the area I grew up in back in New York. Although we have places all over the country and that's why I'm here; I got my place about six months ago."

"And I just grew up in a run of the mill street where everyone worked mediocre jobs, doing long hours for their pay..." I looked down, seeing once again just how dramatically different our lives were. "You don't see how different everything is with us, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know nothing of your life as in the social standing, and you know nothing of mine."

Warren sighed and looked around quickly; I could see he'd clenched his teeth together angrily. "You don't judge me for the main reason people hate me, but you judge me because of this."

Debbie stepped up to me. "I'll leave you two be a while if you want." I think she could tell we'd entered into a little bit of a debate, argument, whatever you wanted to class it as. I classed it more as a stupid comment which had been spun right around and changed.

"No, you're fine," I pleaded with her.

I looked at Warren and felt my own anger boil inside me at his comment. This was the first time I'd got angry with him. "Look, I have never judged you," I told him as we stepped aside. Debbie merely waited on the other side of the pavement and took out a cigarette from her handbag. "But don't you think this is a little difficult for me? I come from another country and also from an entirely different class of people to you and I'm being expected to just step into it? I want to come with you tomorrow tonight, I really do, but everyone is going to look down their noses at me and judge ME...you say about being judged. They're going to tear me apart. And at the same time it's weird when I look at everything around you; your penthouse, your car, everything, and what do I have that's so special? I work in a tax office for fuck sake and have to listen to pissed off customers day after day. I can imagine it tonight; they're all going to immediately assume I'm a relative of Bill Gates or something. Then I can see the look of disgust on their face when I tell them my parents are both working class people."

He stood in silence for a second. The look in his eyes made me want to reach out and take him in my arms. I think I'd genuinely shocked him with what I'd said. "Tell Debbie about your wings. At least when I go home you've got someone; she won't judge you...trust me. If you never trust me on anything else ever again, trust me on this."

"I can't," he muttered. "Everyone who knows about this has found out by accident. I can't take any chances."

I could see why he didn't want anyone finding out about this, but at the same time, why couldn't he trust me? Debbie was one of the least judgemental people on the planet, and of course she'd welcome him and not push him away. Truth was I really wanted Warren to have someone to talk to and confide in when I went home; I didn't want to think I was leaving him entirely alone in this world. Of course he could talk to me whenever he wished, but I wanted someone to be there for him physically. He needed a friend and I knew I wouldn't be able to always be there. I began to talk again, trying to reassure him that Debbie wasn't at all what he thought the world was like.

"Warren, seriously, she wouldn't think badly of you. I've spoken to her about mutants and she's always been alright with it and would never turn anyone away. She's even got gay friends who I know have a hard time, too. They're always worried about offending someone for being who they are. Please, for me, tell her. At least when I'm not here she's there if you need to talk; I can't walk away knowing there's no one. Please." I was begging him now to see some kind of reason and to acknowledge the fact I deeply cared for him. I didn't just love him, but I cared and wanted to know he was alright.

Warren merely sighed again and looked behind me towards Debbie. "I'll do it for you," he said softly. "How about you both come back to mine this afternoon and I'll tell her there?"

I agreed to do exactly what he'd proposed and I think Debbie was shocked when she learned he had also invited her back to his place. She agreed more out of politeness and we went back to her apartment to drop off the dress and shoes. Warren waited in the kitchen while I and Debbie put my new clothes in her bedroom. "What's going on here, Aim? I heard you two talking and now he wants me to go to his place. I know there's something up," she enquired.

"He wants to tell you something," I replied in a matter of fact tone. "It's something serious and I just want someone to be able to understand him when I go home. I want someone to be there for him when I can't be."

Debbie stood upright and walked into the kitchen and before I could stop her, she was already talking to him. I dashed in and saw Debbie and Warren standing before each other. "You can tell me while you're here," she said. It wasn't in a stern manner, but it had an air of authority to it.

"I don't know if I can..." He was losing his confidence yet again.

"I'll tell her," I said quickly. As I said that he just sighed and looked down as if he'd been defeated. "It'll be okay. Trust me." Then I looked at Debbie preparing myself; I could tell in her eyes she was anticipating what I was about to tell her. "He's a mutant."

"And you've been worried to tell me_ that_?" Debbie asked Warren.

"There's more," I stated again. Warren seemed to shrink back into himself and his cheeks were burning a bright red. "He's the winged man everyone's been seeing out at night."

Debbie moved away from me and stood directly in front of Warren, trying to get eye contact with him. "Hey, did you think I was going to be disgusted by it or something? I've always thought you're amazing and I mean that." I watched as he looked up at her and smiled.

"What did I tell you? I said to trust me, didn't I?" I said, giggling, trying to make light of the situation. "Not everyone is an arsehole, you know?" He just looked at me and I watched as his smile erupted even further. He looked so much like a happy little boy when he smiled and I couldn't help but smile along with him.

After a few minutes I insisted Warren take his straps off and let his wings rest a little. I know he was in a lot of pain most of the time with them strapped down and I know Debbie wouldn't mind; she just sat at the kitchen table with him, asking him questions about them while I made everyone a drink. I watched as they talked and couldn't help but smile to myself – I had two wonderful people in my life here, but I would be leaving the country the following Saturday.

"I know why Aim wanted you to tell me about this, and all I can say is I hope you count me as a friend," Debbie began. She was always so open and willing to help – I loved her in my own way. By now I was close to crying again as I knew I had to leave them both. Debbie I could handle, but Warren was the man I was now in love with. How could I just walk away from that? Part of me felt like a slut, only having my fun while on holiday and then disappearing without a trace after I'd been fucked a few times.

He looked across at me with a smile on his face again – well, more like a smirk. "She worries about me too much." How could I not worry about him? After everything he'd told me and I was just supposed to take it for granted and not think on it? Oh, of course I'd do that. I'd not worry about him.

I began sipping my coffee slowly, noticing that it was still red hot. No matter how much milk I put in my drinks, they still always burned my lips. Warren and Debbie had since started talking again so I just stood next to the washing machine with my drink and began browsing through one of her catalogues. She was always getting hundreds of the bloody things in the post; this one though wasn't half bad. It was for Christmas presents even though we were only in the month of July at the moment.

While browsing through the section on personalised gifts, I looked up to see them still chatting away. Debbie was intrigued with him and I could hear him relaying all the information to her that he'd told me. My eyes looked between them and a horrible thought entered my mind, but as soon as it entered, I pushed it away. Debbie was only thirty one and Warren twenty two. With me gone, would it open an opportunity for them to get close? I was paranoid...seriously, I was. But could you blame me after what happened with Alex? Had I somehow done the wrong thing in introducing them like this?

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, but I could still see them at the table as the two rooms were joined. Quickly I got out my laptop and flipped up the lid, letting it power up and open. For a few minutes I sat and read my so-called crap book. Who the hell would want to read this pile of shit? I was getting frustrated with everything now and it was killing me. I was angry with the fact I had to leave, the fact I couldn't write a damn thing and now this worry which was on the back of my mind about Warren and Debbie. Throwing my laptop aside, and grabbing my shoulder bag, I got up and walked quickly to the front door of the apartment as quickly as I could and slammed the door, dashing out.

Tears were falling down my cheeks as I walked along the street. People were watching me in fascination or just sheer nosiness. I didn't particularly care and just kept on going. Then I heard my name being called by a distinctly male voice and I instantly knew who it was. Then he grabbed my shoulder, not hard, but enough to make me stop. "Where are you going, Aim?" he asked.

"I may as well just go home now and be done with it," I wept. I was near hysterical as I cried and quickly I felt myself being pulled against something warm and hard. I was against Warren's chest. "I don't want to feel like this anymore..." As I looked up at him I could see his eyes filling with tears.

"I promise you right now, I'll find some way for us to be together and not have to keep going through this," he told me.

We walked back up the street to Debbie's apartment; she was stood on the front door step waiting for us. Warren had taken my hand in his.

Back inside Warren took his overcoat off and sat down opposite me at the kitchen table. He squeezed my hand tightly and I couldn't help but cry again. My whole mind was a mass of confusion.

"Warren? Why don't you have Amy with you for the rest of the week?" Debbie asked out of the blue. "You should spend some time together."

"But she came to see you, Debbie," Warren told her. I still couldn't speak as I cried hard. I felt so utterly ridiculous about now.

"No, I want you two to have the rest of the week together. She's already had two weeks with me."

"Aim?" he asked me softly. "How about that? Want to spend the rest of the week with me?"

"It'll just make it harder to leave," I wept again. I turned on my seat and looked away, putting my hands to my face to conceal my tear streaked and bright red face.


	13. All The Time In The World

_A/N: I'd like to thank Echo Dancer from the bottom of my heart for her extremely kind and encouraging words. You're the one who is keeping me going with this story as without you I wouldn't have got this far with posts. The rest of this story is for you and I hope it is all to your liking. _

CHAPTER TWELVE: ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD

Warren

Tuesday

It was killing me watching Amy cry so damn hard like this, and what was it because of? Me. I could never regret meeting her, but at the same time, I felt a very small part of me whispering that maybe it might have been best we never met. No one knew exactly how much I wanted things to work out and how much determination I had inside me to make a relationship work, despite living opposite ends of the Atlantic. All we could do was make the most of the here and now, be together as much as we could, and then just face being apart when it came; unless I went back with her? That was always an option. But that day when we needed to part would always be a shadow weighing down on us. We had our commitments in our own homes, but maybe she could come back and stay with me after a few months? I knew we couldn't do it now, but why not tie up any loose ends and just do it later in the year?

Amy was still upset when she got in my car that afternoon; her face was still red and tears were still glazing her eyes. It was killing me seeing her like this and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop any of it. The only reason I hadn't burst into tears was because I wanted to remain strong for her. When there are two people and one is upset, the other has to keep strong and keep reason. I wanted to do that, even though right that second I felt as if all my reasoning had gone...disappeared somewhere. But in this last week and a half reason had never really played a part anyway. If reason had of played a solid and pivotal role in this, we'd have probably never met, or certainly wouldn't have been sitting where we were now. Both of us had acted purely on instinct and what we wanted, not reason. The fact I'd lost my virginity to a girl who I'd known a week. Where was the reason in that?

The roads were pretty clear so I reached over and took Amy's hand in mine, keeping my other hand firmly locked on the wheel. She was still on the verge of tears and sniffed every now and again, a sign of being upset. Up until now it had been me who was the one who showed more signs of the separation being painful; okay, so she'd mentioned it, but I was the one who had harped on being alone once we parted. I think everything had just built up in her and today had been the bursting point for Amy.

In the elevator things were quiet. Amy stood the opposite side of the elevator to me with her arms folded and she looked away. Why were things turning out to be so difficult? My brain was aching with all the confusion and debate which was going on in my skull.

I carried Amy's bags into my place as she was now staying with me until she left for the airport early Saturday morning. I'd agreed to take her and we'd meet Debbie there to see Amy off. Amy was still quiet and remained that way for a while; not even asking her for a drink seemed to bring her out of this shell. She just sat down on the couch with her arms folded and stared into space while I made myself a coffee. I'd have gladly gone for something much stronger about now.

I sat down in the armchair just across from the couch. "Aim, talk to me, please," I asked her. Her watery eyes looked up at me, pulling on my heartstrings.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked me.

"Maybe how we could actually make something work," I proposed, although my voice had just the slightest hint of frustration dripping from it.

"How can it work over thousands of miles, Warren?" she asked me, her eyes widening. "You have your own life to lead and things can happen..." I knew exactly what she was hinting at when she said "and things can happen". I couldn't help but grit my teeth. What the _fuck_ did she think of me?

"Just don't..." I said finally between my gritted teeth.

"Just don't _what_?" she asked, mockingly imitating my words. I'd never seen this side of her before and it was starting to worry me. "I have very little trust now for anyone; I was screwed over by one boyfriend who I actually lived close to and who wasn't from a rich family, but he did it across me. Who's to say you won't do it, too?"

Where the fuck had all this crap suddenly sprung from? I know she had trust issues due to the dick she once dated, but this was _insane_. "Okay," I began. "Have you ever known many rich people?" I was getting defensive now as she was annoying me with this.

"No," she replied sheepishly.

"Then how do you know they're all cheating pricks? Just because I live up here and have a nice car you automatically assume you mean nothing to me," I growled. I couldn't help it and everything came tumbling out. "Or is this because of me talking to Debbie earlier in the kitchen, which happened to be the exact moment you stormed out without any word or reason?" Her eyes had grown dark and I knew in that moment I'd pissed her off, but she needed to hear this. She needed to hear the truth of how she was sounding about now. "What I don't understand is you're worried about this and you were the one who wanted me to get on with Debbie, so why are you assuming things will happen between us now? I'm sorry to say, but she's just not my type."

"I'm not assuming anything, but what am I supposed to think? I was cheated on once and it could..."

"I'm not this guy you dated, Aim. Can't you see that? We're different men and you seem to think I'm like him. How the hell am I like him? For one you said how different he was around you to me," I persisted. I was going to get this out of her. It was angering me intensely thinking that she thought I was the same as that _fucking dick_. He'd jeopardised his relationship with her and lost her, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I was going to hold onto her as long as I fucking well could.

"You sit there lecturing me on trust issues and I was the one who had to tell Debbie about what you are," she snapped. "You're a fine one to preach."

"But did I stop you in the end? No, I didn't. You went ahead and told her everything. I took that leap and let her know everything about me. But you won't trust me and you expect me to trust you. One thing you have to learn, Aim, everything in a relationship is equal. How can you expect me to trust you when you can't even do me the same courtesy?"

I got up and sat beside her on the couch. She looked across at me and then rested her head gently on my shoulder. "You've never built up your trust with someone and thought it'd been so solid and then it's all come crashing down," she told me. "It's the worst feeling in the world and I hope it never happens to you, but please just promise me this now." Then she moved her head away from me, pulled her leg under herself and looked at me. "If you feel you don't want to be with me anymore and want someone else, please, just do the right thing and tell me. I couldn't stand that pain again. I'd rather you just be honest."

"I promise, but I can tell you right now that it won't happen," I told her honestly. She was the only girl in this entire world I wanted; not even overly made up, big titted blondes could make me see otherwise. Then our conversation made me think back to one of Dad's secretaries who I'd had the biggest crush on a couple of years back. Back then I thought she was the most beautiful woman alive and I'd constantly watch her, but she'd told me I was a freak. Some of Dad's workers knew what I was and she'd been one of them as she worked close with him and acted as his assistant. I sat and told Amy that story, relaying everything in detail of how agonising it'd been to have someone push me away and reject me. "For a while I got it into my head that all women would think that of me and find me utterly disgusting. All the women who were interested in me at parties and all that I just couldn't bring myself to act on their offers even though I wanted to."

Amy sat and listened to me as I spoke about my lack of faith in women. "Then people started assuming I was like this playboy guy because I had girls interested in me. People would see them talking to me and assume I'd took them back to my place to bed them."

"And that's what I'm scared of," she said softly. "What if one night you do meet a woman who doesn't find you disgusting and you do take up her offer?"

"Well, I won't be disgusting for too much longer," I sighed.

"You are _not_ disgusting anyway!" Amy half shouted. "You're perfect the way you are, and I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Would you still love me if I changed?" I asked her.

"Of course I would, but this is who you are. You can be whoever you want to be and you shouldn't be dictated to as to who you should be. Be free and be yourself." Of course she was right; she always had been. But try sitting in my position for just a second and see if you can completely absorb and act on those words. I bet you can't.

Talking to Amy sometimes was like how I used to talk to Mom. We were always so open and honest with each other, and eventually my relationship with her had to end somewhere down the line. I tried so hard not to think of her, but sometimes I just couldn't stop myself.

xxx

That afternoon and evening was pretty quiet. I think the near argument we'd had that afternoon had infiltrated the atmosphere so we sat, sometimes in silence, for most of the time, although we cuddled up together. I knew the reasons why she was finding it hard to trust me, but I couldn't understand why she just couldn't take on everything I'd said. I'd never go behind her back – never. But she was still adamant that something might happen. Maybe there was something I could do to make her realise just how much I wanted to be with her and not betray her. The only problem I'd have was looking like a complete fool if I did something over the top like proposing to her or some shit like that.

Our future together was now in the hands of fate. But why did fate have to control our lives so much? Surely there was some kind of control that we could take on.

Dinner was quick; I just grabbed some stuff out of the freezer and threw it together, but again everything seemed quiet. Amy was eating slowly, prodding her food with her fork. It was making me feel so uncomfortable right now and I couldn't help but drop my fork on the table and then stand up. She looked up at me in surprise. "What's the matter?" she asked me.

"You tell me," I hissed. I rarely got angry with anyone but myself, but this was just ridiculous now. "You've been quiet with me all afternoon and I just can't see why you're being like this with me."

"I just wish I could stay or you'd come with me," she said softly. Those words melted all the anger inside me and made a ball lurch upwards in my throat. I approached her seat and got down on my knee by her chair and took her hand. It was as if the proposal was about to drop out my mouth.

"If it was up to me, Aim, you could stay here but as you said you have commitments back home. Just know that you can always come here if you choose to. If one night you suddenly pick up your phone and call me to tell me you're coming to stay, I'll make sure I'm there to get you."

Amy laughed at me. "So you're saying if you were asleep and I woke you up you'd be happy to see me?"

"Of course I would and you know it."

xxx

By the time midnight came around we agreed to head to the bedroom. The evening had been a lot easier since we spoke in the kitchen and we'd both laid our cards out on the table that we wanted to be together and we'd always be there no matter what hour it was.

While Amy got undressed in the bathroom, I made sure she had enough pillows for the night and undressed down into just my underwear which was how I usually slept. The most I wore was grey sweat pants and that was only when it was a colder night.

When Amy came back into the room she was wearing lilac silky PJs and I'd already scooted myself under the covers. I moved over to her side of the bed as she got in and pulled her gently back into my arms and against my chest. I whispered that I loved her into her ear and those words felt so right.

xxx

I woke in the middle of the night after I'd gone to sleep pretty quickly due to me and Amy making love again. Things had just started off as a simple embrace and then she turned towards me, kissing me and things just spiralled out of control. Her naked body was tucked against me when I woke up and she was still sleeping soundly. Slowly I pulled myself from under her, positioning her carefully back against the pillow. She tossed over a little and then must have fell back to sleep again, groaning under her breath.

I put my underwear and jeans on and then walked slowly to my balcony, opening the doors in the process. Most nights I'd just stand here for a while, thinking on everything, but now that things were different and I was with Amy, I still felt torn. My worries were still there, except my main worry was now Amy. It was though there was always something to be worried and confused about. Flying usually took away the worries for a while, but no matter how much I flew, the worry about Amy just wouldn't disappear. She was too big a part of my life now and I knew deep down in the very bottom of my heart that if we parted on Saturday, chances were we wouldn't survive like this.

Long distance relationships were something that rarely seemed to work nowadays and it was usually due to the lack of commitment in one party or the other. But I knew that wasn't the case here; we desperately wanted to make something work, but I think both of us had confidence and trust issues which would always act as a barrier. I had a feeling inside me that Amy would be the one to pull the plug on me. It was as if I was having premonitions of what might be and no matter how much I tried to push it all away, the feeling and images in my head just got more prominent and strong.

I did go for a fly in the end, but only briefly. The enjoyment wasn't there that I usually felt, instead I felt as if a huge gaping hole had been cut inside me. Usually the wind made me comforted, but tonight it seemed to make me even tenser. Instead I focused my thoughts on Amy and our time together earlier and I tried to maintain that thought steadily in my brain. All it did was make me smile and then begin to feel aroused again. In comparison to the first two times we slept together, this time was much slower. We took our time almost as if we had all the time in the world, or maybe it was because we didn't want to part. I certainly knew I never wanted to part from her.


	14. Inferior

_A/N: My updates are swift at the moment because I already have a lot of this story written, but in another week or two, my updates will begin to slow down as I catch up with myself and actually need to physically write a chapter before posting it. At the moment I'm just lightly tweaking chapters and posting them. Enjoy! _

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: INFERIOR

Amy

Wednesday

I woke up that morning to feel the sun bright and warm on my face, but also to an arm wrapped around my middle tightly. I hadn't slept like this (apart from the first night I spent here) in a while now and it felt so much better than it had before. Just knowing that he was behind me made me grin and I moved backwards, snuggling into him. And I knew right them that he'd either been awake all along or I'd woke him up as his arms tightened around me even further. Then he began kissing my back and my shoulder again.

His lips against me felt like pure silk and I couldn't help but moan as tingles shot around my body. Last night had been even better than the times before which we'd slept together. It seemed to go so much slower but the passion was absolutely mind blowing, and it was also the first time I'd accomplished an orgasm during actual sex. There was no way I wanted any of this to end.

"You sure you still want to come out tonight?" Warren asked me, his voice so quiet and almost gentle against my neck. "We can always do something else."

I turned over and looked at him. "But you brought me the shoes and dress now." Even though I loved him, I hadn't been exactly thrilled about the idea of this party since he first asked me.

With a boyish smile he placed a gentle kiss to my lips and then spoke. "Well, we can always do something else which will put them to good use."

With a laugh I nudged my nose up to his neck and pressed my face against him. "If we carry on from last night, they'll be winding up on the floor anyway."

xxx

For the rest of the day we remained at Warren's place and just lounged around. Warren had finally decided against the party tonight and just wanted to take me out instead. I can honestly say I was a lot happier about this prospect. At least it wouldn't be wasting the money he'd spent on me for the dress and shoes. He also made a couple of secret phone calls and then sat down with me in the living room where we snuggled together, flicking through the day time channels.

In the meantime I'd called Debbie and told her she wouldn't need to do my makeup and hair tonight and I explained that I and Warren were going out ourselves instead. I felt really terrible having basically upped and left Debbie for Warren. I'd originally come over here to spend time with Debbie, not him, but I never knew I was going to meet him.

By the time it hit six 'o' clock we both separated; I'd been given the bathroom first while Warren prepared his clothes in his bedroom. I'd brought my dress along with me after I'd been asked if I wanted to spend the rest of the week with Warren and the gorgeous piece of clothing was now hanging up on the back of the bathroom door. On the sideboard next to the sink was my toiletry bag.

Firstly I slipped out of my jeans and T-shirt and changed into my strapless bra. Even though the dress had small pockets at the front for my boobs to go in, I still wore my bra underneath to make sure I was well supported.

The dress felt so amazing against my skin; I truly adored the feeling of it. I brushed my hands down it and felt myself go weak at the knees as I began imagining Warren removing it. I was sincerely hoping that tonight would take that turn. Next I clipped up my hair and let two pieces fall down either side of my face, and then I slid my feet into the new shoes. They were extremely comfortable to say they were new, although they were flat. I'd never been able to wear high heels; most of the time I walked around in trainers, pumps and boots. But tonight was different, and I had reason to be dressed like this.

Deep down I liked being dressed like this. It made me feel sexy, although the more rational side of me didn't like it. It was so unlike me. But as I stepped out of the bathroom and into Warren's bedroom, his reaction made me love the attire all the more.

He turned around and slowly a smile lit up his face. "God, Aim, you look so beautiful," he said quietly.

I could feel myself blushing as he stepped up to me. For a second he just looked at me as if he didn't quite know what to do with the situation and himself. "You should go and get dressed," I said and then moved away, winking. I liked being like this, and I kind of liked teasing him too. It was as if I wanted to tease him and build him up so we could have fun again tonight.

While Warren was in the bathroom I remained in the bedroom and sat on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and wondered why my life had taken such a drastic turn this last two weeks. Was there something which had brought us both together like this? Two people from different sides of society and the ocean and we'd randomly met up and fell for each other. It was like something out of a bad romance film and I couldn't quite fathom it.

When Warren finally came out of the bathroom, he was wearing a full black suit with an open neck white shirt. "At least I don't have to wear a tux," he said, chuckling and fiddling with his cuff links. He then looked up at the clock. "We should be heading downstairs." I frowned.

"Have you got everything timed exactly or something?" I asked him.

"Maybe, but there's a reason for it."

The evening began with Warren guiding me outside where a black, sleek limo was waiting. A black man greeted Warren; I merely said hello politely and got in the back quickly. I was self conscious enough as it was wearing this dress. Nervously I sat down and waited for Warren to get in too. The sweat felt as if it were literally dripping from my hands, and every other part of my body.

I had no idea where to look. I'd never been in a limo before. Soon I could feel that we were moving and shortly after that, Warren scooted over towards me. "You alright?" he asked, and then he wound his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah," I replied feebly, feeling so utterly stupid in this situation. None of it whatsoever made an iota of sense. My eyes began darting around the vehicle, studying the row of drinks bottles which were lined up on either side. It really was a comfortable vehicle – obviously made purely for luxury and to show off power.

I needed to concentrate on the real reason I was here and it was Warren. I wasn't here for the luxury or ride in a limo. No, I was here to spend time with the man I loved. At least we weren't heading to that dreaded party his dad was hosting. I'd escaped the persecution of billionaire big wigs. Something told me though that this wasn't really, deep down, the life that Warren wanted to live either. He'd been more than happy cancelling plans to go to the do which his dad had arranged. But then again, he'd rather spend it with me? I found that a little unbelievable - a man who had everything, the typical silver spoon in his mouth, and he preferred spending time with me? When you look at life though, no matter what background everyone is from, we all need the same things. There's only so long you can go without human contact, without sharing emotions with other people. Emotions are our weakness as human beings, and despite some people having money and power, they can still never be void of that. We still have that vulnerability inside us and that need for love. In fact it's usually richer people that find it hard to cope emotionally with life; they wind up having so many people after them just for their money and power, and rarely actually find anyone with true, decent intentions.

"Do you ever worry that I'm only with you for your money?" I asked Warren suddenly on spur of the moment. My thoughts of being wealthy, yet lacking emotional stability, made me ponder this.

Warren seemed to back up a little and when I looked into his eyes, he was frowning. "Why would you think I'd think that?" he asked, seeming to be taken completely off guard by my stupid question.

"I don't know," I replied, a little embarrassed that I'd asked him that. "I suppose it's because you hear of so many gold diggers marrying rich men."

"There seems to be something here which you haven't quite grasped, Aim," he began and then moved closer toward me. "I do actually trust you." With that he just smiled at me, making light of it. When you look at our situations, he had more reason to distrust me; I could easily be one of those gold diggers I mentioned to him. It's a sad thing to think that a lot of richer people don't find true love, but merely a love of their bank balance. Seriously I didn't care about Warren's upbringing and bank balance; it didn't sway me in any way, apart from me feeling inferior. It didn't somehow make me want him all the more. What I felt for him, was for _him _alone.

I was finally beginning to feel that love and appreciation I'd been without for the last couple of years. The way Warren held me was unlike any of the times that Alex did. With Warren it was as though he didn't want me to go and he was protecting me, keeping me locked close to his heart. It was all or nothing with him – if he couldn't kiss me then he wouldn't even try. Warren seemed to pour his heart and soul into every little thing he did.

The ride was actually quite short. We were only in the back for about ten minutes and then more light flooded into the limo as the driver opened the door. He gave me a big smile, his white teeth shining through from his extremely dark skin.

I let myself out of the limo, rather than letting the driver help me out like I was some helpless, defenceless and typical woman. But as soon as I'd stepped up onto the pavement, Warren was there to take my hand and guide me inside. If there was one thing I loved about being in a relationship with Warren, it was holding his hand. For some reason I'd always loved holding someone's hand, as if it signified we were together and tightened our grip on one another.

We walked up a small set of steps and finally arrived inside a huge, regal looking restaurant. It was quite similar to the one he'd taken me to on our first date, but this one seemed even more elegant. A huge chandelier was hanging from the white ceiling and waiters and ushers dashed about from one side to the other. I could see through into the main eating area and there were literally about a hundred small tables, although the room didn't seem to be half full. Even though it wasn't brimming to its full capacity, employees were still racing about...probably making sure everything was perfect.

Suddenly my mind slipped back to how the dress made me feel and I felt a sly smile erupt on my face. The silk was like heaven against my skin and gradually I began having daydreams of Warren's hand slipping up my thigh and brushing the fabric away. "You coming?" he asked, his voice ripping through my incredibly pleasurable day dream.

"Sorry," I said softly. The man at the podium, where Warren had been standing the last two minutes, gave us both a smile. Then he took my hand again.

I studied all the tables as we walked past and it was mostly cosy couples who had come here. All of them were wearing extremely expensive looking clothing; the women were all beautiful and made up with glittering diamonds around their necks and wrists, and then dangling from their ears. I knew I looked so drab and simple in comparison. The only jewellery I happened to be sporting was two simple studs in each ear and one at the top of my right ear. And then my necklace Warren had brought me which didn't look anywhere near as detailed, expensive and regal looking as all the other women in this place.

Finally we came to a table which was in the very corner of the place at the back. We sat down and for a few seconds Warren remained silent and just watched me across the table.

"Don't do that," I said, laughing. "It makes me nervous."

"Why?" he asked simply.

"I've never been very good with men watching me. It makes me get all embarrassed and jittery."

"It's only me, Aim."

The way he said "It's only me" seemed to imply he was someone who I saw every day and had known my entire life, like a next door neighbour for example who borrows your gardening tools and comes around for tea or coffee, or maybe an uncle. But he was entirely different - this was the man I was in love with and who I wanted to find me attractive. Something inside me told me that I didn't have to try with him and he accepted me completely how I was, but I couldn't help feel as though I still had to impress him.

"You seem really awkward," he said softly, lowering his head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly.

"Come on," he told me, getting up and holding out his hand. "We don't have to stay in here if you don't want to."

I felt so guilty pulling him out of the restaurant that night. Maybe he wanted to impress me and show me the kind of things in his life that he could give to me.

When we got back to the limo, the driver was still there...incredibly, he was still there. Warren whispered something to him which immediately got me suspicious. But I went along with it all and got back in, sliding across the leather seat. Why did everything feel so good against my skin? Firstly it was my dress and now it was the feel of the leather seat on the backs of my thighs. There was only one other thing which was better than the leather and dress against my skin, and I sincerely hoped I'd get to feel it again tonight.

When the limo had finally stopped again, the driver got out and I distinctly heard him walk away. "Where's he going?" I asked Warren. He just grinned at me.

"Don't worry about him. He's just giving us some time to ourselves." Then I felt a kiss against my lips again and it gradually got hotter and wilder. I couldn't hold back anymore. And within a minute or so my instinct had risen so high that I unconsciously began pulling his jacket off which he tossed into the corner.

And then he did what I'd been fantasising about him doing – he ran his hand up my thigh and brushed the dress away and in that moment electricity surged through me so damn quickly that I couldn't help but moan loudly.

I pulled Warren down hard against me and we kissed. It seemed as if we were fighting; maybe fighting our passions. I'd never felt this way about anyone before, not even my ex boyfriend. He hadn't brought this passion surge out in me.

Quickly I began unbuttoning Warren's shirt, feeling so impatient as the feelings continued to consume me. By now I was lying down flat on the back seat and Warren was above me, smiling that boyish smile as my hands trailed further down his opening shirt. Once the damn shirt was off, I tackled his straps, dragging them off angrily. Then I let my hands slip down his shoulders and into that softness. He groaned and then a shiver from him pulsed through my hands. "You're perfect like this, the way you are," I told him, pressing my forehead to his. I never wanted him to change for anything and wanted him to keep his wings; they were a part of him and nothing about him needed to be changed. "I should call you Angel," I told him, referring to his angelic image.

"I kinda like that," he replied with a smirk. "But it means I'm named after the guy in Buffy."

I couldn't help but scoff loudly. "He wishes he was half as handsome as you," I told him honestly, and then kissed him again, while I let my hands caress his bare chest. His skin was soft, yet I could feel the hard muscles beneath the skin rippling as I touched him.

I unzipped Warren's trousers and as I did, I tenderly cupped his manhood and let my fingers gently slide down its length, caressing and teasing it slowly. Warren bucked almost violently as I did so and moaned breathlessly. I loved to hear him let out cries of pleasure, as it let me know that he desired me.

We kissed yet again and as we did, Warren began to remove his trousers and slid his underwear down with them. Once he was out of the offending clothing, he brushed his hand down my shoulder, and I couldn't help but shiver uncontrollably. I knew what was coming, and I wanted it now. Warren began removing the straps of my dress, pushing them further down my arms. My self control seemed to jolt out of me once again and I kissed Warren furiously while pulling myself angrily out of my dress. I wanted and needed him, and when he was inside me it was like complete and utter bliss.

I clutched hold of his shoulders and he entered me – we became one; two imperfect parts of a perfect whole.

We moved back and forth, and pulsed in and out of each other. And as we gathered a quicker rhythm, I locked my legs shut around Warren's waist, pulling him fully inside me. We groaned, sweat, shook and became liberated in one another's arms.

As Warren got faster, building his confidence, I dug my hands hard into his wings, revelling in that softness which I associated with the red hot pleasure he gave me. Between my legs I could feel a fire burning and with Warren pulsing in and out, I could feel waves washing over me. Our kisses stifled the groans which we let out, and our hands travelled over one another, inspecting one another almost studiously.

And then Warren let out one final and guttural moan, letting me know his release had come. He smiled between his elevated breaths and cupped my cheek with his hand, telling me he loved me.


	15. Someone To Love Me

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SOMEONE TO LOVE ME

Warren

Thursday

I woke the next morning only to find that Amy wasn't beside me. For a split second I grew terrified; a red hot bolt smashed through my head and I sat bolt upright. It was almost as if she'd disappeared completely. The sheets on her side had been pulled back so she couldn't have gone far. I slowly settled back down, allowing my quickened heartbeat to lessen.

About five minutes later and the door opened...and there she was. It never failed – each and every time I looked at her intense feelings coursed through my entire body. And I could never help but smile. She was my reminder that someone in this world did give a shit and I wasn't on my own anymore. She was my godsend.

Amy got back into bed and moved closer toward me, then I felt that soft impact of her lips against mine, and we kissed, enjoying what little time we had left and the special bond we'd forged. Her tongue pressed hard against mine and our breaths became pants as we grew desperate for air. Her kiss was always so incredibly intense and mind blowing that when we finished I shivered uncontrollably.

After breakfast, that dread began to set in again and it rendered me unable to speak for a few seconds as I stood in the kitchen, the dishes floating in the soapy water.

"Warren? What is it?" Amy asked me. I loved to hear her say my name in that accent, but that accent was the constant reminder that she didn't belong here with me. Her home was in another country, and in two days I'd have to let her go.

"Nothing," I mumbled, and went back to the dishes. When I was on my own, before I met her, it was as though there was a constant, huge gaping hole inside me which needed to be filled. My world was so grey, so mundane and not even letting myself weep would get the feelings and raw emotions out of me. Before she came, I was broken and beaten down, but now I felt as if I had more of a reason to be alive. Brightness had returned to my life and made the grey shadows dissipate. Amy had given me a chance to see that there was hope for everyone. Nothing would stay dark forever.

I turned my rapidly declining attention back to the dishes while Amy just took a seat and began fiddling with the white tablecloth. Maybe I could go to England for a while with her? But wouldn't we encounter this exact same problem when the time came for _me_ to leave?

She never asked me again that day what the matter was but there was still something lingering between us that I really didn't like. On a couple of occasions when we walked down the street, hand in hand, she'd catch my glance and then look away sadly. I knew what this was but I didn't have the heart to bring it up again.

We stopped at one store which was all expensive-looking figurines and trinkets. Her eyes looked so beautiful as she inspected the glass cases, and as we stopped at one, I couldn't help myself and wound my arm around her waist and pulled her closer toward me. Then I gently kissed her cheek and moved along to her lips. She giggled faintly and pulled away, still smiling. "There's a time and place for that kind of behaviour, Sir."

"You weren't complaining last night when I had you in the back of Dad's limo," I told her teasingly. There was no way I ever wanted any of this to end; my life had turned around completely all in the matter of two weeks, and it had to turn a complete three hundred and sixty degrees...back to where I started once she was gone. Then I'd be left alone again to wonder whether the Cure was the right way to go about things. Thankfully, since I'd had my time taken up with Amy, I hadn't thought on the Cure all that much. Sure, I'd told her about it, but it hadn't really been the main focus of my thoughts – Amy, and her leaving, had.

"You can be so dirty sometimes...but I like it," Amy whispered to my ear, and then placed a kiss against my lobe and I felt the smallest and most miniscule part of her tongue touch my lobe. I could feel myself getting aroused again as she had this effect on me whenever she was within close proximity. Bearing in mind, I was twenty three and hadn't had sex up until about a week ago. Of course I wanted more and I was starting to compensate for what I hadn't been getting. I guess it was only natural.

I'd read porn magazines, but nothing had gotten me as aroused as this. Amy was flesh and blood, standing right in front of me. I didn't have the need to masturbate anymore...I had Amy. But, again, we had a grand total of two fucking days left and what was that? Nothing.

The night before had been proof to me, yet again, that there was more to this than just puerile childish attention and wannabe romance. This was real to us, and nothing would ever make me see otherwise. Whenever I looked into Amy's eyes, I would see the sincerity burning there, showing me that she meant every word which slipped off her tongue. I'd seen the way she'd cried at the prospect of us being parted this coming weekend, and I'd felt the way she dragged me in closer when we'd made love in the limo. Deep down I'd always known this was serious between us. As soon as I met Amy, I wanted her in my life in some way. She'd seen my true self and had accepted me as I am, and that meant I wanted her in my life. But during the time we'd got to know one another more and grown more comfortable, that bond had seeped into something so different. I didn't just want her in my life, but I wanted her as a part of me.

When we first kissed I never really acknowledged the fact that I might have just been attaching myself to her for company, and for a girl. I'd never had a girl before, so the first one who appears in my life I try and latch onto her as desperately as possible. That was slowly beginning to sink in to my mind now that maybe at first it could have been that reason, but the more I mused on it as we walked hand in hand, the more I knew it was wrong. When I looked at Amy my insides curled hard and awkwardly, letting me know this was serious. It wasn't just my loner way of attaching me to someone for a long haul, life-long commitment.

Her hand tightened into mine as we walked on down the high street, watching the trams move on past slowly. The sun was beginning to sink on the horizon and the breeze was gradually waning which had been present much of the day by the beach.

"Do you think there'll ever be a time when we're together for good?" she asked me, her voice seeming to sail away into the distance on the wind. I felt something inside me melt away again and a lump rise in my throat. I moved behind her and pulled her back into my arms.

"Yes," I whispered, placing my head on her shoulder and letting the smell of her hair dance up my nose. In the corner of my eye I could see passers by watching us, but quite honestly, I didn't give a shit. I only had two days left of holding her in my arms and if it meant me standing here for the next forty eight hours with her, then so be it. "You don't, do you?" I asked her, sensing the lack of faith in her.

"I don't know," she replied quietly.

Back at my place we had an early night and got undressed around ten. For a short while I lay on my stomach, letting my wings rest for the first time today. Amy was lying on her back staring absently at the ceiling. Slowly I shifted over and saw her smile faintly. She moved over so she was on her stomach too and looked at me, her bright eyes locked on me.

I rose up a little and tucked my face into the base of her neck, listening to her giggle. "Stop it," she laughed. My left hand moved down her side gently, feeling her curves beneath the pyjamas she wore.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" I whispered and kissed down the base of her neck and onto her back, then her shoulders as she was wearing a white camisole, giving me access to some skin. Her skin grew warm under my lips the more I kissed until I heard her moan my name.

That night was the most intense I'd felt; every second that we had together felt as if I was on fire and sheer electricity was coursing around my body. We tried each position, getting acquainted with one another – we began with me over her, then her on top of me, me behind her. Every time we were one I felt as if I was giving a little piece of myself to her. I must have come half a dozen times that night and by the time we were finished, I was utterly spent in every aspect of the term. Physically and mentally I was drained.

Even once we'd finished, we lay together kissing. "I promise that soon we won't have to keep worrying like this," I told her between kisses. She had her arms around my neck and I could feel her fingers sifting through my hair. For a while she just looked up at me under the faint light of my bedside lamp. Her lips lifted into a smile and her bright eyes surveyed my face and the smile broadened. "What?" I asked teasingly, looking down at her.

"I'm just admiring you," she said, giggling. For a second I didn't quite realise what had been so funny in that remark, and then suddenly it hit me – I'd said that to her a few days ago when she noticed me watching her.

I smiled back and sighed, resting my arm on the bed so I was elevated above her. "Admire me all you want. Just as long as you let me admire you, too," I told her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek bone.

One more whole day left and then...nothing; she'd be leaving me on Saturday morning. As if she were listening to my thoughts she let the smile disappear from her lips and then looked down, her eyes falling from mine. "I want to buy you something tomorrow before I leave Saturday," she told me.

"Why?" I asked her. "You don't need to buy me anything."

"I have my necklace from you; I want you to have something from me – something to keep."

"You're enough for me. I don't need anything else," I replied honestly. Just as long as I had Amy in my life in some way, I didn't need a piece of jewellery from her or something to try and tell me she loved me. The nights we'd spent together showing one another how much we loved each other was enough; a piece of gold could never tell someone you love them. Some people buy jewellery as a way of buying love. I'd brought Amy's necklace because she liked it, not because I wanted to buy her love.

I lay down next to her and pulled her gently back into my arms and kissed her head. But as my lips rested in her hair, I couldn't help but close my eyes and feel that pain fill me up again. The pain was rooted deep inside me, that pain which always acted as a reminder that I was destined to be alone. As long as I had these wings on my back I'd be living a life of isolation, and Amy had been the only person to show me that there was hope and light somewhere. If we stayed together I wouldn't need to change and become someone else, I could remain as I am. But without her I was left defenceless, alone and 'different' from everyone else. My life would return to covering myself up, living a lie and being what everyone else wanted me to be, not the real person I was deep down, buried underneath the insecurity.

The dreams started coming back that night, the dreams of the pain I felt when I cut my own flesh away, trying to be like everyone else and win my family's approval. I'd see the flash of the tiles under my feet, the feathers lying there, sprinkled with droplets of my blood. I'd feel the pain in my back and my breath would become heavy...panting, wheezing, desperate for air.

Suddenly everything disappeared and so did the pain; I was sat upright in bed, breathing hard staring at the opposite wall. Then her voice infiltrated through the aftermath, the images which were still ravaging my mind.

I looked to see her scared face staring at me. "What's the matter?" she asked, placing her hand on my bare shoulder. "I've never seen anyone writhe around like that. I tried to soothe you but you kept calling out and moaning." Thankfully by now the panting had started to subside and my breath was becoming more comfortable. Amy had moved across and was sat right beside me. I felt her soft head rest against me and then her arm came around me, pressing into my wings. Again, she was embracing my difference and accepting it as a part of me.

As we sat together I began to grow scared of falling asleep again; these dreams had been with me for ten years now since I was twelve and they would not go away, no matter how hard I tried. Sometimes it could be as much as eight months of which I'd go without one of these haunting dreams, but they'd soon come back. Dad just put it down to being a 'trauma' and it was natural to re-live it through dreams.

It was half two in the morning when I finally glanced over at my clock, the red digits glowing through the darkness of the room. Amy switched on the bedside lamp and scooted back over to me. "Do you want me to get you a drink or something?" she asked her voice full of concern for me, as it always was. As she asked that I thought on it and decided I was thirsty enough for something.

"Um, I'll have a coffee," I said weakly.

"At this hour?" she giggled. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I watched as she put her pyjamas back on and made her way to the door and then looked back at me, smiling. Why couldn't she stay with me? She was so kind and gentle, but also so strong in her opinions. It didn't matter anymore how much I mused over this problem; Amy was going home the day after tomorrow and I had to accept that, no matter how hard and painfully it always hit me in the face.

My eyes were sore and I felt as though I'd drop back into the pillow any second, but I couldn't face any more sleep so I got up and walked through into the kitchen. My kitchen joined onto my large living room so I had to walk through that room first, and as I came into it, I saw Amy sitting silently in the armchair nearest the fireplace. "Sorry," she said quickly, getting to her feet. "I was waiting for the coffee."

"It's okay," I told her, approaching. I reached out and took her small hand, lifting it to my face and I kissed it gently. My eyes suddenly locked on the dark mark on her neck and I smiled. "Just admiring the work for tonight."

"You've got one, too," she said, laughing.

"Really?" I asked, genuinely shocked by this. I knew she'd kissed me pretty hard and locked down on my neck a few times, but I didn't realise it had marked. "I think we both went a little overboard tonight."

Amy sidled closer towards me, placing a hand on my chest. "But did you like it?"

"Not really," I said in a matter of fact tone, trying to keep a straight face. "I _loved_ it." I could still feel her soft mouth locked around my dick and I could taste her sweetness in my mouth from between her legs. We'd inspected one another far more thoroughly that night. She'd shown me exactly what I'd been missing these last years when guys my age had been dating.

Once the coffee was done we both sat down in the living room in the armchairs opposite one another. I think she was expecting me to explain myself when it came to the dreams. "I'm sorry if I woke you up," I said, feeling embarrassed for her seeing me in such a predicament.

"Don't apologise. I'm just worried what was going on to make you move around like that. It was scary. It seemed like you were in pain."

"I was. The thing is," I began, lowering my head. I felt stupid enough for her seeing me like that, but now I had to explain myself and go through how I'd got to that point. I sighed, stopping as I felt my heartbeat gather momentum again in my chest. So far she'd shown she could be trusted with everything, so why couldn't she be trusted with this? Then I began to speak and as I spoke it was as though someone else was talking away. "When my wings grew I tried so damn hard to hide them away. I was scared people would find out and hate me. Dad had already said that mutants were deformed people, and how could I let him see me like that?"

Amy was watching me, her mug clutched between her hands. And never once did she take her eyes off me.

I continued. "It wasn't all that hard at first. I mean, I was only a kid and they didn't show, but when I finally figured out what they were and the feathers grew, I knew I had to do something. So...I cut them off. I did it in the bathroom when I was with my dad and he was attending some meeting and he took me with him. It hit me then that if I didn't do something about this, someone would eventually find out. And my dad did when I'd cut them off. Sometimes I get dreams and I can feel the pain again. I just can't stop it..." I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks and my throat constrict. I held my head down and felt uncontrollable shivers race through me and before I was aware of what was happening I was weeping hard in Amy's arms.

That embrace was what I'd always needed, always yearned for, and yet never received. Even mom had looked at me differently when she knew something was 'wrong' with me. She still loved me, or said she did, but there was something in her eyes which had suddenly appeared when she'd come upon the revelation of what I was.

"Well I found out, didn't I?" she asked me and then kissed my head. I sighed in her arms and held her tighter to me. "And I could _never_ hold that against you. You don't see how beautiful you are to me, and I'd never want to see you change for anyone; they're not worth being in your life if they expect you to change."

"Let's face it, I'm not normal and I know that. I never will be," I said, pulling from her arms. The tears had stopped now, but my nose was blocked after crying. I sniffed and looked down, feeling the biggest jerk alive. "If I ever have kids, they'd run the risk of being like me. Who would want that? Who would want to have kids with me?"

Then her soft voice pierced through the veil of shadow which was slowly descending on me again. "I would," she whispered. She was on her knees looking up at me from the rug and her eyes made all my insides curl and constrict so sharply that I felt I couldn't breathe. "No one asks for imperfections, they just happen. What we look like is something we can't control, but what you do with your life and how you treat people_ is_ something you can control. I could look at you right now and ask the question, if you didn't have wings would you be more sociable with people? And would that sociability mean that you'd interact more with women, making it so I never met you? And if we did meet in that circumstance, would you still want to be with me like you do now? Face it, we live in completely different worlds and it was pure luck and coincidence that made us meet. If you didn't have your wings it'd probably make you more confident and outgoing and you wouldn't look at me twice."

"That's who I could have been, not who I am," I told her. "I can't change how I feel about you."

"But you're willing to let your dad change who you are and take your wings away, and again, that's not who you are. I love you for everything you are, good and bad, and I'd never want any of that to change. The only thing that makes you different is you stand out to me more than any other man on this planet."

"Then why question what I'd think of you if I wasn't like this? This is who we are and who we are brought us here. Everything inside us determines the choices we'll make and the things we'll do. I could have forgotten you after that night in the park and just gone on as though nothing had ever happened, but I didn't. I went back to see if you were there."

"You did?" Amy asked, moving towards me. She took my hands in hers, cradling them lovingly.

I felt so stupid and hung my head in shame. "Yeah. I needed someone to love me."


	16. The Last Day

_A/N: I do apologise in advance for any mistakes in this chapter regarding the game of baseball. I'm not American and haven't ever sat through a game live. I've seen them on the TV, but never watched one live. I had to go with instinct on this to get Amy's reaction to her first game just right. I hope this chapter pleases the loyal few who are following._

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE LAST DAY

Amy

_Last Day_: Friday

I felt pain stab me in the temples as I woke up. Warren was asleep beside me on his stomach and his face scrunched into the pillow awkwardly. My eyes drifted over his wings and never once had they ever made me feel disgusted about him. They were beautiful, but that beauty was seen as ugly and deformed by a lot of people. What was the difference between seeing a picture of an angel on a church window to him? People accepted those depictions as beautiful, but why couldn't he be beautiful through everyone's eyes? His difference had become second nature to me now and no matter how much he tried to stick to the 'fact' that he felt 'different', his wings had never really become an object of fascination or 'difference' for me. I'd accepted him the way he was.

The shadow was hovering over me as I ate breakfast that today was my last day here; I'd loved each and every day I'd spent here. Warren, however, broke that silence as I spooned the last mouthful of cereal into my mouth. "How about we go get Debbie and just head out for the day in the car?"

I just smiled in response to his proposal, and honestly, I couldn't think of a better day. I did want to go somewhere so I could buy not only a gift for Warren, but also one for Debbie. Apart from my sister back home and parents, they were the closest people to me now. Although thinking on it, so was my best friend. She was there for me no matter what hour of the day and never complained about it. In essence I was extremely lucky to have these wonderful people in my life. Sometimes I'd feel I was lonely, but I always took things for granted and never really acknowledge the special people around me for exactly what they were and deserved to be.

Debbie was up for the outing and seemed genuinely happy to hear from me over the phone. She told me she'd be ready for us to pick her up in an hour's time. Being with two of the most special people in my life was how I wanted to end this holiday which had proved to be one of the most important periods in my life. Not only had I finally gotten the courage to meet up with a woman I'd been conversing for months with over the Internet, but I'd found a wonderful man. Physically I would have called him the man of my dreams, along with his personality, but his history and background was far from dreamy. I suppose not many people could ever imagine such a man being so sad and full of pain deep down. He was right when he told me people assumed he'd be bedding a different woman every night, but through his insecurities he was bedding me. I seriously and highly doubted if that insecurity wasn't surrounding him and shrouding him like it was, I would be anywhere near him. I only had him because of the pain he felt.

As I got dressed in the bathroom, I began putting my toiletries away for my journey home tomorrow. And as each item disappeared back into my bag, I felt the pain build up in me and increase exponentially in severity. Why did I have to leave? Why couldn't we be together somehow? Or, why did we even meet at all? Was this God's sick game He was playing with us? Or had He sent us something truly special? There was nothing at all negative in my relationship itself with Warren – we loved one another far more than we could ever describe either in written word or vocally. The negativity was the situation surrounding our relationship.

Once my hair was brushed neatly, my teeth were cleaned and I was doused in just enough perfume for people to notice it, I emerged from the bathroom. Warren was tidying the bed and putting the sheets back neatly. For a second I just watched him, dressed in only his underwear and my eyes crept up to his wings. He was so beautiful and didn't even know it. "The bathroom's ready for you, sweet," I told him quietly.

It only just dawned on me but I still hadn't seen him fly. At night when I went to sleep is when I assumed he flew. Some mornings I'd even wake up to feel cool breeze wafting over me from the open sliding door which lead out onto the balcony. He must have left it open accidentally when returning from his flying.

Warren merely smiled at me and approached with his clean clothes in hand.

"Warren?" I asked him as he walked on past me.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like when you fly?" I asked; this was something I didn't know about him. I'd never asked him before what it felt like, and I wanted to feel everything he did. We'd shared so much this last fortnight and I wanted to know everything he felt.

"I couldn't explain it. I'd have to show you," he said softly. The change in his tone of voice told me that I shouldn't have asked him that, so I walked toward my suitcase and began putting the clothes back inside which had been taken out. Again, the pain seemed to swamp me more each and every time I placed a different piece of clothing away in the case. The sound of the bathroom door closing suddenly hit me and so did the intense sorrow. Tears began to fall down my cheeks so fast that I couldn't even stop them. I dropped down onto the bed and turned to face the huge window which gave a beautiful view of the bay. The sun was so warm on my face but it hurt my eyes and in that moment I did the last thing I could, I prayed. I prayed for some way we could stay together; as selfish as it sounded, even some tragedy which could ground all outgoing and incoming flights, giving me more time with Warren. But I knew it wouldn't happen, and how downright evil would I be for hoping for something like that? I knew I could NEVER wish something like that no matter how desperate I was.

In the car going to fetch Debbie, I was quiet. I knew that Warren had sensed how quiet I was. But what could I say to him? We were in this predicament and there was no way out of it. We couldn't just destroy our feelings, forget one another and move on as though neither of us had existed, although in a way, I felt maybe it'd be better if things did work that way. Maybe in the future something could be invented like in the film Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind; you want to get over an ex boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife etc, and scientists can now actually erase memories. But could I live without my memories of Warren? Could I live without the vision of his face burned into my mind? Well, if I'd had him erased, I'd never know he'd ever existed. I looked over at him as he drove and I knew I could never erase him, no matter how painful I found it to acknowledge he did exist and was a huge part of my life, whether he actively participated in it or not. I was no psychologist and I never intended to be one, but I knew this would be the toughest trial in my life so far. It was bad enough with Alex cheating on me, but being pulled away from Warren as though we weren't meant to be together even though we desperately wanted to be, that would kill me. I just knew it. I knew already that I wouldn't be able to take just talking to him on the phone or by e-mail – I had to have him physically with me to know he was still there. All the doubts which had come from my time with Alex needed to be put to rest and only Warren could do that, however, being thousands of miles away from him would only make that doubt burn deeper inside me.

At Debbie's she seemed genuinely happy and excited to see us. She held out her motherly arms and hugged me. For that split second I felt lost in the warmth and I felt the pain again. Someone else I had to leave behind. "There's a big baseball game on at Anaheim this afternoon. It's the Angels against the Yankees. I really want to go, and this will be your first game, Aim!" Debbie said loudly as she finally let go of me from her embrace.

"Sure!" Warren replied enthusiastically. "I haven't been to a ball game in a while. I kinda lost track of the league and got distracted with it. How about it, Aim?"

I looked between them both, instantly seeing the happiness dancing on their faces. Of course I'd never been to a live baseball game before and I supposed it would have been interesting to sit through one, although I'd never been a sports fan. "Yeah, okay," I replied feebly. But quite honestly, I doubted I'd enjoy much today, no matter what activity it was.

We all got into the car and I remained quiet. We were going to some place called Anaheim – somewhere I'd never heard of, although Warren had said it meant taking the bridge out of San Francisco.

"Have you done any writing while you've been here, Aim?" Debbie asked me, her motherly gaze watching me from the cramped back seat of Warren's lush sports car. Most sports cars were either cramped or had no backseat at all. In that split second it made me think back to the limo and then I looked at Warren; God, why did I have to feel like this about him? Every time I looked at him, it was as though I still couldn't quite comprehend that he loved me and that we'd had sex practically non stop since I'd started spending the week with him. Briefly my eyes travelled down and rested on his groin and a sly smile sat on my face – I could feel my cheeks move upward. Then I trailed the veins and knuckles on his hands which were tightly gripping the steering wheel, and I began imagining those hands touching me in places women would die to be touched, especially by someone like Warren. I could still feel his hand sifting through my hair and his fingers delving inside me, rubbing me and bringing me to a climax. Then I began re-living the sensation of his penis, long, thick and tender in my mouth…then down inside me. My hands would grip his wings, holding on for support and dear life.

"Aim?" came a voice, full of authority. "I just asked you about your writing." Then I nose dived to a crash landing, skidding to a halt back on planet Earth.

"Actually, no. I've been too distracted," I replied humbly.

Debbie laughed. "I bet you have."

I noticed Warren smile slyly to himself and then he looked across at me. I could have sunk into his eyes – they were so sad, yet so bright when he looked at me. It was as though the sun rose in his eyes whenever he looked at me, but seemingly set again when he looked away.

Most of the car journey was Debbie asking me questions about my week and what I planned on doing with my book. Never once did she mention going back home the following day. Warren, however, remained even quieter than me and only answered when he was spoken to directly.

When we came to a red light, I reached out and curled my hand around his which was resting on his thigh. He looked at me and as he did, I saw the pain in his face and his brow crumple but paired with that was the tightening of his grip around my hand. His expression tore into me and immediately I looked back down, unable to hold his gaze as I knew I'd break down again.

We must have been in the car a good hour and a half by my reckoning, but as soon as the car came to a stop I was actually relieved. Around us were dozens upon dozens of parked vehicles, all facing a huge stadium. It looked like the concert arenas I'd been to in Birmingham back home. Crowds of people all wearing caps and baseball shirts were walking towards the main front entrance which had a glowing sign, advertising the two teams who were playing today. It was quite fitting that The Angels would be playing and I was here with Warren.

Suddenly I felt my hand being tugged and then I felt the familiar sensation of fingers slipping between mine. Without realising Warren had taken my hand in his, showing that I _was_ his. I'd always be his even if I wasn't with him in person – my heart would always belong to him.

The queue for the game was pretty long, but we only waited about half an hour which highly surprised me considering so many fans were about to pack out the stadium. We were, after all, standing in the queue for tickets, and most hard core fans had obviously already purchased theirs.

The sun was high in the sky by this time and began burning into my skin as all I was wearing was a long, slightly frilly top which was a bright red colour. Every now and again I'd feel Warren fiddle with my fingers and lift our hands up as if he was studying them. "Yes, I do have a hand," I said, chuckling at him. Then that sorrowful look passed across his face again and immediately I looked away, unable to hold his gaze. I knew what he was doing; it was as if he was studying the way our hands fit together, remembering how each finger brushed against another.

I looked at Debbie who was beside me, puffing away on a cigarette. "Is there a mall or something around here?"

"How come?" she asked enquiringly.

"I want to buy a couple of things."

We finally got to the ticket stand, brought the three tickets (Warren's treat to us all) and then began the quest to find our seats. Warren would keep reading the tickets over and over, reminding Debbie of the numbers. "Got them!" Debbie's voice finally came, half screaming over the drone of fan shouts and cheers.

As I'd thought, I was slapped in the middle with Warren to my right and Debbie to my left. We were quite high up, but not too high as so we couldn't see the field. We were easily a good twenty feet away, but it gave us a good view. Shouts and cheers filled the air, along with men selling food such as hot dogs and popcorn.

I looked around seeing couples, families and groups of what looked like friends. The children, mainly boys, seemed the most enthusiastic and irritable, anticipating when the game was about to start. Next to Debbie was a guy dressed in a cowboy hat and it looked as though he'd brought his two kids with him, two light haired boys who looked no older than eleven or twelve. Beside Warren was a woman who looked about thirty five, sitting next to a man who I assumed was her husband. He was cheering away and dressed in a Yankees T-shirt.

"Who you rooting for?" I asked Warren.

"Yankees. I'm a New Yorker after all, so it's got to be them."

"Debs, who are you rooting for?" I asked, leaning to the other side.

"Angels. I know I'm from Massachusetts, but there's always been a rivalry going on. Long story for another time.."

As each team was announced, everyone got up and began screaming and chanting either Yankees or Angels. I felt so out of my depth, but I went along with the cheer and excitement, but cheered for both teams as Debbie and Warren were hoping for their victory.

I watched the game, personally finding it a little boring in parts at the beginning, but I was here with two very important people in my life and that kept me going. I knew none of the rules or players, so I had no idea what anything or who anyone was. Everything was completely new to me. But through three parts of the game, Warren kept my hand in his. That alone kept me going through the game and kept my interest and attention. Baseball had always been compared to Rounders – hit the ball and then run around the field. I'd played Rounders back at school, and could vaguely remember some of the rules to that; I was guessing Baseball wasn't all that dissimilar.

Each time as a ball was booted towards the crowds, people scrambled to catch it which I found quite amusing. Why was a ball so important? But it was obviously something from a team that was important to them, and just being here was also important. I found myself going along with the cheering and joining in when Debbie and Warren started. I was cheering more for them, not the teams or myself.

Suddenly with no word of warning I saw a ball come straight for us. Terror hit me as I was petrified it was going to hit me, but it didn't. Warren jumped up and grabbed the flying ball in both hands. A round of cheers hit the stadium. "Good one, man!" I heard a kid shout from behind. The atmosphere of the day, despite not being a Baseball fan, was like electric and had built up more and more throughout the game. Being around so many enthralled, happy and downright excitedly psychotic people was mind blowing. By the time Warren had caught the ball I was smiling and cheering with everyone else. The men on the field looked about the size of Jelly Babies from where I was sitting, but I could make them all out.

"Aim?" I heard suddenly. I looked across to see Warren smiling at me with an outstretched hand and in it was the ball. "I want you to have it. Take it home with you as a souvenir."

"Are you sure?" I asked sheepishly.

"Positive." As I reached out and took the ball, Warren moved in and curled his hand around my face and kissed my head. "I love you so much, Aim," he whispered to me. I felt the pain hit my throat as those words sunk into me so deeply and sharply; my eyes threatened to send tears spilling down my cheeks.

"I love you too, Warren," I told him.

By the end of the game, and a victory to the Yankees, everyone filed out of the stadium. I was holding Warren's hand and had the ball occupying my other hand. Debbie seemed glum for a while seeing as the Angels had lost to the Yankees. It seemed that way for half the fans; some were still cheering as they left the stadium while others were walking with their heads bowed, drowning in the sadness of their team losing. Part of me began to feel angry that these people could only get upset about something so stupid, so trivial. It was a GAME- nothing more than that. Their lives didn't depend on the victory of their chosen team. And the more people I saw walking around as though it was their last day alive, I got angrier. This was the last day with the man I loved. Surely THAT was worth more than a damn baseball game!

We chose to head into town. Warren parked the car and we all piled out, heading for the high street which was actually fairly quiet. It was probably because everyone had been at the game and didn't care about shopping for just one afternoon.

As soon as we got onto the main high street I noticed a small shop. It was brightly lit and in the window had beautiful ornaments, trinkets and even jewellery on display. "Something Special" it was called. I knew I had to head in there; maybe I'd find something for both of them to keep with them as a token of my gratitude, appreciation, and in Warren's case, love.

The sun was still warm, but not quite as warm as it had been earlier on in the day. With it now being around half four in the afternoon, the heat was burning out. Midday, as everyone knows, is always the hottest part of the day. We'd spent that in the car and then lining up for tickets. It was a wonder we hadn't burned.

We walked past shops, restaurants, travel agents and even a betting shop. Things between all three of us had grown too quiet, and I think we all knew what was affecting us as a group. Mine and Warren's emotions were obviously having a knock on effect with Debbie; she merely walked ahead or beside me, puffing on the odd cigarette. Every time I looked up at Warren he seemed to be staring into space or looking at the ground.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Debbie said finally. I was so grateful for her sometimes as she was always the ice breaker and mediator of situations like this. We all headed into the first restaurant we came across which happened to be an all you can eat buffet. I don't think Warren was too impressed. I noticed him studying the place carefully and then with a sigh, headed to a small podium where we were taken to our seats by a middle aged gentleman.

"Can I get you any drinks?" the man offered, holding a little pad in his hands. We all opted for a Coke. "Help yourselves," he said happily and rushed off. We'd been placed at a four seat table; Warren had automatically seated himself next to me with Debbie opposite me, next to a vacant seat.

One by one we grabbed plates and headed for the food. There was Chinese, English, Italian and Indian. I opted more for English and Chinese. Warren only took little bits and didn't seem to want much. Debbie, on the other hand, took a little of everything.

I and Warren got back to the table first. I put my plate down and looked over to him. "What's wrong?" I asked, placing my hand gently on his thigh. "Talk to me, sweet." His blonde head bowed again and he began picking at a slice of pizza.

"You know what's wrong, Aim. After today, that's it. I can't help but want to wake up next to you _every_ morning. Is that so much to ask of anyone?"

"No, it's not too much to ask." But it was. How could I stay with him? Click my fingers and be able to stay in America. It was just impossible. There was so much I needed to do back home; I'd have to leave my job, tell my family about everything and then physically move. I couldn't just stay in the country now and that was it. I'd need to tie up loose ends back home. "Warren? It's not easy just upping and moving to another country, and you know that. It'd be exactly the same if you chose to move back to England with me. You'd need to tell your dad, get everything organised…"

"Okay, I get the picture," Warren snapped.

"Don't get angry with me," I replied defensively. "I'm helping you see things realistically here. You know I'd give anything to stay with you and for us to be together, but we…" I just sighed and looked down, pushing my plate of food away. We were so alike in some ways – one of us would bring this dreaded topic up and then bring the other crashing down, too. "Just forget what I said," I said again, my voice drifting away into the cheerful atmosphere. Everyone around us seemed cheerful, but we looked as though we'd just attended a funeral. It was a funeral with the heading on the stone, _"Warren and Amy's short lived relationship. R.I.P." _

Part of me could have easily thrown myself at him and told him I was staying, but how could I be so irresponsible and do something stupid like that? I'd never been the overly spontaneous type of person. I was more rational and would think things through before doing them, unless it was quite a heated argument and my short fuse snapped during the process. But something like this was a situation I couldn't be spontaneous about no matter how much I wanted to. I wanted to be with Warren and make him happy.

Debbie came back a minute or so after our debate had fizzled out and sat opposite me. She began to eat, and then stopped. "They also have a Thai section. This food is to die for!" I couldn't help but giggled at her enthusiasm over Thai food.

Then I began to think back on that small shop I'd seen. It was only around the corner from here; I definitely knew my way to it. I fiddled with my food, eating a chicken ball and then a fry, or chip as we called them back home. The egg friend rice was particularly nice and I eventually cleared my plate; once I started eating little bits of food, I began to realise how truly delicious it was.

"Before we leave here, I need to pop somewhere so I'll meet you back outside the doors, if you don't mind," I announced over my second plate of food. Warren looked up for the first time in about twenty minutes as he spooned lasagne into his mouth. His eyes were questioning and thoughtful but still full of the memory of our spat earlier. I never wanted to argue with him, but it seemed as though we were destined to always be debating this issue.

Debbie began discussing the game and asked if we enjoyed it. Warren merely nodded and I said how it was very exciting for my first baseball game. We ate more food, chit chatted a little in between and then grabbed dessert. Debbie opted for profiteroles, Warren had the classic jelly and ice cream and I had some strawberry cheesecake. The dessert went down a treat but by the end I felt so bloated that my jeans suddenly felt incredibly tight.

I did as planned and took a little venture down the street to the shop I'd seen earlier.


	17. Only For Now

_A/N: All I can say is this story is an emotional rollercoaster for not only Amy and Warren, but also me. I'm still working on later chapters and hope to keep the updates swift in future. _

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ONLY FOR NOW

Warren

Friday - Saturday

Amy and I said our farewells to Debbie that evening as we dropped her off at her apartment. Debbie had agreed to say her goodbyes to Amy now. I watched as the two of them shared an embrace and said their goodbyes. Already I was feeling the breath in my lungs dissipate, leaving me breathless. I couldn't continue watching and turned away as I knew I'd break down too. I could hear Amy's sobs and Debbie telling her they'd see one another soon; I knew that was probably a lie and only a way to make the situation easier on them.

Then I heard Debbie call my name and as I turned she was holding a piece of paper out for me. "There's my e-mail and phone number if you need me for anything," she said, giving me a smile. Instinctively I reached out and put my arms around her as she'd accepted me too. It wasn't only Amy who had opened her arms to me.

The drive back home was, yet again, extremely awkward. Amy was still half crying and holding the baseball I'd caught for her in her hands. "I'm going to miss you both so much, especially you," she wept. Oh God. I tried so hard, but in the end my vision grew blurred and I too broke down with her. Thankfully I was only a block or two away from my apartment complex and as I parked up and turned off the engine, I moved over and swept her against me. I kissed her head over and over, my tears dripping in her hair.

So far in life very little of it has ever been fair. Some might think that my social standing and family name was luck, but life is more than that and I'd grasped the concept only within the last five years or so. I'd become terrified of women coming near me, touching me because of what I was. I couldn't take the rejection and the horror they'd no doubt show. I'd already been called a freak once by a woman I liked and I couldn't handle that. This woman I refer to, who had been Dad's assistant, was a couple of years older than me and sometimes it's frowned upon for women to date younger men. Back then, however, I was eighteen and she was about twenty one. That had been the year I'd been thrown a huge party and then the women flocked over me; some my age, some a little older and some at least ten to fifteen years my senior. How much I wanted to act on the urge, but I couldn't. But by pushing those women away and not acting on my urges, something far more beautiful had come along and I was sure in my heart none of those women could have _ever_ possibly given me what Amy had. They were interested in one thing: money.

Back home we just lay together on my bed, sitting in silence. Amy had set her cell phone to wake us up at six in the morning for her flight at half nine. Suddenly she broke that silence. "It's weird how quickly life changes," she told me. Her head and hand were resting on my chest; my wings dug into the mattress of the bed, but I didn't care. When Amy was around was the only time I endured lying on my back. "I remember when my sister thought she was pregnant and I saw the sheer terror in her eyes; she knew her life could change, but she was thankful she wasn't pregnant. Sometimes it's like someone flicks on a switch and boom...everything changes."

I knew she was right. Our lives had changed drastically these last two weeks, and they'd never be the same again. "It won't be forever, Aim. We'll find some way around it; I know I'm going to damn well try," I told her. Part of me was so tempted to leave with her tomorrow, fly to England and stay with her, but seriously, how could I? My life was about to change again – soon I wouldn't be a freak any longer. I'd be normal which was something I hadn't known for ten years.

I don't know how long we lay together, letting the silence shroud us; shadows danced across the room as it got darker and the atmosphere grew that little cooler. Suddenly Amy rose up and pulled from my arms and sat on the edge of the bed with her back to me. I reached across, brushing my hand down her arm. "I don't want to go to sleep," she whispered. "It'll mean it's closer to going home. It's kinda like when you're a kid and you purposefully go to sleep earlier on Christmas Eve for it to be closer to Christmas Day. I always used to do that when I was little, but now, it's like I'm scared when it'll be morning again." I knew exactly what she meant as I used to have the same way of thinking as a kid; it also worked on my birthday, except the actual theory. Going to be earlier didn't always mean morning would come quicker as sleep tended to be put off for a fair amount of time when I was excited.

We never ate anything that evening and just lay together again, staying curled together after Amy spoke of being scared to sleep. No matter how desperately hard I tried to put off the sleep, my eyes ached all the more and my lids threatened to snap shut. But before I fell asleep I made sure that I told her I loved her.

The next morning seemed to come the quickest I'd ever known morning come. I heard a loud beeping come from beside me and suddenly I heard moaning from beside me. Amy rose and grabbed the phone, raising herself up over me. I couldn't help it and as she flicked the nuisance off, I pulled her more fully on top of me. I told her I loved her yet again and sealed the words with a kiss which gradually became deeper and hotter. I could feel myself growing so incredibly aroused as her small hands moved down my bare chest and under the bed sheets. She had no idea how much I wanted to, but we couldn't. We needed to get ready to get to the airport.

Most of that morning became a blur, dissolving away and merging with so many other memories. When I look back on it, all I remember was the incredibly tense and painful car ride to the airport. I could also remember the tears welling in Amy's eyes whenever I looked at her; that image became burned into my memory. It seemed as if that's all either of us did that week, was cry and show how vulnerable we both were. While she waited for her flight, we never let go of one another's hands.

One thing which would always remain clear was as I watched her walk away to get on her plane. We kissed so hard and I felt her tears, and mine, mixing with our kiss. I kept my arms so incredibly tight around her, never wanting to let her go. Again, I told her I loved her, but this time it came from the deepest part of me and I meant it with everything inside me. Reluctantly she let go of me, tears streaming down her face as her flight was called again. Then her hand reached back out to mine and I threw myself towards her, kissing her again, holding her face between my hands. She would always be mine...And then I watched her walk away.

Breath caught inside me and I gasped out loud dropping to the nearest seat. Tears were still streaming nonstop down my face as the pain gathered momentum. A kind old lady came to me that morning asking if I was okay, but all I could do was look her in the eyes, my shoulders still shuddering with the aftershocks of my outburst and silently let her know that I wasn't, and never would be, until Amy was back beside me.

I watched from the window as the plane took off and I never moved from that spot until I could no longer see the plane. The only good thing in my life was gone, flying away to another country. All the memories of that morning twisted and turned in my head, some residing deep within my subconscious; I'd repressed certain memories of that morning, trying to ease my pain. But I knew that pain would never get any easier without her. However, I kept telling myself the same thing I'd told her that morning as we left my apartment, it was only for now. How weak those words seemed.

xxx

You always tell yourself the pain will get better, but mine didn't. In fact, it got worse – so much worse. As soon as I got home that heart wrenching day, I just lay on my bed and cried. It felt as if there was nothing more I could do. Nothing could bring her back and nothing could make the situation better. A small shred of hope had always lain at the back of my mind, telling me that maybe she'd (on spur of the moment) decide to stay with me. The shred of hope had always been tiny, but it kept me going.

_It's only for now. _

Not even my own words could make me see the light of this situation. In my mind, there was _no_ light anywhere...not anymore. My light had gone – flown away, back to her own country.

For the first day I remained in bed, lost.

On the second day, I finally ventured out of my room but a dull throbbing was behind my eyes...mainly from lack of sleep. I relieved myself and caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and already I looked a mess. I could see dark rings beginning to appear, marring my usually pale skin. My hair was flat at the front and stuck up in all directions at the back, and then there were thin lines of stubble coming on my chin.

I didn't care.

Then suddenly my phone chimed, alerting me to a message.

Amy.

What I felt was a mixture of relief, happiness and deep, body wrenching grief as I read the message which appeared on my cell. She'd arrived safely back home, was unpacking and she loved me.

She loved me. Tears swamped me again and I fell back on my bed, losing myself in the grief which was consuming me. I always knew it'd consume me and take me down. I had to hear her voice, hear her tell me she loved me in person, not just words. Quickly I checked the clock – it was ten am, so it'd be about early evening there.

Her phone rang out, the line a little rough. Then I heard her sigh. "Hello," she said in almost a whisper. "I didn't want to bother you yesterday and thought you'd still be asleep so I didn't call." Another tear fell down my cheek and for a few seconds I remained silent, my throat constricting so tightly that I almost vomited. My heart was racing in my chest, threatening to break out from my ribcage. The way my heart raced reminded me of the night we slept together for the first time.

"How was the flight?" I asked lamely. It was all I could bring myself to ask her as I just didn't know what the hell to say.

"Well, the flight in was certainly a hell of a lot better," she said with a very faint giggle, one that I could immediately tell had no trace of humour in it. "I tried to sleep, but couldn't, so I wound up listening to my iPod for most of the journey home. Are you okay?"

No, I wasn't. I was far from alright. "As well as could be expected, I guess," I told her with a sniff as I tried hard to unblock my nose.

"I'm sorry," she then said. She must have picked up on the fact that I'd been crying and was half way to the waterworks starting again.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked. Deep down I knew what she was apologising for...everything. She was apologising for us meeting and us getting into this situation. But how could we admit to being sorry for it? No matter how much this was killing me, I was prepared to hold on to what we had.

"All this. I'd be a liar if I said I haven't cried about it and wondered what the hell has happened while I was there." As she spoke I fiddled with the silver ring which she'd given me and had now taken pride of place on my right middle finger. I studied the two bands which entwined into an almost Celtic design. It seemed to be the only sign that she'd ever been in my life.

All through our conversation, which must have gone on nearly two hours, I felt as if the breath had been literally kicked out of me. This had to be the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in my life: watch her walk away, and now live without her. The phone calls would act as a band aid, but it'd never heal the raw skin underneath; that raw skin would always remain deep and eventually, over time, scar. Scars, however, were generally a sign of healing, but with a lot of scars, pain still remains afterwards. Most people always assume that scars are physical, but they can also act metaphorically and describe emotional pain.

The conversation went from our time together to Amy returning to work, to movies, to family, to summer holidays and then, finally, back to us. Part of me didn't want to discuss it as the pain I felt inside me which was ripping at my guts, and this was only day two of us being parted. The other part of me did want to talk about it and maybe work something out. I didn't want to push myself onto her and say I'd come over or she could come and live with me as that would just make me appear so amazingly desperate. I needed to hold back some and not show her how this was tearing me up. I needed to stay strong.

Finally, the conversation began to draw to a close. I told her I loved her and she returned the sentiment, and then we hung up. All that was left was silence. It was as if I was letting her go all over again, and I wept again, dropping the phone to the floor. The phone felt as if it had somehow become so heavy in my hands. My whole body felt heavy and my heart raced frantically.

I returned to bed soon after, never even bothering to dress again that day.

By the time it closed in on seven in the evening, I realised that I'd slept on and off all day, never bothering with food. But now I was starting to become famished. As usual, I ordered a pizza and consumed it in front of the TV in my bed. I looked at the clock 8:06pm. Amy would be in bed by now as she was seven hours ahead of me.

At nine I ventured over to my computer in the corner of the room to check e-mails. I didn't get too many, but sometimes there was one in there that was important. However, today, I had an e-mail from Debbie. Her name was in bold and next to it under 'subject' was 'photos'. Inquisitively, I opened the e-mail but instantly my heart began to thunder again and I gasped, unable to hold one iota of air in my lungs. There, listed in the e-mail, were photos of me and Amy which Debbie had taken. I scrolled down and viewed each photo, feeling my eyes fill up yet again and a painful, hard lump grow in my throat.

That night I used up most of the ink in my printer, printing each one of the thirty five photographs. It was midnight when I was finally finished and a couple of them were now in frames. I took the one which was me and Amy at the carnival with the awkward smiles on our faces and her leaning into me, and placed that next to my bed.

One photo which I never even realised had ever been taken now graced my computer table. It was when all three of us went to the baseball game; Debbie had snuck a photo of me kissing Amy's head. I have no idea why I'd never noticed the camera; I was obviously too taken in the moment. The expression on Amy's face was so beautiful as I offered her the kiss – she was smiling, but it was an embarrassed yet happy smile.

If only I could make her smile like that again.


	18. Balance

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: BALANCE

Amy

I'd kept myself calm and composed on the phone as I spoke to Warren, but since hanging up, I just couldn't help but cry again. It killed me to hear him cry because I knew he was now facing this world of prejudice and discrimination. How could I not be there for him?

Hannah had been bugging me about my holiday but I still couldn't bring myself to tell her about exactly what had happened. My sister had always been the more spontaneous of the two of us, so this relationship I was embarking on was more of a stunt she'd pull, not me. I remember the times when she'd snuck out the house, when we lived with mom and dad, to meet with her boyfriends. She certainly seemed the more likely of the two of us to meet a random man and hook up with him.

Debbie had sent me photos of our time together which I now had printed and put up in different places around my room. He was so perfect; I'd look at the pictures wondering why he loved me. He could have any woman in the world and he chose me? Why?

I lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. I had one more day off work and then back on Tuesday. I was absolutely dreading it; I knew people would ask me how things went, especially Lisa who worked just across from me. Lisa was thirty, platinum blonde and extremely loud but her heart was in the right place. She'd always been the one who stuck up for me when debates had started up, and I supposed she was the only thing that would keep me going when I stepped foot back inside. I'd taken nearly three parts of my holiday time to go to San Francisco, but it had all been so worth it.

I began to wish fatigue to come on and take me to the land of nod, but it seemed futile. The jetlag had affected me far more than I thought it would and so much more than when I arrived at Debbie's. It was probably because I was back in my own bed, back to the land of normality. When I arrived in the States I was on a high, excited about being in another country and also about meeting my dear friend.

Suddenly my phone bleeped alerting me to a text message. There, very simply, were the words, "I love you." I could feel myself filling up again and as my shaking hands tried so hard to type, my mind was full of so much and it sent me over the edge. He knew I loved him and I always would; that would never, ever change. Finally, my text message was completed after a couple of minutes bawling my eyes out.

_I love you too, and I always will. You know where I am if you need me. x x _

Sent.

I have no idea when I finally fell asleep, but my head was still pounding as I woke to the bright light through my window. To say it was the end of July, it was still mild, only mild. The blistering heat hadn't really found us yet. For a short while I just lay in the warmth and stared at the photo of me and Warren that I'd placed on my TV table opposite. Debbie had taken pictures of us on our last day together and also at the carnival when we'd only just met. But what I found when I looked into our eyes on both sets of pictures, was the comfort and love. The photo I was staring at was us together just before the baseball game on Friday. I was snuggled against Warren, my cheeks looking all red and hamster –like. Warren, on the other hand, was leaning his cheek in against my head and the expression on his face was so natural. It seemed as if he were used to being in that pose.

I knew I'd have to tell Hannah about Warren as she'd no doubt find my photos of him. Thankfully, she'd always respected my room and my boundaries, but would occasionally come into my room to put any washing out on my bed.

Finally with much reluctance, I dragged my sorry arse out of bed, yawning, and almost kicked the cat. I heard a loud hiss and looked down to see our ginger and white tomcat, Charlie, staring up at me. I could sense 'you bitch' radiating from his green gaze. He must have slept on the end of my bed again, but my mind had been too pre-occupied to even notice him. "Oh sod off," I growled at him.

The first thing I always did in a morning was check my e-mail and my social network pages. Warren had even said about downloading a messenger service so we could chat on there. I'd given him my addresses over the phone. Lo and behold, I logged into MSN to find a contact had added me. It was him. His name boldly appeared on the screen, so I quickly pressed 'add'.

My day began slowly and all the time I kept my PC on, just in case Warren logged in. I'd race to my room just to check if anyone was there. Now and again people would appear, but no one I particularly wanted to talk to. Hannah had left early for a morning shift as she worked at the local hospital as an auxiliary nurse, so it was my job to tidy up and prepare the evening meal. Wonderful.

I did the usual housework like vacuuming, washing up and then putting clothes in the washing machine. Living with Hannah could sometimes be an annoyance as she had a habit to be lazy and leave jobs that needed doing to the last minute or not at all. At least back at home with mom and dad (where I'd lived up until eighteen months ago), it was more structured. I still wondered sometimes why I moved out.

Between my jobs I kept checking my computer to see if anyone had signed in. Then, as if I'd sensed it, Warren's name appeared as he signed in. I frowned; it was something like six in the morning over there where he was. Quickly I began typing, asking why he was up so early.

_I couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking about you. _

I felt my heart flutter in my chest and I melted. My mind had been with him every second since I left him in the airport on Saturday. As his words appeared on the screen, I could imagine him sitting at his desk typing them. Then he put something which made me almost bolt up off my seat in excitement.

_I was thinking of coming to see you. Spend some time with you. _

I would absolutely adore that. Having him sleep next to me in my bed and hold me. My entire body seemed to grow limp at the very thought of it. My mind gradually drifted to when we made love; it was the most expressive I'd ever felt in my life and was the first time that I'd ever opened up completely and let someone in, quite literally. Something in me felt so trusting of Warren as though I'd always known him. When I was with him I didn't have to think on anything I said – I could be honest. Our place in one another's life had slipped so perfectly into place.

_Maybe I could come over there after Christmas and make it a little more permanent, _I typed. It would have been amazing to live with Warren at his penthouse despite me having such weird thoughts and feelings about it at first. But being apart from him was starting to make me realise that I wanted him no matter how much money he had. It was him I loved, not his family name or bank balance.

Suddenly my phone began to ring and quickly I answered.

"Do you really mean what you just said?" I heard him ask. I could sense anticipation in his voice.

"Yes," I replied honestly. "I say Christmas because we've only been together two weeks. There's more about each other that we have to learn and I think before that time would be too quick." Why was I sounding so realistic here? I'd have moved in with him right now if I had the chance! But I was scared of sounding so clingy.

Then he went silent.

Finally he answered. "I don't care about how long we've known each other, Aim. Okay, I'm being risky and impulsive here but I just don't care. I have plenty of space for two of us and the whole Visa thing wouldn't be a problem. I..."

"You don't have to explain," I said, cutting him off. "I know. I wish I could be there with you and I wish things in life were simpler."

"You wouldn't have to worry about work. I'd look after you. You know that."

"It's not about that, Warren. I have a family here. I don't care about leaving my job – it's my family I care about."

"Then I'll come over to you."

"This is too soon. We've known each other two weeks and we're on about living together. It's just mad."

"Why is it? We're the only ones living with it and if we can accept it, why should we give a shit about anyone else? All I can think about is our time together, Aim. Is that wrong of me or something?"

"No, because it's all I think about, as well. I'd have gladly said to you I'd stay, and you know that. My family don't even know I've met anyone yet so how's that going to sound when I tell them I'm leaving to live in America?"

His voice sent tingles of arousal and anticipation down my spine and I couldn't help but shiver in that moment, taken away by him. I lay myself down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, with my phone still attached to my ear. I could feel a smile beaming on my face which would probably look sickening to anyone who saw it. "Are you still there?" I heard him say softly. "You've gone quiet."

"I'm alright. Just listening to you," I replied, feeling my whole body become relaxed and my back sink further and further into my bed. "Don't think I don't want to live with you because you know I do..." Then I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to imagine his face in front of me. I was on the verge of opening a new door to something exciting in my life but I was too scared to walk through it. Warren had more faith and courage than me to face the unknown; I was still holding onto familiarity and security. Why couldn't I just let go?

xxx

I'd be a liar to say that things got easier. A couple of weeks passed and I was actually able to get back into work. The calls started and I finally settled back into working life. I was up at seven am everything morning and usually got home around six pm. I'd usually chat with Warren via Messenger or phone calls until bed. Some nights I'd finally gone to bed around two am, and struggled badly to get out of bed. Work actually kept me going and also kept my mind in one focused place rather than keep wondering off to think about Warren. But as soon as I walked out the door, he emerged again. As soon as I stepped back into my bedroom, I was consumed by the memories of him.

I'd finally told Hannah about him and she'd been fairly interested for about half an hour and then her attention waned...as it normally did. She had her own boyfriend to care about and also Hannah had always been a person who couldn't keep to one conversation for too long without throwing in some kind of joke or gag. I'd left out the fact of who he was family wise and that he was a mutant. The rest of my family which consisted of our parents also learned of Warren, although didn't know the true extent of his identity. The fact that he came from a rich background and was the heir to a thriving multibillion dollar corporation never even came into the conversation. My had been more sensitive, telling me that she was sure things would work out if they were meant to. But as usual, Dad just gave me the realistic side of the situation.

"_There are plenty more men out there. You don't have to throw your hopes away on just this one man."_That was typical Dad – he always gave me a shove back down to Earth. Mom, as she usually did, had cut him a pair of 'dagger eyes' across the kitchen table to stop him being so negative.

People at work didn't ask me as they didn't seem to care – apart from Lisa. She'd had a fairly good idea from the start of me returning to work that I was romantically involved with someone. She'd said that my general attitude seemed different and also I was rarely on social networking sites anymore. And that was because my evenings were usually filled with me chatting to Warren via Messenger or phone calls. There only seemed to be two things in my life now, the two W's, work and Warren. Nothing else.

He'd been talking more and more about the 'cure' he'd be taking that his dad had been working on. Every day he'd grown more and more indecisive about it, or he'd talk about how he needed to have it and then stop to turn it around and talk about not having it. One thing which was hurting me more and more was I knew that a huge factor in him wanting it was the fact he was on his own now. I wasn't with him anymore to show him in person how much I adored him and my appreciation.

One night I lay in bed at near midnight with my phone to my ear with Warren's soothing voice pouring down the phone. He was talking to me about his grocery shopping. How mundane and ordinary was that?

I began to drift, my mind growing less stressed, until suddenly my name brought me back to reality. "Aim? You're tired. You head to bed now. We can talk again tomorrow," he urged me. "I don't want you falling asleep at work." I didn't want to go to sleep and I didn't want to have to hang up and without even realising I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I felt the moisture leave a gentle trail on my skin. "Aim?" he asked again and just his voice sent me into an uncontrollable bout of tears.

"I'm sorry," I wept. I could feel a headache starting behind my eyes and in my temples, showing me the signs that I was stressed and frustrated. Every day was a constant struggle now to maintain some sense of reality and control. But the pictures of Warren around my room and the sound of his voice made me realise that would never be possible. Without him I couldn't live my normal life at home and carry on how I'd done before I met him. That was just impossible. Warren had impacted so hard on my life; it was as if a huge meteor had slammed into me and knocked me off balance and sent me hurtling through some dense atmosphere. My balance still hadn't returned, and I supposed never would.

"Shhh," I heard him coo down the phone line. "I'm here. Talk to me." I knew that he'd listen to me any time I needed him and so many times we'd opened our hearts, stating that we hated being apart. It seemed to be all we spoke about. Between that topic of conversation we spoke about anything and everything, usually stating how our day had been.

I apologised again and stubbornly told him that I'd speak to him the following day and didn't need to talk about how I was feeling. What was there to say? He knew exactly why I was so upset! It was because of all this! Nothing more could be said on the issue as we'd exhausted it through and through. "I'm going to go, Warren," I said finally, rubbing my head where the aching was at its worst. "I have work tomorrow and need to be up at about half seven."

"Aim, I love you. Don't forget that," he told me.

How could I forget that? He told me every day through the phone and Messenger. And he knew I loved him in return. As he hung up, I looked across at the photo of him which was at my computer desk and I couldn't help but cry harder, releasing all the feelings of frustration, anger and sadness which were inside me. I clenched my fists tightly and pulled my duvet up around my head. That pounding in my head got stronger and louder, pulsating so irritatingly and painfully in my ears.

The pain of being apart from Warren was becoming too much for me to bear and while he kept telling me he'd come to me, I couldn't drag him away from everything he knew. America was his home and his birthplace as England was mine.

My lack of balance had sent me staggering away into a period of uncertainty and I just wanted all the hurt and pain to stop. I wished again and again every night, praying so hard to anyone listening to me for a way out or for a way for us to be together in one place. Should I have taken him up on his offer to leave and go to America? He kept telling me again and again he'd have me without question.

If only my brain would switch off and leave me to be peaceful for a while. But I had always thought on things _too_ much.


	19. The Best Days of My Life and Blind Faith

_A/N: I had to put an argument in here with Warren's dad – I just see in my head them clashing a lot over the 'cure' fiasco_. _This story is still planned to follow the events of X3 so please don't think I'm deviating away from the original material, I'm not. I'm obviously just putting my own story together around it. Updates will become a little slower as I'm actually going to be posting once I've written. For a while I had plenty of chapters to upload because I started this story some months ago but was too embarrassed to post! _

_Thank you to my two reviewers! Echo Dancer and Pudding Cup. I love you both, and thank you again! You make my day with every update. _

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE AND BLIND FAITH

Warren

I was sick of hearing her cry and I was sick of feeling so damn empty inside. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, inside and out. She was mine and I was so far away from her. It was my duty to protect her and comfort her. But how long would she continue being my girlfriend? I half expected her to break up with me some days when she become more reminiscent of the time we spent together.

The longer this continued on and we had to continue our relationship via the computer and cell phone, the more I felt the need to be with her. Every time we spoke I grew more impatient for us to finally decide on a way to be together, but she always seemed to dodge the proposals. Sometimes I felt as if I were banging my head continuously against a hard brick wall. I'd even considered just getting on the first plane to England and turn up on her doorstep. We'd exchanged full addresses, which would prove useful.

Day after day I had to follow Dad around the office like a lost puppy and listen to the mindless shit about the 'cure' he was working on, and now wanted to be ready within two weeks for shipment. Never a minute went by when Amy wasn't on my mind – she was all that occupied it. I just couldn't concentrate on anything but her. In a nutshell, she was the love of my life.

However, one evening after a millionth meeting regarding the cure situation, I was alone with Dad in his boardroom. I looked around the room, inspecting each empty leather seat in turn, and then I turned my attention back to him. He was looking at me in that way all parents do when they know something is up or you're keeping something important from them.

"Sit down a minute, Warren," he instructed, pulling out his seat. I watched him sit down and frowned, wondering what was coming. In all honesty, I didn't think he'd ask me what he did.

"What's going on with you and this English girl?" he asked, crossing his arms and sitting back comfortably. I'd since put myself almost opposite him and sat bolt upright in the seat after hearing the words fall so effortlessly from his mouth. How did Dad know that Amy and I were still involved? Reggie? Or had he taken a sneak at my e-mail account?

"H...how do you know about her?" I asked stupidly. It was only natural he'd know something –most parents had a built in radar which homed in on their kids' worries, problems and concerns. Not much slipped past parents.

Dad just smiled. "I wasn't born yesterday, Warren. You haven't been the same in a while now since your date with her. And don't tell me you expected me to not notice the photos of her at your apartment and on your cell phone." He looked at me with such wise eyes. Dad had always been extremely faithful to the company and sometimes when I was younger I wouldn't see him for days at a time, and now he was expecting me to be the model son and follow the example that mutants were diseased. But sometimes he truly shocked the hell out of me when he'd randomly ask me what was wrong or sit me down, like this, and have a talk about what was bothering me. Dad carried on talking as a fell silent. "As for her being English, Reggie comes in handy for some things other than driving." Then he sighed, preparing himself for more.

I felt myself sink further into the chair, and all I did for a while was listen.

"I can't tell you what to do with this girl." Suddenly, and I couldn't help it, I had to stop him. She had a name which wasn't 'this girl'.

"Her name's Amy," I informed him, frowning a little.

"Alright, I can't tell you what to do with Amy. That's for you both to decide, but don't let it ruin your life. There are so many things in life..."

"Whoa!" I exclaimed suddenly. I sat up again, beginning to feel agitated. I could feel my wings twitching angrily under my jacket and my feathers beginning to rise. I knew where this conversation was going and I needed to put the facts into Dad's head whether he wanted to hear it or not. "For the record, in my experience there is nothing in my so-called life that could ever compare to her. If I walk away from her _that _will ruin my life."

"Why have you got so much blind faith in your relationship with this girl? You knew her for what? Two weeks at most," Dad fought. I grit my teeth and stood up, slamming my hand down into the table. Part of me felt as if I was about to break down into tears in that moment, but the anger kept me composed. I leaned across the table and looked Dad right in the eyes, not believing his sheer cheek.

"The two weeks I spent with her were the best days of my life, and THAT is why I have so much blind faith in the relationship and in her. She's understood me far more than _you_ ever have and actually accepts the way I am. I don't have to hide away around her and be someone else. And unlike you, she wants me to make up my _own _mind about the damn cure!" I was close to shouting now, but I kept a lid on it.

"So because of her you'd throw away your chances of having a normal life with everyone else?" Dad countered.

"She's the only chance I've got of a normal life and with her I can stay this way."

"Be reasonable. How would she feel if you had children and they were inflicted with this?"

"_Inflicted_? _Inflicted_?" I roared, unable to keep the sheer anger in anymore. "How the hell can you sit there and say that? If we had kids, they'd be your damn _grandkids_! If they were a mutant like me, at least they wouldn't have to put up with the shit I do. They'd have a father who actually _cares_."

"What about mother?" Dad asked again, raising his eyebrow. I was actually surprised by how calm he'd remained through the whole outbreak.

"Strangely enough, _Dad, _she already said she'd want kids with me. There's your answer!" It might have seemed such a short time into our relationship and I was already dropping it out that we wanted kids together, but she'd told me that night when my bad dreams came back that she'd have them with me, and I'm sure when the time was right we'd decide on it.

I left the boardroom straight after that last sentence. I couldn't believe him! How the hell could he judge a girl he'd never met and someone I loved? As soon as I got into my car I sat behind the wheel and let the tears flow down my cheeks. God, I needed her so much. I wanted her more than anything else in my life. I needed that strength I always felt when we were together.

Tonight I'd have to miss our Messenger session as she'd probably already gone to bed and the meeting had gone on a fair while – _fucking bastards_ keeping me away from her.

I looked down at my phone and saw a picture of her I'd downloaded and I smiled amongst the tears. The picture of her made me think back to when we made love; the way she held me and let her hands trace the edge of my wings and sift through the feathers. She didn't feel any repulsion and touched me willingly. She allowed me to penetrate her and be with her in the most special way two people can be joined. I wanted that again – I wanted to be in her arms, feel her, kiss her and show her I loved her more than anything in this world.

I lay in bed that evening, deciding to take a shower and then call it a day. I lay amongst my thoughts, worries and musings. There were so many feelings taking hold of me. Anger, frustration, deep pain, guilt, loneliness, and above all, love. Someone may wonder why I was feeling guilt and it was because I hated sitting here and not doing something to make sure we were together. Amy's words over the phone and computer were becoming more painful and unbearable to comprehend every day. And it was because of me. It was because of me she was lonely, upset all the time and full of pain. It wasn't because I automatically assumed she missed me and was hurt by it all, but I KNEW. I could tell from her voice. I'd only known that voice now just over a month but by God could I tell everything about it. Every tone, every pitch and the way she pronounced certain words – I just knew. When she got angry and frustrated, her accent would become broader and she'd sometimes slip into slang words which I wasn't sure of but didn't have the heart to ask what they meant.

xxx

Amy

I woke up one Saturday morning to find, unbelievably, my sister doing housework. She had a duster and was prancing around the living room to VH1 Power Ballads while cleaning the ornaments and shelving across the back wall. I sat down in the armchair and crossed my arms, laughing as she jiggled her bum along to Poison by Alice Cooper whilst the video played on the TV. "Seriously, Han, sometimes I wonder about our family and its sanity," I told her.

"Oh, shit!" Hannah called out. She spun around and threw her hand up to her chest emphasising her fright.

"Good morning, dear sibling," I said with a big grin and my arms still crossed. "Early morning and you're cleaning? Jesus, what's happened?"

"Steve's coming over tonight to stay so I want the place to look all nice," she told me. Steve was Hannah's boyfriend of a few months. He was a nice enough bloke, but a little too dim for my liking. I preferred an intellectual man but Steve, as far as I know, had never even made it to college. But he treated Hannah well and that was all that mattered. "At least he lives in close proximity and can get here," I mumbled in irritation.

Hannah looked up and a saddened look spread across her face. Slowly she placed her duster on the chair which she used from the kitchen to get up to high spots, and then she sat opposite me. "Aim, if he loves you as much as he keeps saying he does, he'll find some way for you to be together." I looked at Hannah and sighed. I knew she was right.

"Han, this doesn't just drop on him though. It's_ our_ relationship," I reminded her. "It shouldn't have to all drop on his shoulders."

"You do know Mom would kill you if you moved to America?" Hannah said with one of her typical big smiles. "And I've got no idea how you'd get on without your Marmite. Nasty stuff." Then again, for emphasis, she shivered in disgust.

"I'd do it if I had to," I said again, looking her straight in the eyes. She'd always been referred to as a 'lighter' version of me. She had dark blue eyes and dark blonde hair, but apparently still looked like me. "He's worth it."

"I've got to admit, Aim. He_ is_ cute. You've outdone yourself this time." This had been the first time that Hannah had some sort of conversation regarding Warren. Maybe she wasn't interested, or maybe she just didn't know what to say to any of it. She'd never been in a long distance relationship so didn't have any experience to work on.

I stayed in my jogging bottoms and old Betty Boop T-shirt for the rest of the day and enjoyed my time with Hannah. With us both being at work, we rarely spent much time together like this. Most of the time we sang along to the songs on VH1, cleaning the place and drinking down nonstop cups of tea and coffee. My morning and early afternoon with her helped me forget my worries for a little while and just let myself relax. When I was sat doing nothing, then my thoughts and worries of what was going on with Warren began to re-appear. True, he was one of the most important things in my life now and I was always so excited to talk to him, but it was coming to the point where I was sick to death of always feeling down, depressed and so hurt. I just didn't want to feel like this anymore.

During the afternoon, I sat at my computer with my book document open and stared blankly at the screen. I'd also got Messenger open so as I could chat with Warren, but he was still offline. I re-read my chapters God knows how many times and every time felt as if I was reading something entirely different. It was as if my book changed with every reading while my concentration waned. Music was playing away through my headphones as I tried desperately to string together some sort of continuation of my story. The only problem was I hadn't worked on it now in about three weeks; work and Warren always took up my time. And then when I did have spare time, my best friend, Emily, was always asking me to go out with her. It was a nice feeling to have people want to socialise with me, but sometimes I just wanted a few hours to myself and truth be told, all I did was listen to mind numbing conversations while I thought of Warren.

Night was the worst time of all for me. It was the time when I was completely alone and had spare hours to just sit and contemplate the problems in my life. Most nights I'd end up crying and sometimes it helped me to sleep whilst other times it just kept me awake and gave me headaches.

Suddenly my phone began to ring and Warren's name appeared on the screen which always sent a shiver of anticipation and excitement up my spine. "Hey, sweet," I said as I answered. "Sleep well?"

"Not particularly," he said softly. His voice sounded more strained than usual and tinged with something that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"What's up?" I asked in concern; stupid question. I knew what was up. It was always the same thing! It always boiled down to the same thing we spoke about every single day...being so far apart.

"I can't take this anymore, Aim. Dad's onto me again and I just need to see you...please let me come. I can get the first flight out."

"Warren, I'm back at work on Monday. If you did come, you'd be stuck on your own all day here..." Then he cut me off mid sentence.

"But I'd still be over there and I'd know you'd come walking through the door at the end of the day. Please, don't hold me at arm's length anymore. I want to do this."

His voice and desperation were literally pulling on my heartstrings. How could I not allow him this? I sighed and felt a tear slide down my cheek and that lump rose in my throat. "A...alright. I'll take a couple of days off work sick. I'll call in Monday. But we do this on one provision."

"What's that?" he asked, happiness slowly creeping back into his tone.

"You don't decide to stay. Our agreement still stands that at the end of the year we decide on what to do. Let me know which flight you're getting and when you'll be in Birmingham and I'll come and meet you."

"I can't wait to see you," he gushed and I could hear the excitement rushing out of his words.

"I can't wait either. It's been the longest three weeks ever."

xxx

I began making the necessary plans to accommodate Warren. I told Hannah immediately as soon as I'd gotten off the phone with him. "Alright...when did you arrange this?" Hannah asked, looking up at me from the sofa as she and Steve cuddled up while watching some weekend drama programme. She seemed genuinely shocked but also quite vacant about it and let it wash over her.

I began stating how I was going to call into work sick and take a couple of days off but she seemed more interested in Steve's company and the telly. In irritation I sulked back into my bedroom but as soon as I shut the door, I grinned so hard that it physically made my jaw ache. I was going to see him again and finally at the end of the year we'd decide on who was moving where. All my prayers were finally falling into place.

I finally received a call back from Warren about midnight; I'd been too excited to go to bed. Adrenaline was coursing around me at such an intense rate. My stomach was jittery and every time I thought of him, tingles seemed to fill me up the very core, like little rods of electricity.

"I can get a flight out in a few hours and the plane is due to land at four in the afternoon for you."

"I'll be there at four, I promise. I can't wait to see you, Warren. You have no idea how much I've missed you since we parted. It's been agony but at least now we've got our plan for the end of the year in place."

"I need to pack my stuff. Can I stay until around the end of the week?" he asked quietly, almost sounding like a child asking for sweets from a parent they know will say no.

I agreed that he could have until the end of the following week but _must _return home. I didn't want him telling me he'd decided to stay and shack up with me, even though deep down it was what I wanted more than anything.


	20. The Rest of My Life

_A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers. Even though there are only two of you, you've kept me going with this story. I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter; I've actually deviated slightly from my original plot and it's thrown me off a little. But, please, thoughts, ideas and comments are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading! _

CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE REST OF MY LIFE

Warren

The flight was long, tedious and uncomfortable. I was stuck behind a guy who went to sleep about an hour into the flight and his snoring was driving me insane. Then some kid a few rows behind started screaming at his mother; I swear if that kid had of been mine I'd have slapped his mouth. I'd have never even dreamed of speaking to my mom like that, but this _was_ First Class I was sat in here. Some kids who were raised into money weren't taught the manners and proper etiquette to go alongside the social standing. My parents had raised me well and that wasn't arrogance, it was fact.

I checked my phone for the time and we'd been up three hours. Man, I was bored shitless. I'd always hated going on planes because of the length of time I was wound up with boredom. If there was one thing I hated, it was being bored – I always felt as though I had to be doing something to keep my body and mind occupied. Sitting on a plane which was now hovering over the middle of the States somewhere, with me just staring blankly out of the window, was not my idea of keeping me occupied.

Somewhere along the line I fell asleep and when I woke my eyes hurt along with my neck. I must have dozed off and my head had been caught at an awkward angle. Shit! I was in agony for a few minutes and then gradually the muscles began to unlock.

Finally the announcement came that we were landing and it was then that I could smile. Shortly I'd be with her. All sorts of scenarios raced around my head, some making me smile even further and others causing that familiar feeling to start up again in my groin. I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't missed the sex between us because I had.

Everyone was soon filing off the plane and I was so eager; every muscle was twitching and I had an intense jittery feeling in my stomach, and it was the prospect of seeing her again. I walked amongst the crowd of people into Birmingham International Airport and as soon as I hit the inside of the place announcements began starting up all over the place and echoed around. It made me smile as I heard all the British accents floating around, a lot of them varying. I immediately recognised someone who was Scottish but I couldn't place a face to the voice as there were so many people.

Once I'd grabbed my luggage which was one suitcase and a black bag which I tossed over my shoulder, I began my search for Amy. There were so many people wondering around and I couldn't as of yet see her. My heart began to beat faster and I could feel the pulsating in my throat, until something nudged my arm. "You don't pay much attention, do you?" a voice came, a voice I'd become acquainted with in great depth this last five weeks. And then I felt something lurch inside me, something intoxicating and incredibly pleasurable. Then I was looking into her eyes again.

I didn't care and dropped my luggage, taking her into my arms. "I've missed you so much," she told me as we embraced tightly. God, her smell, her voice, and the way it felt when she was in my arms...I was finally whole again. For a brief second I cupped her face with my hands and felt myself melting away into her as if I were transforming into a heat wave and she was drawing me in. I'd missed the feeling of her lips against mine and as we kissed, I knew that this was how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. I didn't need anything else in my life – I'd seen the evidence of that.

As we parted, Amy picked up my black bag and handed it to me. "How was the flight?" she asked me.

"The longest ten hours of my fucking life!" I snorted.

xxx

We got a taxi back to Amy's place and during the drive there, Amy put her head on me. I let my fingers sift through her hair and my lips ever so gently caress the top of her head. Nothing else mattered to me anymore now that I was with her – all the other things in my life dissolved when she was with me.

By the time Amy announced our stop, I felt myself falling tired again. Maybe jet lag was about to set in as according to Amy it was half five in the evening. I watched as she paid the driver and then I grabbed my luggage from the trunk.

I stood outside a three storey building with small balconies at each window. "I know it's not much," Amy said quietly. I immediately turned to her, almost dropping my bag and suitcase.

"Just as long as I'm with you, Aim, I don't care where we are. And anyway, people make homes. I'm sure it's cosy." I was trying to reassure her that I didn't care what accommodation she lived in – to me I loved her for who she was, not her place of residence. I knew deep down that she was incredibly insecure about where I lived in comparison to where she did. My place was a lot bigger and more ornate looking, but why would she ever think I'd care about that?

I followed Amy inside and then up a set of steps to the second floor where I was now assuming she lived. At a door labelled 12A, she began fiddling with a lock and then finally let us in. I continued following Amy and walked into a brightly lit hallway with photographs on the walls and a large mirror dominating the left hand wall. We walked past the kitchen which was small and compact but had everything in it which was essential. It wasn't at all like my place and was full of empty space and needless cupboards.

"Where's Hannah gone?" Amy enquired, searching around the room. I remained still and merely took in the new environment. It smelled fresh yet tinged with the faint aroma of home cooked food. It was comfortable and 'normal'. "Right," Amy began again with a sigh, suddenly emerging from the, what I assumed to be, the living room. "Hannah is staying over with her boyfriend for a couple of nights to give us some space. Very nice of her, don't you think?" I sensed a very faint hint of sarcasm in her words and just chuckled at her.

"I agree. Very nice," I replied.

A short while later and I was introduced to the very place I knew I'd be staying – Amy's bedroom. It was neat and full of different little ornaments and trinkets. In the centre of the room was her bed, dominating the place. In the right hand corner was a desk and computer. Around the desk were books, pencil pots and even little stuffed toys. In the left corner next to her bed was an armchair which was packed with more stuffed toys and along that wall was a wardrobe. My eyes then began to wonder across the walls, examining the few posters she had up including a Winnie the Pooh framed print and pictures of guys of which I had no idea who they were. "I hope it's alright," she said quietly, rubbing the back of her neck. I knew she was nervous. Why had she grown nervous around me all of a sudden? I thought we'd got past the nervousness and could be open with one another.

She was turned away from me so I reached my hand out, taking hers into my own and slowly turned her around so she was facing me. "What's wrong?" I asked, pushing myself in closer to her. I looked down into her eyes and saw that something was swimming in them, something I wasn't quite sure of. If there was one thing I wanted it was for Amy to be _completely _comfortable with me. The nervousness that she was showing was putting me on edge and causing me to wonder if I'd done something wrong.

"I suppose I'm just embarrassed," she said softly, looking away. I hated it when she did that – looked away. Why couldn't she look me in the eyes?

"If you're talking about this place; God, Aim, why? I don't care where we are just as long as we're together and anyway, I like your room. It's very you." It _was_ her. All the stuffed toys and ornaments seemed to highlight her sensitive and kind side. My room was bare and had hardly anything in it so what was so special about my place? This apartment was obviously _lived in._

Amy suddenly began doing something which was a shock to me. She began removing my shirt and unbuttoning it slowly. The gentle trail she left down my chest made me shiver and I couldn't help but feel that desire building up within me. On gut instinct I moved in quickly and took her lips against mine, drawing my arms around her and pulling her in toward me. Before I realised what was happening, I had the back of my legs against the bed and Amy was pulling my shirt off angrily. God, I loved that fire in her. Behind the sensitivity and kindness there was a locked away fire and I adored it when that fire got loose. Our kiss remained hot and passionate as our tongues danced together and I savoured each and every sensation. Within minutes my shirt and straps were off only to be thrown across the room.

I let my wings move upward and stretch and then spread outwards but not to their full span, only enough to feel the tendons and muscles wrench. "You're so beautiful, Warren. Why do you want _me_?" Amy asked suddenly as her breath wafted across my cheek and her eyes began to fill with unshed tears. The expression on her face made my chest constrict and my throat tighten. That pain was also accompanied by anger. I couldn't understand why she had to keep saying this. There was no way she'd ever truly know how much I loved her.

I couldn't help but move away from her and sigh. "Why do you have to keep saying this, Aim?" I asked in exasperation. "Nothing should matter; I don't think into any of this, so why do you? I don't care that we come from different countries and that I'm a mutant, you're not. Who cares about that?"

"And the fact you're rich, I'm not," Amy soon replied.

"Why the hell do you have to keep mentioning it?" I snapped. "It does _not_ matter to me in the slightest." In that moment part of me felt like grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her violently for her to see just how much she meant to me. "If this is going to be constant problem with us, Aim...I just don't know what to do." I seriously didn't. I knew that I couldn't keep reassuring her day after day of all this as it would eventually wear me down so thin that I wouldn't be able to carry on. "There's nothing I can do to make you see through this. You accept my wings yet you can't accept my family name and I just don't understand that. Not one bit. It seems typical that the one girl I fall for proves the hardest to get – every other woman would be falling over themselves to get into my bank account, yet it seems to be the thing you hate about me."

Amy by now had sat down on her bed and was staring at her own feet so I sat down beside her and took her hand into mine, sliding her fingers gently through mine. "I don't hate you. There's nothing about you I could ever hate," she told me, still looking down.

"Then stop keep saying all this crap," I told her bluntly. "It just means that when we finally get on our feet together we have more money for a rainy day. It comes in handy."

She looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help myself anymore and kissed her again, taking her face into my hands. Amy completed me; she was the missing puzzle pieces which I'd been searching for now for years.

That evening we made love and enjoyed every single second of it. I kissed every inch of her, showing her she was my treasure to cherish now. I'd never let anything ever harm her. My kisses began at her lips and then I moved on down her neck and nipped at her breasts, revelling in the sensation of her softness and warmth against my lips whilst my hands roamed down just a little further. Gradually she began writhing and it spurred me on to continue on down and then once I'd left a trail down her rounded stomach, I inched that little further south but decided to take a de tour and move toward her hip. Then I heard the distinct sign that she was enjoying it – she moaned and then exhaled breath. God, my groin was on fire and the burning was getting stronger. My heart was also racing and my muscles were getting tense. In silent agreement we became one again and deep within my heart I knew in that precise moment that it was Amy who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. In the few weeks we'd known one another she'd demonstrated how accepting she was me, minus my family name, but that didn't matter now. With Amy, I could discard the name Worthington and just be Warren.

We began slowly, keeping our lips locked together in the process. Our bodies and minds wanted to be together and never separate. Our hips pulsed, pushing back and forth at a regular rhythm but eventually I could feel Amy getting that little more eager so I upped the pace and pushed in that little further. Instantly I noticed her hands grip my wing and shoulder tighter. That heat was rising in me and the desire was almost at bursting point so I pulsed quicker and it was then that Amy let out another moan and took my lips against hers, her moan escaping into me, becoming part of me. Breathlessly I felt my release come and pushed my head to her neck and shoulder, stifling the groan. All that pent up desire seemed to pour out of me in one smooth motion, leaving aftershocks surging through my groin, until eventually there was nothing left.

Amy put her forehead against mine. "I'm sorry," she whispered, breathing heavily.

"What for?" I asked, kissing her delicate lips gently and then withdrawing from her.

"What I said earlier. It's just..." then she trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked her, prompting her. I was still resting above her although my arms were beginning to ache a little now with the continued pressure of my weight.

"I feel so stupid for saying this, but...I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I think I'm just starting to let go of the worries and insecurity. I still want to make my own way in life, but with you. I want to have a career in something and make my own living."

"And why is that stupid?"

"Admitting how I feel about everything and so early on. But I want you to see that I'm not just going to live off you; I still want to do something and have responsibilities."

Nothing she ever said to me was stupid and what she'd just said had released a great pressure from the back of my mind. What she'd said was exactly how I'd felt, and she'd gone ahead and found the courage to be the first one to admit it. Sometimes it was as if we lived and breathed off the same page, and it only took one of us to actually read from that page – in this case it was Amy stating that she wanted us to remain together for the rest of our lives.

I can look at the things I shared with Amy and know that love can weaken even the strongest of men. Before knowing Amy I tried every day to remain strong and I lived only for myself, but now it was as if I was living and breathing for both of us. Nothing else in my life seemed to matter anymore.

We lay in her bed, under the covers and just snuggled up. Most of the time Amy was quiet but I'd feel the odd brush of her fingertips against my chest as she lay on me. "You okay?" I whispered to her, kissing her head in the process. "I don't like the silences."

"I'm just thinking."

"And should I be worried about that?" I enquired.

"I shouldn't think so, no. I was just musing on how the sex keeps getting better and better." I couldn't help but feel my lips curl upwards into a sly smile. It was encouraging to know that I actually aroused her. The more we'd slept together the more I felt we'd learned those little quirks about one another and what turned each other on the most. With Amy I knew that she loved when I kissed down her body incredibly slowly and brushed my hand in the small crease between her thigh and hip. That always seemed to send her wild.

I traced the lines of her face slowly, studying her fair skin and small nose. Then I moved onto her pouty lips, imagining them against mine in a passionate lock. Her cheeks were tinged with crimson again, something which always happened when we'd been physically intimate. "Shall we just lie like this or actually get up and do something?" she asked me, her warm breath wafting down my bare chest.

"I'm happy just staying like this," I said softly, feeling as if I were about to fall asleep. The jet lag was catching up with me, but at least I was here again with her, in her arms.

I must have fallen asleep somewhere along the line as I opened my eyes after not even remembering when I'd closed them. Amy was at her computer tapping away at the keys. I winced hard as my head began to spin, bringing back that feeling of nausea which I'd experienced back on the plane. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up with me. "How long have I been asleep?" I enquired over a deep, yet almost painful yawn.

"A couple of hours," Amy replied. "You alright?" she asked me, looking over at me with concern etched into her round and immensely kind features.

"I'm fine," I sighed and rolled out of bed, suddenly realising that I was still butt naked. Groggily I pulled myself around and finally found the edge of the bed which I sat on. Then I started putting my clothes back on: jeans, shirt, and boxers. Everything had been discarded on the carpet beside the bed when we'd gotten into the swing of things.

Amy got up and walked around the side of the bed towards me. I couldn't help but smile as I saw her dressed in a long dressing gown and pink slippers. "Do you want anything to eat? I can get something going if you want," she offered. As she said those words I knew I was famished. Sometimes it was as if I were too busy to eat – I'd push mealtimes aside for other things and then listen to my stomach growl angrily, demanding food. I'd always been reminded by almost everyone I knew of how lucky I was. I could literally down a block of chocolate, chips, pizza and other take out foods and never put any weight on. I'd been like that as long as I could remember, but now it had become clear why. Because of the way my body was adapted to flight, I had a higher metabolism and no body fat. It was alright, I guess, but I'd started getting pissed off with the sarcastic remarks because of my weight. A lot of thin people are envied but why? Everyone's body is different and I'd always been a firm believer in that.

I agreed to some food and followed Amy through into the kitchen. I liked the kitchen as it was compact and neat. I sat down at a small table and watched as she moved around swiftly, pulling all manner of cutlery, plates and pans from the shelves and out of cupboards. When she was bent over, looking in a low cupboard, I couldn't help but feel that desire build again. I could make out the outline of her backside under the dressing gown and I wanted to touch her in some manner. Frustrated, I tried to push that unwanted thought from my mind and just concentrate on the fact I was in her company. It didn't matter what we did, but just as long as we were together. Well, that was what my rational mind kept saying, echoing the words over and over. Yet my instincts knew what they wanted and that was to ravish her there and then.

Once we'd got dinner going, Amy gently pulled me into the living room so I followed, feeling like some lovesick puppy. She urged me to sit first and as I did, I could sense what was coming next and I swallowed deeply, anticipating her next move. Gently she lowered herself down onto me and put a leg either side of me and pushed herself forward. "Now I can be the one on top," she told me, grinning. Those words sent my whole body into a fluster and I couldn't hold back anymore. I pulled her down onto me, feeling her tug at my shirt and we kissed again. Our tongues laced tightly and her hands sifted through my hair whilst mine remained locked at her waist.

I could have stayed like this forever.


	21. The Future

_A/N: This chapter got written particularly quickly with thanks to conversations and encouragement from Echo Dancer! You're a star! This chapter is quite slow and very chatty, but it's highlighting where Warren and Amy want to go with their future. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER TWENTY: THE FUTURE

Amy

For once in my life I felt totally content. No worries or concerns weighed on the back of my mind, and above all, I felt safe and needed. There had been so many times in my life (although most of them seemed to linger consistently around the last few years) when I hadn't felt either. Security was something I knew I needed in my life to keep me running smoothly and to help me cope. Without security I was a nervous wreck. Back a couple of years ago I had the security of living with my parents, but now I had to maintain my own security alongside Hannah. Some weeks were a struggle to make ends meet, especially if Hannah hadn't worked as many shifts as usual.

Dread began to set in as I sat snuggled against Warren on the sofa. We'd eaten dinner and were now flicking through the channels, seeing if anything seemed interesting enough to watch. The dread was starting to weigh me down as I began to think on things, and the contentment seemed to dissolve slightly. If I had time off work, that meant no pay for those days. Then it would be hard to make sure all the payments were paid in time. Hannah also had a credit card and loan to pay for which meant I paid a little more to the household things like Internet, gas and electric. Could what was left over in my savings cover it? I doubted it. Most of my San Francisco money had disappeared.

I knew I couldn't have waited so I quickly jumped up, half dragging myself out of Warren's arms. "Aim?" I heard him call as I raced down the hall back to my room. I powered up my PC, needing to see my bank balance. I could feel the nervous jittery sensation setting in somewhere in the depths of my stomach. "Aim? What's the matter?" Warren asked again, sitting down on the edge of the bed a feet or so away from me.

"I just need to check something," I told him as I navigated my way through to the Internet and then onto my bank page. "Shit!" I cursed. I looked on the numbers in my savings, knowing that it wouldn't cover the phone and Internet bill which was due out the end of the week. It was two weeks when I got paid and having days off with Warren just wouldn't be possible. I knew I worried too much, but at least I cared about my financial situation.

"What's up? Maybe I can help," he offered. I could see him from the corner of my eye watching me, but keeping his eyes averted from the PC screen.

"I don't think I can take the time off this week," I said, hanging my head. "It'll mean losing half a week pay and I can't do that...I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying this in front of you and making you feel guilty. I should have checked before you came, but I was excited to see you..."

Then he cut me off. "Shhh. Don't stress about it," he cooed. "I can give you your money you'll lose. It's not a problem."

"What?" I asked, shocked and dazed. He would really do that for me? "I can't take your money. It's yours."

"I know it's mine so that means I can do what I want with it. How much do you get paid a day roughly?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know. I don't really work it out. I just know after tax it's about a thousand a month." How could he do this for me? It was my responsibility to make ends meet. "Warren, no, this is something which is my responsibility, not yours. Keep your money."

"I'll just grab your card later and take the numbers down off it," he said, his face having grown serious and stern. "I'm keeping you off work, so I want to do this. How about I forget days and just give you a thousand?"

"You've got to be joking!" I exclaimed. Why would he want to give me a month's money for a couple of days? I'd never enquired as to how exactly Warren had come by his money, but I assumed it was from his dad – inheritance so to speak. I couldn't just take his money and I could feel myself starting to shake. For some odd reason, tears began to spring in my eyes. There was something about this whole situation I couldn't grasp, and it was the fact that he'd travel thousands of miles to be with me and now offer me money. What was so special about me?

"No, I'm not joking," he responded. There was a hint of something extremely authoritative in his voice. He seemed to be _demanding_ I take his money.

"How can I just take your money? What have I done to deserve it? Nothing, absolutely bloody nothing!" I half shouted.

"You've done a hell of a lot more to deserve it than you realise!" Warren growled back. "Why have you got no self regard, Aim? I can tell you you're the most wonderful person on this planet until I'm blue in the face and you still won't fucking believe me." The cursing put me on edge and I felt the shivers race down my back, and this time they were stronger. I hated seeing Warren angry as it was so unlike him and his whole face seemed to become shadowed. I watched as he got down on his knee in front of me, his eyes so saddened as he looked up at me. "Aim, you've become a major part of my life now and it's only right I share everything with you. I've shared my home and even my secret with you. Doesn't that at least show you how special you are to me? Everyone else found out purely by accident and I didn't want them to know what I am. I know I didn't tell you outright about me, but finding you was something I needed so desperately and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that." As he spoke, I could see his throat quivering as the emotion seemed to swamp him just as much as it was me. I remained still, listening intently to what he said, but it still wouldn't sink in fully. "If you can't accept all this and trust me, I don't know if we'll ever be able to overcome the problems and live together." At that he looked down and I could almost sense the sheer sadness radiating from him. I brushed my hand through his hair as his head was bowed, feeling the faintest sensation of the gel he always used against my fingers.

"I know most girls would jump up immediately at this opportunity, Warren. I've always known that, but I'm not _most girls_. I've been raised in a society where I know my place and I do my best to earn money and make my way. And then when I think on the times in the past when I've been over looked and rejected by people, it makes me wonder why I'm so special through your eyes. I can't help feeling that way." As I continued, explaining the extent of my worries over this, Warren got up and sat on the bed. His eyes were locked intently on me and his brow was furrowed.

"Don't you think I'd be the last person to judge you?" Warren asked, raising his eyebrow and smiling slightly. I knew he was right; deep down I knew everything he was saying was true. But this wasn't fair on him – I was almost treating him like a liar just because I was so insecure. "I always thought out the two of us, I'd be the one who'd find it harder to let go."

I pushed my chair closer to him and sat opposite. "How are things with you and your dad?" I asked, trying to change the conversation subject. I knew he was having a hard time trying to please his dad again, and it was making me angrier every day and less wanting to actually meet the man.

Warren looked away and sighed loudly. "Bad again. It seems like every time I see him we're arguing over this damn cure. The advertising and shipments are starting so it's less likely for me to back out now."

"Why?" I asked, feeling the anger starting to boil in me. This man had no right to tell his own son how he should be. "I still can't see why he's so hell bent on this _cure._ He's talking as though it's some kind of illness. Drugs for _cancer_ would be a cure, yes, but not this. It's like curing me of having brown hair. It's stupid!" I was beginning to rant which I usually did when I was started on a subject I was passionate about. "Cures are for illnesses which render you actually ill and unable to do things, or even worse, they eventually kill you. Why is he even referring to it as a cure?"

"Because he sees the mutation as a fault in genes."

"Mutations happen naturally and humans wouldn't even exist without it. It just means humans are on the brink of a change."

"I came here to forget about him for now, Aim. I have enough of him getting frustrated with me over stuff..." I noticed how he stopped suddenly and looked away as if embarrassed.

"What did he say to you?" I asked, leaning over and brushing his hand with mine. I knew this bastard had said something serious to Warren and deeply had upset him. "Warren? Please." His tear filled eyes then locked with mine, and in that precise moment I could have took him into my arms and held him there next to my heart.

"Basically he thinks I have too much faith in you and our relationship and thinks I should be thinking to the future of being normal. He thinks that you're holding me back from having a normal life." I was caught completely off guard by that and had no idea how to handle what he'd just said. His dad thought that of me? Maybe he was right. I stood up and turned around, feeling my heart race faster; for some reason I felt sick and had the sensation of butterflies in my stomach, but they were flapping viciously, threatening to bring back all my dinner. "He said our children might be mutants, too."

By now I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks, almost tickling me as they did. "I don't care about that," I said over the tears. "I've never cared about it. It's only us that would have to live with it, and if we can accept our children, then why the hell should he care?" I knew I'd always wanted children; it'd been something I'd talked about rarely with Alex in the years we were together. From memory I could only remember us mentioning it maybe twice.

"Forget what he thinks, Aim," Warren told me. But I couldn't. How could his dad think so little of us, and me? I'd be holding Warren back from a 'normal' life? But living a normal life was what Warren needed. If he continued on with me, he'd be living a lie. Day after day he'd be covering himself up, scared to let people close and I couldn't bear knowing that.

"How can I forget what he's said? Maybe he's right with me holding you back. If you stay like this, you'll be covering yourself up as soon as you leave the front door. And it'd be through me."

"If I take this cure, Aim, I'll still be with you," Warren snapped. "You're talking as though whether I have this or not will be the make or break of us."

"Well how do I know that once you've lost your wings you won't be out meeting new people? You won't want me anymore," I wept. I knew I'd probably make him angry again, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't go through being cheated on again. I just couldn't.

Warren came in closer toward me, his head almost touching mine. "Aim, make the decision for me. Do you want me to change or not?"

"How can I decide for you?" I sobbed.

"Because you're the person who's going to be impacted the most by this. Yes or no? Decide for me." Then I felt his kiss my forehead. "Please, choose for me."

"I can't," I continued. "This is your choice. Not mine. I've got no right to choose for you..." Then I heard him sigh and without even thinking the words fell out my mouth. "No. I love you just the way you are."

xxx

After our heart to heart, we sat for a while with a coffee and began discussing how we both hoped to see ourselves in the future. It was already around midnight but we both seemed highly alert and fully awake. Warren began to speak and took regular sips from his black coffee which I had to say was disgusting. I personally couldn't drink coffee without milk.

"My future has always been planned out for me," Warren said, looking down and then his gaze diverted back towards me. When talking about his family and how they treated him, Warren always seemed to find it hard to focus on me. Maybe the sadness of it all somehow made him lose concentration or he felt embarrassment over it. "I take over the company when Dad retires, simple as. Up until then I follow him around like a sheep and learn how everything works. Then there are his parties and charity events which he always expects me to attend. I just don't want it, you know? I want to live my own life and do the things _I_ want to do, not what he expects me to do."

"I know how you feel," I began. "My dream job was to be a doctor and my dad was always encouraging me and bragging about how wonderful it'd be to have a daughter who was a doctor. Then as I learned more about the job, I realised that I didn't want to do it. I went to college for two years once I left school, and that was enough education for me. I didn't need university and just got myself a job, even though my first ever job was working at an estate agents in the office. God, I hated it. I never became the doctor my dad always encouraged me to be, but he's happy that I'm happy. My job isn't the best which I have now; I always have arsey people ranting at me down the phone, expecting me to sort their tax out immediately, but it pays the bills, and I can shut off at night. In my old job I was having so much work thrown at me and I couldn't shut off from it."

"I've never even had a proper job as such," Warren explained. I kept my coffee firmly between my hands and listened to him. I loved to hear him talk. He had a lovely, soft voice and I always liked how he explained things and was straight to the point. He didn't beat about the bush so to speak. "I did study at college and graduated in Business but I didn't enjoy it. Most of the class thought I was up my own ass and a lot of the girls were overly sweet with me which pissed me off."

"Gold diggers?" I asked, laughing. "Thankfully, I've never had enough gold to dig for."

"How do you see the future as in us?" Warren asked and I noticed now that his gaze was locked intently on me. I think he'd been waiting for this for most of the conversation and now that we'd got here, he was engrossed. I couldn't help but smile and look down, feeling heat flush across my cheeks. I knew where I wanted my future to be, but how could I say it to him? How could I tell Warren that one day I'd love to be his wife and have his children? How could I say that?

"Um, do you need to know the answer to that?" I asked, giggling nervously. I usually giggled when trying to cover my nervousness.

"Yes, I do." Warren was serious now. I could tell it in his face and voice. He wanted a straight answer and no bullshit.

"Well, you tell me first what you want and then I'll tell you." I stuck out my tongue playfully, trying so hard to bring some tease into the conversation, but his face was still straight. "Why are you being so deadly serious over this, Warren? Are you scared of what I'll say?"

"Partly," he replied. "I want to know that you feel the same."

"And how do you feel?"

He sighed and locked his hands together, staring down at his feet. "It's hard for me to say this without it sounding cheesy or weird, so I'll just say it and then it'll be up to you whether it freaks you out or not." Then he paused. I felt myself swallowing hard, wondering what the hell it was he wanted to say. How hard could it be just to tell me how he felt? "Okay...I know we haven't been together very long, and I don't really see how that should matter. A lot of people get together and things happen quickly..." Another sigh. "I...want us to get married sometime in the future and if I should take over the company...well, I want you to head it with me."

"And that was what you had such a hard time telling me?" I asked him, although I couldn't help but smile. "Warren, I thought that was where we'd head naturally anyway. If we stay together, marriage is something nearly everyone goes through and if you do take over the company, why wouldn't I support you?"

"I'm not saying we have to do it now, but I just want to know you feel the same as me. I hate the thought of going on and somewhere along the line we discover we want different things."

I knew exactly how he felt as that was something which I and Alex always battled with. Even down to something as mundane and ridiculous as wanting to see different films – we always seemed to want different things. I can see now when looking back on that relationship that he just wanted a fling and someone to come home to and attend to his every whim. I wanted a true relationship and something meaningful.

"I'm glad you told me because I can't see any problems we'll ever have with wanting different things," I told him honestly. "I know a lot of people who've been together for years and suddenly one day they realise their aspirations are completely different. My sister has always wanted children and her last boyfriend was with her for five years, but it came out one day that he didn't want children. He just wanted to have fun and not worry about a family just yet. In a lot of relationships and this is going on personal experience and observation, men just want to play the field and it's the women who want to settle down."

"People always seemed to assume that was the life I wanted, to be a playboy and sleep with someone different every night, but it's not. I want _this_. I want to know that I have a woman who I love and who loves me. When you live a life of being a recluse yet you're expected to sit in the limelight it somehow splits you in two, but gradually the part of you which is living a lie grows stronger."

My heart wrenched as he spoke and I couldn't help but put my arm around him and pull him in toward me. "You don't have to live a lie with me. I always used to feel like I was acting and being what everyone else wanted me to be. I never told people I want to write a novel because most people think of it as stupid and geeky. But it's what I love to do and what I'm passionate about. I know you love to fly and you shouldn't deny yourself that. While you're here, I can always take you to the park at night and you can show me how you fly."

"I wish you could come up with me," Warren said softly. His voice radiated through me, melting into me. "I have something I want to share with you."

"I'm scared I'd puke all over you," I laughed. "I've never done anything like it before, apart from going on rides at theme parks."

"I wouldn't take us up very high. You'd be fine."

"You say that now," I giggled. "I doubt you want all of my dinner in your lap."

"You worry too much!" Warren exclaimed loudly, but in jest, and with a smile on his face.


	22. Come With Me

_A/N: I'm still concerned that I'm getting a fair few readers and only two reviews per chapter. I'd really appreciate some feedback even if only a couple of words. I'm not expecting an essay. Lol. Anyway, I hope this chapter is to your liking. It's fun talking about England a little more and the city of Birmingham as I live about 15 miles away from it myself. Most stories talk about London, but there are hundreds of places that stretch far and wide outside of London. I've also noticed that where I live is rarely mentioned in stories or films which is quite sad. _

_So, hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm not sure how the next chapter will pan out; seeing how I ended this one, I'm confusing myself on how to end the story. Typical me! Lol. _

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: COME WITH ME

Warren

I woke late the next morning and found that Amy had already gotten out of bed. It had been wonderful just holding her again that night, knowing she was safe in my arms. Quickly I got out of bed, pushing her pink covers aside and I made my way down the small hallway to the bathroom. As I went on my venture, I could hear music wafting through the air towards me.

Once my bladder had successfully been emptied, I made my way through into the living room. Amy was sat watching a music video, although the song I didn't recognise. It looked and sounded like some new-ish indie/rock group.

"Oh, morning!" she exclaimed, swiftly turning around. "I didn't think you'd be up yet, love. Did you sleep alright?"

I sat down beside Amy on the couch and looked her in the eyes, smiling. Something told me that she'd never truly realise how beautiful she was to me. My fight would always continue on and I'd need to keep reassuring her of her worth and beauty. Why couldn't she just accept the fact that I loved her more than anything else? Her trust issues would always remain a constant problem; because she'd been rejected in the past by stupid assholes, when someone came along who truly loved her, she couldn't see it. All she saw were the people who had made her feel like shit. I wished so much I could take that away from her and she'd finally be able to see that she was actually worth something.

"I slept well," I replied, moving in a little closer to her. I could smell her and I could hear her breath as she inhaled and exhaled in rhythm. She looked down, averting her gaze from me, yet again. I still didn't know exactly why she did this; sometimes her insecurity was worse than mine. In that instant, frustration washed over me and I couldn't help but rise to my feet angrily. "I'm going to get dressed," I told her as I was still stood there in my boxers and Amy was fully dressed in jeans and a short sleeve shirt.

I didn't even wait around to see if she was startled by my attitude, and I left the room. Amy really was unlike any other woman I'd ever met in my life. Most women were glad when I'd responded to their attention which they were lavishing me with, but the true interest had never been there. Now that I'd found a girl who I truly did find interesting, she wouldn't even look me in the damn eye! What the hell was up with this situation?

Angrily I dragged my clothes from my suitcase and grit my teeth as I did so. Why I was taking this so personally was something I couldn't comprehend. Amy had explained to me numerous times how she'd been cheated on and generally treated like shit in the past, but I couldn't see that. All I seemed to be seeing was my own selfish thought of "Why is she being like this with me?" I'd also been rejected in the past but I was able to see past it all and truly give myself to Amy in every sense of the word. This, however, _was_ my first relationship. I was probably caught up in the magic and excitement of it all and never thought on the trust angle of things. She'd been burned far deeper than I had; she'd put her complete trust and faith into one guy who had eventually stabbed her in the back, and she seemed to be scared that it'd happen again. There was no way I could even begin to contemplate how I could re-install that faith and trust because I knew I couldn't. That issue would always be there and no matter what I did for her, small shards of it would still remain scattered in her mind. It began to make me wonder what she thought of me when we were apart – did she think I was cheating on her in the States?

Or maybe, as usual, this whole thing wasn't that she didn't trust me, but rather she was insecure about our financial differences. That always seemed to be floating around somewhere, and I couldn't help but want her to be like all the other women who'd given me attention and wanted to live my life. I wanted Amy to want to live with me, be a part of my life and be a part of my world. I needed her to truly want it.

By the time I'd finished getting dressed, Amy had prepared a quick breakfast. I walked back into the kitchen to see toast and cereals out on the table. "I made you a coffee. Black with one sugar," she told me, holding a steaming mug in her hands. "I thought maybe we could head out today into the city and have a look around." I agreed to the outing and began eating some toast, shoving half a round a time into my mouth. As I eat, I couldn't help but keep looking over at Amy, feeling as though this was an incredibly vivid dream I was living and I'd wake up any moment to my half empty, cold bed. But no, thank God, she was still there.

We began general chit chat over breakfast, starting with Amy discussing how she'd called into work ill. "My manager seemed okay with it. I just made up the excuse that most of my night had consisted of constant trips to the loo," she told me. The 'loo' part made me chuckle. I'd heard of the term before but this was the first time I'd actually heard it used in conversation. I'd never really known many Brits.

"Just as long as everything is okay and you don't get into trouble through me," I replied, watching her over the table. I was starting to wish more and more every day that she'd just quit her job and come back to the States with me. However, I knew that was too damn much to ask of anyone.

"I'd gladly get into trouble for you," she said softly and then I felt the gentle sensation of her hand sifting up my thigh. It made me shiver in anticipation and in my head I was going insane, praying that she'd move just that little bit higher. Then she stopped and moved her hand away.

I helped Amy clear everything away off the table and then we grabbed our coats, wallets, bags and vital things we needed for the trip out. Suddenly Amy stopped me, putting her hand out caringly on my arm. "Warren, you're going to swelter in that coat. Haven't you got one a little thinner than that? It's quite warm out today," she advised me, studying my thick, beige overcoat I usually wore. I wore this jacket most of the time and for one main reason: to cover my wings and make sure they were concealed. I had to make sure that any coat I wore was thick enough to hide me away, especially in a place, like England, which I wasn't used to.

"I wear this as it hides any bulges or signs of my wings," I told her. She sighed and her eyes grew saddened. They always did when I explained how I had to cover up, or when she saw my harness.

"But you've worn other clothes before and I haven't noticed any bulges. I know you're more comfortable in that coat, but you're going to be hot and especially with your wings keeping all the heat in." I always whole-heartedly appreciated, like now, when she worried about me and fussed. It almost reminded me of my mom and how she'd worry about me as soon as I stepped out the front door without her or Dad next to me.

xxx

Once we'd got into the city of Birmingham, we began scouring the stores. It was a nice place with plenty of things to do, places to go and even statues and a fountain situated in the centre of the city itself by the art gallery. It certainly wasn't anywhere near the scale I was used to of New York, but it was a busy place with plenty of liveliness.

Every now and again Amy would call out, "I've got to go in there!" and pull me into different stores which were usually music, film and clothes orientated. I merely watched as she enjoyed the day; I couldn't say there was anything I particularly needed or was interested in, all apart from the girl standing with me. She was the true reason I'd come out today, not to see Birmingham.

It was a warm day with bright sunlight shining overhead and it seemed to put a spring in our steps – Amy seemed the happiest I'd seen her for a while now. Maybe it was because she was home and used to her surroundings whilst back in San Francisco, she was taking in so much and everything was completely alien to her. By the time it was 2pm, we stopped and ventured into a Starbucks and had a drink each. My legs were beginning to weaken a little and my feet ached, but it was worth it. "So, how are you enjoying it so far? Do you like it?" Amy asked me as she sucked on the straw to her Frappachino.

"It's a great place, but I'm just happy being here with you," and with that remark, I put my hand on hers which was leaning on the table. For once she actually looked me in the eye and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you as I know I've been in so many places today..." I cut her off mid sentence. It didn't matter to me, and she sure as hell wasn't boring me. Not in the slightest.

"You're not boring me," I said sternly.

Once we'd finished our drinks, I felt somewhat replenished and we began our walk again. We walked hand in hand through the crowds where no one knew who and what I was. I was just a guy to all of them and no one looked at me. Sometimes back in the States people would recognise me on the street, although God knows how. It was my dad who had his face plastered on the news and magazines, yet people still seemed to notice me. Here in England everyone was oblivious to me, and I liked it. I actually liked going un noticed.

"Oh my God!" Amy suddenly called out. "Let's go in here," she urged and half dragged me into a cosmetics store named Boots.

"What is it?" I called out, frowning and stopping her. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what it is."

"No!" she demanded, her defiance coming out in full strength. "He's looking at me anyway."

"Who?" I extended my neck, trying hard to see through the crowds outside the store but I couldn't make out anyone who seemed to be staring.

"Shhh!" she demanded again. "Alex." And then her voice became a whisper. The cheating prick? The guy who wouldn't have a head any longer if I caught hold of him? The guy who had made my girlfriend so damn insecure that she couldn't fully trust me? I grit my teeth and felt my body responding; my wings twitched and I could feel my feathers rising.

"You shouldn't have told me about the _fucker_!" I snorted, still staring outside for any signs of a guy watching.

"Warren, he's gone," she said softly, grabbing my arm.

"Are you sure?" I asked, staring into her eyes and then averting my gaze back to the doors to see if anyone was there. But, again, all I could see was a sea of heads. No one stood out.

"Just leave it!" she half shouted. I could see the first signs of tears beginning to well in her eyes and she turned away from me, covering her face with her hands. Why was this upsetting her so much? If we walked past him, we walked past him, or was Amy worried about him seeing us together?

Suddenly a woman dressed in white employees uniform approached. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked politely. Irritated, I shook my head.

"No, we're fine, thanks." Immediately I noticed the woman's expression turn to one of shock and she walked away quickly. Just when I'm in the middle of something important and some woman randomly asks me if she can help with anything? _"No. Fuck off," _would have been my ideal answer, but I guess she was only doing her job.

I then heard Amy sniff and she stood up, wiping her face and composed herself. I moved in and put my arm around her shoulder. "Look, Aim, I'm here. If that guy appears again, I'm here and I won't let him say anything to you," I reassured her.

"It's not so much him saying anything. I just don't want to see him and I don't want to have to...Nothing," she replied sighing and rubbing her temple. "I'm sick of having to avoid people and feel like I'm always being laughed at. I've seen him a few times with his new girlfriend and he always smirks at me."

"Well you've got me now so you can smirk back at him," I told her. "This guy is in the past now, Aim. And you seem to be holding onto that too tight. You need to let it go. If he wants to smirk and be a childish asshole, then let him do it. But be the better person and rise above that; walk on past him and ignore him. You don't need this and I won't let him upset you anymore. Even though you're with me, you still seem to be worrying about him and holding onto what isn't there."

We exited the store a few minutes later and continued on down the high street, eventually finding ourselves in a restaurant where we ordered something to eat. While we waited for our meals, Amy began sifting through her shopping bags, most of which was stuff I'd brought her...although she'd only reluctantly agreed for me to get the things for her.

"You didn't have to get me any of this, you know? I have my own money," she said to me as she pulled a pair of faded jeans out of one bag. I knew I didn't have to get the things for her, but I wanted to. I wanted to show her that I'd do anything I could to make her happy. And thankfully my card hadn't shown any signs of getting declined over here so I was safe to buy what I wanted.

We ate in silence for a while and I knew that the almost confrontation with Amy's ex had made her uncomfortable. She was quieter than usual and seemed to pick over her food for a while before actually attempting to eat it. Conversation was scarce between us until I spoke suddenly, opening up the silence. "What' up? You've been quiet for a while now and it's not like you."

Amy stopped and seemed to muse over her words a little before answering, her lips curling and her eyes studying the table. Then she looked up at me and I could see the smallest hints of sadness still swimming in her eyes but she attempted to cover it by a weak smile. "I'm fine. Just thinking about my book, that's all," she replied. I knew she was lying. I didn't have to be a psychic to sense the lie – I could see it in her face. Whenever she lied she'd look over my shoulder instead of looking me in the eye, and it was a little quirk I'd picked up, although it wasn't often she lied to me. She usually lied when my questions referred to how she was feeling.

I couldn't help but get stern with her again. "I know you're not okay, Aim. You haven't been since you saw that asshole earlier. Let it go, please." And as I begged her to let him go, I leaned across the table. I knew it would be no good. Amy was the type of person who found things hard to let go of; I knew that despite only knowing her about five weeks. She was incredibly sensitive and deep, maybe a little too deep.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and she put her hand to her face. "Sometimes I just slip away and think too much on things. It's hard to act on what people say even though deep down you know they're right. The only good thing about seeing him today is that it's made me see that I love you more than I ever did him." With that she looked down. I couldn't help but smile to myself, and slowly I reached across and took her hand in mine, feeling our fingers mesh together so perfectly.

"And just by saying that doesn't it show you that you're holding onto something you don't need anymore?" I asked her.

xxx

Back at the apartment I noticed that Amy was talking to me openly again. Our talk back in the restaurant over our meals had helped out greatly. "I need a shower," she said, head off down the hallway. Playfully, I raced down the hall and grabbed her, hearing her squeal in surprise and delight. I kissed her neck and held her body close to me, never wanting to let her go.

"You can have one on one condition," I said, whispering in her ear, and then my lips returned to her neck.

"What's that?" she replied softly.

"I can come in with you."

About ten minutes later and I found myself standing in the shower with Amy behind me, spraying my wings down. "I've got get into every little crevice," she said, laughing. Every now and again her hands would brush down me, easing the tendons and making sure the water, as she'd said, got into every crevice. Her skin was so soft and sensual as it swept across mine.

We began kissing and my tongue was delighted as it danced with hers and felt every inch of her mouth. Her arms wrapped around me, pulling me in closer. I was on fire and electricity was shooting through me, pushing me and forcing me to carry on. My erection by now was pulsing, wanting so much to be in her and feel her from the inside.

Our moans got caught against one another and the water continued raining down on us, increasing the desire. Purely on instinct and without rational thought, I picked Amy up and felt her legs lock at my waist, pressing into my wings. And then I pushed myself into her, groaning loudly at the gentle impact and revelling in the sensation of being joined with her again.

Silently as I withdrew from her a few minutes later, out of breath, I agreed with a previous comment – the sex had gotten better. Every time and my senses seemed to be even more heightened and tuned into her.

By now my wish was becoming clearer and louder in my head – I wanted for her to come back to America with me. I prayed over and over in my head that evening as we sat in front of the TV together that she'd come back with me, but how could I ask her such a thing? The thought was weighing on my mind so much now and even though we'd discussed it before and agreed that we'd come to an agreement around Christmas, I couldn't wait that long. It was already mid August now. I'd have to wait four months for her to be with me full time where we could begin to actually live our lives together as a true couple.

I couldn't hold on anymore and I turned to her, catching her off guard for a moment. "What's the matter?" she asked me. I sighed and looked away, gathering my thoughts together and wondering how the hell I was going to pursue this conversation and not sound like a possessive jerk.

"Before I start, Aim, please don't think I'm pushing you into anything. I just want to see how you feel about this," I began, feeling my heart race. I was praying again that she'd agree and actually come back with me at the end of the week. I sighed again and hung my head.

"Sweetie, what is it?" she asked me. Her voice sent shivers up my spine again, reminding me of how much I loved her accent.

"Will you consider coming back to America with me?" I asked, letting it all slip out. "I don't want to force you into it, but I want us to be together and keep doing this, flying backwards and forwards...I just want more and I can't help but want more."

"Warren, it's a lot for me to just up and leave. I have my family here, and you know I love them."

"And I'd never stop you coming to visit them. We can come over here as many times a year as you want to visit. Don't think I'd lock you up in my apartment and keep you there as a prisoner." I laughed at that and I saw a smile erupt on her face.

"Depends on what kind of slave you want me for, doesn't it?" she asked, winking.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that...not one bit," I replied and kissed her. As we parted she looked me in the eyes.

"You know if it was all up to me and I had no attachments to this country, I would. I'd leave with you now. I even thought about coming back with you when you go to have the cure but my work won't like that."

"Then quit. You didn't sign a contract in blood with them, Aim. Quit your job and come with me."


	23. Divine Intervention

_A/N: I actually wrote half of this chapter about a week ago but work has been killing me so I only got chance today to finish it off. We see more of Amy's insecurity in this chapter, but come on, if you'd been cheated on, I'm sure it'd leave you as insecure as she is. Thankfully I've never had it happen but I can only imagine the impact of it. Kind reviews would be appreciated! Thank you to my faithful reviewers and followers. _

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: DIVINE INTERVENTION

Amy

I could see the desperation in Warren's face – all he wanted was for me to say yes. But I couldn't. I'd have loved nothing more than contacting my manager and telling them to shove the job and then get on the next plane to America. But this was just insane. I had my family here and it was my home, and on the other side of things, I couldn't expect Warren to stay here for the same reasons. America was _his_ home and he had _his_ family there. I also dreaded the reaction I'd get from my parents. What the hell would they say to all this? They already seemed to think that I was mad for putting so much into a five-week relationship and trusting in a man who was thousands of miles away.

"I don't know if I can, Warren," I told him straight. "Even if I did go with my idea and only come with you while you had the cure, my manager won't like it. I've already had three weeks off and now I'm supposedly ill. What would I tell them?"

Warren got up from the couch and rubbed his hands through his blonde hair. He was just as confused over this situation as I was. In the centre was us, a couple who wanted to at least be living in the same country, but around us were so many problems and issues that we couldn't sort through. Well, no, technically they were all _my_ problems. Not his. Warren, as far as I know, had no work commitments apart from assisting his dad. "If only life was simple," Warren said absently. "Most people seem to think my life is simple but they couldn't be any further from the truth. Maybe I should have gone to that school and just fucked everyone over..." What school? I was puzzled now. What the hell was he on about?

"What school?" I asked, craning my neck around so I could see him. He was stood behind the sofa, chewing on his thumb nail. "Is it like a university or something?" I had no idea what he was talking about as the only schooling that Warren had ever mentioned were his college days.

"A few years back I heard stories about a school where mutants could go and I actually toyed with the idea of going, but I knew my dad would hate the idea of it. It's weird because I originally found out through my dad's limo driver and then I asked my dad about it but he wouldn't tell me much. I know it exists and I have a pretty good idea where it is. Sometimes I considered just getting up and going without telling anyone."

"Why don't you go? If the place looks after mutants then maybe you should go," I said. I couldn't say I'd ever heard of such a place, but this would be wonderful for him and he wouldn't have to change and could fit in with other people. If there was one thing I wanted for Warren it was for him to be completely comfortable with himself and this might just be his chance to prove that. "Okay, you might be a little old to take part in lessons, but there's nothing wrong with you going and having a look."

"And where does that leave us? If I go, what about you?"

"Just go and have a look. There's nothing wrong with you looking and seeing if you want to go there. I'll still be here."

"I don't want you _here_," Warren growled. "I knew I shouldn't have mentioned the place and God knows why I did. I hadn't thought about it for a while. But I don't want you here, I want you with me. Is that so selfish to ask?"

"Look, I'll come back with you if you want me to and fuck work. I'll sort something out and I'll come with you but only for a short period if you choose to have this cure. If not, go to this school. Be with people like you. Sitting here with me isn't going to help, is it? You need to be around people like you and you need to be able to let yourself go."

"And now I feel like I'm choosing between staying like this and you," he said, looking at me with tears in his eyes. Why would he even think such a thing? Of course I'd never look at it like that. It was hard admitting it that he needed to be around people like himself more than he needed me. I couldn't shield him from the prejudices of the world and the hatred, but maybe this place could.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because if I go to this place you can't come with me, so what do I do?"

I sighed as this was making my head thump and I could feel the tension building in my temples and behind my eyes. Sometimes it seemed as if he relied on me too much for answers, and they were answers I couldn't always give him. At the end of the day all I could do was be here to support him; I couldn't make the decisions for him as this was his life. Through the years people had always come to me with their problems and while I didn't mind helping out and advising as best I could, I wasn't an agony aunt and I wasn't a counsellor.

I got up and walked around the edge of the sofa to Warren and I took his hand in mine. "Things will sort themselves out. I'm not a religious person, but I've got faith that things happen for a reason and whatever's meant to happen with us, will happen. Just have faith that if things are meant to be, they will be."

"I've always believed that life is what you make it. No one is out there guiding you – you work at things yourself," he told me. For a few seconds we just stood in front of one another and I couldn't help but, yet again, feel as though I was falling in love with him all over again. He was so perfect and he couldn't see that. When he entered a room I still felt the breath catch in my throat at the sight of him; he truly was beautiful.

"So, you're telling me you don't believe in God?" I asked him. We'd never covered this ground before as religion had never really cropped up in our conversations.

"Well, I can't say I don't believe, but I don't hold that much faith in higher power. I've had enough shit thrown at me in my life to see that no one cares all that much."

"Come on!" I laughed. "How can you be such a pessimist? There are people out there in the world who are so much worse off than you'll ever be. So, despite looking like one, I take it you don't believe in angels either?" I cocked my eyebrow at that and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, but don't I need a halo and a flowing gown or something?" he asked, laughing. "That'd just make me look gay." We both laughed at that.

"Don't say that out in public. You'll be told you're homophobic," I said, still giggling. "But seriously now, do you believe in anything like that at all?"

"I'd like to, but it's hard. I pray for things, but they rarely actually come to me. The only thing I ever prayed for which came to me was you."

"And isn't that enough to make you believe in something higher than yourself? And anyway, if something is meant to come to you, it will. You can't just pray and bam, it's there in front of you."

"Since when did you become all religious, Aim?" he asked me, a large grin still present on his face. "I hope you're not planning on joining a nunnery."

I laughed loudly at that and sidled up to him closer. "Come on, Warren! Do you think I'd ever give up the sex with you? You must be joking, mate."

xxx

By the time midnight came, very little in the way of decent viewing was still on the TV. I grabbed Warren's hand and jumped up. "Come on. You've got some flying to do, young man," I told him. "There's a park a couple of streets away and hopefully no one is about, so we can go there." I saw him smile as he got up and followed me out of the living room. I grabbed a thin coat, made sure the cat had food in his dish and then made my way to the front door with Warren behind me. It must have been a couple of days now since he'd been able to fly, and despite us being together now for five weeks, I hadn't actually seen him fly. It must have been an absolutely beautiful, mind blowing and mesmerising sight to see.

Warren has still put his jacket on over his wings to make sure they were covered up until we reached the park. Hopefully a Monday night would prove quiet; most of the time it was Fridays and Saturdays when people still walked about after their drink fests in the local pubs. In the time that we walked down the streets to the park, we only passed one car which was driving at a break neck speed down the road.

"He's getting back home for his favourite TV programme," I said, looking across at Warren. He merely smiled and I could somehow sense the eagerness in his face. He was walking at my pace, but it seemed as if he wanted to walk faster. His whole body seemed to be waiting for something, and I knew exactly what it was. "So when did you first actually fly?" I asked him.

"Just before my thirteenth birthday. It was about two weeks before. I tried one night when I got out my bedroom window and got onto the roof."

"Were you scared?" I asked, trying to up my speed a little so we could get to the park.

"Definitely," he replied. "I nearly broke my neck first time; I had to try a few times that night before I finally got it, and even then I was flying all over the place. It took me a few weeks to actually fly in a straight line."

I looked up at him seeing the happiness and anticipation in his face, yet he seemed to have the slightest trace of sadness in his eyes as if he were reminiscing on the bad periods in his past. I could only begin to imagine how he must have truly felt inside, to have a wonderful and extraordinary gift but be scared to use it because of being 'different'. Suddenly I felt him take my hand and very gently he placed a kiss on the back of it. Just watching him and feeling the sensation of his soft lips against my skin made a shiver race through me, and it was then that I began feeling as though I could happily throw myself into his arms and make love to him again.

Still, again and again, I couldn't believe how such an amazing man could ever fall for me. He had the world at his feet in every literal sense of the term – he was from a well to do family, had no financial worries whatsoever and was able to fly which was a gift that I'm sure so many people wished they had. He was able to see the world from a perspective that we all dreamed of. In sense of his wings and his family name, he was on top of the world. And when I thought on this, I still couldn't help but feel so incredibly inferior. What the hell did I have to offer him? I had nothing apart from a decently paid job and a small flat that I lived in with my sister.

Finally we arrived at the park and, thank God, no one was around. Warren looked around for a moment and then turned back to me. "Makes me think of when we first met. In a small park in the middle of nowhere. What were the chances of it happening, Aim?" he asked me. Warren stepped closer to me and placed his hands softly on my shoulders. "Maybe there was something guiding us that night. It was one of the very few times that I actually landed on the ground; most of the time I just land on a building, but that night was different. Why were you out so late?"

"I couldn't sleep," I told him. "Don't ask me why as I sleep fine the night before, but that night I was finding it so hard to just drift off. I had butterflies in my stomach all evening..." I let my sentence trail off as he watched me.

"And then you had the misfortune of bumping into me," he said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, so unfortunate that I bumped into Man with Wings, eh?" I laughed. "The man who I thought at the time was a severe pessimist."

He hung his head at that and sighed. "I know, Aim. I could have kicked my own ass after that night. I saw how irritated you got with me."

"Well you don't have to kick anything now, do you?" I asked, stepping up on my tiptoes. I wound my arms around his neck and placed my lips against his, and within seconds our kiss had grown hot. It didn't matter anymore looking back on what had happened and how it happened because it _had _happened, and I was so thankful. No one can ever imagine how thankful I was and will always remain for what happened between me and Warren. Divine intervention or not, it didn't matter anymore because we were together and that was all that mattered to us.

While we continued kissing for a few seconds longer, I fiddled with Warren's jacket and pulled it off. And finally as we stopped kissing, he jiggled free from the coat and placed it on a bench which was behind me.

That night will always remain as a deeply special memory. For the first time I watched as Warren opened his wings to their full span. My body seemed to trick me for a moment and without even knowing why, I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes and those butterflies began again in my stomach. He was _so _amazingly beautiful to watch and as he began to let his wings flap behind himself, I felt the first tear slip down my cheek. So much was happening in my body and I couldn't comprehend it all. I could feel remnants of the same feelings I felt when we first kissed and then we first made love mixed with something new, something exciting yet frightening.

He took off into the sky and all I could do was keep my eyes glued to him and feel the tears of joy stain my cheeks. But as I watched him, that one word cropped up again. _Why?_ Why the fucking hell would he want _me_? Of all the people in the world who he could have, settle down with and marry, and he wanted me. The most amazing man in the world wanted me and it still scared the shit out of me. It scared me and baffled me. A small part of me was ready to run away because I still couldn't accept deep down that he was in love with me. My eyes remained glued to him, watching as he enjoyed his first flight in a few days, revelling in the freedom, but I still felt insecure and the most inferior I'd ever done in my life. But surely if Warren was the one who felt caged and he could overcome his insecurity, I could, too? I hated Alex for what he'd done to me, and that would gradually eat away at the relationship I had with Warren.

I dropped back onto the bench and took Warren's coat into my arms, smelling it. I could smell him; it was such a distinctly male aroma which was mixed with the slight tinge of deodorant. The smell wafted up my nose causing another shiver to race up my spine. I could make out the edge of the aroma which usually alerted my nasal sense when we made love.

The tears continued streaming down my face and I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried and how hard I pushed them away. I forced myself to look upwards again and I caught sight of him, now the size of a penny, drifting on the air. I couldn't even make out that he was a human; from the naked eye he'd still look the same as a bird in the air. Why couldn't I just let go of everything and put this shit behind me? But I'd always been a person who couldn't let go easily. It wasn't that I held grudges, but setbacks and hurt from other people always stayed with me. It was as if each person who had deceived me in some way or hurt me, had left a hole in me and it was the people who truly did care about me who had to suffer the consequences of that. During my actual break up with Alex, it had been my parents, best friend Emily and Hannah who had seem me during my roughest period when I'd locked myself away and just let the pain eat away at me. They had been the ones who'd had to put up with my mood swings during that period and my then near depression.

And now over a year on and I was still harping on the past. I was harping on the people who didn't care and putting more thought into them than the people who did care. Through my own problems and insecurity I was almost ready to push away the man I loved and tear him apart. I'd never doubted his actual love for me, but I still wondered _why_...above all, _why_?

My own thoughts had caused me to drift away and never notice Warren land. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, rushing across to me. I sniffed and rubbed the tears away quickly as if pretending he hadn't noticed them, but I knew he had. He sat beside me, pulling his coat from my face. "Aim, what's wrong?" he asked, brushing his hand through my hair. The tips of his fingers touched my temple as he did so, and I couldn't help but push my face to his hand. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"What for?" he asked, surprise laced in his tone of voice.

"Just tell me why? Why do you love me? You can have any woman in the world, but you want me. I watched you fly and you're so beautiful, so beautiful and you don't even see it in yourself, but you want me. I'm nothing." The tears streamed even quicker down my cheeks.

"Aim!" he exclaimed. "Why do we have to keep going over this?" I felt him pull me against his warm, bare chest. "I thought we'd gotten over this, but we keep coming back to it again and again. Do you love me?" What sort of a question was that? Of course I did!

"You know I do, why?" I grizzled, my head still lying against his chest.

"If you love me, Aim, stop keep mentioning this. It hurts me more and more every time you do. It's making me feel like I've got to compare with this guy you dated and I need to fight him for you. You know I'd do anything for you, but I can't keep doing this. I can't keep feeling as though you're pushing me away and you hate me because of who my family are. If you can accept my wings, why can't you accept the rest of me?"

"I do accept you, and it's not you, Warren." I sighed and pulled from him. "It's me."

"And I don't want to hear that 'it's not you, it's me' shit either!" he demanded. I looked up into his eyes and I could see anger burning there. "I can't erase the past and go back and make it that the asshole never did what he did, but I can make you see how much I love you." His words seemed to drill themselves into me and cause warmth to settle inside me. The tears came on stronger, but all I could do was throw myself into his arms.


	24. Arrangements

_A/N: This is a very nerve wracking chapter for Warren as you'll no doubt see. Again, thank you to my faithful reviewers; I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. It should be beginning to pick up the pace shortly, but with this story it's so hard to force it and make it move quickly as it'll just be void of any realism whatsoever despite it being a fictional story anyway. Lol. I'm trying to get some realism at least into it. _

_Reviews are always welcome and appreciated even if only a few words. _

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: ARRANGEMENTS

Warren

The next couple of days seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth at the quickest rate I'd ever known, next to the days that Amy spent with me back home. I didn't bring up the burning issue again as I ultimately knew Amy's answer about it. She would either say 'no' or think on it for a while and never get back to me with a positive answer. Her sister had agreed to stay over with her boyfriend for a couple more days to give us space and time to be together. Questions still lay on the back of my mind about all this and while I was enjoying every faced paced second with her, I couldn't shut out the sheer frustration of our predicament. I seemed to be the only one who would ever bring it up and it was seriously annoying me. If I didn't know any better, I'd have said that Amy had no intentions of coming back with me. But I couldn't be too hasty and put words into her mouth as this may not have been the case at all.

When Thursday came rolling around I sensed agitation in Amy's tone as she came off the phone with her boss. "Someone saw us out together and they're demanding I go in today," she spat, the venom dripping from her words, and yet tears lingered in her eyes. I dashed towards her and pulled the phone from her trembling hand.

"Quit, for me. Call them and tell them to fuck their job and come home with me," I urged her. I was so desperate now and I had a reason to be. Her bosses were being dicks so this was the perfect opportunity for her to quit and come with me.

"I don't know," she wept.

"For God sake, Aim!" I shouted, not able to keep any of this in anymore. I dragged my hands through my hair in frustration. "This is the perfect opportunity for us and you're ready to let it pass us by? This was the one thing you were worried about and it doesn't have to be an issue anymore! Even if you don't move back to the States with me now I'll make sure you're secure." Why was love so _damn_ hard to fight for? Anyone else would have jumped at this, but not her, not the girl I loved. No, instead she had to be awkward and think too much on situations which could easily be fixed. She was ready to jeopardise everything because she wasn't, or so she thought, worthy of love. I was at breaking point with all of this shit. I always felt as if somehow she was keeping me at arm's length because she was scared of what would happen.

Her tear-streaked face made me melt. "Aim, just think about it for a second. You don't need this job and this hassle. Even if you don't come with me yet, I can keep you financially secure. It'll give you time to think, work stuff out and even work on your book."

"But how can I just leave my job and live off you?" she asked.

"I know you want to make your own way, but for now take a break, go places and forget work."

"Are you serious?" she asked me. Her face was full of surprise, yet the smallest hint of a smile was between her lips. I think I'd _finally_ gotten through to her somehow.

"Very." And I was. I never lied to her.

An hour later and I was sat opposite Amy in the kitchen, watching as she tapped the table with her fingers. She was now officially free of work. What the hell had suddenly come across her to actually listen to me?

"I can't believe I've just quit my job. She asked me why and I just told her personal reasons. They all know I'm with you now as I was seen with a 'young man'. She said someone saw me out with you on Monday," she began, and I couldn't believe she was STILL worrying!

"Look!" I said sternly. "Don't worry about it anymore. You don't have to work and I'm looking after you. At least give me a tiny shred of credit for that." I looked into her green eyes and felt myself becoming swept away again, and I knew she was worth it. The considerable sum I had in my bank account, thanks to Dad's generosity and deposits, made me able to very easily take care of Amy financially. She was worth every single penny.

That morning Amy hugged me, holding me tight and thanked me. She never had to thank me. Everything I did for her was from the heart as she was worth everything to me. If I only had one dollar left, I'd have given it her. I was glad I was able to free her from the hassle of her job and finally she was able to actually trust in me.

xxx

By midday we were snuggled up again on the couch. Amy had her head against my chest and I kept my arms locked tightly around her. "Have you decided on the Cure yet?" she asked me suddenly, catching me completely off guard.

"I've been thinking more about us to be honest, Aim. But no doubt when I go home, I'll have him hounding me again and telling me how it'll mean I'll be able to lead a better and easier life. It's just bullshit. I mean, it'd be amazing to actually be able to wear proper clothes and wife beaters in the summer, but I love flying and now that I'm with you, I don't feel the need to change anymore." I was here in a girl's apartment, a girl who I loved more than anything and she didn't care about my wings which now were merely inches from her face. She acknowledged them as a part of me and had even kissed them tenderly when we'd made love. How else could she be any more accepting of me? She couldn't.

"Then don't change," she said simply. "Stand up to your dad and say no."

"Easier said than done. My dad started the development of the Cure because of me and he always knows exactly what to say to make me think and feel guilty. He's a pro at that."

"Parents shouldn't be like that and they should allow their kids to make their own choices and if they're wrong, they can learn from it."

I needed to ask her just one question and then my mind could at least rest somewhat. "The Cure is scheduled to begin trials next week on Wednesday and I'm due to go in first. Will you come back with me for a few days and we can start to at least discuss some long–term plans?" I waited for her response, the breath catching in my throat and my heart thundering. Amy pulled away from my chest and looked up at me, and in that split second I closed my eyes, dreading the response yet eagerly awaiting it.

"I'll come back with you now but I can't stay long–term. My Christmas plan still stands. If you have this Cure, get out there and enjoy yourself. If you don't, promise me you'll go to the school and at least talk to someone." I was so happy just to know we'd be together for another week or so. I wasn't letting her go that easily. I knew that Amy was one thing in my life that made me truly happy and what I wanted, and there was no way I was letting go of it. She represented the part of me which didn't have to stand on ceremony and I could act exactly how I desired.

xxx

Amy seemed a lot more at ease that afternoon when we went to see a movie. We remained close together, tucking into the popcorn and generally enjoying our time together. However, by around half way through the movie, we began showing more interest in each other. We kissed hard and while I knew I could have taken her then and then in the theatre, I stopped myself. I had to keep hold of some self control and it certainly didn't help matters when she began suckling on my neck and feeling down into the inside of my shirt. The groans were mere millimetres away from slipping off my tongue but I was fully aware of the other people in here. "Aim," I said suddenly, catching her bright gaze through the darkness of the screen. "Maybe not in here. We can do whatever we like back at your place." I saw a flash of disappointment on her face but as that flash disappeared, she moved across and kissed my lips quickly, replacing the disappointment with a smile.

A further week of waking up with Amy was going to be absolute bliss, and at the moment I didn't give a shit about anything else.

Back at the apartment she closed herself off in her bedroom for a few minutes to speak on the phone. I just sat down in the living room, trying so hard to relax, but every inch of my body was like a coiled spring, and I couldn't stop myself fidgeting. I moved about, my ass sliding on the couch, and then I crossed my arms, uncrossed them. Why the fuck couldn't I keep still? I came to the conclusion that it was the excitement and anticipation for Amy coming back to America with me.

After God knows how long of squirming about on the couch, Amy came back into the living room with an incredibly serious look on her face. "I told my mom about what's going to be happening with quitting work and going back with you to America for a bit. And, well, my mom wants to meet you. She's said she's coming with my dad at around eight when he's finished work and they've had dinner," she explained. She sat down beside me and sighed. "Mom seems okay with it but it's Dad's reaction I'm dreading." Part of me was frozen in place. Meeting her parents? Fuck! It was something I'd never even considered before. Of course somewhere along the line we'd have to meet one another's parents, but this was too soon.

"Your dad sounds like mine," I said finally. That ice which had accumulated around my throat suddenly defrosted, leaving me able to speak, but only just.

"He's not a troll or anything," Amy replied. "He's just a lot more of a realist than Mom is. He always lets you know about the bad things which might happen and doesn't feel that taking risks are necessary. Mom is more of a 'from the heart' kind of person and takes feelings into account."

"I think most moms are. Mine was. Moms are the ones that reassure you while dads tell you get over it."

"You say that, Warren, but quite honestly I could never see you being that type of dad. I see you being the listening and reassuring type of dad. You'd always be there to help." Being a dad myself was something I'd never given much thought to. That last time I'd ever thought about it was when I argued with Dad and Amy had mentioned she'd gladly have kids with me. But being a dad seemed a million miles away from me right now.

For the remaining couple of hours I felt on edge and I couldn't relax or even concentrate. Amy cooked us dinner and while we sat opposite each other over the meal I couldn't eat. "What's wrong?" she finally asked me, dropping her fork on the table and placing her hand on my thigh. "Is it Mom and Dad?" I looked up at her and I could feel the sheer terror coursing through me. Of course it was her parents that were making me feel like this. What else would it be? I never even imagined I'd be meeting them this early on in our relationship.

"I just wouldn't know how to be with them. It's not every day I meet a girl's parents, you know? I just can't focus. I keep imagining scenarios over and over in my head and wondering how to come across." That was just it. How would I come across? How should I act in front of them?

"Just be yourself, Warren. There's no other way you should act."

"What about my wings?" I asked, my heart beginning to race faster at the very thought of it. "They're going to have to find out eventually and I just don't know whether to say anything...when do I tell them?" I was ranting now which was something I rarely did and it was because I was wound up and so damn indecisive and inexperienced with anything like this. Of course one day they'd have to know what I was. That was inevitable.

"Just do what you're comfortable with, sweet, and if they can't accept that then tough shit. I chose you, not them. And anyway, I know they wouldn't judge you. My parents are pretty open minded most of the time and even though I said about my dad, he's not all that bad. Just tell them what you're comfortable with. Or would you prefer for me to tell them when I'm on my own with them? It might be a little easier that way."

She was always so reassuring when anything bothered me, and I loved her all the more for it.

The time ticked on and I kept looking at the clock which was on the wall above the TV in the living room. Dinner was torturous as I made myself eat eventually and even then it clogged up my throat and went down in large lumps. Suddenly the knock came, that knock I'd been waiting for now. Sweat immediately began to seep out of me and I could feel my wings twitching as I'd covered them back up. I was also hot due to the zip up sweater I'd put on to hide any bulges. Amy rushed out the room, leaving me to feel alone.

I waited, terrified and feeling as though I was about to have a heart attack. Then a lady entered the living room. Immediately she smiled at me, her dark eyes growing bright. "Hello," she said politely, stepping towards me. She had shoulder length dark hair and was easily about fifty years of age. Then a man came in behind, a rather stern looking man who was balding and wore gold rimmed glasses. He smiled a little awkwardly and extended his hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you," he said simply. His smile didn't seem genuine to me and he just seemed to be trying to be nice for appearances sake.

"I'll put the kettle on," Amy said loudly. She always put me at rest if only just a little as I knew she was here with me in this terrifying situation.

"My pleasure," I replied and smiled again. Amy's parents sat down on the couch beside one another while I opted for the couch opposite. Amy's mom smiled at me again while her dad seemed to look around the room, as if waiting for a way out.

"So, Amy told me about the plans you've both been making," her mom began. "I'm sure it's pretty awkward for you both at the moment."

"It is, and I just don't want you to feel I'm taking your daughter off you," I said, the words coming out my mouth before I could comprehend what I was saying. Her mom seemed very approachable, friendly and warm, whilst her dad made me feel nervous. His brighter, yet suspicious looking eyes seemed to study me carefully. I could feel my hands shaking whenever I looked toward him. His gaze tore into me.

Finally he spoke. His voice was full of authority yet direct. "Amy's an adult now and while we've always tried to protect her the best we can, this is her choice. We understand that you can't always predict what life throws at you, and I'd be a liar to say I was expecting her to go abroad and meet someone there. I'm not exactly thrilled with the prospect of her living away and I won't lie about that either, but all I ask of you is you look after her."

I could sense there was a deeper side to this man as he spoke. He seemed to genuinely want what was best for Amy and upset at the idea of letting her go. "Well, Mr. Holland," I began.

"Call me Richard," he said. "I don't like people standing on ceremony around me."

I smiled at him and continued. "Richard, we've spoken about Amy moving to America eventually but it's not something she wants to do yet. I've told her that I can easily provide for her while she's here and I want her to be able to be happy and comfortable. She had problems with her job this morning and it was me that suggested she quit. So, blame me for that, not her."

Her mother then spoke up and just as she began, Amy appeared with mugs of hot drinks. "Here you go, Mom," Amy said, placing the cups down on the coffee table one by one.

"I don't blame you for anything," her mom said, taking a sip of her tea. "Amy's never been happy with that job and it's a godsend almost that she's out of it. She's made me fully aware of who your family are and what you do, but are you sure this is something you're prepared to do? Oh, and call me Beth." Then she added another reassuring smile which was so much like Amy's. I could immediately see where Amy got her kindness from.

The way the conversation was running was making me feel so much more at ease. Amy's dad was direct and to the point but seemed fair. I could feel my muscles starting to ease and the tension releasing.

"I know Amy wasn't happy with her job and that was why I suggested she quit. If I can make her comfortable financially while she's here then I'm prepared to do that," I explained. That was all that mattered to me – Amy's comfort, happiness and protection.

"Oh, these biscuits are nice," Amy said suddenly, dipping a cookie into her drink. I couldn't help but laugh as she broke the ice a little more between me and her parents. "What?" she asked, looking over at me. "I brought them last week and they're really nice." It was the little things I loved about Amy; the little comments, the expressions and the things she did like make me a cup of coffee every morning. "Hannah usually eats all the biscuits I buy for myself."

"She's always done that," Beth, Amy's mom said. "You'd buy something especially for someone or buy a treat and she'd help herself to it." It was a relief to finally feel the tension diminishing. The conversation seemed to turn away from Amy moving and turn to more mundane subjects like cookies and chores around the house. I was silent for a few minutes, listening to Amy and Beth talk amongst themselves. Richard, however, seemed to grow a little unsure of what to do and got up, venturing off into the kitchen.

"See, I told you they're not ogres," Amy said, reaching across and touching my arm.

"What you see is what you get with us, Warren," Beth said kindly.


	25. The Revelation

A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay on this. I've had a lot going on recently – I haven't been well and also work has been affecting me. Depending on my shifts, I find I can't get much done when I come home so now I'm relying on my days off to help me get more story writing done. I hope this chapter is too your liking; we get to see a little more of Hannah, Amy's sister, in this chapter.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: THE REVELATION

Amy

Now that Mom and Dad were aware of the situation, it was Hannah's turn. She'd be back home tomorrow after spending a few days with her boyfriend, and I knew sometimes despite Hannah's laid back attitude, she could also be more critical than our parents. The amount of times she'd sat down with me in the past and lectured me was unbelievable, trying to act as a 'good girl know it all' even though over the years she'd been the rebel of the family. She always tried to come over as though she was so experienced with life and I was just beginning, even though Hannah was only nine years older than me. I used to think that Debbie talked down to me at times, but she at least had a little more experience under her belt than my sister, and it was helpful experience.

Warren remained in the living room once Mom and Dad had left. They'd left in a cheerful mood and shook hands with Warren, stating that they'd been happy to meet him. "How do you think you got on with them?" I asked Warren, sitting opposite him and crossing my legs.

"Good. It went a lot better than I thought it would. I was half expecting your dad to get me by the neck," he replied with a smile. In all fairness and honesty, that had also been the reaction I was terrified of seeing act out before me. Even though Dad had always been the realist and never shown his love as openly as Mom, he was extremely loyal to his family. No one crossed any of us or Dad would be there to beat them down. He'd never tried to act a 'hard' man, but he'd always made it known that if you crossed his family, you'd know about it. "Your dad was really understanding with it all and basically said that it's your choice. You're not a kid anymore."

"He's right, but for some reason I've always felt like a kid. My sister always tries to act as the all knowing wise ass even though she's gone through some shit and really put strain on the family through her stupidity. I have more brains and common sense and get treated like a kid who doesn't know what she's doing. I just wish they'd let me grow up."

Being the younger sister had always assisted me well – for example, Mom and Dad had always seemed to let me off with some things and my sister would be bollocked senseless for them. Maybe it was also down to our completely different natures. I'd always been the one with more sense in my head in comparison to Hannah, but now that I was talking about moving to America...how could that be classed as having more sense? At least Hannah's boyfriend only lived about two miles away.

xxx

When Hannah finally came home the next day I was in the kitchen washing up while Warren helped wiping everything up as I washed it. "Alright, Han!" I called through the hallway upon hearing her keys and the door shut. I flipped as much of the soapy water off my hands as possible and dried them off quickly.

Hannah walked slowly into the kitchen, her eyes searching for Warren and then they locked on him. A weak smile lifted her lips upward; it was her usual sly smile. "Good man, getting your hands dirty and pitching in," she said with a broad smile. Warren turned around, never speaking but he returned her smile and continued on wiping the plates off. I felt a pang of guilt as I studied his back, knowing that he was covering his wings up again. If we were going to remain together, Warren would eventually have to let my family know about his mutation. But I wasn't going to push him into anything. It was his choice to let them know when he was ready. Unless he had the 'Cure' and let his wings disappear forever, denying they ever existed. At the end of the day, this was _his_ choice and I couldn't influence him. I didn't want to be a clone of his dad and push him one way or the other. This was for him to decide.

There was an awkward silence for a while as Warren finished up wiping off the plates. I put them all away and left him to finish off his mug of coffee. "I heard you met Mom and Dad," Hannah said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, it was nerve wracking but they didn't harm me in any way," he replied.

"Don't say stuff like that," I instructed. "Mom and Dad aren't like that at all."

"So, what's going on with you two?" Hannah blurted out. She was so laid back sometimes that it made me grimace, and she didn't care how she worded things and would just say them. I looked up at her, and felt the sadness wash over me again; Hannah was my sister and I loved her...of course I loved her. And I was going to up and leave. My world was about to change drastically despite the fact that it already had. I was about to move to a different country, making a new life and leaving the old one behind. How could I do this? How could I move away and leave my family behind?

"We've agreed to move in together at the end of the year," I replied, swallowing hard. "We're going back to San Francisco for a few days and then we're going to leave it until the end of the year to move in together."

"What did Mom and Dad say about this?" Hannah asked. Her face had blanched. But she knew all about this. She knew full well how serious our relationship had become.

"They're alright with it, surprisingly enough."

"And what about work? If you're going back to America for a week, you can't keep having time off work."

I was starting to get agitated now at her attitude. Mom didn't nag me like this.

"I've quit my job. Warren's agreed to support me financially."

"How can he from America?"

"Quite easily," Warren said coolly, pitching in. "I've agreed to put money into her account to use until we move in together at the end of the year."

"How can you just quit your job, Aim?" Hannah half shouted.

"Why the fuck can't you just be happy for me?" I shouted, finally cracking. "Mom and Dad are alright with all of this, so you should be, too. But no, you're probably jealous of what's happening." The words blurted out my mouth and I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried; it was as if I was possessed and someone from deep down inside me were saying the hateful words rather than me. "Look, Han, I just want to be happy."

Tears were welling in Hannah's eyes and I felt my heart wrench. "Maybe you're right, Aim. You've always had better opportunities than me. You've made the right choices in life and seem to have been given far more than I have. You drop on the love of your life by the time you're twenty one and look how many boyfriends I've had."

"Han, what was Alex?" I asked, sitting beside her and taking her hand in mine. "I haven't been given any more than you have. It's what you choose to do with your life, Han. I just happened to decide to go to San Francisco and I met Warren there. It doesn't mean I've been given any more than you have. You could have gone and met a man there. And anyway, you've got Steve. He seems a nice bloke."

xxx

Warren agreed to go and spend time watching TV in my room while I spoke with Hannah privately. We stood out on the back garden with a cup of tea in our hands. "I didn't mean what I said, Han. About you being jealous," I apologised. "It just slipped out. I know I'm not being rational here, and things are going so insanely quickly. I'm acting more like you." I sipped my tea and watched Charlie the cat sleep on the path, enjoying being able to bathe in the bright sun.

"Aim, I can see why you'd act like this. You said about me having Steve, but he's hardly Warren, is he?"

"Does it really matter what a person has in their life, as in material stuff? Okay, Warren's dad owns a big company, but that doesn't seem to change who Warren is inside."

"But it certainly makes life a lot easier. You've got to admit though, Warren is cuter." Hannah nudged my arm and laughed.

"Hands off. I found him first!" I snorted playfully. "You go and find your own sexy rich man."

I could sense resentment and sadness in Hannah as we spoke. She genuinely seemed happy for me the more we spoke, but I could see there was more raw emotion riding behind it. Even though I'd nastily accused Hannah of being jealous, I knew she wasn't. Hannah was the least jealous person I'd ever met, but the differences in our lives were now apparent and that was what I was pretty sure was upsetting her. I was well aware that most women would be extremely envious of what lay ahead for me, but my own sister? I never in a million years imagined that she'd get like this.

"Han, when I do move, it's not as though I'm going away forever and never coming back. I'll come back as often as I can to see you, Mom and Dad. Can you really see me not visiting? You know how much I rely on you all."

"What's he like?" Hannah asked me, her face just catching the sunlight and in that moment it seemed to dance perfectly off the edge of her glasses and highlight her eyes which had always been told were like mine. The question took me off guard as she'd never really asked many in depth questions about him – this was the first time she'd shown an interest. Maybe her sadness had always been there about the differences in the men we'd chosen and that was how she'd dealt with it, by not talking about him.

I couldn't help but feel myself smile as I thought of Warren. He'd become my whole world now and it felt as if everything inside me had shifted to make way for him in my life. "He's...perfect." I looked up at Hannah as I spoke those words, letting them come straight from my heart. "I never imagined the next man I'd meet after Alex would be anything like Warren. He's so kind, gentle and yet funny when he wants to be."

"How exactly did you meet him?" Hannah asked.

"In a park one night. Weird, I know, but yeah, in a park."

"A park?" Hannah laughed. It was lingering on my lips; I needed to tell someone about what he was. Hannah had always been the person I trusted the most next to Debbie. But how would she take this? Would she go and tell Mom and Dad straight after been told everything? I just didn't know what to do and sighed loudly.

"What's up?" Hannah asked consolingly.

"I need to tell you something about Warren; I haven't told Mom and Dad yet because I'm scared of what they'll say."

"He isn't on sex offender's register, is he?"

"Oh, shut up!" I snorted, slapping her arm. "You really have to lower the tone, don't you?" I sighed again. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it, but when I tell you, don't you dare utter a word that he knows I've told you. He trusts me and I don't want that shaken."

"Alright. You've got me worried now."

"He's a mutant."

"Oh, and that's the huge revelation?" Hannah asked. "I thought you were going to say he's a closet pervert."

"If he is, he hasn't shown much of that yet. But I like perverts. Anyway, back to what I was saying. This is what I can't understand. I accept him, Debbie did and now you don't seem all that bothered so why does he have to hide away the way he does."

"Well, what exactly is it that he can do? Mutants have powers and shit, don't they?" And shit. She made me laugh so much sometimes with the half wit way she came out with things. I could feel myself growing nervous; this is what it must have felt like for him when the revelation was about to be thrown upon someone. I was dreading that he might walk out into the garden and hear us talking. How would he be able to trust me after that?

"Just promise you won't breathe a word to _anyone_!" I half growled, trying hard to emphasise my point.

"Okay, okay. Just spill it."

"He's got wings."

"Wings?" Hannah asked loudly.

"Shhhh!" I demanded, gritting my teeth. "Just let the neighbours know, why don't you?"

"But wings. Bloody hell. I've never heard of that one before."

"Neither had I," I said. "But don't you dare say anything about it, or knowing you keep making stupid references in conversations to birds or something. I don't want him to have any idea at all that we've discussed this. If you let it slip, I'll disown you." Hannah just pouted.

"You know you love me."

The rest of the day seemed to go pretty quickly. Warren seemed a little more nervous around Hannah than he'd been around Mom and Dad. I think it was her more outspoken attitude which was bothering him. When Hannah agreed to go and fetch groceries from the local Asda, Warren sat quietly. "What's the matter?" I asked him, getting on the sofa beside him. I curled my leg under myself and looked at him. "You've been really quiet around Hannah. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Meeting all your family in a couple of days is a little much," he said with a weak smile. I knew he was lying. I could always sense when Warren was lying as he'd try and smile, but it'd be a lop-sided smile with no genuine happiness in it and then he'd look away into space.

"I wasn't born yesterday. Something is up with you and I want to get to the bottom of it. Or are you going to be like a typical man and cover it up?"

"I don't like the way she keeps looking at my back," Warren said finally. He moved forward on the sofa and placed his hands in his lap. "Have you said something to her about it? Every time I look at her she seems to be studying me and then looks away."

Oh fuck! Thanks, Han! I knew she'd blow it all up. Okay, she hadn't said anything but she'd let him know that she'd noticed something different about him. Hannah hadn't always been the best of people to talk to about quite personal subjects; she'd either ramble off onto something else, showing very little interest or let it all slip out accidentally.

"She seriously pisses me off!" I snorted. "Alright, alright. I told her. She didn't show any signs of caring about it but I asked her to promise me not to let you know I'd told her."

"So you went behind my back and told her anyway even though you know it's difficult for me to come clean about this to anyone? I can't believe it, Aim!"

"And why do you think I told her not to let it slip out? I knew you'd get like this, Warren. I know you're insecure about this but not everyone is going to be disgusted by it. Debbie wasn't and Hannah isn't, she just has a weird way of showing things and can't keep a secret. I didn't mean to go behind your back but why are you always so scared to let people know about this?"

"You have _no_ idea what's its like being in this situation, do you, Aim? You don't know what it's like walking around day after day, knowing you're a fucking freak and you're terrified people are going to find out about it."

"Hannah never said you were a _fucking freak_!" I shouted. "She was surprised that I was making such a big deal of keeping it quiet more than anything, not the fact that you're a mutant. She doesn't care about it." His eyes had grown dark and a nasty scowl was written across his face. "You know what? If you're not going to trust me, you might as well forget everything we've been fighting for. You want me to move in with you the end of the year, well forget it!"

"You talk about trust as though it only applies to you. You've never trusted me because of some asshole from the past and now you expect me to trust you. It's a two way street, Aim. If you want me to trust you, at least do me the same fucking courtesy before you start preaching it!" It caught me off guard as Warren got extremely angry and defensive and never in the six weeks that we'd been together had he spoken to me like this. I knew he was right and I shouldn't have gone ahead like I did and told Hannah. Why I told her to this day I still don't know. It was as though Warren's secret was something I needed to get off my chest and share with someone else apart from him. That and I didn't want him to keep covering up. Why the fuck should he do that? Warren is who he is and I don't expect him to change for anyone so why should he live a lie?

"You know when you said to me that I assume all men are cheating pricks? Can you remember that?" I asked sternly, looking Warren straight in the eye.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You're doing exactly the same. You say I assume all men are cheating pricks; you seem to be assuming that all people are judgemental and would immediately reject you and make fun of you. Have I? Has Debbie? Has Hannah? No, none of us have. Your insecurity comes from your dad and how he sees you." I felt nothing but guilt and love course through me as I took Warren's hand in mine. "You don't see all the good people out there, do you? Your view is tainted by the few who have made you feel miserable."

Warren smiled...finally. I hated to see him frowning. "Then why don't you practice what you preach, Aim? Your one bad experience had led you to believe that all people are untrustworthy, and have I shown you any indication that I can't be trusted?"

"Warren, I was with Alex for a few years and then he just did the dirty across me. He gave no indication whatsoever that he'd eventually cheat on me. But that's beside the point – I'm not saying you will cheat on me. I understand that we both have insecurities in different ways. Yours is opening up to people and being yourself, me its trusting people. We've been brought together for a reason, I think, and that was to help each other. I've helped you be open with someone and be who you truly are inside, with you, you've helped me trust again. I'm not saying I'm perfect, far from it. But please, trust me a little more when it comes to my family. I know them and I know they wouldn't reject you."

Shortly after our heart to heart, I found myself in my bedroom with Warren. I was pinned under him as we'd just made love again. I looked up into his eyes and found myself smiling and feeling nothing but unrelenting love burn for him. I curled my arms around his neck and kissed him, feeling our tongues entwine so perfectly and I knew that I'd never love any other man like I did him. We kissed for a while, enjoying every second of being intimate and then finally when Warren got up and sat on the edge of the bed, I followed him. I got on my knees behind him and kissed the base of his neck and moved downwards into the feathers. My hands roamed further down his wings, feeling the skin beneath and the softness. I felt him shiver and I kissed his neck again.

Why did he hate himself so much and why did he feel the need to cover up? He was the most beautiful man in the world and he couldn't see that. No matter how many times I said it to him (until I was blue in the face), he'd never believe me. "You don't need to be anyone else," I whispered. Then I wrapped my arms around him from behind, feeling my bare breasts press into his wings.

"I know I don't with you."


	26. Dreams and Reality

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: DREAMS AND REALITY

Warren

By going back home, I knew what was about to happen – Dad would be pestering me again, telling me how much the Cure would improve my lifestyle. I didn't need his shit as I'd already got enough to worry about with Amy. I still wanted her to come and move in with me permanently _now_. If she was in a different country, thousands of miles away again, I didn't know if I could cope on my own. Whether I had that Cure or not, I knew one thing and that was that I _needed_ her. Amy was my rock, my shoulder to cry on and now the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. How could I live on my own without her? I'd already lived half of my life as a recluse, but I never even knew she existed.

While I was sat on the plane flying back to San Francisco, I watched Amy sleep for part of the journey. My own random thoughts drifted around my head as I rested my head next to hers. What really were the chances of me meeting her the way I did?

The flight wasn't anywhere near as bad as the last one I had to endure. Here, in First Class, were only a few random people including me, Amy, a couple of guys in business suits and a small group of middle aged women. Thankfully, no kids.

Amy remained asleep for a couple of hours at least, leaving me wide awake and bored out of my goddamn skull. I didn't know whether to try and also go to sleep or maybe kindly steal her iPod and see what she had on it and see if there was anything I liked. By the time I'd finally decided on the iPod option, Amy began to move, yawning and moaning as she finally woke up. She snuggled up a little closer to me and then took my hand in hers, lacing our fingers together idly. "Sleep well?" I asked, kissing her head.

"Yeah, not too bad. Had a weird dream about being chased by a tiger though through the jungle," she said absently. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Being a chased by a tiger? That was a new one. Dreams have always been a personal subject to many people, and quite honestly, some of mine scared the shit out of me but I never had the guts really to tell anyone about them. Recently, I'd been having more and more nightmares about falling; I'd be high up above the buildings, keeping straight and just hovering, and then suddenly I'd feel my wings give way. With the whole 'Cure' thing coming up and always lingering on the back of my mind, I was pretty sure that was the driving force behind the nightmares. I didn't have to be a psychologist to be able to analyse that one.

"You okay?" Amy suddenly asked, her quiet voice infiltrating through my thoughts.

"Yeah. It's just you say about dreams and I've been having weird ones lately...about falling." Then I stopped, feeling stupid and lame as I normally did when I'd finally got up the guts to talk to Amy about something incredibly personal. I knew that she was the only one who'd ever understand, and she was the only one who actually took time to understand. Dad was usually too busy or was trying to persuade me to go his way.

"That's not really weird, Warren, considering what you can do which no one else can. I think deep down you're scared of not being able to fly anymore and it's playing on your subconscious. It's the only way that thought can come to life – you falling. I've had dreams of falling, too, so it's not really _that_ uncommon. I suppose it's just not that common for someone who can fly to dream of it." With that she smiled at me and tightened her grip on my hand. "You try to analyse your thoughts too much. A lot of the time people can't explain why we dream the things we do. I've even gone to bed and dreamed of something I'd never even consider when I'm awake. Minds are very strange things."

"Have you ever dreamed of me?" I asked, winking.

I could see Amy blushing. "Yeah, why?"

"Just curious. I dreamed about you a couple of times when you left but even though I knew it was you, your face was always slightly blurred. It was like you were behind frosted glass or something."

"Better place to put my face in all honesty, sweet," Amy laughed. I couldn't help but let my expression fall straight. I was completely unimpressed by that comment, and I let it show.

"Stop putting yourself down," I said sternly. "I'm sick of hearing it."

"It was a joke!"

"No, it wasn't. You'll try any way to get in little gags like that and I don't like it. You always try and help me to accept myself, why can't you accept who _you _are?"

"Can we not keep discussing this? I'm sick of arguing about it."

"Then stop keep saying these things about yourself and we won't have to argue."

Amy started to smile. "If we're not the most unusual pairing ever, I don't know who is. We don't actually argue over proper things but we wind up arguing about things that make us so similar." Then she leaned in to me and whispered in my ear. "As for my dreams about you, I can tell you that they were _very _pleasurable." God! Those words sent shivers racing down my back and suddenly my wings twitched and all the sensations then seemed to bundle together and gather in my groin.

"You do realise you're being a very bad girl for saying things like that?" I whispered back. Her lips were mere centimetres from my own and I was dying to feel them against mine.

"Maybe once we're at yours, you can take me into your bedroom and punish me for being so naughty?" Then she laughed loudly. Her cheeks were bright red with amusement but also embarrassment. "You bring out a side in me I never even knew I had." As I kept my eyes locked on her, I knew that I felt exactly the same.

xxxx

The jet lag was a bastard and all of that afternoon while I trailed our suitcases up to my penthouse and then checked the place was alright and secure, I could feel myself yawning. I felt as if I were about to collapse there and then in the middle of my living room. Amy had since curled up on my couch and was dozing off to sleep again. Slowly I began shedding my shirt and then the straps. My tendons and muscles were wrenched tightly inside the confinement of my clothing. I groaned loudly as my wings were able to spring free, and I got onto the couch beside Amy, pulling her closer to me. After a short while of letting my gaze move from place to place around the room, I drifted off to sleep.

The first couple of days back home went smoothly; me and Amy went out shopping, went for a drive in the car the day after that, going anywhere and everywhere, but it was the third day when the calls from Dad started. I instantly knew, sensed, what he wanted. The first few calls I just ignored on my cell, hiding the evidence away in my pocket. The date was looming closer – it was in about six days when I'd be due to go in for the 'Cure'. All shipments had been sent; now it was just waiting for the news to start broadcasting, and then hospitals and medical centres could begin their anti-mutant crusade.

I'd always known that Dad was right – I would be having a better life. I'd be able to be myself, socialise and fit in. But did I really want that? Did I really want to be 'like everyone else'? Every day was a struggle to hide my wings away like a dirty secret, as though they didn't exist.

On Tuesday, around midday, a loud knock came to my door. Amy was using my computer in my bedroom, checking her e-mails. I very rarely had visitors so who the hell could it be?

Oh fuck! It was Dad. I looked through my peep hole to see him standing there in the hallway with his arms folded tightly across his chest. Sighing I pulled the lock across on my door, silently bracing myself for what he had to say.

"Hi, Dad," I said, my tone void of any kind of emotion or interest.

"Let me guess..._she's_ here?" he said suddenly.

"_She_ who?" I snapped. "She has a damn name, Dad! Been spying on me now?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, son," he retorted. "You're living in a dream world with this girl! I can never get hold of you and don't lie and tell me you're not having second thoughts about the Cure? I put all my money into this for you and you can't even..." He trailed off, obviously incredibly pissed off. "Look, I hate arguing with you, Warren, but this is getting ridiculous now."

"How is it getting ridiculous? Just because I happened to grow a back bone and finally stand up for myself?"

"If this is going to be a problem, I'll go," I heard suddenly. There standing next to my couch was Amy; she had her hands clasped together. Her face was tinged with red – she'd obviously heard everything Dad had said.

"You're going nowhere!" I demanded. I watched as Dad looked at Amy as if studying her suitability for me. He'd always been like that with women. At parties he'd nudge me, whispering who seemed the best option for me out of the female guests. Dad's gaze then shifted back to me and I stared at him angrily. How dare he judge Amy! I could tell from the look on his face that he didn't know what to say and it was all because Amy was standing right in front of him. "If you've got anything to say to me, Dad, you can say it in front of Amy, too."

"Warren, it's okay. I'll go out and come back or something," she proposed again.

"No, Aim. If anyone leaves, it's Dad."

"Alright, you want me to be honest in front of your girlfriend, then I will be. I think you're being stupid by pushing a normal life aside for a dream. You're adamant that your life will be wonderful now that she's in it, but it won't be, Warren. You'll never live a normal life while you're like this. You'll never truly be free, and you _know_ that!"

I looked at Amy and in that moment I could have broken down again – she was the strength inside me. She'd helped me come this far and finally stand up for myself, but as usual, Dad's tactics were making me indecisive. "At the end of the day, this is your choice. Not ours," she said finally. I could feel the hot and bitter tears beginning to stream down my face. My legs felt as if they were about to buckle beneath me and could no longer keep my weight.

"Oh God..." I groaned, stepping backwards. "I don't know what the hell to do."

"Yes, you do," Dad said softly. "It'll be better for you, Warren, and you know that."

"With all due respect, Mr. Worthington," Amy began. "This is_ his_ choice. Not ours." Her voice had grown strong again, and it helped me find the motivation inside me to stand up tall and look Dad in the eyes. I think he'd been taken back by Amy's attitude. Not many people stood up to him and told him their true opinion. Even though Dad had never been an outwardly arrogant or demanding man, people still knew where their place was when in his presence. The only woman who had ever stood up to him like that was Mom. But she'd always been his weakness. She was literally the love of his life like Amy was mine.

"I appreciate if that you respect his opinion, but this is something which will always hinder Warren and we all know that. If he stays like this for the rest of his life he'll never have many people in his life who truly appreciate him, and he'll run the risk of raising children who will also be affected," Dad said. I was half expecting Amy to completely blow up in his face at his last comment, but she remained composed.

"Why are you so scared of Warren choosing his own way in life? I'd rather him make his own decision and if it means we might run the risk of having children who are mutants, then so be it. I'm aware of the risk and it's one I'm prepared to take because I love him."

"He's right, Aim," I said softly. I looked into her green eyes, knowing she'd never truly understand how much I loved her. "Would you really want kids who are like me and get ridiculed and rejected all through their lives? They'd have to hide away and be scared..." I felt my gut wrenching so fucking hard that I almost vomited.

"How can you agree with this, Warren?" Amy asked me, almost demanding an answer. Her eyes were wide, full of questions and anger. "I can't believe you're being sucked into this shit. I wouldn't care if our children were mutants..."

"What about what I want, Aim?" I asked. She was so ready to accept me and accept that we may have children with mutations, but she didn't see how I felt about it. I'd never want to see any child have to live the way I had, least of all my _own _children!

Amy's anger which was swimming aggressively in her eyes seemed to dissipate. "Okay then. I respect that, Warren. We don't need to talk this over. It's between you and your dad. I'll go out for a bit, and leave you two." I knew I couldn't stop her going – she'd do what she wanted either way. I just nodded my head and watched her disappear back into my bedroom.

I sat down with Dad in the living room once Amy had left and I'd given her a kiss and told her to be careful. She didn't know San Francisco so her going out on her own wasn't the most comforting of thoughts. But she was stubborn and would go out anyway, unless I tied her up.

"Warren," Dad began. "I don't want you to come to resent me, but you know that this is for the best, for not only for you, but for your girlfriend. She says that she accepts you, but does she truly? If you did have children and they were mutants, how would she react to that? She's not in that situation yet, and you really don't know how she'd react to it. Granted, she seems like a lovely girl and wants to stand by you, but think it all through before you jump in with two feet. Maybe I was wrong to say you were living in a dream world. I was like it when I met your mother; for years it felt like I was the luckiest man in the world and I truly idolised her. At first she was intimidated by me because of who your grandfather was, and by then the company was really striving."

"That's a problem I have with Amy," I said, turning away and looking out my window. "She feels inferior and intimidated by me, and even thinks I'm too beautiful because of my wings. She doesn't see the beauty that's inside her. Through the years, she's the only one who's truly accepted me and tried to understand me. She tries to understand what I'm going through, and sometimes she can even empathise with me as she was cheated on by her last boyfriend."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dad said, seeming genuinely sorry for Amy's past misfortunes. "You both have a lot to learn and gain from one another."

"That's why I don't feel I need to change anymore. I've got what I always needed in my life and I don't care if she's the only person I ever meet who feels this way – it's enough for me."

"But is it? You'll still be very isolated and cut off. She'll be the only link you have to normalcy. It's easy to limit yourself and cut people off when you're in love. Believe me, I know. I was like it with your mother; it constantly felt like I was in a dream. But when I began spending more and more time with her, my friends backed away, showing me that I still lived in reality not a dream. I just want to see you happy and getting the best out of life. I saw you through school lose friends because of this, and it's hurt me more and more every day as you've grown into a young man. This Cure is primarily for you, but it's my way of helping people getting the normal life they need. By staying like this, you're also impacting on your future with Amy."

Once Dad had drilled it into me once again that I was going to be living a better life by taking the Cure, he said his farewells and left, promising to call me with a definite time for my appointment. This whole situation had become an almighty fuck up. On one hand I had a life where I could be free, be myself, but I was abandoning what I truly am. Then on the other hand, I could stay as I am but remain a recluse and be scared to put my trust in anyone outside of my incredibly small circle which just consisted of Dad, Reggie, Debbie and of course, Amy.

I rang Amy and agreed to meet her as she was presently seated in a Starbucks just down the street. I pulled my straps on tightly, groaning loudly but growing all the more frustrated. I cried, unable to keep the sheer anger and frustration in and threw the godforsaken fucking things across the room as I tore them from around myself.

I desperately needed to decide whether to carry on living my dream or finally wake up and face the real world.


	27. Connected

A/N: After a few reviews and messages from readers, it's made me realise how silly I was for deciding to stop posting. This story is extremely special to me and it's filled a void while I've been writing it. To give up on that would not be the right thing to do. Leave a review if you wish; I know I do have readers and I thank each and every one of you for your support.

This chapter is especially dedicated to EchoDancer as it features a special scene which she has mentioned to me on numerous occasions. I hope you enjoy it. ;)

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: CONNECTED

Amy

I sat in the local Starbucks trying my hardest to enjoy a large mug of hot chocolate, but do you think I could? All I could think of was this growing problem with Warren and his dad who didn't seem to know when to back off out of his son's affairs. This was _Warren's _choice, not mine and not his dad's. Warren was a grown man now who had his own mind, own feelings and own opinions, but his dad seemed as though he liked to keep a firm grip on his son.

Finally Warren appeared and walked through the relatively small shop towards me. I could tell how stressed he was; there seemed to be a definite crease in his brow and his eyes were dark and brooding. His lips were also pursed together as if concentrating on his thoughts. "Do you want a drink?" I offered, grabbing my purse out of my small handbag.

"I don't think I could stomach it," he replied, his voice full of sadness and distance. I couldn't help but reach across and take his hand in mine and grip it. He looked up at me as he did and I could see the tears beginning to well in his eyes again. I felt a lump rising in my throat, but I tried to be strong for him and push it aside.

"This is your decision, no one else's, and don't feel as though you have to go through with what he says. You're a man and you can stand on your own two feet. What do _you_ want?" I asked.

He sighed and hung his head. "I don't know," I heard him whisper, his voice trailing off somewhere. "I love flying, but Dad's right. What kind of life is it? I hate having to cover myself up day after fucking day. I just want to be able to walk outside and not have to worry about covering my back up. Why can't I just do that?"

I didn't want to have to answer Warren's question because I knew in my heart what the answer was. He couldn't stop worrying about covering himself up because people of this world hate anything considered 'different'. There would never be a point when _everyone_ would accept him, and by keeping his wings this would be something he'd have to struggle with his entire life. But by doing away with them, a natural part of who he was, he'd be denying himself.

"I've always drifted through my life feeling as though I'm different in lots of ways. I'm not the normal twenty one year old who loves to party. At my old job the only topic of conversation that people could talk about was drinking and heading off down the pub after work. That wasn't me and I didn't fit in with the norm, but I never let it get under my skin and make me change. I know it's nothing compared with this situation, but ultimately you've got to learn to accept yourself as you are before you can carry on. This life is far from easy, Warren. We encounter stumbling blocks all the time, but it's from what we learn that makes us stronger."

"I wish everyone were like you and actually looked at me for me. You don't see the freak..."

"Hey, sweet. You're not a freak!" I insisted, trying to keep my voice as low as possible to stop other customers listening in on our conversation. "The word 'freak' doesn't even exist in my dictionary. I hate the word. Every one of us could be seen as freaks through someone else's eyes. Difference and diversity is what makes life more interesting, I always say. If we were alike we'd be like drones."

Back at Warren's penthouse sometime later, I watched as Warren remained quiet...unusually quiet. I'd never known him go this long without uttering a word. I felt as if I'd said something wrong to him as his quietness had me on edge. I absolutely hated awkward silences. When Warren decided to move into the kitchen, I followed on behind.

"I know this is difficult for you, but talk to me; don't shut me out," I prompted. Had I really said something to upset him like this?

Finally he spoke. "You said that life isn't easy. Well, maybe if my life is going to be this hard I don't want to have to live it anymore." In that precise moment I had no words to describe how I felt. He didn't want to live anymore and it was all through one harmless comment? I felt myself instinctively back up and hit the table behind me. Those words he'd just said...how could he possibly say that? Part of me began to feel anger, and it was because he now made me feel that now even our relationship was good enough. Words failed me completely and before I knew it I was grabbing my handbag.

"What are you doing?" he asked simply, his voice sounding as though all emotion had been washed away.

"I just need to go for a walk. I'll be back later," and as I said those words I made my way to the door and slammed it behind me. What the fucking hell had suddenly come over him in the last hour? The loving, gentle man I knew had mysteriously transformed into a drone that was completely void of any emotion. Had the conversation back at Starbucks really caused _this_?

I walked for a while, clutching my handbag and all the time, over and over, all I could hear were Warren's heart and gut wrenching words about not wanting to live anymore. Something was telling me that I couldn't handle this anymore. Warren's problems were affecting me far greater than I had ever imagined. I loved the man with all my heart and soul but I couldn't keep doing this. If he wasn't encountering problems then it was me. My insecurity about our financial differences had always been there like a shadow, but this 'cure' problem was now gathering momentum. It seemed to be an issue that he'd been putting off for quite some time.

Debbie's apartment wasn't far now, so I carried on, letting the growing headache pound around inside my skull. Suddenly my phone began to ring loudly in my jeans pocket. It was Warren.

"Why did you just walk out on me like that, Aim? The time when I need you the most and you disappear," he snapped. I couldn't help but see red and I snapped back venomously.

"Well maybe if you'd actually talk about this and not make me feel fucking guilty I wouldn't have walked out."

"How have I made you feel guilty?"

"Telling me you don't want to live anymore after I say a pretty harmless comment. How do you think that makes me feel?" Warren suddenly went quiet again. "I'm sorry. I never realised that what I said would bother you this much." I instantly felt an almighty wave of guilt wash over me.

"Aim, it's not what you said. This shit has been on the back of my mind for a while now, and today when he came it brought it all back again. I've felt like my life's not worth anything for a long time. I don't want to push you away and I know I shouldn't have said what I did. This is just weighing down too heavy on me now."

"I'll come back in a few minutes; just give me time to get back to yours."

I was at least glad that we'd scraped the surface of this problem, but I knew that ultimately it was up to Warren – I couldn't make the decision for him. If it had of been solely my choice I'd have told his dad to shove this 'cure' where the sun doesn't shine. To me Warren was amazingly beautiful; his wings should have been something to be proud of and something to rejoice. I wish I'd have had something which made me special and made me stand out but I knew my life would always remain the same – pass through life like a ghost, invisible and un noticed. If I'd have met Warren under different circumstances then I highly doubt he'd have noticed me either. Only a few people in my life had ever taken the time to get to know me properly, and everyone else just saw me as 'the quiet one sat alone up the corner' but there was more to me than that.

I got into the elevator at Warren's building and went up to the top floor. As I finally got out of the small and cramped elevator, I saw Warren standing by his door. "You've waited there the whole time since I hung up?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you got back okay."

"Warren, I only went a few streets away. It's still broad daylight."

"Can't I worry about you? I was kinda scared you'd just walk off and leave for good after how you sounded on the phone."

Smiling again I took Warren's hand in mine and walked into the penthouse. "I wouldn't have done that and you know it. I just got pissed off because I felt like I'd pushed you to feeling like that through what I said to you," I explained honestly. "Come on, I'll make a drink and we can talk about this."

I made two cups of coffee, one black and one white, and brought them through slowly into the living room. Warren was messing around with his iPod dock which was perched on top of his stereo. "Drinks are done, sweet," I announced. Warren turned back around and flashed a smile at me, one of those smiles which always made me melt inside. He sat down beside me and sighed.

"Where do I start?" he asked absently.

"At the beginning is always the best place," I giggled. Warren, however, seemed to ignore the giggle and sipped his coffee cautiously.

"I just wish I didn't have to make this decision, Aim. For the last ten years I've always known I'm a freak of nature, but how do you face the life when your own parents can't accept you? It's weird how they can't accept me, but you, a complete stranger when we first met, can."

"I think sometimes people find it hard to adapt to change. Your parents had known you since you were a baby, and you changed in front of their eyes. I've always known you like this."

"And now that I'm on the verge of changing back, would you be able to accept that?"

"I'd be accepting of you and your decision, but not accepting that the main reason you did this was to please your dad. You have to do this because _you_ want it. You're looking outwards too much and looking at what people want you to be and not what you are."

As I stopped talking I looked at Warren only to see thin lines of tears trickling slowly down his cheeks. "Come here," I whispered and pulled him gently across into my arms. I just wished there was some way I could make him see how perfect he was as he was. He didn't need to change for anyone, least of all me; I'd never have expected that of him. As my arm wrapped around him, I felt the softness and warmth of his wings. I didn't want them to go.

Suddenly Warren's main phone line began to ring loudly. "Shall I get it?" I offered.

"No," Warren replied between sniffs. "Just let the answer machine get it."

As the phone stopped ringing, Warren's dad's voice came onto the machine, loud and mechanical sounding. "Son, I've just been informed by Dr. Rao that we're scheduled to start appointments for the Cure on Friday. We'd like you to come in first, so we've scheduled you for ten a.m. Take care, son." And then the line went dead.

Friday? That was merely two days away. We were now on Wednesday afternoon.

"I told you I'd come in with you," I said softly, still holding onto him tightly. "I don't mind."

"No, I'll go myself. I don't want you seeing me when it happens. I'll be okay," he said as the life seemed to completely drain out of his voice.

xxx

Warren was the most distant I'd ever see him. That night when we went to bed, he lay with his back to me for the first time since we began sharing a bed. At night he always held me or just lay behind me as of protecting me. Through the course of the night he tossed and turned, waking me up a few times. By around four in the morning, I woke to see that Warren was sat on the edge of the bed. "What's the matter?" I asked, wincing painfully through my heavy and tired eyelids.

"Just can't sleep," he muttered.

"Do you want to maybe fly for a bit? You haven't bothered the last couple of days?" I asked. He seemed to flinch at that statement just as I put my hand on his bare shoulder. "I'm sorry..." I said again, pulling my hand back. I just didn't know what the hell to say or do anymore to help him through this. Maybe I just needed to back off and leave him to his own devices.

"No, I just don't think I could fly. If I did, I wouldn't want to give any of it up," he said softly. "Not that I do anyway, but going out and feeling that exhilaration, it'd make me just want to disappear somewhere and never bother coming back so I don't have to go through this."

I swallowed hard, feeling my throat tighten at what I was about to say. "Well, would you at least show me?" I could not believe I'd just asked him that. It was as if a tiny person was living inside me and it was them they said it, not me. Maybe a person like in the film Inner Space was floating around inside me, making me come out with such stupid comments. Flying was something I'd never been completely comfortable with as I was always scared I'd throw up.

Warren looked at me and a very faint smile seemed to appear on his face, curling his lips upwards. "I've never shared this with anyone before, Aim."

"Well, you can share it with me now." He got up, the smile still on his face, and I felt so uplifted knowing that I'd finally put a smile on his handsome face.

"If you get uncomfortable at any time, just tell me and we can land."

My heart was racing, pounding, thundering. I couldn't believe I'd actually asked to do this. What the fuck was I thinking? But it was a way to connect with Warren and try to see exactly what he was giving up here, and I couldn't be selfish anymore. He took my hand in his and I could immediately feel the sweat there rub against his pam.

He guided me across to the balcony and opened the doors. "You'll be alright. I promise," he assured me.

"I know, but I've never done anything like this...ever. I've never really been overly fond of the thought of heights so I'm...just nervous about it all." I was shaking, sweating and breathing hard. Even my head was pounding with the sheer panic of the situation. I looked over the edge of the balcony to the traffic below...oh fuck! I winced and stepped back. "Oh God!"

"Shhh, trust me," Warren whispered and suddenly I was whipped up into his arms.

"Bloody hell!" I cried out. "Are you sure you're alright lifting me? I know I'm not a bad weight?"

"Stop with that. You're fine."

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms tightly around Warren's neck, holding on for dear life. I was terrified and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me. I never even opened my eyes as he took the plunge. Instantly, I felt my guts rise upwards and I pushed my head into Warren's neck, groaning with the uncomfortable feeling which was surging through my abdomen. "I don't want to be sick!" I called out, but my cries got muffled by his neck. The wind was the only thing I actually enjoyed about the fall from the balcony; the coolness soothed my skin.

"You can open your eyes now," Warren said softly. Cautiously I opened my eyes, the uneasiness still present in my stomach. I seriously thought as we fell I was going to be sick. But as I finally let my eyes focus on the sights around me, I couldn't help but smile and embrace all the minute feelings. It was the most amazing experience of my life. Everything below me was so small and I felt as if I owned the world. Anticipation and excitement shot up my spine as I viewed the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance and the diamonds rippled on the water behind.

"It's gorgeous up here. Now that I've finally got a hold of my dinner, I can actually appreciate it," I told Warren. It wasn't until I said those words that I finally noticed the beating of Warren's wings behind us. I looked behind his shoulder to them, watching as they beat in union with one another and in a regular rhythm. I then averted my gaze back to him and looked into his beautiful yet saddened eyes. "Warren? You shouldn't have to give this up. It's what you were born to do and it's part of the man I fell in love with." Without a word, I felt Warren's lips brush against mine and we kissed high in the sky that night. Finally, I felt truly connected to him. As he held onto me, I felt as though my body had become one with him and we'd actually merged into one complete being. I never, ever wanted him to change. His wings and his ability to fly were just one of the things I loved about him and without that, he'd no longer be the Warren I'd fallen for. I don't know how long we kissed for, but it surpassed all other times we'd been intimate; being in the sky with him, feeling the wind against my face and being on top of the world while in his arms was the true connection.


	28. The Final Decision

A/N: This chapter is one of the most pivotal of the entire story. I will warn you in advance, this chapter leads up to the 'Cure' scene of X-3, but I'm not going to give a blow by blow account of that scene. I've decided against it. It's not worth wasting a chapter on something we already know about.

Anyway, I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual, feedback is _**much**_ appreciated.

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: THE FINAL DECISION

Warren

I still couldn't come to a definite answer within my own mind. The fact that I had Dad on my back and Amy trying to reassure me I was okay the way I was was literally crippling me. I knew I was a freak, and I knew that if it was completely up to society, I'd be walking into that lab the following day to be dosed up and cured.

When I flew with Amy the night previously, the feelings which swarmed inside me were just out of this world. It was like electricity was coursing through each individual nerve ending, making me shiver in the delight and anticipation. No one had ever shared the experience of flying with me before, and just being able to show someone what the world was like from the sky seemed to somehow fill a void which had been inside me for so many years.

After our flight together we came back to my balcony and it was there that she took my hand and asked me not to change.

_"Warren, please don't change. You shouldn't have to change for anyone...only yourself."_

Why did my whole damn life have to be full of complication? I'd heard so many people over the years say how easy my life was. Like fuck was it! The complication of my life had always bore down on me so hard, reassuring me that it'd never leave, like an evil presence standing behind your shoulder, laughing and grinning meliciously.

I sat on the edge of the bed and felt my wings twitch, wanting to stretch. Amy was still asleep, and despite it being nearly eleven 'o' clock, I just didn't have the heart to wake her. Our late night had obviously impacted on our sleep pattern. The fact that when we came back from flying and spent a further hour making love didn't particularly help. And by the time we'd completely finished, I was just deadbeat. Making love to Amy had come to me so naturally as much as flying and it was something I'd been shit scared about for years. Amy was my first and before meeting her I was always terrified I'd do something wrong, but sex had come naturally to me as I'm sure it had to most people. Sex was a natural behaviour, and with Amy I was the most natural I'd ever been. Sometimes it scared me how different I realised I was acting when in her presence in comparison to everyone else. Even with my own family I'd had to try to act as the model son, and being the only child didn't help either. With Amy I could laugh, cry, ask questions, vent my frustration, and_ fly_. That last thing right there,_ fly_, was what I was the most grateful to her for.

A short while later I pulled my sorry ass out of bed and began to make breakfast. While I raided the fridge for food I put my stereo on and let the music start up in the living room. It was Amy's iPod which was currently sitting in the dock, and I couldn't help but smile broadly as her ringtone song began to play, Supermassive Black Hole. It was kind of ironic how she'd mentioned numerous times how she hated the movie and book Twilight, and how she feared her book being compared to it. And this song was actually in the movie. It made me wonder why she picked it.

"You been stealing my iPod again?" a voice came, and slowly Amy walked into the kitchen. She was wearing her silk pyjamas and her hair was messy, but she was still beautiful. Her complexion always looked so much more smooth and natural in a morning, almost as if the sleep revitalised her skin. "I was looking for that thing yesterday and realised you'd took it. You even have one yourself, but keep nicking mine."

I loved some of the little slang words she used like 'nick', meaning to steal. Slowly I was picking them up after she'd had to give me a crash course on British and Birmingham slang words. "Breakfast is done," I announced, spooning her freshly cooked food out onto a plate. "Come, sit, and quit nagging me about your iPod. You have better music than I do."

"Ah ha! See, I knew I had better music taste than you," Amy giggled. "And you're only just now admitting to it, aren't you?"

xxx

Amy asked me a couple of times if I wanted to go out, but quite honestly I didn't want to do anything. The weight of my decision was still on the back of my mind and shoulders, and nothing would be able to shift it. Throughout the day Amy tried to remain in a good mood, for my sake. And she never even mentioned the day coming up.

"Do you want me to cook the dinner tonight?" she asked kindly mid afternoon. "I don't mind."

I sighed and slumped down on the couch. "I don't care..." I put my hands to my face and just let everything go dark. Somehow the darkness behind my hands comforted me, if only just a little. The darkness felt as if I'd never existed and I was somehow floating around in limbo somewhere, without worry or cares.

Then I felt my hands being pulled away from my face and the light burst through encasing Amy's face. "Don't let this eat away at you. You've got every right to not have this cure, and don't you dare let your dad make you feel guilty. Be yourself, and do what you want. Stop keep worrying about everyone else; be selfish for once and just concentrate on yourself," she advised.

How the hell could I do that? Dad had invented this for me...ultimately it was me which had caused him to go out on this 'being a mutant is a disease' crusade. When he found me in the bathroom as a kid, he'd never even looked at me in the same way. It was as though I was a monster through his eyes. And when I ruminated on that very thought alone, it crippled me. My own father couldn't even bring himself to accept me.

"I'll cook dinner for us tonight. Just relax and stop worrying so much about this, Warren," she said again. How could I not worry? How much I fucking wished there was a way to just shut all this crap off; flick a switch inside my head and stop all these thoughts.

I looked up at her, feeling everything inside me become numb. It was as though I couldn't even feel anything – there was no sadness, guilt, loneliness like what I'd been used to feeling. That had all been replaced by an almost unbearable numbness.

Amy tried her utmost best the rest of the day to talk to me, and even though I loved her more than anything else, part of just wanted to be alone. But then as I poured through those thoughts, I wondered how I could even think that. Amy was in all ways my godsend. She'd helped me become a person I never knew I could be, and she'd embraced every single part of me. By changing wasn't that insulting her? Wasn't it stamping on everything we were as a couple? I'm sure I'd have said the exact same things to her that she'd said to me if it was her that was preparing to change for someone else.

We ate dinner in silence for the most part. I thoroughly enjoyed the food she'd cooked me, but I still couldn't get rid of this shadow bearing down on me. "Warren, it's okay if you don't want it," she said softly. I stopped suddenly with a mouthful of chicken.

"No," I mumbled over the mouth full, momentarily forgetting any kind of table manners. I swallowed the meat hard, feeling the lump press hard down my throat. "I'm sorry I haven't been the best of company today, Aim. I might just have a shower and then get an early night." How could I be this selfish and ungrateful towards her? Her eyes seemed sad as I said that to her, and slowly her gaze fell to the table.

"Okay, I'll probably stay up and watch the telly if that's alright with you?" she asked quietly.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

Amy said nothing more and took her empty plate away into the kitchen. I could see that my attitude was affecting her again like it did the day previously. I was being a selfish prick towards her and ignoring all the times she'd tried to cheer me up throughout the day. In the kitchen I stood behind her as she placed the plate on the sideboard next to the sink, and I put my hand gently on her shoulder. "Thank you, Aim," I whispered.

"What for?" she asked, almost coldly.

"Just being with me and trying to reassure me. I_ have_ noticed today, Aim."

She turned around and looked up at me. "There's only so many times I can tell you all this, Warren, and I feel like a lot of the time I'm talking to a brick wall because you're still stressing about it all. I can only imagine how you must be feeling with all this, but I wish you'd think of yourself first rather than your dad. You're perfect the way you are." Then she reached out and placed her hand on my cheek, sending so much warmth through me. Just that gesture brought me to tears; they poured down my cheeks so fast and I couldn't fucking stop them. No matter how hard I tried to keep all my dignity, I still felt myself give way, especially when I was with Amy. There was no hiding when I was around her.

Instead of staying up to watch TV, Amy joined me in bed early that night and we just lay together. She had her head on my chest, and even that couldn't drown my indecisiveness. "Promise me that if you choose not to go ahead with it tomorrow, you'll go and see the people at that school. I'm not going to be staying here forever, and you need to be around people like yourself," she said, her breath wafting against my bare skin.

I sighed, and sat up. She pulled away from me and sat opposite. "Look, Aim, I'm going to go tomorrow," I said instinctively, but it curled and dragged at my guts so hard as I said it. "It'll be easier on everyone if I just go through with it."

"No, have it because _you_ want it, not through other people. Look into my eyes and tell me, do you _truly_ want it?" she asked, touching my cheek again like she did in the kitchen. God, it made me melt inside.

"Yes," I whispered, lying. I knew that I was lying; of course I didn't want this, not truly. I wanted it to have an easier life and to keep Dad off my back. But as I said that one word, I saw the pain hit Amy's face _so_ hard. Her eyes widened, her lips quivered and she seemed to grow paler. Could she sense my lie? Or had she really brought it? Why did she want me to stay as the freak I was? The very fact that she wanted me to stay like this proved one thing – she truly _did_ love me.

It was then Amy who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Through the dim lighting coming from my bedside lamp, I looked her in the eye and smiled. It felt as if it had been a hundred years since I'd last smiled. "It'll be okay, Aim. It'll still be me."

Amy fell asleep first, leaving me alone to wonder through my thoughts again. It was as if I were walking through dense woodland, looking for a way out, but two paths suddenly appeared. Which path would I take? One path may have been dangerous, or neither of them. One may have been safe, or neither of them. Down one path would be Dad, trying his hardest (as usual) to persuade me down the path which would lead in the direction he wanted me to walk. Then standing at the end of the other path would be Amy, with outstretched and accepting arms, reassuring me it was safe. Both paths were marked: 'normality' and 'unknown'. If I were to go down the path labelled 'unknown', my life would always remain as such. The only certainty I had in my life was my love and relationship with Amy. Everything else around me was blurred. The path labelled 'normality' would mean life would be easy, always certain and I'd finally be the lost sheep, called into the huge fold, ready to blend in.

Who did I truly trust? I'd known Amy about two months and Dad I'd known my whole life. However, a woman I'd known two months had more accepting of me than he had. I was torn between him and her, my heart and my rational mind, my want and my need. My heart and my want was Amy. All I wanted was to live with her, cherish her, marry her and give her the children she wanted, but do it as _me_.

_"I should call you Angel." _

That was who I wanted to be, especially to her – Angel. I wanted to rub clean Warren Kenneth Worthington III, get rid of the prestige of the name, and be **Angel.**

Sleep came eventually and at least put my mind at rest for a short while.

xxx

I woke up to find Amy was missing, but then the sound of music wafted down the hallway. She was sure obsessed with her damn iPod!

I got dressed quickly, not really caring what I wore. For the last time I closed my wings tightly against my back, sighed and locked them in. Why was I doing this? I rolled my eyes in frustration, and tried to push all the thoughts away and just concentrate on what I _was_ going to do. I'd been over all this enough in my head, and I didn't need to hear any more of it as I'd ultimately made up my mind, and gone along with what Dad wanted.

Amy had made breakfast this time and had placed everything out on the table. "Morning, sleep well?" she asked, sitting down opposite me across the table.

"Not bad," I said, lying again. Truth was, I hadn't actually gotten to sleep until around 2:30am. Breakfast was quick as I tried my damned hardest not to keep bringing up all the problems again in my mind. But the wall I was building to stop them was becoming chipped, and throbbing was starting up in my temples.

"I'm here if you want to talk, Warren," she said again. I'd always known she was there for me, and she had no idea how truly grateful I was for that. When I looked at her, I wished with all my heart that she'd accept the offer and stay with me. I was dreading her walking away again, and flying away out of my life. Again, my selfishness was coming into play. I couldn't expect her to want everything I did. Her family were waiting back home. Amy had told me to think of myself, but it _was_ myself I was thinking of._ I_ wanted Amy to stay, _I_ half ignored her the day previously, _I _was the one cutting her off slowly but surely.

"I don't need to talk about this anymore, Aim. I've made up my mind," I replied simply. Yet again, I was letting him win and conforming to what I _should_ have been.

Just as I was about to leave that morning, Amy embraced me. I held her for a minute or so, listening to her cry against my ear. I hated myself so much for upsetting her like this.

_I've never, ever wanted to hurt you, and every day I'm making you get like this. It's because of me you've spilt so many tears. _

"Don't cry anymore, Aim. Not because of me," I told her. "I've caused you enough problems."

"I don't care, Warren, I just love you so much," she wept. "Just make sure you're doing this for the right reasons. You'll always be perfect to me no matter what you look like, but just remember that you can make your own decision. Don't let your dad win." And, as I'd thought only minutes earlier, I _was _letting him win. I was allowing Dad to take control of my life.

I kissed Amy and left swiftly, trying to push back my own tears. And all I could see as I drove down the street towards the labs was Amy's tear streaked face. She'd tried to tell me I wasn't selfish, but I _was_! Nothing could persuade me otherwise – I was being a selfish fuck, and what for? To appease my dad and what he wanted. I wasn't worthy of Amy, I never was. She'd come along and accepted me for me, but what was I doing? I was throwing that acceptance and love back in her face.

I could hear the shouts of the protestors as I ventured across the parking lot. I knew they'd be here this morning, and they were protesting against the very thing I was allowing – change. I quickly glanced behind me and saw all the faces blend into one, and they all seemed to become Amy, telling me to stop.

As I turned each corner, rode the elevator and passed every technician, all I could think about was Amy. All I could see was her sadness, and it was tearing at me. How dare I do this to her! When I finally got to a small reception area, I stated who I was and immediately the young woman stood up. "This way," she announced and guided me down a never ending hallway. Oh fuck! My mind was jumbled again, everything blended, and everything mixed up.

_You've got to do this. But what about Amy? She's the one you can rely on now to help you lead a normal life. You don't need this, you never did. _

And those thoughts continued plaguing me, over and over as I placed my hand against the frosted glass of the lab door, braced myself and walked inside.


	29. Seperate Ways

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: SEPARATE WAYS

Amy

I flopped down onto the sofa, still full of tears and still feeling as though I was somehow losing Warren. I knew that I wasn't losing him completely, but would this cure make him any different? Would it bring out another side to him? The insecure part of me began whispering that maybe if he took this cure he'd be able to socialise more with people and eventually meet someone else. Was that really what the main factor as to why I didn't want him going through with this was? My God, how selfish was I becoming?

On the TV I flicked through the channels, stopping suddenly on a newsreader that was stood outside Worthington Labs. The Oriental looking woman was discussing the 'Cure' and behind her were dozens of protestors, holding up banners and placards stating their viewpoint on the issue. My heartbeat raced as she spoke, stating that the 'Cure' was to be made available to the public today whilst some mutants were desperate for it and others offended by the idea. Somehow I half expected to see Warren standing there.

Deep in my gut I knew he didn't want it. He'd told me the night before that he truly wanted. It was all shit. He was only saying that to appear as though he was doing it for the right reasons. But I couldn't stop him now – he'd already walked out the door, and at the end of the day, he was a grown man and it was his decision.

I made a cup of tea and watching seagulls fly past the window, careless and free. And that was how Warren should have been. No one, least of all him, deserved this weight on their shoulders. In the background I could still faintly hear the newsreader, but her next words made my ears prick up, and the sheer panic in her voice made the hairs rise on the back of my neck.

"A winged mutant has just smashed from one of the higher level windows!"

Fuck! I raced into the living room, watching in complete disbelief as Warren flew downwards from the building. I could immediately tell it was him; a million miles away and I'd tell him. I couldn't help but smile, feeling my body elate. He looked so beautiful as he sailed through the air, onwards and outwards towards the bridge.

Without even thinking I ran through into the bedroom which gave out a spectacular view of the Golden Gate Bridge, and there unmistakable, was a figure gliding on the air. He really was the most amazing man alive, and he loved _me_. Breath caught in my throat but the elation caused me to laugh out loud as I held the balcony doors open. Sometimes I felt as if I was living in a dream and I was scared to wake up and face reality. My relationship with Warren had started under the most unusual circumstances and we were the furthest thing from 'made for each other' that you could get.

I waited.

Warren's form got closer and closer, and I could tell that he was heading straight for the balcony. Then his face came into view and I could see his broad, boyish smile. Gracefully he landed on the carpet and closed his wings in.

"W...why didn't you go through with it?" I asked him, stuttering like a fucking idiot. He still made me feel on edge with how amazingly beautiful he was. In his face I could see victory and confidence and gradually he stepped closer to me.

"Because of you, pure and simple," he said. That smile was beaming on his face and in turn it made me smile in response. "I stood there and as that needle came towards me, all I could think of was letting you down. You're the only person in this world who truly cares about me, and how was I repaying you? I was letting myself get sucked into Dad's mind games, and pushing you away. I have something amazing in my life, and I don't plan on ever letting it get away."

My body was literally racking with anticipation and excitement. The spark in his eyes was enough to make me fall to my knees in front of him and let him do whatever he wanted with me. Since we got together, I'd never seen him truly this happy. "There's only one thing that could make today better," he said softly, and then he wound his arms around my waist. "And that's if you agreed to move in with me." The excitement wilted, but that fire still burned in the pit of my stomach.

"I thought we made a deal, Warren. Christmas, I come and move in with you. Until then you go to the school and spend time with people like yourself," I said disheartened. I would have jumped at the chance to move in with him, but I was scared of the change, scared of letting myself go so readily. I still had my family at home and commitments. "We just need to go our separate ways for a while." Separate ways? I knew that was crap. Of course I didn't want to go separate ways with him, and it made it seem as though we were breaking up.

Warren immediately frowned, the glow dissipating from his face. "Separate ways?" he asked, his brow furrowing further. I knew my wording was wrong. 'Separate ways' usually meant a break up.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that we need to be apart for a while until we're both ready, you know? Christmas was our deal," I said again. But his face was making me weak and the pleading in his eyes was pulling down my walls of strength. Warren made me strong against the rest of the world, but around him I was defenceless. I felt as if I was at my weakest when around him, and then without him. Condescending, I know. I was strong when with him to the rest of the world; when we were on our own like this, I was almost bent out of shape. I'd cried more when I was without him back home than I cried after my break up with Alex. Could I go through that again? This time we knew where we wanted to be, and were putting everything in motion. Last time due to circumstances of me having my job and going back home, things were uncertain.

"If you're not ready, Aim, then I shouldn't be selfish and push you into this. Just know that I'm always here and ready," he told me, his arms still around my waist, holding me against him. I embraced him tightly as if I were about to lose him.

"I promise that one day I'll be your lodger," I said, giggling at his ear.

xxx

A while later and I was starting some music up again on the iPod dock. Somehow since the conversation with Warren regarding being separated for a while, I felt deflated. I knew it was something I ultimately wanted, but I was too scared to let go and give in to this madness, because everything surrounding our relationship was sheer madness.

"Argh! Dad again!" Warren shouted, throwing his phone at the sofa. "Why will he just not leave me in peace?"

"Well, you did just leave abruptly," I said, trying to offer a little humour.

"I just want to get away from all this shit, Aim," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Then go to the school. I'm sure they'll welcome you, sweet. It'll be a good thing for you to actually be around other mutants. I can't offer you much," I said. "Being with people like yourself will help you fit in."

Warren sighed and dropped back into the armchair behind him. "You're right, but I just don't want to leave you behind."

"You're not leaving me behind. I'm making you go, so how's it leaving me behind?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip. "I'm even going to help you pack to make sure you go." I could see the annoyance building up in his face – he didn't want to go and here I was pestering him. Did he somehow think I was trying to get rid of him?

As I turned back around from the stereo, Warren was right behind me and for that second he caught me completely off guard that I almost stepped back into the stereo itself. He never spoke and instead took my face between his hands and kissed me. I sank into the kiss, letting every sensation swamp me. Before I knew it I was scrambling to get hold of him, my arms winding around him and my hands grabbing at his skin. Every single miniscule piece of rationality I had within my brain had left me, and pure instinct was now left in its place.

Our kiss grew deeper, so much so that I felt my breath leave me completely and I gasped out loud when Warren began nipping at my neck. My hands came up and tangled in his hair, and I indeed felt tangled. It was as if I'd somehow switched off my 'thinking' button. I wasn't even thinking anymore. We moved back until I felt my legs hit the sofa and I fell down hard, but it didn't stop us. Warren continued kissing me, gently pulling at the skin on my neck. Finally someone wanted me; someone loved me and didn't care about my curvier frame, they wanted _me_.

xxx

That afternoon I helped Warren pack some clothes, picking out which combinations would suit him the most. To say that Warren had been born into a filthy rich family, he didn't have half as many clothes as I thought he would. His walk in wardrobe was only partly full, and most of it consisted of jeans and shirts. He had a couple of dinner suits, but nothing all that flash and fancy.

"What's the matter?" I asked him as I watched him drop back onto the edge of the bed. He sighed and kicked his bag of clothes away.

"With you going home and me going to this school, I'm just scared we'll somehow drift apart and I'll lose you," he said softly. His eyes were so full of intense sadness again. His happiness had soon disappeared down the drain. "We're going to be apart for months this time."

"Don't be scared of this, Warren," I reassured. "This is something you need; you need to be around people who are like you." He needed to see this. By constantly being with me, despite the fact I'd have loved nothing more, he wasn't interacting with other mutants. There were hundreds if not thousands of mutants out there who were just like him, scared of who they were and needed security. "I promise you now on the lives of everyone I hold dear that you will not lose me." As I said those words, I looked into his eyes. "I will always be here for you, and I will always love you. It couldn't ever change. Have faith in me."

"I'm going to make sure that when you get home you've got plenty to live off until we make things more permanent," he told me. "I couldn't bear to know that you're struggling in any way back home, so even if it means I confiscate your bank card later, I'll make sure the money is there when you get home."

I knew that Warren would not let the money matter rest and reluctantly I gave him my bank card to take down my account details. After a phone call in his bedroom with the door closed, he handed my card back to me. "How much did you send over?" I asked curiously, raising my eyebrow.

"You'll see. It should be there in about three days so they said."

I threw my arms around him, holding him tight. "Thank you so much. I'm going to miss you but we'll get through this. Have faith," I said again, whispering to his ear.

xxx

The next morning, after a long night of being held in the warmth by Warren, we got up. Warren had agreed that today would be the day he'd venture off to Westchester to the school. The evening previously I'd called to book a ticket back to Birmingham, but there were no seats available until the following day. What happened that morning was something I didn't expect. Over breakfast, Warren pulled out a key from his pocket. "This is for you," he said and pushed the metal object across the table towards me.

"Where do you want me to leave it when I go?" I asked him, assuming this was a key just for one day until I could leave.

"Keep it with you. I want you to have this place. It's yours."

I nearly choked on my toast. "Fucking hell!" I half shouted. "What the...? Isn't sending me money enough, Warren? What made you want to do this?"

"No one else will be here and I don't want Dad sniffing about the place, so I want you to keep an eye on it for me. It'll always be yours; for now, and when we're back together the end of the year. You can bring your family out here...do whatever you want with it." Warren continued leisurely eating his breakfast with a sly smile forming in the corner of his lips. "Make the bedroom your own. Aim, I've never had anyone to share my life with and now I have you, I want to give you everything I can."

Tears slid down my cheeks. How could he do all this for _me_? "I just can't believe that you're willing to do all this for me. You send me money from your bank account and now you're willing to give up your home and just hand it over to me," I sobbed.

"And who says, I can't do that, Aim? I love, respect and trust you far more than anyone else on this damn planet. I feel as if I've had everything thrown at me over the years, and I mean everything. Why can't I let some of that go and spoil the very person who has made me feel like I'm worth something?"

I looked up into Warren's eyes and I knew he was right. He had a wisdom in him that I hadn't seen in many other people, apart from my mom. He saw the world through the eyes of someone who had experienced rejection and experienced some of the worldly trials, although not in the exact same way other people had. For example, I'd experienced set backs with lack of money from time to time, which was something Warren_ never _had to worry about. And I'd experienced the soul splitting and bitter taste of betrayal. I was finally able to actually let go of Alex, but the insecurity and worry that his betrayal had left behind was unbearable. If one person can do it, anyone can. But somehow, deep down, as I looked at Warren and studied his gentle face and saddened eyes, I knew that he was not capable of that. His wings were there to help him ultimately be a better man. He'd explained to me that over the years people saw him as arrogant as he backed off from social circles and kept to himself, but I knew that under all the illusions that came with Warren Worthington, he was the least arrogant of anyone. Maybe it was jealousy? Jealousy that Warren had everything you could want in life, although sadly, apart from one thing, and that was the ability to truly be free.

When we'd finished breakfast and my waterworks had stopped, I saw a hunch in Warren's back again. He always did this when he was reluctant and I knew he didn't want to go to this school. Part of me didn't want him to either. I'd have been more than happy to stay here with him now and promise I'd never leave, but where would that get him? Warren needed to be among other mutants and to not feel so hated. Just having me in his life, one insignificant human being, was not going to help.

The atmospehere had grown so stale now with the bitter silence and I couldn't help but throw myself back in the seat. I was pestering him to go to this school and ultimately I knew that I'd never be able to one hundred per cent trust him. How could I trust him? My past experiences had tainted all the trust I had within me and blown it away like leaves in the wind. Warren was still stood in the kitchen drinking his coffee whilst staring out the window.

"Warren? If you don't want to leave then don't," I called out and I knew as those words spilled from my mouth they were tinged with anger. I felt as if Warren was cornering me to stay with him here in America, but I was too scared to just let go of everything I knew. My whole relationship with Warren was based on the unknown and letting go of everything I knew so well.

Finally Warren appeared around the doorway, still clutching his mug. "I just don't want to watch you walk away and then feel the strain of this bearing down on us. I don't want to have you crying to me on the phone again." He knew this would upset me again and render me in tears on the phone to him again almost every night.

"Then I'll be stronger this time as I know we'll be together the end of the year," I said defiantly. I knew I could be a stubborn bitch and I was going to stand my ground on this one.

Warren did indeed leave the penthouse about an hour later that morning with his bags in hand. After our kiss I watched him leave reluctantly and I knew this was the last time I'd see him now for about five months. Seeing the back of him was almost as though he was leaving for good, and as soon as the door closed, I fell into tears. It felt inside like I was watching another man I loved walk out of my life, but the realisation soon began to kick in again - this was not forever.


	30. Going Away

A/N: I am so sorry for the big lag in updating this story. I've just had a lot on recently and haven't had much time or motivation to get any writing done. This chapter, however, on my day off got written quite quickly. Please give me any feedback; I do like to get any feedback from you readers to see how I can improve my work. Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: GOING AWAY 

Warren

The pain I felt as I walked out of my own apartment was something that I could never even describe. I felt as though I was tearing something out of myself and leaving it behind, and as that tearing continued and I walked down the hall, I tried my damned hardest to be a man and not let the tears come again. In desperation I tried to keep myself together, but I seriously didn't think I could face this time without Amy. The first time had been painful enough. The loneliness I'd always felt in my life had been unbearable, and here I was being forced into it again. I knew I was being unreasonable and dramatic, but I tried to keep my mind focused on the fact that I was now going to be around mutants who, like I, had been shunned from society and forced to live a life of hiding.

As the cab I called that morning drove out of the parking lot, I glanced up at my place, almost imagining her standing at the window, and then to my amazement I indeed saw a flicker of the curtains. My eyes homed in on her and there she was, her hand sitting on the glass as if giving her last wave. That painful lump rose in my throat again, but I pushed it down forcefully, trying to ignore it.

The drive to the airport was slow and almost torturous; the driver didn't speak at all apart from initially asking me my destination, then silence. I held my cell in my hands as if waiting for something to happen and for a few minutes I began re-reading old text messages which Amy had sent me. What can I say? I'm sentimental. Each and every one finished with 'I love you' and X's. Why the hell was I doing all of this? Why was I torturing myself and flying to the other side of the country when I could be with her? Bottom line was this – I was doing this for her. Not me. It began to feel as though my whole life revolved around making people happy and going along with what they wanted. But I doubted this was making Amy happy; she was only thinking of me and what I needed.

I seriously felt as if my life was taking an absolutely huge turn. In just a couple of months, my whole life had been spun around three hundred and sixty degrees. Should I be excited? I certainly felt anticipation, but also fear. What I was facing was the unknown, and it's always been within human nature to fear the unknown.

Nervously I began to fiddle with my ring again. The ring which had Amy had given me and I'd been encouraged to not wear at the lab – some bullshit about reactions to the serum they were preparing to pump me with so Dr. Rao had felt it best to keep all jewellery off, not that I wore much of it to begin with. I somehow felt complete with it back on my hand and gently I slid the Celtic band round my finger slowly.

At the airport, I made my way to the terminal, dragging my feet. Part of me really didn't want to go. I'd never wanted to go and leave Amy behind. The whole process of handing over my passport at the desk, heading to the luggage queue seemed as though it was just going on forever.

_Time flies when you're having fun._

How true those words were. The fun times in my life which had mainly consisted of my childhood years and the last two months had certainly disappeared in the blink of an eye. It was as if they were on fast forward, and then all the despair and true shit of my life had been slowed down to an unbearable pace which made five minutes feel like an hour. Was this truly the way the world worked or purely psychological? It did sometimes feel as though the world was always playing some sick and sadistic game, putting stumbling blocks in the way, laughing when we've been shot down and then slowing down the pace of life when it comes to the hard times.

I waited for the flight which was bound for Newark International and watched the monitors above, flashing as planes came in and took off. From Newark I had no idea how I'd get to Westchester; it was at times like this that I needed Reggie. He'd know where to go. It'd be great being back in New York though, back to the state where I spent the majority of my years growing up.

It was at times like this that I knew I needed to get an iPod like Amy. Maybe I'd buy one once I'd landed and settled in at the school. Usually if I wished to play my music I did so on my stereo back at my penthouse or on my cell. Up until now I'd never really seen the need for an iPod.

_I wonder exactly what Amy listens to. Maybe I could ask her and download some of her favourite albums. _

Somehow, I felt that by listening to the same music as her, it was keeping us connected. For now though I'd have to be without any music and just endure silence.

Finally...I found myself in my seat on the plane. I'd waited painstakingly to get on this damn plane and now that I was here I just wanted the fucking thing to get in the sky. Hell, I probably could have flew straight there quicker at this rate. The inside of a plane was a familiar sight for me. As a kid I often went on holidays with Mom and Dad, or I'd go along with Dad on his business trips. Even before my wings grew, I loved to be in the sky looking down at the world and being among the clouds. It felt as if being in the sky had always been engrained within me, somewhere within my instincts. I'd always been notorious for climbing trees in the garden and nearby woods, and as I sat here now at the age of twenty three with two huge wings on my back, I knew why I'd always been that way as a kid. All the pieces fit into place. I was meant to be in the sky; that is what my body had been built for. I'd been blessed with the ability to see the world from up above and feel the wind on my face. In more ways than one, my wings had been a blessing in disguise. Firstly, they'd helped me soar high above the Earth and feel that exhilaration that was always so damn hard to describe, and then most importantly, they'd brought me to Amy. Without my wings I wouldn't have been flying that night and wouldn't have randomly bumped into her the way I had. Now that I had her in my life, I didn't need to dwell on what my life could have been. I now had to concentrate on what my life was and what I had in it.

Amy

Since Warren had left, the place had become so deathly quiet and still. It was beginning to make me nervous with how large the rooms were and all this free open space. But above all I felt the emptiness begin to set in; Warren was gone, and I was left behind to continue on with my life until he re-entered it. Could I really bring myself to do such a thing? Our relationship had already proved to be stronger than anything I'd ever had with Alex, my ex. But I ultimately knew that being on my own and knowing he was so far away (yet again), would prove the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. The little trust I had for anyone had to be put first, and I needed to remain strong and keep all the happy memories of Warren in mind. I couldn't harp on being without him, but rather think about our future together...whatever that would entail. I had to face the future with anticipation and excitement.

My flight home was booked for the following day at 1pm, so I had the rest of the day to reflect on things and make myself comfortable. The more I let my eyes wonder around the penthouse, the more I felt inferior and anxious. How on Earth could Warren just hand over his keys to this place? I'd jumped into my relationship with Warren (initially) with both feet, and I couldn't just back out now due to my inferiority complex. Of course I knew that I'd be stable financially and never have to worry about money again, but was I really worth that? Was anyone?

Trust. That was what I needed! Deep down inside me, somewhere, I knew I truly trusted Warren. But there was always a small voice in the back of my mind, reminding me of my past issues and telling me that no one could be trusted. Everyone had the ability to be a backstabber. Yes, everyone had the ability to be a backstabber, but did everyone follow that? No.

_You need to be more rational, Aim. Stop being so selfish and jumping to conclusions. Just because Alex fucked you over, it doesn't immediately mean that Warren will too. _

Then I thought on Warren's words, and his gentle voice came into my mind.

_Not all men are cheating pricks, Aim. _

I needed a nap, anything just to give me some peace and comfort for a while. I walked through into the bedroom and got into the side that Warren usually slept on and straight away I smelt him. I could smell the very faint scent of his hair gel and deodorant. And as I slid silently under the sheets, I felt something soft against my hand. Something inside me automatically knew what it was and gradually, up from under the sheet, I pulled out one, perfect white feather. I smiled as I studied its beauty and then lifted it to my nose. It smelt sweet but also mingled with it was the very faint scent of dust. In the past I'd had pet birds and knew that their feathers carried dander, so I was sure Warren's would too. In every way it looked just like a bird's feather, no different.

I placed the feather on the bedside table and took one last lingering glance at a photo of me and Warren together. It was at the carnival where Debbie had insisted we pose for photographs. As usual, like on all my pictures, I had a hamster-like, awkward smile on my face as though I didn't quite know what to do with my mouth. I'd always hated showing my teeth on photos, so it was very, very rare to see me with an actual grin on my face on a photograph. Warren looked at peace with a laid back smile on his face and his eyes seemed to become brightened, as if a twinkling start was shining bright in the centre of his blue eyes.

I'd be a liar to say I didn't cry that afternoon. Gradually I slipped away into sleep as the tears dried on my cheeks, and all I remember was standing by the sea, watching waves crash onto the warm sand. My dreams sometimes became so vivid and powerful that I could feel every minute detail of the scenario playing out in my head. I'd be able to actually feel the sensations of objects beneath my hands and feet, hear the sounds upon the air and sometimes taste the mouth watering bliss that came into my dreams. My dreams were the only place I could be at complete peace with the world, unless I happened to be being chased like some of my not-so-pleasant night frights, but they were few and far between. I'd never actually had a proper nightmare; true, I'd had not very pleasant dreams, but I certainly wouldn't have classed any of those as nightmares.

Once I woke, I groaned loudly and moved over, checking the clock on the bedside table. It was four in the afternoon, a good three hours after I'd originally fell asleep. My body felt taught and I moaned as I slid about under the sheets, pulling my limbs and muscles to make them move properly. Then I looked at the photo again of me and Warren. I merely sighed and dragged myself out of bed.

In the kitchen a short time later I made myself a cup of tea and began raiding the cupboards which were almost empty. Warren didn't seem to buy all that much in the way of groceries, and obviously now that both of us were going away, the food wouldn't be needed. I finally decided upon walking down to the local Wal-Mart to see what they had on offer. I'd still got a hundred dollars in my purse which Warren had insisted on making me have in case I needed something. He obviously didn't think we'd be separating like this as when we went out, it was always him that brought the meals and anything that I spotted and liked. Warren never let me buy anything myself.

It was quite warm as I walked down the main street once I'd come down in the elevator to the ground floor of the high rise building. The walk was fairly comforting as I put my iPod buds in my ears and began listening to Muse.

The Wal-Mart was fairly quiet as I traced each of the food aisles with my basket in hand. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to eat, but I quite enjoyed the experience of grocery shopping anyway. It made me feel independent and more like a woman. When I was little and went shopping with Mom and Dad, I always wished it was up to me what to buy.

Finally I opted on a couple of small bottles of Coke, a pizza and then some potato chips. Of course over in England we call then crisps, but just saying that to someone would no doubt puzzle them. I looked into my basket and felt my midriff getting bigger at the sight of such unhealthy food. But what the hell? I was only doing this once. I didn't plan on cooking a huge roast dinner with all the trimmings as I was going home tomorrow – I just wanted something quick and easy to get me by for the evening.

When my food was paid for at the checkout, I made my way back up the street with a bag in hand. I'd certainly miss San Francisco. However, this wasn't the end. Now that Warren had given me the key to his penthouse, I was more than welcome to visit here as often as I wanted, permitting that my funds didn't run out.

That evening I took a quick shower in Warren's huge bathroom which was twice the size of my bedroom back home. Everything about this penthouse was massive; the kitchen seemed to span the entire length of the one side of the actual building, the bedroom was the size of our entire living area back home. It was insane.

I ate my dinner in front of the TV around six and then watched a couple of Warren's DVDs which were next to the flat screen TV in a couple of tower racks. I opted for The Matrix. It had never really been my kind of film, but I decided to put it on anyway and see what it was like. I was actually quite surprised to realise that I liked it and really got into the main storyline, although I still thought Keanu Reeves' acting was atrocious. My second film of choice was Terminator 2: Judgment Day. This was actually a film we watched when we first got together, but I'd always loved the series of films and re-watched it.

By around half eleven I could feel my eyelids beginning to sting with the onset of sleep so I dragged my sorry arse into the bedroom and got down to sleep, taking one last final glance at Warren's photo beside me.


	31. Life Must Go On

CHAPTER THIRTY: LIFE MUST GO ON

Warren

1 month later...

I'd adjusted well to life at the school, so I thought. I had my own room, which meant privacy but had been put on a strict training regime by Storm who was now running the school after the passing of Professor Xavier. Everything seemed like shear madness; here I was at a school that trained students to use their mutant powers to defend the human race. It was like stepping into a badly made TV show. When I walked around the halls, I kept myself to myself, and over the last couple of weeks the stares from the kids had ceased. I got on pretty well with a guy named Bobby who was a couple of years younger than me and dated a girl named Rogue who'd taken the Cure. He'd shown me the ropes so to speak and had even paired up with me during my first Danger Room session where I had to wear a fucking horrendous leather suit which made me itch terribly.

I'd already proved to the team who called themselves the X-Men (I kinda laughed when they told me that), that I could defend myself and easily be an asset out in a real life situation. Dad's lab on Alcatraz had come under attack by rogue mutants and I'd secretly stowed away on board their jet. Dad had really gotten himself into some shit and I found him hanging over the side of the roof and had been there just in time to catch him when they let go. Amazing the goddamn lengths some people will go to protest something they don't agree with. These ass clowns had actually broken into the lab and completely fucked up the bridge just to prove a point. I'd never completely agreed with my dad's tactics and opinions, but no one deserved that and he was still my dad at the end of the day – my flesh and blood. Real life superhero? Yeah, right.

Every team member of the school seemed to have a codename for when they were out in a real life situation. Bobby's was Iceman, which was quite apt for a guy who can create and manipulate ice. Pete's was Colossus as he was one tall and broad guy and was able to cover his whole body in thick metal that seemingly nothing could penetrate; I dreaded teaming up against him. When asked about my new codename, the first thing which popped into my head was what Amy had called me, Angel. It seemed to sum me up completely in reference to my mutation.

The training had begun harmless enough, until Logan, codename Wolverine, had intervened and pushed us all further. I seriously hated it when he took over the defence class as the tough bastard never knew when to give up. He'd make sure we all worked the hardest our bodies would allow us, and then some more. Some of the situations he'd put us up against using the hologramatic system could have easily killed us, but he didn't care.

But, the most important thing of all, I kept in touch with Amy. We communicated every day whether on Messenger or to actually talk on the phone. We made sure we got to talk in some way every day. Thankfully, now that I was situated in New York, or more precisely, Westchester, the time difference was easier to handle with only five hours difference.

One evening, I was tapping away on my laptop, ignoring the rest of the world as I gave a rundown of my daily activities with Amy. Suddenly a knock came to my door, causing me to crash land back down to planet Earth.

"Come in!" I called as I hurriedly typed to Amy that I'd be right back. Bobby's face appeared around the edge of the door.

"You coming down to dinner?" he asked, stepping into the room.

"Yeah, in a few minutes," I said, my eyes quickly darting back to my laptop screen.

Bobby then approached me, standing beside my desk. "I bet it's hard," he said simply. Did he mean with Amy? I'd never really gone into much detail about my relationship with her. The people I'd spoken to around the school knew I was dating someone, but as to the actual details, they knew nothing more.

"What is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking up at him questioningly.

"Keeping in touch with your girlfriend. I don't know how I'd handle it if Rogue was so far away; she's already paranoid enough that she thinks something is going on between me and Kitty," Bobby explained. Why was he telling me all of this? I then noticed Bobby's eyes glance over to the photo which was next to my arm on my desk of me and Amy together. He seemed to study it for a moment.

"Just be glad that Rogue's here with you, Bobby. At least you can hold her and look into her eyes while you tell her you love her. Sometimes I get so goddamn scared that she doesn't trust me."

Bobby chuckled. "Well, I could see why, the girls do seem to have the eye for you around here."

I couldn't help but feel annoyed by the comment. It was also as if he were insinuating that I may actually date one of the girls at the school secretly behind Amy's back. One thing I wasn't, and that was deceitful. There was no way I could ever go behind her back. Amy had had enough shit thrown at her by boyfriends and I wasn't going to add more to her constant worry and distrust. Seriously, I didn't care if the girls liked me. My heart belonged to one person and she knew very well who she was. None of the girls here could _ever_ make me see otherwise.

"A good looking rich guy is bound to turn heads, Warren," Bobby said again, smiling broadly.

"Let them turn," I replied waspishly.

xxx

After dinner, I couldn't help but think on what Bobby had said to me. I sat on my bed, listening to music playing on my laptop while I thought of Amy and how fucking alone I felt without her. One of the kids at lunch that day had called me an arrogant prick, although God knows why. They knew _fuck all_ about me. I'd stepped into the shadows again since I'd joined the school, but now my shadow was my loneliness without Amy. I didn't need any of them, only her. I didn't care about any of them, only her. Man, I just wanted to get up off the bed, storm out that door and fly to England to be with her.

I still couldn't help but feel somehow a world apart from everyone at this school. Despite them all being mutants like I, carrying their own history which was predominantly full of grief, I knew I was different to them. My family name had often been remarked on and that seemed to be what everyone judged me by.

I fell asleep later that evening knowing that the end of the year couldn't come fast enough...

Amy

How do I describe what had happened since I'd last seen Warren? I had no idea how I'd put all of my thoughts into words. The words _fucking hell_ instantly sprung to mind. Warren certainly wasn't joking when he said he'd make sure I had plenty of money to live off until we were back together. Two hundred _fucking thousand_ quid was now lying in my bank account. The morning I'd found it was when I nearly died of a heart attack. Why the hell did Warren think I needed this? Why did he think I was even _worth_ it? He'd asked me how much I made at work; well the money he'd given me was easily ten years worth of pay. _TEN YEARS! _

First thing I'd agreed to do was pay off my sister's credit card debt. She'd done a lot for me the couple of years we'd been living together and she deserved it. But as for me deserving the rest of the money? I just couldn't get my head around any of it. Mom had nearly choked on her drink when I told her over the phone what had occurred.

"How can I accept all that money from him, Mom?" I asked, closing my eyes and rubbing my temple with my fingers. "Surely I'm not worth all that."

Mom just chuckled light heartedly. "You obviously are to him, Sweetheart. I'm just so happy that he thinks so much of you. You're lucky, Amy, far more than any of us in the family have ever been. So don't be so silly with thinking you're not worth it. Of course you are." I'd never been very good at accepting presents, especially if I felt they were too much. Sometimes Mom had let slip how much she and Dad had paid for my birthday or Christmas present and I'd just told her she was ridiculous for spending so much on me.

I'd hit a point in my life that I knew thousands upon thousands of people wished they could be in, and I was unable to accept it. Could this have been someone secretly making things up for all the shit I'd had in the past with Alex? It certainly seemed as if things had spun around and gone from horrendous to amazing, and all in the matter of months. There was no need to worry about little things in life anymore as they'd all be taken care of in one fell swoop, thanks to Warren.

I'd almost cried to him on the phone the night after I'd found the money in my account. He'd been at the school a few days by then.

"Look, Warren, I cannot accept this money!" I shouted stubbornly down the phone.

"You _can_ accept it, and you _will_," he replied coolly, hardly raising his voice. "I'm not going to argue again with you, Aim. We've gone over this God knows how many times and I'm sick of it keep coming up. Everything I have I share with you now and it's because I love you, not because I want to gain your trust and then deceive you or something. I just wish you'd learn to trust people because you can be so stubborn when you want to be." With that he laughed, erasing all seriousness from the conversation.

"I know, and I love you, too, Warren. It's just not every day you get thousands of pounds given to you by the man you love out of his back pocket, you know?"

"And it's not every day you meet a girl who openly accepts the fact you have wings, is it?"

"I suppose not." He always knew how to make me shut my mouth when I was on one of my stubborn streaks; the way he spoke to me made me melt and I couldn't help but back down. I listen to his voice and began to feel that warmth spread through me, the sign that I wanted him physically. But he was so far away. I began to imagine his hands touching me and his lips caressing me in places I'd never been kissed before. "You always know how to make me shut my gob," I said, laughing again. "I miss you." And with those words, I sighed.

"I miss you, too, Aim. This place reminds me how alone I always feel without you," he said softly.

"You'll be fine without me. Have you spoken to many of the people who live there yet?" I asked enquiringly.

"A few of them, yeah. Most of them seem intimidated by me, as per usual. They've all seen my dad's face plastered on the news so they know who I am. A couple of the kids even called me a hypocrite on my second night here. They just don't know shit about me, but still try and make out that I'm this arrogant prick. Makes me wish I hadn't of bothered coming here."

"Don't say that. They don't know you, but I'm sure there are people there who do want to know you. Don't push people away, Warren. Give them a chance to get to know you, and don't judge them so harshly. Not everyone thinks you're an arrogant prick. Have I ever thought that?"

"No..."

"Well then. Stop being so negative. Give the folks a chance and I'm sure you'll find some good friends there." Sometimes I felt like his mother as I tried my hardest to help him see that not everyone judged him and not everyone was an arsehole as he seemed to think. He was always ready to jump the gun and assume people didn't like him. He needed to gain more confidence in himself and not shut people out the way he did. I could only imagine how hard his childhood and teens must have been, and that was obviously why he had a more cynical outlook, but he had to try and put aside his judgements. He seemed to be doing what he hated everyone else doing and that was judging. There was a happy and boyish side to Warren that I'd seen during our time together and that was the side of him I wanted to break free and be predominant.

That night, for the first time in a few weeks, I prayed. I prayed that Warren would find his feet among his kind and find some confidence within him. I knew he had it. I'd seen his confidence swell when we'd been together and he needed to home that and work it with other people. I couldn't be by his side twenty four hours a day.

xxx

The first month of being apart from Warren was hard, but I got used to it. We spoke via phone, Messenger or webcam every single day. I also now had an immense amount of time on my hands to start my book up again. For the first couple of weeks, I'd took my sister and my parents out various places, treating them with the money I now had stashed away in my bank account.

I'd also arranged a weekend with Debbie back in San Francisco at the penthouse I now shared with Warren. God, how weird that sounded coming out of my own mouth. I co-owned a penthouse? I enjoyed being at home and spending time how I wanted to spend it; my time was completely my own now thanks to Warren.

Sometimes, at night, I'd lie awake staring at my photo of him and I knew how incredibly blessed I was.

4


	32. Meetings

A/N: I thought I'd start trying to spice the story up a little bit. Warren meets an old face to the X-Men saga, and Amy has an unfortunate blast from the past. If people are wondering, 'Brum' is the slang term for Birmingham over here in England and the Bull Ring is a shopping centre located in the city centre.

Mein Freund means 'my friend'

As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. I have a lot of people following this story who have it on alert and favourite and it'd be nice to know what you think of it. A few words would be wonderful!

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: MEETINGS

Warren

A further couple of weeks went by; every day seemed to be the same. I made sure I flew each and every night and it was during this time that I felt truly at peace with the world. Down below, on the ground, I just felt somehow shoved aside, abandoned and good for nothing. Sometimes I'd sit on the roof of the local church and look down at the headstones, building up a mental image of who the person buried there could have been and who they'd left behind. I knew I'd be like that one day, dust, six feet under and ready to venture onto what came next, if anything. Maybe I should have believed in something more than just the reality I could see with my own two eyes and looked beyond, but I'd never found the faith deep inside me to accept that. When I die that will be the end.

I never imagined that on a cool, mid September night I'd run into an old friend of the Xavier institute; someone like me, feeling the need to hide from society and run from mankind in order to feel safe.

I seated myself on the roof of the church, like I usually did and gazed down below me. The wind was picking up now and it was gradually becoming colder against my face. This was a sign that fall really was in full swing now. As that thought passed through my mind, I couldn't help but smile. That little bit closer to being with Amy again – the end of the year. I'd already started musing on possible Christmas presents to buy for her, and it all brought a smile to my face.

Suddenly I heard a creak from behind me and in that split second I gasped, almost toppling off the edge of the church. But I steadied myself quickly, gripping the brick tightly with both hands. My heart was racing from the near accident and as I desperately tried to calm myself I was amazed to see two yellow eyes searching through the darkness of a doorway which was a couple of feet behind me. It was the door which had caused the creak, as it had been opened.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you," a voice came which was tinged with a distinctly German accent. Slowly a figure began to emerge from the darkness; I studied him as he came out, but my eyes could only see the outline of someone with dark skin. I could not as of yet make out any features. "I may shock you," he said softly, his voice full of hesitation.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not exactly normal, you know?" Then as the mystery man finally appeared, I could make out dark blue skin and bright yellow, almost cat-like eyes. A grin spread across his face, showing pointed teeth. He didn't shock me, but I was certainly caught off guard for a second or two. His face edged closer towards me and in his skin I could make out markings, a whole array of shapes I'd never seen before. For a few seconds I could feel my eyes not wanting to move their gaze from him. I'd literally never seen anyone like him before.

"Good place to come and think isn't it?" the man asked, stepping up beside me. "I am Kurt Vagner." He gave me another smile and I returned his smile with a brief nod of my head.

"Warren Worthington," I replied. "Nice to meet you, Kurt," I said again, rather lamely. What else could I say to him? Two freaks stuck on a roof meeting one another for the first time. Yeah, a real good place to make conversation.

"A pleasure, Mr. Vorthington," he replied. I couldn't help but smile as it'd always amused me how Germans were unable to pronounce a W. Poor guy had to try and say my name. "It must be vonderful to have the image of a being so beautiful. I vas not so lucky vith that."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, Kurt, believe me. Even at a school who embraces the mutant community and I still feel like the outcast," I said, sighing.

"A school? Not the school run by Professor Xavier?"

"Yeah, how'd do you know that?"

Kurt smiled. "I ran across some of the people from the school a couple of years ago. I alvays remember the beauty who had long flowing vhite hair, but such a hatred for the humans."

"Do you mean Storm?" I enquired. She was the only woman I could think of with white hair. I'd never come across any other person with hair so white, unless they happened to be over eighty years of age.

"Yes!" I said happily. "I think of her sometimes and vonder if she ever became more accepting of humans. There is no point in acting in the manner dat you despise them for."

"Why don't you come back to the school with me, Kurt? I was like you, hiding away and being someone I wasn't. You can come to the school and be yourself. There's no need to hide. Do you live here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I move from place to place, but I like to keep near to my faith so I tend to come to churches ven I can. But I do not have a proper home to go to."

"Then come back to the school with me, Kurt," I insisted. Despite the fact I hadn't had the best time fitting in at the school, I ultimately knew this was the best thing for mutants. At the school you didn't have to hide away and pretend to be someone else. I didn't have to be psychic to know that Kurt had a tough time being accepted by people. I only needed to look at him to see that. At least, one good thing was that I had an easier time covering myself up.

That was the story of how I met Kurt Wagner, and how he came to take residence at the school. It did take some persuasion that evening, but eventually he agreed to come with me. I could sense nothing but gentleness and kindness radiating from him; he did not scare me or make me nervous. In fact, he calmed me. Knowing that there was someone else out there who was _physically _different from the rest of the world, made me see that I was not alone.

Storm openly accepted Kurt's request to stay at the school and even made sure his room was close to mine. The first couple of days and people did stare at Kurt, but I just glared at them, signalling for them to back off. I somehow began to feel incredibly protective of him in a weird sort of way. Quickly we seemed to form a friendship out of almost nothing. Our past experiences seemed to have guided us together, helping us find one another and find reassurance that we weren't alone. He joined in on a couple of self defence classes, but I was no match for him. His primary ability was to teleport and he was too quick; as soon as I turned around, ready to strike, he was gone. I'd hear the familiar _'bamf'_ sound and he'd be gone. Then I'd hear his faint chuckles...

"Surely you can do better than that, Varren."

And then, I told him about Amy. He seemed thrilled to hear my stories of her and would often sit with me, wanting to hear more about her.

"You're very lucky, Varren. Very lucky. You have someone who accepts you totally for who you are, and dat, mein freund, is truly special. Treasure her," is what he'd tell me. Sometimes I'd see him look at my photographs of Amy and he seemed to fill with so much sadness; his brow would crumple as he yellow eyes inspected the picture and I knew what he was thinking and feeling. He wanted that. He wanted a girl to love him.

"It'll happen, Kurt. You'll meet a girl who'll fall head over heels for you and won't know what happened," I told him, laughing as I did so, but meaning every word of it.

Then he uttered four words that pulled at me hard and I could have cried for him.

"Beauty and the Beast."

I placed my arm around him consolingly as he sat beside me on the edge of my bed, and his eyes glazed with unshed tears. "Hey...I promise you. It'll happen. I always felt that I'd never find a girl who'd feel the same about me as I felt about her. But it happened...eventually," I said, laughing. "But! It happened."

"You don't see it though, Varren. You have the image of a beautiful angel, and vat do I have? I look more like a demon, evil and raised from the depths of hell."

"I wouldn't say that. I'd probably say you look more like a blue elf, just not Lord of the Rings-y." Finally he smiled, and I at least felt a little proud of my accomplishment.

Amy

I was absolutely thrilled to hear that Warren had made a new friend at the school named Kurt. I'd even tried to get Warren to introduce him over webcam, but he'd been too shy to do so. In a way I could understand why he wouldn't want to introduce himself just yet. Warren had explained that his mutation was quite physically extensive, so I decided to not keep asking to meet him. I was sure Kurt would come forward in his own time.

Life seemed to be settling into a routine now. I thoroughly enjoyed being able to do what I wanted with my time, although sometimes it did get a little boring, but in the end I found myself something to do. My weekend with Debbie was going to be the first weekend in October. I'd missed her so much and kept apologising again and again for not keeping as regularly in contact with her as I'd have liked. Warren had taken up a lot of my time, or sometimes I'd be juggling two online conversations at once.

One afternoon I took the bus into the city to have a look and see if there was anything I wanted to buy. Since starting work a few years earlier, I'd come to the point where if there was anything I wanted, I just brought it myself. And now I stood here with nothing I wanted to needed. Everything had been catered for. But I liked to just get out for a while, stretch my legs and take in the scenery outside.

My day in Brum started off quite nicely. I started at the Bull Ring and made my way through all the shops (well, at least the ones that were interesting to me) one by one. HMV had always been my ultimate favourite. Whenever there was a new film or TV series out, I grabbed it from there. Sometimes I'd order online, but I was too impatient and wanted my DVD there and then. I didn't want to have to wait days for delivery, and also _pay _for the delivery. One by one, I ventured down the aisles, inspecting all the areas that interested me. I came across a DVD called Legion with an angel on the front which immediately made me smile to myself. I still preferred Warren.

After the visit to the Bull Ring, I got myself a cup of coffee at a small shop on the corner. As I always did, I took the table at the back of the shop, keeping myself to myself. I took out a small notepad which I'd got stashed away in my shoulder bag and began reading over my story notes while I let my hot chocolate cool down.

_So what's going to happen next? _I said silently to myself. _It's the band's first performance and the night that Sophie and Luke sleep together for the first time. Mmm, smut scene. I like it. _

I was glad no one could actually hear what I was saying to myself in my head. It'd have made their toes curl. I knew I could have quite a dirty mind when I let it wonder enough. But as scenes from my story began to play out in my mind, I couldn't help but see Warren standing there. I missed him like _fucking crazy_. Our chats seemed to have become slightly less since he'd began his friendship with Kurt, who I was happy about, but it started to make my paranoid mind wonder again.

Suddenly a voice broke through my current train of thought and as I looked up, I almost spat out a mouthful of hot chocolate. My heart sped up dramatically as I looked at Alex.

"Just thought I'd say hi," he said softly, adding a smile. What the hell could I do? I just wanted to get out of here. Get me out. Get me out. Get me out. Fucking hell. What the _fuck_ do I say?

"Hello," I said, adding sarcasm to my tone. I looked at him and couldn't help that some small, insignificant part of me still cared about him somewhere. His face dragged up everything I'd put aside over a year ago.

"Look, Aim, I've seen you out and about a few times since we broke up, and I just wondered how you were getting on," he said. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was aiming for with this conversation? Was it because he'd seen me with Warren and now wanted inside information as to who he was? "I saw you with a guy a few weeks ago and a couple of people on Facebook have told me you're with someone."

"Yeah, and?" I asked sharply. "Is that all you're interested in talking to me for is to get inside information as to who he is? I should have known, Alex. You're with someone, too, so why should any of this make a difference? You fucked me over pure and simple, and now you're expecting me to talk to you civilly?"

"I'm not with anyone actually. We broke up a couple of weeks ago."

"How lovely. I'm glad. Did she cheat on you, too?"

"Aim, I'm not looking to argue with you or get '_inside information' _on anyone or anything. I just thought maybe we could be friends again or something. I've kinda missed you."

"It just seems incredibly strange though that you start talking to me when you've seen me out with my new boyfriend. Jealous, are we?"

"What have I got to be jealous over, Aim?" he asked.

"You tell me. If you must know his name is Warren and he's American. There, anything else you want to know?"

"American? Wow!" Alex edged closer and sat himself down opposite me.

"Why are you being all nice to me now? You've smirked at me in the street and given me dirty looks...now you're interested in my love life and want to be friends again. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Aim," he shot back, coolly. "I was just hoping we could maybe put aside what's happened and move on from it. I regret everything that happened between us, and if I could go back and put it right, I would do."

"You know what? I'm glad that things played out the way they did because I got to figure out what a lying little fucker you are and also it helped me find a man who I'd never have had a chance of meeting otherwise. So, actually, I thank you." With that, I grabbed my bag and reluctantly left my hot chocolate on the table to storm angrily out of the shop.

Then I felt a tug on my arm and Alex reappeared. "Look, leave me the fuck alone, Alex. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Okay, okay, I've been thinking a lot about us recently."

"There is no _us_! You broke that apart eighteen months ago, and I'm now far happier than I've ever been."

"I fucked up big time, Aim, but don't push me away because of it. I...I still have feelings for you. I never told you before because I knew you'd be like that. I considered e-mailing you, but I never did. And then when I saw you with that other guy, I knew I'd lost you completely."

"Alex, you lost me when you started playing around behind my back so don't you _dare_ blame Warren for this. I didn't cheat on you with him. Just move on, because I _finally_ have."

"Just at least let us be friends or something..." I could tell he was desperate now, and he was desperate for something which he'd lost. I couldn't actually believe that he still had feelings for me. Eighteen months later after he'd cheated for me, and he still had feelings. Pfft! No way! This was purely because he knew I was with Warren and he'd grown jealous.

In the end I just walked away, ignoring him completely. There was no way I could bring myself to remotely trust him again or keep in touch. True, we'd share a lot together, but I felt inside me that I shared far more with Warren than I'd _ever_ done with Alex.

My day had truly been tainted by the arsehole and in the end I got the bus home and spent the evening in my room. I couldn't even bring myself to talk to Warren about it. That evening we spoke on the phone.

"Something's wrong with you, Aim," he said suspiciously. "I can tell. You haven't seemed right. Tell me what's up. I'm here for you, you know that." My heart melted at that, and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, reminding me, yet again, how fucking far he was away from me.

"I'm fine," I lied.


	33. Not Fine

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be completed – I actually suffered from writer's block about half way through writing it. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: NOT FINE

Warren

I knew when someone said they were fine that they weren't. There was _always _something brewing beneath the surface..._always_! The word _fine_ to me had always been a word used when either no other could be found to describe the situation, or purely someone was lying and trying to cover things up. Amy was _not_ fine. I could tell in her tone and also when she was upset or angry, her responses would change to measly one word answers.

For a whole damn week when we were on the phone she kept telling me she was fine. Eventually she did seem to shrug whatever was bothering her off a little, but I still couldn't help but feel that something malicious was standing in the way. Slyly I'd tried a couple of times to access her Facebook page, but since I wasn't signed up to it, I couldn't view what she'd been posting. Fuck it! By now it was grinding on me. Kurt noticed a difference in my behaviour and one afternoon I finally broke loose of my secret annoyance and let slip what was going on. I'd had an intense Danger Room session that morning and I was already feeling pissed off enough as it was. Logan had started pushing me more, demanding a higher level of dedication and even more annoying was his new nickname of 'Wings'. I'd got to the point now where I'd go into one of my defence classes, see Logan's face and feel my blood boiling. I couldn't stand all of this; Amy's sudden mood drop and her secrets were always on the back of my mind.

"Something's going on with her, Kurt. I don't know what it is but I want an answer. Every time I speak to her now, she seems somehow quiet and almost, I dunno, timid. There's something there between us and I just want to know what it is. I've asked countless times what's up and she keeps shrugging me off with excuses of being tired or she's fine. I know she's not," I ranted, crossing my arms as I stormed back and forth across my room. The anger and sheer desperation was causing my wings to twitch again impulsively on my back and I could feel my hands curling into fists. "I just want a goddamn answer!" I snapped.

"Calm down, mein freund. If she knows you're agitated she von't tell you vhat it upsetting her. Just try and not let it bother you. Be there for her as you always are and listen. Maybe it's something she doesn't vant to vorry you vith," Kurt explained. He was stood in front of me, his tail swaying almost hypnotically from side to side behind him.

"She worries me more when she acts like this," I replied, sighing. I just couldn't help but worry about this. Bottom line was this – I was petrified of losing her. She was the most important thing in my life and I wasn't going to let her slip away. "I just don't want to lose her." I could feel unshed tears stinging my eyes and threatening to come forth, but I grit my teeth and pushed them away fiercely. I wasn't going to cry, not again. "My only other option is to speak with Debbie, her friend, and see if she's said anything."

"That may be a bad idea, Varren. Vhat if something was said to you vhich she does not vant you to know?"

"Well then why the hell is she keeping secrets from me?" I shouted. My head was pounding now and I just wanted to grab something heavy and smash it up the fucking wall. "All I have _ever_ done is be honest with her. I've never kept anything from her, and she knows that. She's coming back to San Francisco in a couple of weeks and if it means me going back to stand in front of her to ask her what's going on, then I damn well will!"

"If you get angry and defensive then you're not going to help matters," Kurt continued.

"I don't want to lose her," I said again and dropped back onto my bed. I bounced lightly on the mattress and sighed again. "Am I being paranoid or something? It makes me sound as though I don't trust her, and I do. But I hate to think something is upsetting her and she's worrying about it. Why can't she tell me what the issue is?"

"She vould be most stupid to give up someone like you, mein freund. And from vhat you've told me about her, she doesn't sound as though she vould intentionally hurt you. Maybe there's something on her mind and she doesn't vant to bother you vith it. Remember, both of your lives have changed recently, and it could be that she doesn't vant to put stress on you."

I knew that Kurt was right. There was no way I could go in guns blazing and be ready to start an argument. This was obviously something troubling Amy and she needed to come to me when she was ready. I truly did trust her with all my heart and soul. She'd had her trust of someone violated in the past and I wasn't about to start believing that she could do that to me. She knew what it was like to have a knife dug hard into her back and had often told me she'd never do that to someone else. She was the only person in this world that I trusted one hundred per cent, apart from Kurt who had been gathering my trust day by day. Kurt was my counsellor and a place to put my confidence.

Amy didn't sign back onto messenger that evening and I sat like a jerk at my desk for almost two hours, waiting for her. What the hell was going on here? I knew something was very wrong here and whether it was something I'd done or not done, I just had no idea. My frustration was building again and for the first time in my life I actually felt like going out and getting drunk. My head was swimming with all the possibilities of how I could have upset her.

Maybe I hadn't spoken to her enough over the phone? Had she said something to me, as in she wanted something, and I'd completely ignored it? I just wanted an answer.

Angrily, I grabbed my cell phone off the bedside table and found her name in my phonebook and heard the line begin to ring out. It was crackly at first, like it was most times I called her.

"Hello?" she answered finally. "I'm sorry I haven't been online tonight, sweet. Just had a lot on my mind."

"Likewise," I replied bitterly. "Look, Aim, maybe I'm being pushy here, but I need to know what's going on with us. I feel like you're keeping something from me and I just _can't_ shake the feeling off, and it's been playing on my mind all afternoon."

"Warren...I'm fine."

"You have a lot on your mind, don't you? Well, what's up?"

I then heard a loud sigh down the phone. Was it _finally _coming?

"I don't know how to say this to you..." Oh God, please don't say she wanted to break up with me. _Shit_! Something drastic was coming here – I just _knew_ it! "I wanted to tell you, but it's difficult because I don't want you to stop trusting me." What the fucking hell did she need to say? It was worrying me more as she continued on trying to excuse herself for whatever she was about to say. "Alex has been in touch with me a few times. I saw him around Birmingham a week ago and he's messaged me on Facebook."

"And that was what you couldn't tell me?" I asked, breathing a slight sigh of relief. Of course I didn't like this idea at all, but at least things were alright between us..._for now_.

"Because of how far apart we are, Warren, I don't want you to assume something is going on because it's not. I keep asking him to leave me alone. I had a go at him in the middle of the city."

"Well why is he contacting you now all of a sudden?" I asked in genuine concern and curiosity.

"Because his conscience has finally kicked in along with jealousy. He mentioned seeing us two together and he's been thinking about the relationship I had with him, and wants to make a go of it again. I've told him he can kiss my arse. I've got no intention of even going there. He knows that we're serious."

"Aim, you should have told me and not kept it from me. What do you expect me to say? You know I trust you." Did I truly one hundred per cent trust her though? My previous thought began to come back.

_Things were alright between us...for now. _

Amy

I was extremely surprised to hear Warren take the idea of Alex being in contact so well. I wanted him to trust me because I knew I could _never, ever_ do anything to hurt Warren. Not just that but Warren was far superior in every single way to Alex: looks, personality and his loyalty. That and I knew I loved Warren far more than I'd loved Alex over the years I'd spent with him. I'd been stabbed in the back by someone I trusted in the past, so how could I _ever_ bring myself to do it to someone else?

The days continued passing and I counted down to my weekend with Debbie in San Francisco. The day before I was due to depart for the States, I spoke to Warren on the phone. It was late evening and I'd eventually got all my clothes together into my suitcase. I held my old BlackBerry to my ear and listened to his voice waft so heavenly down the line. "Are you all packed?" Warren asked me.

"Finally. I've been very distracted today with one thing or another, mainly my sister. I had to get the latest chapter of my book finished and then Han was calling for me to help with her shopping."

"I take it you're going to be bringing your laptop with you?"

"I rarely go anywhere without that old thing, Warren," I laughed. "I'm going to have to get going in a bit. I have to be up at six to get to the airport. My flight is at nine and you know what they're like when checking at customs."

"Have a safe flight, Aim. Say hi to Debbie for me, and I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

xxx

The flight was boring, as usual. In the space of about three months, this was now my fifth flight. Travelling alone was something I was petrified of on my first time, but I was kind of used to it now. I had plenty of people sat around me, and the chit chat made me feel more comfortable until I put on my iPod and began to listening to Breaking Benjamin. I'd made sure that the day earlier I'd exchanged some pounds for the dollar currency, so I had at least _something_ in my purse. The majority of my money was on my debit card.

At the airport, after landing, I took a cab to the penthouse, handed the driver some cash and immediately I felt a smile wash over my face. There was so much connection I felt to this place now; it was my second home. I pulled my wheelie suitcase along and went up in the elevator to the top level of the building. I felt so much more at ease now that I was finally in the States and on the way up to the penthouse. Debbie had agreed to meet me in town later that afternoon at around three. I was starting to consider staying here a while after my weekend with Debbie. I liked the idea of a holiday by myself where I could chill and maybe work on my book.

As soon as I entered the penthouse I could smell Warren. I missed him _so_ much. Again, I pushed back the tears and soldiered on into the kitchen after leaving my luggage by the door, and I got myself a can of Coke out of the fridge. Due to neither of us being here in a while now, it'd mean taking a trip down to Wal-Mart to buy the essentials like bread and milk, anything that was perishable. Every inch of this place reminded me of Warren and also reminded me of all the burdens he had resting on his shoulders. I'd seen him cry, get angry and argue with me all under this roof and it'd also been the very place we'd been intimate for the first time.

The walk down to the Wal-Mart was fairly pleasant. As usual, I had my iPod connected to my ears and I felt my head begin to bob up and down to the beat. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Ugh! I dragged the buds out of my ears and almost tore into my pocket to get my phone out. The bloody nuisance. But as soon as I saw the name flashing on the screen, that train of thought dissipated.

"Hey, sweet," I said and that all too familiar smile burned on my face.

"Just wanted to know if you'd got here okay," Warren said softly, with a slight trace of concern clinging to his words.

"Yeah, of course I did. I'm just walking down to the supermarket to get some stuff. You alright?"

"Not bad. Just finished another Danger Room session and had a shower so I'm going to just chill for a while and maybe read. It'll be nice to just to sit still for a while."

After our very brief conversation which outlined what each of us were going to be doing that afternoon, we hung up. I still missed him so much, but at least when I heard his voice I knew that he wasn't on the other side of the galaxy. It was the other side of the country. I was at least a little closer to him now, in the respect that I was at least in the same _country_.

About an hour later, I hobbled on down the street with two carrier bags full of food and drinks for the weekend ahead with Debbie. I was still toying with the idea of staying a little longer, but I'd decide on that nearer the time. I'd also missed Debbie immensely since our meeting a couple of months ago. She was just as amazing in person as she was over the Internet, and I owed so much to her.

For a short while back at the penthouse I tidied up. Firstly I started putting the food away in the fridge which consisted of the basics like a couple of loaves of bread, a couple of cartons of milk, breakfast cereal and some tinned foods. I'm sure if we needed, Debbie and myself could take a walk and buy what we needed. Then I started on the bedroom – I was the last one who had been in here and I'd tidied the bed and whatnot before I left, but I needed to unpack my clothes. Warren had some spare room in his walk in closet next to his couple of stacks of jeans. There was still a fair few strips of clothing in here. I tidily placed my trousers, tops and underwear in piles next to Warren's jeans in the spare space.

Next I placed all my toiletries out in the bathroom: shampoo, shower gel, face wipes, soap, deodorant, tooth brush and toothpaste. I was quite pleased with my work once I'd put everything out neatly. At least with this place if I did accidentally leave something behind it didn't matter. It wasn't as though I was staying in a hotel and I'd have to be extremely vigilant to make sure I left nothing once I'd left the place.

As usual, the TV was crap. Daytime TV in America was just as bad as the stuff in the UK. Most UK daytime TV was shopping channels like QVC, chat shows like Jeremy Kyle and people buying and selling houses. It made me want to gag. Even when I'd been at work back home, in the canteen people watched the shit, staring at the TV hypnotically. In the end I wound up listening to the radio channels which had been tuned in with Cable. Being back in San Francisco though meant that TV was a very last option for me – watching TV was something I'd be doing rarely. It was only on an evening when I'd been winding down from the day's events with Warren that I'd actually sat back to watch the TV.

My time flicking through channels, however, didn't last very long. It was twenty to three and I got my small handbag. After locking up the penthouse, I walked down the hallway and took the elevator down to the very bottom...as usual. I made my way down the street, feeling the bright sun dance across my face. I truly loved this place, but there was only one thing missing, or rather _someone_.

I prayed that I wouldn't have to wait too much longer to see him, and I never realised how quickly that prayer would get answered.


	34. Good Words to Live Your Life By

A/N: I am so sorry for the very long delay in getting this chapter out. I believe I've been suffering from the affliction known as 'writer's block', and also I've had some issues going on so I haven't really been able to concentrate on much these last weeks.

The name of this chapter refers to the actual song which the story is named after – well, technically, the story isn't named after the song so to speak. I just happened to name the story and then realise it was the same name as a certain popular song from a Monty Python film. I had to make a reference to the song somewhere, and so here is it...

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE: GOOD WORDS TO LIVE YOUR LIFE BY

Warren

I stood on my balcony, my penthouse balcony, and saw her lying in bed, my bed, _our _bed. The moon was shining through the window, past me and it created a beautiful illumination of her face and chest. I was beginning to question this again – would she argue with me due to the fact I'd got on a plane and come across the full width of the country just to see her on the weekend she was here? She was here to see Debbie, and I, yet again, was interfering. God, I just wanted to throw open the doors and run inside to her, but I was doubting my actions again. It had been at Kurt's persistence that I'd done this and come back to San Francisco.

I drew a breath deep from inside me and turned the doorknob of the balcony door, closing my eyes as it opened. My heart was pounding with so many emotions from anticipation straight through to nervousness.

"_Come on, Worthington, you can do this. What the hell is she going to say to you? Surely she'll be happy to see you, and you're still standing out here like an ass contemplating what she's going to say and do. Just get your sorry ass in there now!"_

That voice, which lived in my gut somewhere, controlling my instincts, had become louder in recent months. It had led me to do things I'd never have dreamed of. It had helped phenomenally well building a relationship with Amy, and then had allowed me to break free of my dad's verbal and emotional restraints. That voice had guided me down a path I'd never have imagined had existed, and I was starting to doubt it now?

"_Just get in there!" _

With one last hard swallow and sigh, I let myself slip inside the bedroom. I closed the door behind me, not wanting the cold to come in and affect Amy. Quickly, I sidled across the room, and kicked my shoes off under the bed. With a sly smile on my face which I could feel building and could no longer contain, I pulled the covers up and dived inside the warmth of the bed. That warmth spread through me like wildfire, and I immediately knew what it was; it wasn't physical warmth, it was from my desire to ne near her. The heat always exploded inside me when I was in close proximity, and so far it hadn't faulted.

Amy was now lying with her back to me so I crossed over the bed and curled my arm around her, pulling her ever so gently back against my chest. It was then that I took her hand, lacing my fingers between hers and I gave the back of her hand one delicate kiss.

Gradually she began to stir, moaning under her breath as she did. She turned over, her eyes fluttering open ever so slightly. "Warren," she whispered. Was she really awake? Then the next reaction from her told me that she in fact wasn't entirely awake upon that whisper. "Oh my God!" she called out. Her eyes snapping open fully.

"Thought I'd come and surprise you," I said softly as she twisted out of my arms.

"Bu...how did you get in?" she asked, still in shock.

"Balcony." This hadn't been the initial reaction I'd been expecting from Amy; maybe the shock was making her questioning. Or maybe it was because she'd been woken up and still wasn't quite fully aware of what was going on.

I couldn't hold back anymore and I moved in, taking her cheek in the palm of my hand and I kissed her. The kiss was slow at first and then became more heated. Amy seemed to be waking up now. When we'd had sex in the mornings, there always seemed to be more fire behind each action, and I was sincerely hoping that paired with the fact we hadn't seen one another in what seemed like forever, that tonight would hold something extremely special. Maybe upon waking up to the world, you're also waking up all the dormant desire in your gut and that is why it seems to come out so much more electrifying.

We carried on kissing, hard and fierce until gradually Amy slid her head away and looked up at me smiling. I'd never realised, but I was now lying over her as if shielding her and my body was a cocoon. "I know I always nag you to stay at the school and our agreement was Christmas, but I just can't help sinking into that feeling each and every time that this is what I want right now," Amy said softly.

"Then why keep fighting with me and disagreeing with it all? Just trust your instincts, follow what you want and don't keep questioning everything. I've done enough of that over the years to eventually find out that my instincts have never failed me, not once. You should start trusting yourself, Aim." As my words tumbled out of my mouth, Amy took my lips back against hers and this time we truly sank into one another and felt every single fibre of our beings light up. I completely lost all rationality and let my hands and lips do the work. My mind was only in tune with one thing and that was being with Amy and hopefully being inside her.

Her hands slid over my shoulders and I felt her fingers delve into the feathers on my wings. Oh God! In that instant I let out a stifled groan, and as all the feelings consumed me I felt my groin throbbing more and more, edging me closer to what I wanted.

Amongst groans, shivers and sweat, I made love to Amy that night. Again, my instincts were correct. The passion was mind numbing; she'd just woken up paired with the fact that we hadn't seen one another in a while now, and it tossed us both over the edge so rapidly and turbulently. When I was inside her, I somehow felt at home and felt that this was what I needed. I didn't need the school or the promises of the business that Dad kept showering me with, I just needed Amy and her love.

It never even occurred to me as I lay awake with Amy in my arms, chest still heaving up and down, that Debbie was fast asleep in the other room. Well, after the last hour, maybe not fast asleep. Amy looked up at me from her resting place against my chest and shoulder. "Do you still think the sex keeps getting better and better, Sweet?" she asked, adding a playful wink.

"I definitely think so," I replied, flashing her a grin. "I hope Debbie didn't hear us," I said again.

"Oh, she's okay. She's had way more experience than I have with the whole securing a man and sex thing so I suppose it wouldn't hurt her ears too much." With that Amy fell into a fit of giggles. I couldn't help but feel the inner peace, happiness and joy take me away, and I also fell into that fit along with her. "I love the idea of for once I'm getting some action and it's someone else who's jealous. I'm _so_ evil saying that, aren't I?"

"Just a little, but I know what you mean. I used to be the same in high school – all the guys my age were dating, flirting and just generally having their flings, and I was on the outside looking in. I guess flings are okay, but when it comes down to it, everyone has the same basic need for a companion. It's just human nature."

"But considering our setbacks, Warren, we got there in the end," she said softly, and kissed me again.

I completely agreed with every single word that came out of her mouth. We'd both had setbacks in different ways – hers being the asshole ex, and mine being my insecurity and difference. It had made me realise that hope is always out there and it's mostly in the strangest of places. Dark times can seem to come into your life and leave a mark, a scar of sorts, but the brighter times help heal those wounds and a better mark is left, a change for the good. I'd be the first person to tell anyone that happiness does not always come with material value; happiness comes with the confidence to accept yourself and hold your head high to meet every day with a smile.

I fell asleep later on that night and after Amy's words of wanting to be together _right now_, I felt all uneasiness wash away from me and peace settle in place.

Amy

I woke the next morning to suddenly realise that Warren had come back, but he wasn't in the bed next to me. All the memories of last night came flooding back to me: the complete and utter bliss I felt to have him back next to me, the need and want to stay with him this time, and also (had to be mentioned) the _amazing_ orgasm. My whole mind was a whirlwind yet again of incoherence and sheer excitement. How could I possibly leave or expect Warren to leave again? I knew from experience and instinct that I just wouldn't be able to watch it happen again. I couldn't.

In need of a drink, I literally hopped out of bed and made my way into the living room where I could hear voices and intermittent laughter. As I got into the living room, I saw two of the most important people in my life sat opposite one another enjoying a drink. "Morning, Aim," Warren said happily as he immediately caught sight of me lingering in the shadows of the connecting hallway. After he'd wished me a good morning he came toward me and placed one single kiss on my lips. "Want some breakfast?" he added, his eyes slowly sinking into mine. Just the look in his eyes made an uncontrollable heat spread down my body through my stomach.

"Erm, yeah, sounds nice. Does Debbie want anything?" I asked, looking behind Warren to Debbie who was taking a sip from her mug.

"I'm alright, thank you. Just need my early morning cigarette and I'm good to go. You know me." With that, she added a light chuckle and took her pack of Marlborough cigarettes from her bag.

Suddenly, after not even bothering to comprehend what was on the TV, I heard the unmistakable tune of 'Always Look on the Bright Side of Life' from the film The Life of Brian. "I can't _believe_ you two have been watching this!" I exclaimed loudly, laughing. I watched for a minute or two as actor Eric Idle sang away. "Good words though, aren't they? Good word to live your life by," I said again. "Who's the Monty Python fan, then?"

"I like the films," Debbie said, pulling a cigarette from the white box. "I still think this one was the best they made. My mom and dad used to like a lot of British comedies, so I grew up on them."

The song carried on playing in the background as Debbie moved out to have her cigarette, and I couldn't help but smile. It had been years since I'd last heard this song, and I actually agreed with the words.

_If life seems jolly rotten  
There's something you've forgotten  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing.  
When you're feeling in the dumps  
Don't be silly chumps  
Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing._

_And...always look on the bright side of life...  
Always look on the light side of life... _

_Life's a piece of shit  
When you look at it  
Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true.  
You'll see it's all a show  
Keep 'em laughing as you go  
Just remember that the last laugh is on you._

For the rest of the morning I kept the words stuck in my head.

_Always look on the bright side of life..._

What the hell was wrong with me? Even as I sat eating breakfast with Warren, the words still continued to chime around my head and would not leave me alone. Upbeat and happy tunes did tend to stay with me once I'd heard them once. I seemed to latch on to the strangest of songs sometimes. I remembered once when I went to work with the song "The Bad Touch" by The Bloodhound Gang stuck in my head. Good job I didn't accidentally sing it down the phone to people.

"_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel!"_

After breakfast, me still hearing The Life of Brian tune in my head, we retired to the living room where I sat next to Warren and Debbie curled under a blanket in the armchair. Warren immediately pulled me into him and I placed my head against his shoulder. Every now and again if I moved I accidentally caught feathers which tickled my face, and made me move again. But I didn't care. In fact, I didn't have a single care in the world.

We watched a couple of films on the movie channels, but most of the time I began musing on where my life was going next. I couldn't face the heartache of walking away from Warren yet again; I needed some sort of stability and routine. My whole life these last three months had been a complete mix up with events and possibilities. The only thing which was constant in my life was the fact that I wanted to be with Warren – when that occurred for good I had no idea, and I didn't want to hold him at arm's length anymore. I wanted to take charge and just let him in completely. That small tad of insecurity on my part began to rear its ugly head once again, and make me wonder why I was worth any of this. This penthouse I was sitting in must have been in the region of at _least_ a million dollars to buy. My boyfriend happened to be the one and only heir to a corporation that was on the same scale as worldwide multibillion dollar corporations such as Microsoft and Apple. Worthington Industries specialised in dozens of areas including architecture and pharmaceuticals. Was I truly confident enough to let my bad experiences and humble past go?

At around seven in the evening, Warren proposed going out to a local bar or club. I didn't care where we went, just as long as we were all together. I dived into the bedroom to see if I had anything near decent to wear while out.

"Please tell me you brought your red dress with you. You looked stunning in that," a male voice came from behind me. Then paired with that voice, arms came around my middle and pulled me back gently against a broad and very protective chest. Dear God! His voice and actions sent sheer electricity and pulsing heat ravaging through my body. "Then it'd give me a chance to help you take it off."

I laughed and let myself fall even further backwards. He had no idea how he made me feel inside and how much I loved him, with every single breath. I turned around in his arms and looked into those crystalline blue depths. "I've decided that I can't wait until Christmas, Warren. Whether it's here in America or home in England, I don't want to have to walk away from you again. I want to start building a life with you now," I said, the truth pouring out from inside me. There was _no way_ I could keep myself away from him. "Will you let me stay with you wherever we decide to go?"

Warren's face exploded with a broad smile. "Do you even need an answer to that?"

4


End file.
